


How the Sith Saved Christmas

by tmwillson3



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, How the Grinch Stole Christmas AU, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, The Force is Christmas Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 163,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: The Sith - Ben Solo - left Jediville five years ago after a terrible misunderstanding.  Will the crazy plan and compassion of newcomer Rey be enough to melt his heart to allow him to return, and help everyone find the true meaning of Christmas once more?





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, or anything else I reference. This story was inspired back in November 2018 after listening to Where Are You Christmas and Trans-Siberian Orchestra music on repeat, and I've been writing it - first in little pieces and then solely that - since then. It's taken over my life haha. I know it's super late to get on the Christmas-themed story thing, but I hear that people still read them regardless of the season, besides myself. 
> 
> A huge thanks and shout-out to all the ladies in the Reylo Fic Recs group who helped me through this story, listening to me go on and on about it. Thanks for all your patient waiting! I hope it's worth it!
> 
> Next, I know Ben is not a Sith. However, for the purposes of this story, he is called one. I tried to include bits of the original Grinch story where I could, and then I just added in a bunch of my own details to make this world more believable, including random bits of magic/lore because magic is as close as I can get to the Force. You don't need to have read/seen the Grinch story to appreciate this; it's a weird mixture of the Grinch and Star Wars and my own ideas. All the characters mentioned will pop in at some point, some more brief and only at the end, but they'll all be there. 
> 
> I think that's all the notes for now. Thanks so much giving this story a chance! I hope you enjoy it!

 

_ “We were dreamers _

_ Not so long ago, _

_ But one by one _

_ We all had to grow up.”   -Believe _

****

A long time ago, before dial-up internet and smartphones were a thing, in a village far far away  from civilization…..

****

Way up in the mountains, near the North Pole, lay the small village of Jediville, the home of the Jedi. Ask any Jedi, and they'll have this to say: there is no place like Jediville around Christmas Day.

****

Every window was flocked. Every lamppost was dressed, and the Jediville band marched in their Christmasy best. Every Jedi knew from their ten toes to their nose, they loved Christmas the best, without a single Jedi doubt.

****

Because who didn't love Christmas? They all had good reason, far more than most. And yet, there was a couple loved it differently. This is their story….

****

_ “The streets are filled with Christmas cheer…” _

****

As Rey walked past the garland-bedecked main gate, she stopped and smiled, listening to the familiar Christmas songs already playing over the loudspeakers. There was only one main road leading in and out of the partially walled-in, circular village, and it cut the large village in half, many more lampposts and loudspeakers installed on it and the numerous side streets since Rey had left ten years ago.  The small village lay nestled in a valley between several mountains, making it secluded, and Rey had enjoyed her time in the mountains at school. However, she was excited to be home. The smell of fresh Christmas cookies was in the air - a good change in smell after walking through countless pine trees in the mountains - and the true chaos of the Christmas season had come. For a moment, she felt as though she had come home at last, after her long time away.

****

“Three months until Christmas!” cried the town herald - an older woman named Maz - as she walked through the streets, on her way to the center of the village, where the main plaza and heart of the village was.  “We still have no new Santa!”

****

Rey frowned. The village shouldn't be decorated and this festive until November 25th, one month before Christmas. All the Christmas activities began in earnest then. November 25th had become an official holiday just so all Jedi could start decorating their homes and prepare themselves and their families for Christmas; what was the point of it now when so much was already out?

****

Worse, Santa really was retiring! She had heard while she was at school that the old Santa Claus was due to retire near the next Christmas, depending on how long it took to train the new Santa. Even now, Santa was said to be visiting the streets of Jediville, helping the elves find his next replacement. She had never seen him up close, but she had heard much of the cheery man who always had a twinkle in his eye and mischief on the mind. It took a very special man to be Santa, after all.

****

A car horn honking loudly woke Rey up from her moment. When people got into a loud shouting match because of the honk, she frowned more. When she was younger, the Jedi rarely honked or yelled at one another; they sought to stick to the Jedi Code by seeking out peace with their neighbor. When had that changed?

****

It surprised Rey to see so many people out and about. Three months away from the big day, people were very worried about Santa, and she could hear gossip everywhere she went, people sitting on their porches or situated at work discussing Santa and why they didn’t have a new one.  

****

“I bet we don’t have a Santa because Santa doesn’t agree with the way the school teaches the kids nowadays.  That principal is so hoity-toity and stuck in her ways; I bet Santa still holds a grudge against her and her family.  I would. It’s a wonder she’s even allowed to  _ be  _ principal.  I’ve complained  _ numerous  _ times to the mayor.”

****

“Of course the mayor isn’t going to do something; he worships the ground she walks on.  I swear, if she wasn’t married, he’d go after her just like that. I hear they’re having an affair.  He’s the bigger problem, honestly. He has all these contests, but he’s judging all of them and picking favorites.  He just wants to stay in power, not help us.”

****

It was conversations like that where Rey wondered who was in charge and what had happened since she left to cause such things to be said.  She wanted to ask for more details, but she really wanted to find the people in question and help them out. These sorts of things ought to be put to rest so they could have peace amongst one another.  The only thing that was worse was the people outside, putting up Christmas lights and putting down their neighbors about who had a better Christmas display. After enduring several loud arguments along the five blocks of homes near the entrance, she entered the commercial area, hoping she would be safe from distressing overheard conversations; she was wrong.

****

People were streaming in and out of the shops, already buying Christmas gifts.  There were huge sales, even one ridiculous old man proclaiming ninety-nine percent off everything for five minutes to get more business when Maz came by to proclaim the three month mark.  It unleashed a flurry of people knocking each other aside or elbowing everyone in sight in order to get what they wanted, nasty names exchanged and insults fired that were unheard of, at least to Rey.  She wanted to run over to them and encourage them to speak and act more gently toward one another, but she was afraid of getting trampled in the process.

****

It was the conversation between two unknown women leaving the store that bothered Rey far more than she expected.

****

“I’ve got all my shopping done now.  I wonder what my husband got me. It better be worth at least as much as I spent on him.”

****

“You’re lucky.  They ran out of what I wanted for my kids.  I’ll just get them more stuff, something extra big instead.  They always expect at least one more gift than last year; they count them.”

****

“That’s how I am with my husband.  The bigger the item, the more I know he loves me.  Nothing is too big or expensive for his dearest. Hopefully it’s jewelry again.  Maybe it’ll be a whole set this time; Martha next door is just  _ dripping  _ with diamonds.  I bet her husband is in debt up to his eyeballs to keep her looking like that.  I wish I looked as good as her.”

****

“Don’t worry.  I’m sure your husband knows and will make you happy.  Nothing makes you happier than gifts, right?”

****

Had Rey known that the first woman and her husband were deep in debt, she would’ve been much angrier.  As it was, both didn’t seem grateful for what they had and were putting too high a price on gifts, as seemingly many others did as they completed their early Christmas shopping.  The more she listened, the more she realized that the Jedi people didn't seem as hopeful or joyful as they used to. Instead they were focusing on themselves and petty things - such as everything they were lacking in life -  making them dissatisfied with everyone around them.

****

It felt  _ wrong _ to Rey. Where was the love? There was no one helping anyone, just various people competing against one another in decorating contests that started too early, or thinking about presents when that wasn't the point of Christmas. With each new block she passed in the commercial area, she wondered not only about where she would stay since she was an orphan, but also where she would feel comfortable staying. Every building had some reminder of Christmas on it, and yet, they didn't seem to contain the spirit of that holiday she loved most.

****

At the end of the tenth block, Rey passed into the main plaza, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing the familiar, undecorated Christmas tree at the very center of all.  It was the biggest Christmas tree in the whole village, waiting to be decorated each year on November 25th, and a stage of sorts had been erected nearby within the plaza.  She stopped to admire and relive old memories before continuing on through the last ten blocks, the shops, utilities, and various government buildings all lined up along the main road and several streets behind, more residential homes dotting the area between the commercial district and the walls erected for protection from avalanches.  After walking five more blocks with no change in attitude of the Jedi, she was beginning to worry. Everything seemed to have changed. Rey then walked past the sole school where she and countless other Jedi had been taught. An old spruce tree had been in front of the school when she left, but since then, it had seemingly been cut down since it was no taller than her knees, and even the wall and roof showed signs of the tree hitting it, the paint splotchy and unevenly colored nearby. The old building had been burned down and rebuilt several times in the past, and this one had been built by Anakin Skywalker back in the day since he was gifted with building things.

****

Because Rey had been gifted with electronics and mechanical devices and had been noticed at the combined elementary and high school, she was sent to a special toy and inventing school run by Luke Skywalker outside Jediville on Mount Ahch-To. It had been rumored that Luke would be the next Santa Claus, even if he swore every time someone asked that he was not. His father hadn't, instead becoming leader of all the toy-making elves before going crazy, and Luke didn't think he had enough love of Christmas and the Christmas spirit to become Santa. Rey knew he had quite a bit of Christmas spirit, but she had sensed another in his family who had much more. Everyone in the Skywalker family was full of Christmas spirit and very involved with the village, so that wasn't surprising.

****

Noticing that it was almost storytime at the school from the ringing carillon bells in the belltower within the plaza, Rey hopped the school’s fence and walked around to the back of the school, where the playground was. Kids everywhere were running and playing their favorite games like Elf Elf Reindeer and Ice Tag during the four hours of good sunlight that they received in the afternoon.

****

“It's storytime, boys and girls. Gather ‘round.”

****

All the kids at recess ran to the story corner, where a large pine tree - the trunk at least three feet in diameter - was already decorated, and a rocking chair with many blankets sat at the ready. Children grabbed the blankets and sat down in the snow, eager to listen. Many a Jedi had grown up listening to stories around that ancient pine tree, including the storyteller of the day.

****

“Will you tell us the story of Santa Claus, Principal Leia?” asked one child.

****

Leia, the school’s longtime principal and stand-in storyteller for the day, smiled.  “Of course. I'm hoping it will inspire one of you to become the next Santa Claus. Rey, welcome back, and come join us.”

****

Rey didn't hesitate to join, hopping over the final fence as Leia waved her over. She had met the older woman when Leia was a new principal, and Rey had loved her then. She considered Leia the closest she had to family, along with Han. Growing up an orphan left at the gates of Jediville, Rey had always wondered if she was a true Jedi. Han and Leia had made her feel welcome and part of a family, not to mention the whole village. It was that sense of love and family that Rey loved most about Christmas.

****

Two small girls sat in Rey's lap as Leia's face went from stern to excited, like a little girl all over again.

****

“Before I start the story, let's recite our Jedi Code here in Jediville. All together now: There is no self-doubt; there is peace.”

****

Rey cringed internally at those words; she wasn’t living up to that standard very well since she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life now that she had come back.  She was hoping that everyone would recognize her talents in one thing, making someone just tell her what she ought to do so she could be done with it. She was sure she belonged somewhere in the village, but she had no idea where, so she was determined to explore every area to show them all what she was capable of.  She was sure she could fit in anywhere if she tried since she had been trained so well by Luke. 

****

“There is no sadness; there is joy. There is no hate; there is love.”

****

Rey didn’t understand how people could recite those two lines without feeling like hypocrites.  They were confusing happiness with joy, and love with material wealth. She tried not to think about if there was sadness or hate being masked as something else.

****

“There is no distrust; there is hope. There is no greater holiday; there is only Christmas.”

****

Rey recited the words with pride as the children tried to outdo one another in how loud they could be. Leia looked on with a maternal air that always seemed to be present. Now, the look was slightly tempered by age and something else, something sad based on what Rey noticed, and it worried her. The look on Leia's face passed quickly as she began one of her favorite stories.

****

“Once upon a time, a long time ago, in the tiny village of Jediville far, far away, lived a toymaker named Nicholas. One day, he discovered that he had the ability to change his shape to fit into small places to find fallen items for his wife, and that he had superhuman strength. In shock, he wandered through the village aimlessly until a group of three small children came to him, begging for money or anything he could give them.”

****

All the kids stared, spellbound by Leia as she made wild hand gestures to accompany the story. Leia smiled and winked at Rey, warning Rey to keep an eye out for any special reactions.

****

“Nicholas was moved with compassion for the children, so he gave them some of the toys he had been creating. The kids loved the gifts so much that he decided to make toys for every child in the village, entering their homes through their chimneys to leave them gifts, so that no child would ever go a Christmas without a gift. Year after year, he made the toys until he became famous. People journeyed north to Jediville to ask special gifts of him.”

****

“But what did he do? And how did he become Santa Claus?” asked one impatient kid holding a broom.

****

“She's getting there, Temi,” said Rey, hushing the boy with a smile and patting his arm. “You must wait like everyone else.”

****

Leia gave the troublemaker a motherly look to keep quiet, and he did.

****

“Seeing that more and more people came to him and wanted gifts for children, Nicholas felt bad for kids all over the world. He wanted to make sure everyone had a good Christmas, but how? He was only one Jedi,” she continued, holding up one finger for emphasis with a sad face.  All the children gave pained, sad looks in return, one child even sniffling.

****

Leia’s face changed suddenly.  “Then, one day, he was out hunting for a Christmas tree near the North Pole when he saw a small person in trouble. He saved the man from drowning in the icy waters of a nearby lake, and he discovered that he could understand the little man. Soon, more little people came, and he learned that they were elves, looking for work. All wanted to help him since he had risked his life for an elf, and so, he asked them to help him make toys. He built a small town at the North Pole for himself, his wife, and the elves, and he renamed himself Santa Claus so that he could help everyone.”

****

All the children cheered. Leia and Rey both kept an eye on each child, but none seemed to show any special affinity yet for the story.

****

“And so, every year, Christmas became a bigger event for Santa Claus. He found out that he could make things fly thanks to his magic, so he enchanted reindeer so that they could pull a sleigh for him. But when it came time to retire since he was very old, he knew he had to do something special so that the spirit of Christmas would stay alive.”

****

All became hushed, worried for what Santa would do.

****

“After much meditating, he was told by the Whills to go back to his hometown to find a replacement for himself. There in the streets, he watched a poor, teenage boy with little of his own take a couple pieces of wood and turn it into a toy for another little boy so that he could have one Christmas present. When Santa asked the teenager to try other things, he discovered that the teenager also had magic. And so, Santa trained the new boy, and each Santa after that has done so. The current Santa, once named Qui-Gon Jinn, has decided to retire. Even now, he’s looking for the next Santa Claus. It could be any of you boys. Would you like that?”

****

All the kids started talking until one little girl raised her hand.

****

All went quiet when Leia called on her. “Yes, Cindy?”

****

“What's the spirit of Christmas, the real meaning of Christmas?”

****

“Presents, I suppose,” said Leia, clapping her hands and getting up. “Now, storytime is over. Off you go! Back to class, all of you.”

****

The kids scrambled and went back inside after folding up their blankets. Rey watched the chaos with fondness while Leia observed her with a smile.

****

“Rey, it's so good to have you back,” said Leia when the women embraced. “Welcome home. Ten years is too long.  I've missed you.”

****

Leia had identified Rey early as a special student, a talented girl who held much promise. She had recommended Rey to Luke's school, and Rey had thrived. Now, Leia planned to introduce Rey to Santa at some point, or so Luke had said.  Rey was hoping the villagers and Santa would know what she ought to do so that she could make Christmas come alive for others as she felt it in her own heart. Based on the meditating she had done so far, the Whills had shown her a dark, empty room, but it was meaningless to her.  To her, a dark, empty room meant that she had an uncertain, open future without belonging, and she refused to believe that. She had always been afraid of not belonging. 

****

Rey held her surrogate mother tightly, glad to be back as she clung to one special part of her childhood that seemed to be rapidly disappearing.  “I've missed you, too, Leia. However, what’s happened here since I left at thirteen? It feels different here somehow, despite all the talk and trappings of our favorite holiday.”

****

Leia blinked as she pulled away in shock. Her worst fear was being realized, and she was certain that Rey was indeed needed by Santa in some way. Few noticed certain things like Rey did.  The principal panicked, not ready to admit the truth.

****

“Nothing. What's wrong, Rey? You always loved Christmas before. Do you not anymore?”

****

Rey blinked, blindsided by the question. She started doubting herself and Leia.

****

“Surely  _ something  _ has happened since then. The air, the aura here seems off based on how people interact with one another. It’s almost as though there is less Christmas spirit. I can't explain it. I still love Christmas; I'm excited to take part in a bigger way this year,” said a sad Rey, trying to explain herself. “But even you seem different. When did Christmas come to be about presents? It's never been that for me. We help Santa and one another. We should be spreading Christmas cheer, not gossiping. We should be living out the Jedi Code.”

****

Leia's first instinct was to hide the truth. She didn't want to say anything until her two scouts came back. Surely it was just her, and not the whole town as Rey felt.

****

“Of course, dear! I just wanted to make it simpler for the little ones. It's never been just that,” said Leia quickly, looking away with a guilty grimace.

****

She was about to speak more when two people Rey's age came running down the side of Mount Mustafar, the nearest of the mountains and the home of the village's garbage dump. Rey and Leia chased after the two screaming people until the hysterical pair tripped and fell into the snow bank at the bottom of the mountain near the back of the school. The women rushed to their side.

****

When the two got up, they were escorted to the front of the school, where the nurse’s office was.  When they finally recovered use of their voices, they cried, “It was the Sith!”

****

Rey was shocked to see the entire town pause with baited breath, all attention on the people crying out about some legendary Sith. Rey felt an immediate change in everyone around her, fear, anger, and hate eating away at what little Christmas spirit she had felt within the town.  Further away, out of her sight, a shadowy figure in black stopped to watch everything unfold.

****

“Finn, Rose, what are you talking about?” scolded Leia as both women looked at the two snow-covered Jedi.

****

Further away, the youngest mayor ever of Jediville stepped out from his tinsel and holly-covered car to check on his screaming friends.  He strode with purpose from the front of city hall at the far end of village over to where the four were standing before speaking. 

****

“Did someone say Sith?”

****

Leia stood protectively in front of the pair. “Hello, Mayor Dameron. Nothing to see here-”

****

The couple moved to be heard, wanting to alert all. “But it was the Sith! He-”

****

Both were shut up by a quelling look from Leia before she walked over to Poe, who was looking at Leia significantly. He also glanced over at Rey and sent her a charming grin and wink before focusing on Leia.

****

“Principal Leia, you know how much I respect you. However, you and I both know that this is the one-thousandth anniversary of our village's founding, our most important celebration besides Christmas. And the Book of Whills says very clearly, ‘Every size of Jedi we can measure knows that this is a time that we must treasure.’ Now, Leia, are you telling me that your teachers are wandering up Mount Mustafar and provoking the one person within a billion kilometers of here who hates Christmas? I thought he vowed to leave us alone,” he said with a knowing look.

****

“It was the Sith!” the two cried again before Leia went over to them and put hands over their mouths.

****

“These two didn't see any Sith. I think they were just looking for a nice tree for their classrooms and cut down one that was endangered-”

****

Finn and Rose’s eyes widened even as they remained silent.

****

“Oh well, that is a relief. All right, you heard her, there's no Sith problem here,” called out Poe in a soothing voice to the whole village before adding in an undertone, “Finn, buddy, don't scare me like that again.”

****

Rey wasn't sure what she was more annoyed by: the mayor not wanting to discuss the Sith, overlooking the possibility of endangered trees being cut down, or the fact that everyone seemed scared of this Sith and was avoiding it.  Whatever was going on with that Sith, it seemed to uncover a whole lot of feelings that Rey did  _ not  _ like.

****

Finn nodded sadly along with Rose. Both went back to the school, knowing they were about to be disciplined by Leia. The rest of the village moved about as normal. Even as Poe turned away to look at Rey, he felt something small like a spitball hit his cheek. The only difference was that this was harder and hurt more.

****

“Ow!”

****

“Are you alright?” asked both women.

****

“I'm fine. I think the snowflakes are getting harsher this year. Should be good for sledding,” he said with forced cheer. “Rey, it’s Poe! It's good to see you again. It's been too long.”

****

He came forward and hugged Rey, this embrace vastly different from Leia's. There was nothing warm and familial in this one; it was a light and impersonal hug before Poe pulled back, cupping Rey's face.

****

“I'm glad you're back in time for Jedibration and Christmas. I have a feeling this will be the best celebration ever,” he said with warmth. “I'm looking forward to getting to know you more. Come visit me sometime so I don't have to start a snowball fight to get your attention.”

****

“Poe,” warned Leia with an eye roll. “Don't pull a page out of my husband's playbook. Make up your own ways to hit on pretty women. C'mon, Rey.”

****

“Bye!” Rey called awkwardly at the last second as Leia pulled her away.

****

“I can't believe the nerve of him,” murmured Leia when they were out of hearing range of Poe. “He could've at least waited a day before turning on the charm. I know he wants to date you, but still-”

****

“Wait, he wants to date me?” asked a horrified Rey. “I barely know him! I met him like twice before I left here for school-”

****

“Rey,  _ everyone  _ knows why he wants to date  _ you _ ,” said Finn, appearing beside her and giving her a big hug. “You are projected to be the next leader of the elves, or even more! Poe thinks he's in the running to be the next Santa, assuming Santa ever visits him to check, and he wants someone just as spirited as him beside him. You two would be perfect together.”

****

Rey could not recall Poe having that much of a love of Christmas - at least compared to the Skywalkers and Solo family - based on what she remembered or had just seen of his aura.  Leia had  _ way  _ more Christmas spirit than him, at least previously. If he was the best the village had, it was no surprise that they had not found Santa yet. The thought of being stuck with someone who only wanted her for her supposed abilities made her wonder about him.

****

When Rey gave Finn a look asking him if he was serious about thinking them good together, Finn tried to diffuse the tension and said, “Welcome home, Peanut! It's so good to have you back. I've missed you. Also, this is Rose; she's the girlfriend you’ve been hearing about for the past two years and is one of the newest teachers. She's good with mechanical stuff, just like you.”

****

“I'm nowhere near as talented as you,”  replied a blushing Rose.

****

“Now, Rose, don't sell yourself short. You're amazing with the kids. You're the best teacher we have, besides Leia,” said Finn with a big grin, patting his girlfriend on the back.

****

“Flattery will  _ not  _ get you out of trouble,” warned Leia. “I asked you to be quiet about going up there to check on him, not tell the whole village!”

****

“We didn't even get close to the top of the mountain! He was there halfway up; it was like he was waiting for us, right before a flurry of snowballs hit us and sent us flying down the mountain!” cried Finn.

****

“Yeah! I was afraid we weren't going to be able to stand up after rolling so much,” added Rose, lightly touching her aching back to emphasize her point. “What if he brings that snowball-throwing invention down here?”

****

“He won't. He is just using it to keep us out. All the same, you don't go yelling it like that. Detention for both of you!” snapped Leia before she walked away, clearly upset.

****

“What's going on with Leia? She seems different from when I last saw her,” said Rey. “She seems more hardened and sad, less full of joy and Christmas spirit. Does it have anything to do with this Sith, whoever he is?”

****

Finn gave Rose a look, reminding her of what he had said earlier about Rey being special. Few claimed to know or sense how much Christmas spirit someone had; it was a gift, usually involving magic, which was why Leia, Luke, and Poe were so interested in Rey.

****

“Oh, um, yeah, in a way. You're best asking Leia about the specifics of the Sith, though,” said Rose. “Or maybe Hux and Phasma. Or Poe.”

****

The two started to move away nervously when Rey asked, “I just don't understand something. Why won't anyone talk about the Sith?”

****

“You weren't here when it happened.  It was a giant scandal; he's evil, a real bad guy who destroys everything he touches. You see, Rey, he's more of a-”

****

“A what?” she asked, worried about this Sith.

****

“Well, he's a person, just like any of us. But, basically, he hates Christmas.”

****

Rey shivered at the thought of someone genuinely hating Christmas. She didn't want anything to do with such a person ever.

****

Finn went on, saying, “The Sith hates Christmas, the whole Christmas season. He lives just north of us at the top of Mount Mustafar. It's weird he was out so close to us. Usually he hates being near us ‘yuletide-loving folk’ since he hates it so much.”

****

As Rey opened her mouth to ask, Finn added, “Don't ask why. No one quite knows why. It could be that his head wasn't screwed on just right. I believe that, as I think he's crazy.  The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Christmas is the best season ever; I love it!”

****

Finn whooped and tried to slap hands with his fair companions, but they were both giving him odd looks, so he settled down.

****

“It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight,” added Rose. “Poe thinks he let everything go to his head, and the shoes were the last straw.”

****

“So you think that?” asked Rey softly, immediately discounting that reason.

****

“I don't. That's just Poe. I'm with Leia on this one; I think that the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart is two sizes too small.”

****

Rey gasped before pulling herself together. “How is that even possible? How does he live?”

****

“No one really knows, but he doesn't love Christmas or anything else, especially people. That has to be why. He's said to have great strength and can withstand really cold weather for a long time. In previous years, he’s been seen just standing outside, either peering into windows or standing on cliffs watching the village.  Perhaps all of that is a perk?”

****

“He's got Sith magic, I'm telling ya,” said Finn, making Rose shush him.

****

“It is possible,” said Rose, “Elf Leader Yoda has said that Sith can have power of their own, but I hope not. I fear he could stop Christmas if he really wanted to.”

****

“Stop it how? That's crazy!” said Rey. “Christmas is a far more than a day, or even a reason to give gifts. It's a state of mind, a reason to share good will with others and bring joy and love to all. It's a time for family and spending time with those you love.”

****

Both Finn and Rose stared at her as though she had just said that she had mind powers that could lift rocks. Somewhere further away, someone coughed, as though covering up laughter.

****

Finally, Finn said, “And this is why you're going places, Rey. Few would say that, especially the Sith.  It sounds nice, though.”

****

“Well, I think you've forgotten the true meaning of Christmas,” replied Rey, making both Finn and Rose grow sad.  

****

Soon after, Leia stuck her head out the school doors.  “Finn, Rose, don't you have classes to teach? Get going!”

****

“We'll talk later! Maybe the three of us and Poe can have dinner later?” asked Finn as he and Rose headed inside.

****

“Uh, sure!” cried Rey before she was left alone.

****

All the kids were in class, so Rey went inside to warm up and just wandered down the hall, thinking back on her times there. They were some of the happiest she could recall. Growing up without a family had made her appreciate her friends in the orphanage and school, like Finn, and they had developed a close bond as a result. Christmas was special because of how much everyone tried to get along and make things work. Now, she was not sure if that was the case anymore.

****

“So much yelling and less joy. What's happened here?” asked Rey to an empty hall.

****

She didn't go much further before a dog's growl was heard. She turned to face the noise, only to see a black cloak turn a corner. She raced after it for the next hour, and she was amazed at how well the cloaked figure knew the halls. She was knowledgeable of the school and had even tried to cut off the lone figure a few times at lesser known shortcuts, but he or she always managed to outsmart her.

****

Finally, the figure went outside, just as all the kids were let out for the day. She let them pass her, sure that she had lost whoever it was she had been trying to follow. She went outside after the kids into an empty playground. She headed toward the spot where Leia had been reading earlier, a saw resting on top of the blankets  After putting the saw in a safe place, Rey sat in the chair, content to close her eyes and breathe in the quiet scene located behind the school, until she leaned toward the tree to smell it. She loved the scent of pine trees, always refreshing and the best reminder of home, Christmas, and her time with Luke. As she leaned in to look at the initials of graduated students on the trunk, the arm of the rocking chair broke, as did one of the legs beneath her, causing her to fall into the tree. As she fell, she put out her hands to stop the fall, only succeeding in taking hold of the tree trunk. To her horror, she heard the giant trunk snap, despite no signs or saw marks to indicate it had been cut.

****

“Help!”

****

She watched everything happen in slow motion as she placed her hands above her, as though to stop the old tree from falling on her as she tried to roll out from underneath. The problem was that the tree was just too big to totally escape. Her hands kept part of the trunk from falling over on her directly, but the smaller branches kept coming and gave her a nasty scratch on her upper right arm. As she screamed again, she heard footsteps race toward her. Suddenly, the fifty foot tree and gigantic trunk were hefted above her as a male voice grunted, “Do you want to be saved, or not? Move!”

****

Not needing any further reason, she scrambled out from underneath the tree. As she stopped, she looked up at a man in a black cloak, a gray dog not far away. As the dog barked, the man said, “Hush, Snoke. You'll alert others to our presence and ruin our perfect record.”

****

The dog growled before whimpering. The cloaked man said, “It's just this once with this unknown person, I swear. I can't just  _ let _ someone this good be killed. It doesn't mean I have to trust or like her, though.”

****

The dog made coughing sounds in his throat. Rey thought it sounded suspiciously like laughter, but that couldn't be right.

****

When he saw that Rey was safe, the man threw the tree against the school building as though it weighed nothing, the tree causing the ground to shake as it landed and all snow on the roof to come rushing off. She got up and headed toward him at once.

****

“Thank you for saving my life,” she said holding out a hand. “Sorry for seeming rude, but who are you?”

****

The cloaked figure looked at her, and she finally got to see his face. Dark, expressive eyes with fathomless meaning greeted her and made her go still. There was something about his aura that seemed familiar, like she had seen it before. The problem was that it was hidden in shadow, just like he was.

****

“I only saved you because you did me a huge favor. Two, in fact,” he said, his voice dark as he moved in closer, something of awe and menace in his gaze before he threw question after question at her, as though to scare her. “Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?”

****

Fear entered her momentarily as his gaze, looks, and words combined. Part of the problem was that she didn't know how to answer all his questions yet. “I'm Rey. I don't know yet since I just got back. This is my home village,” she said, strength entering her voice as she recalled the only place she had ever known. “But who are you?”

****

He drew his hood away from his face, revealing his full head finally. He gave her a slight bow and spoke confidently even as his voice lowered dramatically.

****

“I'm the man of the hour, the one you keep asking about. I'm the Sith.”

****

Even as he claimed to be the Sith, she didn't think it was possible he was a true Sith. She had heard Luke describe a Sith once as someone who hated Christmas, just as Finn and Rose had, and yet, she didn't think that he did hate it. Instead, Christmas seemed saturated within every part of him, even with a shadow cloaking some innermost part of him. It puzzled her; how could a man hate something that seemed to be a core part of him?

****

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it, he realizing that he had little time before others came out and asked questions. Rey couldn't help but stare at him, at the shape of the face that seemed familiar, at the black hair that seemed long and unruly, and at the scar that jetted across the right side of his face.

****

“I'm your worst nightmare. I hate Christmas, and just like Santa, I am everywhere, seeing everything. I only intended to get rid of that ancient chair before someone hurt themselves in it. You've made it happen a bit sooner than I expected, so thank you. I believe thanks are also in order for taking down that tree. I've tried for  _ years  _ to saw it or pull it down, but it has always resisted me. Perhaps you  _ are _ special, as they say. You  _ seem _ too good to be real.”

****

As he finished speaking, a pale hand came up and pulled some branches out of Rey's hair, some of her hair pulled free of her three buns in the tussle with the tree. Their eyes met, and his hand brazenly moved several strands behind her ear. The sensation of his bare skin against hers sent Rey into a spiral, feelings she had never experienced before suddenly brought to the surface as his face leaned in closer, he trying to grapple with the sensation of feeling warm all over just from one touch of her.

****

He smelled like home to her - the overwhelming scent of pine reminded her of Christmases past, of picking out trees and playing around it with everyone, of her refusing to part with the tree when it was time to throw out the tree -  no doubt from his living outside of Jediville.

****

“You even  _ smell  _ like Christmas, like sugar and vanilla,” he said, stopping and seeming to realize something before backing away. “You're wrong about Christmas, by the way,” he said, moving to escape. “It's not about joy and love anymore, and that is why Christmas needs to stop, to be destroyed. Christmas is a disease, an ode to the glitters of commercialism.”

****

“You're wrong!” she said, defending her favorite holiday as she moved to follow him again. He swerved around a corner and disappeared with his dog - who had taken it into his head that it was a good idea to dig and kick snow back at Rey as they left. Rey watched as Snoke followed directly behind the Sith, effectively removing all footprints of the Sith.

****

\----------

****

Shortly thereafter, Leia, Finn, Rose, and some kids came running out the back door.

****

“Rey, what happened?”

****

“What happened to the chair?”

****

“What did you do to our tree?”

****

“I'm so sorry,” Rey said, a tear falling down at the thought of losing the giant tree she had loved sitting and playing under. “I sat in the chair, and when I leaned toward the tree, the chair broke. I think it was cut.”

****

“The tree or the chair?” asked Finn.

****

“Only the chair. That tree has been there since the original Santa Claus was here. He enchanted that tree so that no one who meant harm to it or Christmas could cut it down,” said Leia in awe. “It makes sense that it was Rey who finally brought it down. She loves Christmas so much, but why now?”

****

Rey couldn't help but think back to the Sith's parting words, that Christmas had turned into something else, a disease. Was the tree falling a symptom of the problem? Did Christmas need to be stopped? Why did she have such power? Nothing was making sense.

****

“Also, I saw-”

****

“Well, let's get you inside and have the nurse check you out for injuries,” said Leia, pulling Rey inside as she noticed how far the tree had been thrown.

****

Rey kept quiet all throughout the nurse's examination. She kept going back to the Sith. Why did he seem familiar? What had happened to him? If he was so bad, then why had he saved her? Maybe he wasn't so bad.  She didn't have much more time to analyze as Finn and Rose picked her up after a quick visit.

****

“Rey, Finn was just telling me that you don't have a home here. Would you like to stay with me?” asked Rose. “My sister just left for the North Pole to help there as a nurse and volunteer firefighter, so I've got lots of space. You can stay as long as you like, until you find a place of your own.”

****

“Oh really? Thank you so much!” cried Rey, immediately hugging Rose. “That would mean the world to me. I've got the rest of my clothes and things here,” she said, patting her suitcase, duffel, and messenger bag full of tools. “It's not much-”

****

“Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here at last. Finn hasn't been able to shut up about you coming home since he got your letter a month ago,” said Rose with a smile. “Now, let's eat. I'm hungry.”

****

“Me too,” said a famished Rey, right before her stomach growled.

****

“Right, let's go to the Falcon for dinner. I bet Han will be excited to see you again,” said Finn.

****

Rey's face lit up as she began walking ahead of the other two, her feet already remembering the way to her favorite diner.

****

After walking three blocks and turning right on Millennium Way, Rey found the Falcon, ever the gleaming aluminum garbage can she remembered from the outside. Inside, the stools and booths all had had their red upholstery redone, the red darker now. Other than that, the place looked exactly the same, down to the black and white tiles and stains on certain ones.

****

“Rey! Welcome back!”

****

Rey ran into the arms of Han Solo, the co-owner who was already past the register to greet her. Chewie, his business partner, roared his greeting from the old-fashioned register.

****

“Han, it's so good to see you. I've missed you and this place.”

****

“Probably because Luke can't cook to save a scavenger,” quipped Han, squeezing her tight. “It's good to have you back.”

****

Chewie made a comment about her fixing the broken register later, making Rey laugh.

****

“Of course. Let me eat first, though. I'm starved.”

****

“This one is on the house for surviving school with Luke. Go sit in your normal spot,” encouraged Han, giving her a good-natured pat on the head. “Kaydel, can you see to Finn's table? Make sure to keep the mint chocolate shakes and hot chocolate flowing.”

****

“On it!”

****

“What, no eggnog for me?” quipped Rey good-naturedly as she got to her favorite table in front.

****

“No more. My longtime stash of the good stuff you love has finally run out. You'll have to make it yourself if you want it going forward,” said Han, looking sad a moment.

****

“Don't worry, Rey. We'll try to make it together for the upcoming Contests,” said Finn, giving her a winning smile. “You just have to remember what you like in it.”

****

Rey beamed at her best friend. “Ok! I just really love that stuff. Always have.  I think I remember what I liked in it.”

****

Rey was about to sit next to Finn and Rose when Poe strutted in. Again, Rey was struck by the confusing mix of auras she got from Poe. He seemed like a good person, with how much he loved Christmas, and yet, there was something mixed in with it that made her pause. She couldn't quite figure it out, but she decided to do so later, after she had talked to him a bit more.

****

“Rey! It's good to see you again. How does it feel to be back in your old haunt? I bet everyone here is more excited than you are to be back.”

****

She shrugged as Poe bent over her hand and kissed it. When he looked up, he had a disarming, devil-may-care grin that set her at ease. She decided to enjoy his company until he showed serious signs of interest; then, she would tell him no. She sat, making him raise an eyebrow at her lack of response to his charms.

****

“What do you think, Rey? How does my village look?” he asked as he sat.

****

She raised an eyebrow at his ownership of the village before asking skeptically, “Honestly?”

****

She was unsure if he would like her answer. She fiddled with her hands until he laid a well-meaning hand on hers to calm her.

****

“Yes, of course. You, the greatest lover of Christmas there is. I'm  _ very  _ curious to know what you think.”

****

She bit her lip in worry.  “I’m too new. I don't think I'm the greatest one-”

****

“Just tell us, Rey,” interrupted Finn when he saw her hedging.

****

She shrugged and pushed forward. “Doesn't this seem like a bit much? Especially so early in the season? Why is there a need so soon?”

****

Poe looked at her a moment, confused. Then, he laughed to fill the void.

****

“That was a good one! No, this is what Christmas is all about. The sooner, the better, I always say.”

****

“That... wasn't a joke,” said Rey uneasily. “I know everyone loves it, and yet, with it coming so early, it seems the Christmas cheer right now is forced, even coming from you.”

****

Poe started to laugh until she mentioned him.

****

“Poe? You alright?” asked Finn as Poe considered Rey’s words, wondering how she knew that he was trying harder after the failure of the year before, even going as far as to decorate much earlier than necessary to try to get the villagers into the spirit of the holiday.  She was making him start to question himself again, something he had promised himself not to do ever since the contests that had happened last year. An awkward silence reigned until Kaydel came to wait on their table.

****

“Rey, welcome back! I’ve got your shake here.  Poe, would you like your usual? I’ll make it special with extra caramel, just for you.”

****

All tension within Poe vanished at her kind words, and Finn jumped in at once to save the conversation.

****

“Please do.  It’s been a long day for my friend after all the trouble I caused.  I want my usual shake, just as Rose wants hot chocolate.”

****

“Got it! I’ll be back soon.”

****

“You better believe you gave me gray hairs after today’s outburst, buddy, but I’m just glad it’s all resolved.  I don’t want to see anything happen to you,” said Poe, avoiding Rey and not asking her anymore questions about the village or Christmas.

****

After all got up with bellies full of hot stew, roast beast, and various beverages, Poe left first. He didn't try anything with Rey that time, much to her satisfaction.

****

“Want to go for a walk for old time's sake?” asked Finn. “Rose and I can show you all the changes made here since you left. Many by Poe.”

****

Rey gave him a look about bringing up Poe, but she agreed, curious to see more of the village.

****

“But first, look at the register!” called out Han. “She used to work like magic for me, but for the last five years, it's been harder. I just don't have the same ability as before with this.”

****

“Sure thing,” said Rey, coming up to examine the old register. It was an easy fix for her, but as she did so, she took note of the extra wrinkles and gray hair on Han. He seemed more tired and hardened, just like his wife. Perhaps he had lost something? Had he been affected by the Sith, too?

****

“Alright, fixed and good to go. Let me know if anything happens,” said Rey as she got up and surveyed her work proudly. “I just had to bypass the credit card drive to make sure it opens every time.”

****

Han and Chewie both looked impressed and hugged their thanks. After that, the three walked about the darkened streets, enjoying the newest batch of snow falling as the loudspeakers continued to play Christmas music.

****

_ “I got the Christmas tree. I've got the memories….” _

****

For an hour, Finn and Rose took turns proudly narrating all the changes Rey saw. New lights had been put in to make the village safer, and all of them were decorated well. New parks for children had been added, with plenty of space for villagers who wanted to meet and party there as well.

****

“I remember a building being here at one point,” said Rey, gesturing at one of the new buildings in addition to the parks. “Wasn't it a toy shop?”

****

“It was. The ancient, old guy died five years go, and then the Sith burned it down later,” said Finn bitterly as he mentioned the Sith. “This wasn't the only building destroyed, either. One other was, the old eggnog maker's place. It was one of the first things the Sith destroyed, besides countless other things that made way for all these parks and extra lights.”

****

“And Poe fixed all this? What happened to the old eggnog shop?”

****

“Sure was done by him. The shop was turned into that big building down the street. It holds the growing amount of Christmas decorations for this village. Sealed up nice and tight,” said Finn proudly.

****

Rey nodded appreciatively. This tour did actually help her opinion of Poe a little, while it made her even angrier at the Sith for burning and destroying so many things. Suddenly she could see why everyone was afraid of and hated the Sith so much. She made a mental note to be more careful with herself and see what she could do to help the people around her heal. They held inside hate instead of love toward him, and it seemed to be affecting other parts of their lives, making them so caught up in themselves and less about Christmas or others. It made her sad.

****

Toward the end of the walk, Finn said, “Boy, nothing beats Christmas, right?”

****

“I guess,” sighed Rey, earning her shocked looks from her companions as she surveyed what their definition of Christmas was.

****

The two stopped in front of her before facing her.  Finn looked hurt as he repeated, “You guess?”

****

“It's just… look around at you and Rose and everyone getting so busy, and for what? Just to win a prize? Doesn't this seem….. superfluous? It's nice, but there's so much more to Christmas,” she replied, her voice downcast.

****

Finn and Rose both put arms around her.  “I'm sorry that things have changed so much from what you remember,” said Rose.

****

“I didn’t expect to see so many people gossiping and fighting tooth and nail just to get a Christmas gift.  Are gifts really that worth it?”

****

“Rey, I know you’re an idealist, so this may be hard for you to understand, but most people aren’t as compassionate as you.  They’re going to use their competitive tendencies, and they might go overboard sometimes. You’re just going to have to get used to that, as this village is not your school.”

****

“Oh,” she said, growing more downcast as her perfect image of her home slowly vanished more.

****

“Yeah, sorry.  We’re just human.  We make a lot of mistakes, so that’s why we forgive each other, right?” he asked, trying to be a peacemaker.  “We still try to work with one another.” After more stunned silence from Rey, he added, “This wasn't what I had in mind when I welcomed you back, Rey. You were supposed to see that Christmas has changed and gotten better, not worse. I hope it's not as you say. How can we provide a proper Santa if we don't have the right idea for Christmas?”

****

“I'm sure it's just me and my nostalgia for my childhood making me like this. I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days,” said Rey as they arrived at Rose's home. “Thank you so much for giving me such a great day. I really appreciate it.”

****

As they finished giving hugs, Rey added, “It probably doesn’t help that I don’t know what I want to do yet now that I’m back.  If you have an idea of how I can best serve the village based on what I do, I’m open to all suggestions, from you and the whole village.  Surely you all know what you need and how I can help.”

****

“I’ll think about it,” said Finn smiling.

****

“Thanks, Finn. May peace and love be with you,” said Rey as Rose kissed Finn goodnight instead of the traditional farewell.

****

“Rey, is there any chance that you'd be able to help me make a song for my sister for Christmas?” asked Rose worriedly.

****

“I don't think so. Writing new songs wasn't one of the areas where I shined at Luke's school, unlike Paige. Luke would sometimes mention her,” said Rey sadly. “Sorry.”

****

“It's fine. Just thought I'd try,” said Rose before going to bed. “Good night.”

****

Rey took a room on the main floor, close to the living room - where the Christmas tree was already set up - and the kitchen. Rose's room was on the second floor, as was Paige's. Rose fell asleep soon after for work while Rey stayed up, restless.

****

When Rey couldn't sleep and kept on wandering, she went to the living room and sat in front of the Christmas tree. This tree, unlike many other trees she had passed, made her feel at home immediately. Rey was sure it was because the tree had been lovingly put up by Rose, Paige, and Finn. It warmed her heart to see something remain of all the love she remembered. She just couldn't understand why it seemed to be gone, why everything had seemed to have changed. Her mind went back to the Sith, the one who said he hated Christmas. She had a feeling that he had more Christmas spirit than anyone, and yet, he hated it and everyone around him. All excluded him, which felt like a betrayal of the Jedi Code. It felt wrong to exclude anyone at Christmas. When had Christmas changed so much?

****

It was in moments like those, when her heart was sad or really joyful, that Rey had a habit of singing. It was the only time Luke could ever get her to create her own songs. The Book of Whills always encouraged the Jedi to sing, its main rule being: The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear.

****

Rey knew she took it to another level, especially when she had been at Luke's school. She had sung so much there, singing every song she knew, and Luke had always encouraged it. Since she was restless, she wanted to sing again and release all the sadness she had. She sang softly so as to not wake Rose, touching the tree softly.

****

“Where are you, Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away?”

****

She went to a window, watching the snow drift and dance in the sky as the wind carried it along. She felt just as lost as the snow.

****

“My world is changing. I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes, too?”

****

She sighed. Now was the first time since coming back that she had felt inspired to sing. Sorrow filled her and her words as she finished singing the new song.

****

“Where are you, Christmas? Do you remember the girl you used to know? You and I were so carefree; now nothing's easy. Did Christmas change, or just me?”

****

She wasn't sure what had happened since she left, but she was determined to find out. Surely she had not changed while at school or in the short journey to Jediville, right? She hoped it was something about Christmas and  _ how  _ it was being celebrated that had changed within the village. Christmas didn't change; it was the people, she figured. She decided that she would try not to hold onto such an idealized dream of people after Finn’s explanation.  More importantly, she decided that she would learn more about the changing traditions for Christmas to help everyone, and most of all, she would discover the truth about the Sith.

****  
  
  



	2. Stories of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey interviews Hux, Phasma, and Poe about the Sith..... OR .....Some of the backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, or anything else I reference. Here is the next chapter, a bit shorter than the first. All chapters should be shorter going forward, but I wanted all the first day's events in one place. Get ready for backstory....I hope you enjoy it!

 

_ “Trains move quickly _

_ To their journey's end. _

_ Destinations _

_ Are where we begin again.” - Believe _

****

When Rey awoke from a dead sleep, it was due to being doused with water for unknown reasons. Soon she realized that a fire detector had gone off, and the sprinklers in Rose's house (unusual for most homes unless you were the sister of a firewoman) were soaking her. Soon after the sprinklers stopped, along with the wailing alarms. She glared at the ceiling with the feeling that something was off. She didn't understand how literally true it was until she couldn't turn on the light in her bedroom.

****

“Good morning, Rey! I hope you slept well,” called Rose from the living room. “It seems the power is out due to the fire. I haven't figured out where the fire started, though. We're the only ones to lose power from what I can see. It's still dark, so I haven't gone out to try and see what happened. Must be something with our wiring leading to the house since it's isolated.”

****

Making a look of disbelief, Rey dug around in her lime green messenger bag. “I've got a flashlight here; let's go fix it!”

****

“Ok! I'll meet you outside.”

****

Rey was quick to put on her coat and head outdoors. Nothing was going to dissuade her from her goal of investigating the Sith, so she pushed forward. She stepped onto the welcome mat and promptly slipped and fell onto her butt due to a layer of ice on the mat.

****

“Ow! Odd.”

****

Rubbing her butt, she headed to the back of the home, where the electrical was located. That was when she saw footprints in the snow. Whoever the person was, he had gigantic boots, the soles with the imprint of holly leaves in the middle. It was peculiar, and soon she was following the tracks to her bedroom window before they led to the electrical box, making her more suspicious about the localized loss of power. She ignored the little voice telling her that she should ask something in favor of watching to see what happened, focusing on fixing the lights instead. There was the shape of a box in the snow below the circuit breaker box, and when it became clear that it was not just one circuit that seemed to be off or blown but all of them, she groaned. This was  _ not  _ how she wanted to spend her morning.

****

“Rose, I need more tools!”

****

Rey was testing switches on the newly-repaired circuit breaker when Rose shouted, “That's it! The power is back on!”

****

Sighing, Rey went back indoors, where Rose was already making breakfast.

****

“Thank you so much for doing that! I have some experience with it, but I'm nowhere near as fast as you. How did you sleep?”

****

Sitting down, Rey was glad to be a helpful houseguest. “Well, thanks! Did you?”

****

“Yes. What are your plans for today?”

****

“Well, I wanted to talk to a few people about the Sith, the ones you suggested. Something feels off about this, besides the power here.”

****

“Oh,” said Rose, paling greatly while attempting a laugh at Rey's bad joke. “There's not much to the story with him. It's just the family craziness going to a new level. What about after that?”

****

“After?” asked Rey blankly. “I haven't thought that far ahead, to be honest.”

****

“I was hoping so. Leia and Paige say that you're taught to live in the moment at that special school. The teaching college I attended elsewhere is nowhere near as specialized as yours,” said Rose with a sigh as she set out two plates of food.

****

“Rose, your job is so much more important than whatever it is I end up doing,” said Rey as she rushed over to Rose. “You're helping children learn, forming them so that we have a future. We  _ all _ need you desperately.”

****

“Thank you, although I get the feeling that you'll be doing something equally important,” whispered Rose. “I hear Leia talk about you, and she's sure that you'll be working at the North Pole in some way. I've always wanted to go.”

****

“Me, too!” squealed Rey, the girls clapping hands. “I hope we can both go together one day. Just being able to visit there a couple times a year would be amazing.”

****

“Yes. I want to come with you sometime,” said Rose, indicating that Rey should sit and eat. “So, you interested in teaching a little bit while you have free time? I think you’d be perfect.  I'm sure you'll be helping with village-wide decorating and judging the contests when it comes time to start.”

****

“Decorating? I thought the whole village was already done,” stated Rey in confusion as she ate. “What else is there?”

****

“According to Poe, lots more. He likes you, by the way. It was super obvious last night.”

****

Rey cringed. “Is it bad that I'm not interested? I barely know him. I'm not comfortable with him yet, despite you showing me what he's done,” admitted Rey before taking a big bite of food.

****

“When you see  _ all _ that he's done, you'll love him,” said Rose, enjoying her eggs with red tomatoes and green peppers. “Everyone else does. The same goes for Finn; he's the best teacher we have. He cares so much about the students and yet still manages to save money. Whatever business classes he took have really come in handy; everybody loves him.”

****

“But not as much as you,” said Rey, giving Rose a knowing look and patting her hand.

****

“No, not as much or like me in any case. I know you care about him since you lived at the orphanage together, but what we have is….. special. We'll see what happens on November 25th.”

****

Rey wrinkled her nose. “The official beginning of the Christmas season? Why then?”

****

“Well, it sort of became a thing for couples to get engaged on that day since we don't work, and then we get married on Christmas Eve. Can you imagine me, a Christmas bride? It would be  _ amazing!” _

****

Rey grinned as Rose threw her head back and closed her eyes in joy at imagining it all. “If he knows what's good for him, he'll propose. I'm sure of it,” said Rey confidently.

****

“Thanks,” said Rose, blushing and ready to change the topic. “So, is there anything you'd like to do that you haven't done in a while?”

****

“Everything,” said Rey, making them both laugh. “I've been away for so long that I want to do so much. But, I guess I'd like to go sledding and and sing carols for the senior citizens. They don't get enough visitors normally.”

****

“Oh! We can go sledding some day after work. I know all the best hills. You can talk to Kaydel at the Falcon about times to see the old folks. She works there, too. She's great with them,” said Rose with a smile.

****

When both were done, Rey thanked Rose again.  “I really appreciate all this. If you think I’d be a good teacher, I’d love to come and help.  Wish me luck with the visits.”

****

“You're welcome,” said Rose. “Just be careful of fast little things at Hux and Phasma's home.”

****

Blinking, Rey asked, “Home? Not homes?”

****

She remembered the two as the pair that used to skulk around the mayor's office with a third, a taller one who was always peeking in windows or looking away from her when she saw him. The other two were always glowering at her when she went on field trips with Leia to talk to the mayor about village-wide preparations for Christmas.

****

“Yes. They got married while you were away. Both work with Poe; Hux is in the ideas and tech office and Phasma with the treasury.”

****

“Oh! I'm glad everyone is off today; it'll be good to hear from both.”

****

“Yes,” said Rose with a slight frown. “Just don't go near their kid unless you want to deal with his antics and Millicent the cat. Millie is vicious and protective.”

****

Rey's face brightened at hearing there was a kid and cat. It barely changed at the mention of them being terrors; she hadn't met a kid she didn't love, or pet that didn't love her.

****

“Got it. Thanks, Rose! I'll see you later.”

****

Rey had gone about a block in the still-dark village when she slipped and fell once more, her back now hurting along with her butt. Someone had put the wrong kind of de-icer out, causing the sidewalk to be more slippery. Still, she soldiered on, a smile in place as she went forward with her planned destinations. She figured it was just a bad day for her, despite being excited about having her first suggestion about where she was needed. It was very easy in her mind to imagine herself becoming a teacher, and she loved the idea of who she would be working with, propelling her to smile more.  A little later, Rey found Armitage Hux's home, and sure enough, the whole family was there.

****

“It's good to see you back, Rey,” said Hux, letting her in. “We welcome your expertise for this year's celebration and contests. Welcome to our home.”

****

“Rey, come in the living room,” called Phasma. “I'm playing with my son. Come meet him.”

****

“And Millicent,” said Hux, proud of his cat. “So, what brings you here? I doubt it’s to discuss village stuff already. You just got back yesterday.”

****

“How did you both know so fast?” asked Rey with some trepidation.

****

“News in the mayor's office travels fast, and you are  _ big  _ news,” said Phasma, getting up to shake hands.

****

“Yes. You're going places, Rey, and not just because Poe wants to date you,” said Hux with a smug grin. “He also wants you working with him and me for a little bit to make sure that Christmas is done well this year. Your Christmas spirit is legendary.”

****

The couple sat down together on their sofa while Rey sat opposite them in a matching red armchair.  The baby sat between them on the floor, both parents ready to attend to any need of the miniature version of Hux, complete with pasty skin and bright red hair.

****

“I, well, I, I'm flattered. I hadn't really considered what I was going to do when I came back, but it's good to know I won't be bored between helping at city hall and the school,” said Rey with a nervous laugh. She wasn’t sure which place would be a better fit, but she imagined both, hopeful that one of them would be the fit she was looking for.  “Actually, the reason I'm here is because of something said yesterday. I'm hoping you have some information before I go talk to others about it.”

****

“What is it?” both asked, intensely curious.

****

“What do you know about the Sith? Who is he? How did he get like that?”

****

Hux's face went tomato red while Phasma's grip on Hux's knee tightened considerably.

****

“Why do you want to know?” asked Phasma since Hux was in no state to speak.

****

“Because the village seems off since coming back, and nothing else big seems to have happened besides the appearance of this Sith. I need to learn so that I can find some way of understanding and fixing this. I don't want my village to slowly lose its Christmas spirit,” said Rey, making both splutter in outrage.

****

“That's a bucket of reindeer manure!” cried Hux at last, finally able to speak. “It's his fault we're like this, and we certainly aren't losing Christmas spirit. We're gaining more if anything! Are you trying to tell me all my initiatives with Poe aren't working?”

****

Rey realized she had made a horrible mistake. She did all she could to backpedal. “No, not at all! Maybe I'm just kerbobbled after coming back and not used to being back yet. Maybe I'll feel it more when we get closer to December,” said Rey, her tone and look conciliatory. “But, usually at this time of year, people seem more together, if that makes sense.”

****

“Go on,” said Phasma, shushing her husband.

****

“Right now, it seems as though people worry more about themselves and less about one another. We've never been afraid of anything before, and now we are. We've never excluded anyone at Christmas; that's not in our culture.”

****

“Things have changed,” said Hux stiffly. “They changed the moment that Solo couldn't handle the new, exciting direction that Poe was leading us.”

****

“Solo, as in Ben Solo?” asked Rey, new understanding in her mind at his seeming familiarity. “I thought he had gone to the North Pole.”

****

“What gave you that idea?” laughed Phasma while Hux scowled more.

****

“Well, based on the limited time I saw him, he seemed particularly strong with Christmas spirit and full of love for Christmas,” said Rey, not mentioning the fact that she found that aspect very attractive in a man. “He had gone to the same school as me, and it was assumed he would go there since he was gifted with making things as well, just like his grandfather.”

****

The couple laughed again as the baby suddenly cried. Phasma picked up the boy and apologized for leaving before taking care of the diaper.

****

“Well, let me disabuse you of  _ that _ notion at once,” said Hux, leaning in and growing serious. “Ben Solo  _ is _ the Sith. He, the self-proclaimed lover of Christmas has become the greatest and only  _ hater _ of Christmas. He doesn't understand what it's all about. He didn't get his way once, so in his anger, he goes and tears down one of the oldest trees here-”

****

“Is that how he got the scar on his face?” asked Rey, remembering how she got her big wound on her arm the day before that still looked nasty.

****

Hux stared at her as though she were crazy. “He was bleeding profusely from a tree branch scratching his face, so that wouldn't surprise me. But how did you know that? Oh, never mind,” he said, moving on as she tried to explain. “You've got magic or some special abilities. You probably saw it somehow.”

****

“Which tree was it? The one in front of the school?” she asked, remembering the young tree and pointedly ignoring his comment about her having magic. She always assumed there were others in the village who just didn't talk about it the way she did. 

****

Again Hux gave her an odd look at already knowing. “Yes. He raged about hating the decision before he tore down the tree. Then, he let out the true legacy of the Skywalkers…. Their craziness. He said he hated Christmas because of it! He was being ridiculous. In all his silly, crazed tantrums, he threw a bunch of things and destroyed a number of buildings. I was busy for  _ months _ cleaning up his messes, even as he came back and wreaked havoc regularly, yelling about this and that,” complained Hux. “Everyone has been afraid of him or hates him since. That's all I know.”

****

Hux said the word hate so easily, and that worried her.  She pushed further, determined to find out who hated the Sith later.

****

“What did he disagree with Poe about?” asked Rey. “Don't you think it weird for him to just up and do that one day after all he said about loving Christmas?”

****

“No. He’s crazy. Ask anyone. He disagreed with Poe on everything. Both were on the village council then. Poe persuaded everyone to do his idea for more contests that year, five years ago. You could ask Poe; I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you all about them.”

****

“And give you more reasons to date him,” said Phasma as she re-entered the room. “Here, would you like to hold my son?”

****

Rey's face lit up at seeing the little boy dressed in a Santa-onesie as he smiled at her.

****

“May I? I love babies! I've missed them so much!”

****

Growing up in an orphanage, Rey had taken care of all the children early on. She had been nicknamed the “Baby Whisperer”, able to calm any child. It was as she tried to make things for the children or fixed their toys that she developed her aptitude for mechanics and electronics.

****

“Here,” said Phasma with a proud smile.

****

As Rey took the little boy, a ginger cat jumped off a shelf at the side of the room and hissed at Rey. The cat prowled over to her, hissing until Rey bent over and put out a hand to greet the oddly protective cat. Hux seemed shocked for a moment, but Phasma smiled smugly as Millie began purring.

****

“I told you Millie would like her,” said Phasma. To Rey, Phasma clarified, “Millie hates everyone but us. And that dreadful Sith. She hates Poe, which amuses me endlessly. Hux is always miffed for the sake of his boss. I'm glad she likes someone else.”

****

“I'm glad, too. I love cats, almost as much as I love children,” said a beaming Rey. She sat on the ground so that she could pet Millie and rock the little boy at the same time.

****

“Let me grab some hot chocolate and sugar cookies,” said Hux, leaving the room. “We make the best sugar cookies in town; I intend to maintain my cookie crown again this year.”

****

Rey stopped petting Millie a moment, making Millie glare at Hux. “Cookie….crown?”

****

Phasma sat comfortably on her green and red striped sofa of crushed velvet as she said, “It’s a figurative one. One of Poe's initiatives is to have the Twelve Contests of Christmas, or The Christmas Contests as they have come to be called. It encourages Christmas spirit by getting everyone into it with more celebrations leading up to Christmas, and we celebrate everyone's unique talents in the process. It's a great idea.”

****

“It is,” said a proud Hux. “I've helped enhance the ideas and contests a good deal, besides the normal decorating. One of the contests that was brought back is best cookie, for taste and look. Mine have won best taste for the last two years.”

****

“Oh! Then I'm very excited to try these sugar cookies,” enthused Rey, grabbing two cookies and a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

****

“Don't forget a candy cane,” said Hux as he handed Rey more items for her drink. “It tastes surprisingly good together, along with these little marshmallows. I've enjoyed this ever since someone told me about it.”

****

“Oh, this is good, and I  _ love  _ the cookies! I hope I can help try cookies for the contest,” exclaimed Rey, helping herself to more cookies.

****

With such praise, all ill-will toward Rey related to her inability to see Christmas spirit in their village was forgotten by the couple. Both were content to tell Rey their secrets for baking, as well as all the latest gossip before Rey prepared to leave their home in search of Poe and Leia.

****

“Thanks for visiting, Rey, and make sure you visit Poe today-”

****

“What the Sith!”

****

Rey groaned as the lights went out while she stood in the open doorway. This was  _ not _ accidental.

****

“Hux, don't curse in front of our boy,” reprimanded Phasma as she walked away with a crying baby who was sad to be losing Rey.

****

“Apologies, Darling. But every time we lose power here or at work, I want to blame  _ him-” _

****

“Why the Sith? Do you think he did it?”

****

“No, of course not. He hasn't been in this village for four years now, back when he used to do it frequently. We have an agreement with him; this is just old lighting in town showing its age. It happens everywhere at odd times.”

****

Rey gave him an odd look at the mention of random power outages. It was very suspect in her mind if he used to cause such events. She was tempted to ask if the Sith wore shoes with holly leaves on them. Grabbing her flashlight again since light was only beginning to show outside, Rey slung her bag over her shoulder and said, “Let's go out and look at it.”

****

Hux was surprised but pleased to have the help. He had learned out of need, and he had been taught a little about electrical things from his teenage years.

****

“This was one of the few good things that that crazy Sith taught me,” confided Hux as he messed with his fuse box. “That and to put candy canes in hot chocolate. Mint chocolate is the best flavor ever.”

****

“Chocolate and peanut butter is better,” maintained Rey without missing a beat, “But mint chocolate is a close second. Did you figure it out?”

****

“No, but you don't have to, well, if you really insist-”

****

“Thank you, Hux!” called out Phasma when the power came back on.

****

“That was Rey. She did some black magic with the fuses-”

****

“It's an old trick I learned at school from Luke to test and determine. After that, it's easy when you carry spare parts.”

****

Hux gave her a look telling her that he didn't believe her at all, even if he was surprised to see her have extra fuses inside her bag. “Perhaps.”

****

“Anyway, I should get going. Thanks for your hospitality.”

****

As Rey walked off, she looked for holly shapes in the middle of shoe prints in the freshly-fallen snow. Sure enough, they were there, leading to and from the house. The ones leaving were fresh, but the others were not.

****

\----------

****

Rey decided to visit Poe first to get that visit out of the way.  With it nearing eleven in the morning, the streetlights were turning off at last from the beginnings of sunlight appearing. She was almost to Poe’s home when a tree branch suddenly gave way, dumping a large amount of snow on her. More cold and wet than ever, she made a snow angel, determined to make the most of the snow, and then shook off the remnants of the snow before finding Poe with a shovel in hand, walking down a sidewalk.

****

“Poe!”

****

The mayor stopped singing “It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year” and turned at hearing his name. When he saw Rey, his face brightened considerably before he ran toward her.

****

“Rey! This is a great surprise! What brings you out this way? Please tell me it's to see me.”

****

“I, uh, I-”

****

“You are!” he said with smugness, dropping his shovel to embrace her. “I knew you'd warm to me; everyone eventually does.”

****

Further away, out of sight, a large amount of snow was picked up and packed around a stone. The maker of the snowball cocked back his arm to aim at the two and throw until Rey interrupted.

****

“Uh, Poe, this is not a social call.”

****

The throwing arm came down, the tension there slightly abated by the blow to Poe's pride. Instead the cloaked figure chuckled.

****

“Of course not. You're ready to share all your ideas for improving this village's Christmas spirit, aren't you? You could've gone to see Hux, but you came to me instead. This makes me so-”

****

The snow-covered stone was raised once more as Poe continued to hold on to Rey. It dropped once more when Rey pushed against Poe's chest.

****

“I already did see Hux, but it's not about that, either. The two of you clearly have things in hand for that. I have nothing more to add-”

****

“But we still need one more big contest! It'd be perfect if you could think of one that's unique and different,” replied Poe, loosening his grip but still not letting go of her.

****

“You still need  _ more?” _ asked an aghast Rey. She was beginning to wonder if it was possible to celebrate Christmas too much but decided not to say that, lest Poe think her more crazy. “But is more contests really what we need here?”

****

“Of course!” said a put-out Poe, letting go of Rey. “It'll match the famous song-”

****

“But that song is historically for  _ after  _ Christmas.”

****

“Oh,” said Poe, genuinely shocked to learn that. “No one ever mentioned that before. No matter. Everyone already loves this idea and is expecting it to increase their Christmas spirit. We can't go back now. So, do you have any ideas?”

****

He leaned against his shovel, pulling off his stocking cap with reindeer antlers on top, letting his curly locks fly free. Rey ignored him playing with his hair to think seriously on the subject of another contest and avoid thinking about being cold.

****

“Well, I guess with the lack of Santa right now, maybe a sleigh-creating contest would be fun?”

****

“That's perfect!” cried Poe, getting excited at once. “We can go out and buy some materials-”

****

“Woah, Mr. Mayor, let's not spend money just because we can,” said Rey, earning her a baffled look from Poe, as though such a thing was unheard of.

****

“No one's ever said that to me before,” said Poe, scratching his head. “It makes sense, but why not? Everyone loves to see this type of thing and wants the best. They pay good taxes because of it.”

****

Rey was unfazed by his explanation, however right he was.

****

“True, but as mayor, aren't you supposed to be responsibly managing the village's expenses? You could save money and still make it fun. Make everyone use old cardboard boxes, so they're reusing old trash and boxes. Kids could use it for sledding if it's done right,” suggested Rey.

****

Poe stared at her as though she had just said the most inspirational thing ever. Further away, another man was also staring, but his was more in awe. Few stood up to Poe and his charm, and even fewer made him listen. That wasn't surprising, though, given that she had had a good idea, one even he was jealous of. Few things were as likely to bring out the real Santa like sleigh-making. The snowball arm fell to his side as he looked on and contemplated making his own sleigh.

****

“You're right! This is brilliant! People will love this! This is why we need you in city hall,” said Poe, taking Rey by the arm and dropping the shovel in the snow. “You're perfect there. We should go there now to draw up plans. We can grab Hux on the way-”

****

“Poe, this can wait,” said Rey, pulling out from his grasp. “I can come during normal hours, but you don't need me at this point. Why are you even out here with a shovel? Aren't you shoveling your sidewalk?”

****

“Mine? Oh no. I did mine earlier. I'm taking care of my neighbors’ sidewalks,” said Poe, seeing Rey's reluctance and grabbing the shovel to show off.

****

“That's so nice of you!”

****

“Right?” he said, coming up to her when she smiled. “It helps others - something I love doing - and makes me look great. You can't buy PR like this.  There’s nothing I like more than using my hands to help others, especially if it involves Christmas; I get the best of both worlds this way.”

****

Rey sighed and looked up at the sky, silently asking for patience. Just when she thought she could start to like him more….

****

“Shoveling like this shouldn't be seen as a PR stunt. Why can't it be simply for the joy of shoveling snow or helping people you care about? Why does anyone even need to know you're doing this?” asked Rey, trying to pull away.

****

Poe looked at her as though she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. Further away, someone else was silently laughing at Rey and her grand ideas that were largely ignored those days. As much as the cloaked figure wanted such things, it wasn't meant to be since the village felt differently. When he noticed that Poe wasn't letting go of her, he aimed the snowball for Poe's head, a growing sense of need to protect the interloper developing that he couldn't explain.

****

“I'm the mayor; what other reason do I need?” asked Poe when he finally managed to speak. “I'm expected to set a good example, so I am. Others will follow. It makes me look good, too. Besides, who in their right mind actually enjoys being out in snow like this and freezing?”

****

Rey gave him a stormy look as she tried yet again to pull loose. She liked the heat as it kept off the chill of the snow, but not at the cost of encouraging Poe. Poe finally let go when a snowball came flying at the side of his face.

****

“Oww!”

****

“For your information, I do like shoveling snow,” said an icy Rey after checking his head and adjusting her coat to pull it tighter against her. “Now if you'll excuse me, I should get going-”

****

“But why did you even come over here?” asked Poe, unwilling to let her leave when she was unhappy with him.

****

“Oh. Right. Aren't you worried about that snowball? It looked painful based on how you flinched.”

****

“It wasn't that bad. I can handle it,” said Poe, trying to be nonchalant and handing Rey his shovel. “It's just a pebble in some snow. It's probably some kids aiming at us for a joke.”

****

“Sure,” said Rey, taking the shovel and starting to shovel snow to give herself something to do. “So the actual reason I'm here is because of yesterday. What do you know about this Sith I keep hearing about?”

****

Two men stared at Rey as though she were speaking elvish. The only difference was that one of the two actually did understand it from years of learning from his grandfather and uncle. He just didn't get why she would ask.

****

“What do you want to know? I've known him since elementary school,” said Poe when he recovered. “Did you ever meet him before he went crazy?”

****

“Why do you keep saying he went crazy? Just because his grandfather did?” accused Rey.

****

Poe narrowed his eyes and let Rey continue shoveling. The cloaked figure drew a little closer, more curious than ever about her.

****

“Yes. Most of the family is crazy in some way. Anakin is the only one who acts like it while he babbles away in that senior center, but you can't tell me that Luke doesn't also appear that way. He just lives off the land, totally shut off from all and doesn't care about anyone's opinion-”

****

“He's learned not to care. You should learn it, too,” shot back Rey, her eyes angry when she glanced at him.

****

Poe waved his hands to indicate surrender. “Easy, Rey, I'm not trying to say anything ill of him. He's just different from the rest of us.”

****

Rey was beginning to get the feeling that anyone who was different in the village was treated the same way; it didn’t encourage her since she seemed to believe differently about Christmas as well.  In her defense, she said, “Different is good, though. It makes us unique.”

****

“That's why I started these contests: to celebrate all the unique talents here!” said Poe,  throwing up his hands with excitement.

****

Rey doubted that. It seemed more a byproduct of the idea, a reason to keep the contests up. Poe seemed to truly believe in the idea, so that counted for something, however small.

****

“So why is Ben Solo considered crazy?” she asked, trying to get Poe back on track.

****

“He spent countless hours with his grandfather, before and after he went crazy. Then he did a complete one-eighty with how he felt about Christmas right out of the blue! It has to be a sign that he's getting it early. He came out of that school a changed man, and he was jealous of me the moment he came back.  That was his downfall; he refused to work with others out of pride and jealousy. He destroyed part of this village in a stupid tantrum as he confirmed that he was crazy.”

****

Rey cringed at the thought of Ben coming out changed from the school. It worried her that something had happened to her, or that it confirmed that she wasn't meant to belong in Jediville.

****

“Plus, I secretly dislike the guy a lot. I know I shouldn’t, but it’s a mutual thing.  You’ll understand if you ever meet him; anyone who hates Christmas ought to be considered carefully in my opinion.  He went out of his way to come into this village regularly after he damaged it in the first year, and he only caused more when he knew he was likely to cause it. He said he cared about this village, but I don't think he ever did. All he did was insult others out of some misguided attempt to convince people that his grandfather's messed up way of seeing Christmas was the only way,” said an incensed Poe.

****

When she saw how much Poe didn't like the Sith, she saw that she wasn't going to get much more from Poe. His perspective was too colored.  She had no idea how to help Poe change his dislike bordering on hate, but she knew she would have to try. She only hoped not many others felt the same way about the Sith. Further away, another snowball was being created, this one filled with two stones.

****

“Right. Well, that answers that question. You're worried about him coming back and hurting the village. It's a legitimate concern. Thanks for that, Poe,” said Rey, trying to give him back the shovel after finishing two yards of sidewalk.

****

“Rey, wait! There's so much more we could talk about-”

****

Poe reached toward Rey to stop her from moving, but as he did, she also leaned forward. Then, she swung the shovel toward his head, making him duck and fall to the ground. As he looked up, he watched as she swatted at a giant snowball that had been directed at the back of his head. Two stones banged against the plastic shovel before they fell down and hit his head anyway. The cloaked figure scowled at Rey's interference, at least until the stones hit Poe. Then, he was staring at Rey all over again, trying to wrap his head around the baffling newcomer. He knew every other Jedi in the village from watching everyone for years; how had he missed her if she truly was a citizen? Why hadn’t he been aware of her from before?

****

“Serves you right for not moving,” grumbled Rey about Poe before saying louder, “Are you alright? I didn't mean to give you a scare, but I saw a giant snowball coming your way. I was worried it'd have a pebble in it.”

****

“Thanks. You've got great reflexes,” said the impressed mayor as he got up.

****

“You have to in snowball fights,” responded Rey with a shrug before dropping the shovel at his feet. “Anyway, I need to see Leia for a bit, so-”

****

“I could accompany you.”

****

“No thanks,” she returned quickly, stopping him. “You should keep doing your PR shoveling. These people need it. Besides, I can find her home easily. I know it better than any other.”

****

The Sith’s face became puzzled at that, memories of a tiny girl with similar buns following his mother around incessantly right before he went to Luke’s school coming to mind and filling in the blanks.

****

“Well, if you're sure…..”

****

She patted Poe's hand with an encouraging smile. “I am. Thanks, Poe. Good luck with the sleigh idea.”

****

She rushed off before Poe could respond. Poe went back to his shoveling, singing “It’s Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas” as he got more excited for the Christmas Contests. Rey trudged through the snow at a brisk pace, considering herself fortunate that she had seen the snowball in time, all while also hoping that such a thing wouldn’t happen to her. Nonetheless, she kept her guard up as she headed to Leia's house.  

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Family Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey interviews Leia and learns ALL the family backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, or anything else I reference. I'm just here for Skywalker drama and all the glorious Reylo. I hope you enjoy the second half of the big interview day!

_ “Children sleeping _

_ Snow is softly falling. _

_ Dreams are calling _

_ Like bells in the distance.” - Believe _

 

As she walked to Leia’s home, she continued to feel the sinking sensation that she needed to be on her guard. She was sure she heard snow crunching around her, but no one was outside on the windy, winter day, light finally making the path ahead easy to see, even if she could find Leia’s home in her sleep.  She pushed on, despite hearing someone else stepping through snow throughout her journey. It wasn't until she was a block away that the echoing sounds disappeared; by then, she was paranoid and freezing. She was just about to knock on the door when the woman in question opened the door.

 

“Leia!”

 

“Rey! This is a surprise. Welcome,” said the older woman, embracing Rey warmly.

 

“What's wrong? You seem worried. Do you need to go somewhere?” asked Rey, noticing Leia's coat.

 

“Someone just called the house once and hung up as I answered it. That's Han's sign that he needs to see me at work,” explained the woman as she locked up her home. “I'm going over to see what the trouble is. Want to walk with me? He'd love to see you again.”

 

“Yes, I'd like that. I've missed you both so much,” said Rey, hugging Leia again before they set off for Han's diner. If she was going to freeze more, it would be with the promise of warmth, good food, and uplifting conversation.

 

“What brings you here, Rey?” asked Leia when the two had started their leisurely walk.

 

“I need to ask you about someone. He-”

 

“I'm really sorry about Poe, Rey. He can be a bit much at times, but he does mean well. I think he'll grow on you-”

 

“Are you trying to set us up?” asked Rey, stopping the older woman.

 

“What? No,” said Leia definitively. “I just feel bad he knows so much about you, and you know nothing about him. If you're interested in him, that's your own business.”

 

“But is that who you see me happiest with?” asked Rey, pushing the question out of fear.

 

Truthfully, Rey didn't see herself getting along with Poe. He rubbed her the wrong way too much. She always thought Leia knew her pretty well, so if she thought so, then _ perhaps  _ she would  _ consider  _ giving Poe another chance. Otherwise, she was content to write him off. Further away, another listened attentively from behind a tree, curious about his mother's opinion about Poe and Rey. 

 

He was greatly troubled when she responded and patted Rey's arm. “No, he's not. There's another I would've chosen for you were he here, but I'm not trying to run your life.”

 

“I believe you. I'm relieved,” whispered Rey in Leia's ear, “because I don't see us working out.”

 

The school principal nodded as she pulled away.

 

“As it is, Poe isn't the reason I came to visit. Your son is,” said Rey, making Leia choke then cough.

 

“My son?”

 

“Yes. I was confused when Finn and Rose came running down Mount Mustafar yelling about a Sith. I had heard of such a thing, but I didn't believe someone existed who was. Seeing everyone's reaction to their mention of him was… disturbing to say the least.”

 

Rey's troubled face gave Leia more pause and worry, but she pushed on.

 

“Their reaction is a little over the top-”

 

“A little? It's very worrisome! I thought  _ you  _ were acting strange yesterday, but it's really everyone who is,” said Rey. “I think it has to do with your son. How did he come to be like that? What little I remember of him suggested he was quite spirited.”

 

Leia stared down at her furry boots, looking defeated.

 

“I thought so, too, Rey.”

 

“So what happened? Would you tell me his history from the start, please?” asked Rey. “I want to understand.”

 

“Of course. I doubt it'll help you understand the village as a whole and their reaction, but you deserve to know since it affected Han and myself so much. Ben was a happy child growing up. He loved Christmas, especially since he was born on that day. At the age of five, he started giving me presents. Every time, they were always without any questions asked or prompts from me, unlike with Han. Ben just  _ knew.  _ I couldn't explain it.”

 

“Did he do that every year after that?”

 

“Yes, even now,” said Leia, keeping her voice down to prevent alerting anyone to the fact that Ben still appeared now and then. Raising her voice, she added, “He always gives the most thoughtful gifts. I always had high hopes for him because of his unique gifts, similar to yours, and Luke saw it. The person who saw it most, though, was father.”

 

Leia sighed and shook her head at the memories. “Ben was ten when father decided to take the advice of Palpatine - another villager who assisted him in making toys  and providing material - and leave his spot as leader of the toymaker elves to try to take Qui-Gon's position as Santa. He managed to convince others he was Santa, somehow; I never understood it. It didn't work in the end as he saw that he didn't have any of the magic he was supposed to. His followers left the village when that happened, and we put him in the senior home to keep him away from the outside world. He would tell all the residents that he should've been Santa anyway, at least until the first time Ben came to him. After that, he never claimed to be or wanted to be Santa again. We never understood why.”

 

“Did you observe all meetings between Ben and Anakin?” asked Rey, giving Leia her arm when they both seemed cold from the walk across the village.

 

“Yes. I was so worried that he would fill Ben's head with nonsense, but it was nothing like that. He told Ben about the North Pole in great detail. He told him about Santa: his habits, mannerisms, jobs outside Christmas, etc. He told him about the elves, even teaching Ben elvish. Ben was fluent by the time he went to school in those few years from all the time spent together. Everything Dad knew about the North Pole was told to Ben, and Ben loved it, to the point of spending more time with him than Han and me.”

 

“Were you both very busy then?” asked Rey, trying to remember Leia as a schoolteacher.

 

“Yes, we both were. The Falcon was in its heyday, and I was still trying to do damage control for the family name, to keep it respectable after everything my father said and did. It wasn't easy.”

 

“Do you think Ben felt neglected by you?” asked Rey gently, remembering what it felt like to be abandoned by foster parents and kids at the orphanage.

 

Leia stopped and looked at her hands.

 

“Yes, I'm afraid he did feel that way. I think it only got worse when I asked him if he wanted to attend Luke's school. He seemed crushed that I wanted him to leave home, but it was better that way. Because he spent so much time with father, everyone picked on him, some people more than most-”

 

“Poe?” asked Rey, intensely curious.

 

“Yes, he did. They all said such cruel, mean-spirited things as kids because they didn't know any better. It only got worse in high school. Their parents hated everyone in our family at that point. Luke was already working at the North Pole by then, but I convinced him to leave to teach Ben and a few others about the North Pole to help him escape,” said a bitter Leia.

 

Hidden behind some trees, a lone figure in black froze before leaning his head back against a tree trunk. He stayed there a moment, unprepared for the truth of why he had been sent away.

 

“I'm sure he understands now,” said a comforting Rey.

 

“I'm not so sure. Given what happened when he came back-”

 

“What  _ did  _ happen when he came back? I don't remember much about him, but I do remember two things: that he spent time with Hux and Phasma at city hall, trying to see what everyone did, and that he had a lot of Christmas spirit when I saw him hug you when he first came home. He seemed like the very embodiment of Christmas spirit. I never saw his face….”

 

“He looks so much like his father,” sighed Leia, smiling a little.

 

“But his face is more angular. Not conventionally attractive, but I like it,” said Rey, making both mother and son stare at her. The Sith was baffled as he got up and tried to hide himself more so behind the tree in fear. She seemed able to detect his presence and understood his methods so far that it left him at a loss what to do about her in order to test her. He still couldn't decide if she should stay or not.

 

Leia was trying not to cough again, or smile for that matter. Instead, she asked, “How did you see his face?”

 

“Yesterday I saw it. I'm rather surprised no one was up in arms about me tearing down that tree.”

 

“Oh, that. After what happened with Ben, that one was seen as no big deal, even if that one is  _ much  _ more worrisome in my mind. It makes me fear that you're right about this village, that we have lost our way.”

 

“You  _ have  _ lost your way,” said Rey, almost at the same time as another mouthed the same thing. “Poe's ideas aren't helping, and neither is hate, fear, and exclusion. You should be trying to welcome Ben back. Christmas is about love and family.”

 

If Rey could have seen the eerily similar looks shared by mother and son at her comment, she might have laughed. Instead, the scoffing look from Leia gave her all the confirmation that something had indeed changed within the woman she looked up to. It saddened her, but she decided not to comment on it since Leia already seemed upset about the loss of Ben.

 

“Perhaps for other families. Not for mine,” replied Leia. “Mother tried to make it so, but once she died, it was just Dad. He didn't take it well and threw himself into his work at the toy shop. Mother had loved Christmas; I'm sure that's why he wanted to be Santa, to make her proud. Christmas was always work, a little forced. I'm sure Ben felt similarly, especially after Dad was convinced to be Santa Claus. We did try to act like a family then for Ben, but it wasn't easy, especially for Han and I not to argue.”

 

Rey giggled at the image of a peaceful Solo family. It was hard to imagine, given all that she had seen of the couple growing up.

 

“But when did you see Ben? Did he tear the tree down? I didn’t see any marks on the tree to suggest he tried,” commented Leia based on her inspection of the tree later.

 

“I was the one who tore it down. It was accidental. When I called for help as it fell on me, it was Ben who saved me,” she said, growing wistful as she remembered him. “He's very strong.”

 

“He is. He's stronger than Han and Chewie combined, which is saying something,” agreed Leia with a nod. “I can't say I’m surprised he showed up. He always does come wandering down when I try to check in on him.”

 

“Is that what Finn and Rose were doing yesterday?”

 

“Yes. The problem is that he's building a fortress around the top of the mountain near the garbage dump, based on the reports I've heard. Dad stayed out there for a week before we found him and placed him in the home. Ben went up there after he left the village. He's expanded it quite a bit based on reports from Finn and Rose. I don't want him to be alone, though, and I hold myself personally responsible for his leaving,” said Leia sadly.

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

“Ben came home from that school, and he was on fire, so ready to help the village grow in Christmas spirit, just like you. He saw Dad, who could only stare at him in shock before he went truly crazy. He started babbling, and he's been repeating the same three word phrase ever since.”

 

“What was it?”

 

“I've found him.”

 

“Him?” asked a curious Rey as they came to the entrance of Han's diner. “Is he referring to Ben?”

 

“I've always assumed so since it was right after Ben visited, but I'll never know,” said Leia sadly. “After that, Ben changed a little. He grew sadder, and he kept to himself more. He tried talking to people, but Poe came back a year after he did from a different school. By then, both were submitting ideas in preparation for joining the council. Of course both got on it, but the competition between them grew.”

 

“They were competing for four years?” asked a worried Rey, no longer surprised by Poe's reaction. She saw Han come walking toward them.

 

“Essentially. Ben got progressively more infuriated with Poe and the rest of the council. In the last two years, he became disillusioned about the villagers, too. He became so depressed over time.”

 

“Are you talking about….. Ben?” asked a worried Han when he opened the door. “This is a surprise. What brings the both of you here?”

 

“What do you mean? You called me, didn't you?” asked Leia, giving her husband a look.

 

Han shrugged and gave his signature look of “I know nothing”. For once, he meant it and wasn't trying to hide the shenanigans he, Chewie, Lando, and Ben used to get into in bygone days.

 

“No.”

 

“That's weird. Someone called and hung up on me just like you used to do,” said Leia as Han led them both inside before hugging his wife. Rey eagerly took a piping hot cup of hot chocolate from Chewie.

 

“Perhaps someone called the wrong number? A prank call?”

 

“No, they didn't say anything,” said an annoyed Leia.

 

“Not even to ask you if your sub-zero chillibrator was running? And then telling you to go catch it if it is? That was always my favorite prank call line,” said Rey, swinging her arms toward one another.

 

Both Han and Leia looked at her as though they had seen a ghost. Then they looked at one another until Leia gave Han a knowing look about a shared sense of humor. Han shrugged once more, knowing it couldn't be anymore. In a back storage area, their son was laughing and silently complimenting Rey on the good line.

 

“That's not bad, actually,” said Han. “I wish I had thought of it. I bet Ben would've said something like that back in the day….when we totally never prank-called anyone,” he added upon seeing Leia's scowl. Ben scowled, too, mostly because he didn't want to be associated with Rey, or really anyone in the village.

 

“Oh, Leia, are you telling me you never did such a thing?” asked Rey, laughing.

 

“I only did it once. To Han,” said a high-and-mighty Leia.

 

“And that was how I knew she loved me. Few can inspire the good girl to go bad,” said Han with a roguish smile. “Why are we discussing Ben to begin with?”

 

“Rey saw him…..yesterday,” said Leia significantly.

 

“Ah. He came to the school again? Did he thank you for taking down that tree?” asked Han, making both women look at him funnily.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” said Rey, giving Han a surprised look. “How did you know?”

 

“I once saw him try to cut down the tree. I asked Leia to check out the trunk afterward, but it never showed saw marks. Just a hunch,” said Han.

 

“He wanted to prove that he was right,” breathed Leia, “And now he has. This is worse than I thought. I should-”

 

“You'll do nothing,” said Han, taking his wife by the elbow and leading her to her favorite booth in the corner. Rey followed suit as Chewie brought out more hot chocolate with candy canes. “The last time you tried to do so, you tripped and fell down the mountain, putting you out of work for five months while your back healed. As it was, it made Ben go ballistic; he only agreed to stay up there because you wouldn't go to him anymore.”

 

“Is that really true?” asked Rey, worried for Leia and looking her over.

 

“Yes, it is. Ben took out his anger on the village, causing power outages and destroying things left and right. He was seen in the village almost every day, some new thing getting torn apart by him.”

 

Rey got a sinking feeling in her stomach about the new mention of power outages; it was all connected. The Sith just leaned against a wall and regretted nothing except damaging the school and hurting his mother.  Forgiving himself for his mother’s injury was never going to happen.

 

“He felt awful causing your injury,” said Han. “I'm sure of it. He always loved you.”

 

“But I  _ failed  _ him, Han! If I had-”

 

“No more of that. It's in the past. It's time to live in the present,” said Han forcefully. “We all want to fix it, but we can't.”

 

Rey was saddened by the lack of hope shown by Han and Leia. How could anyone give up on their own son?

 

“It's hurt us so much. I'm surprised we haven't started arguing yet,” said Leia, smiling at her husband. “We argued so much after Ben left.”

 

“We had to do something. You were confined; you were already testy,” said a rueful Han.

 

“So we went back to what we knew best,” said Leia, looking away. “Work.”

 

“But  _ why _ did he turn five years ago?” asked Rey, getting impatient.

 

Both husband and wife looked at her with something akin to understanding before taking her outstretched hand that she had used to slap the table. Ben slid a little closer to the group to listen in.

 

“It was in preparation for Christmas. Mayor Holdo had a special convening of council to decide which idea would be used for the village. Ben wanted to do a ‘Present Pass-It-On’ as he called it,” said Leia, looking out a window. “It was meant to make sure all got a fun gift from someone in the village. He felt it would inspire more joy and goodwill in others, bringing people together.”

 

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” said Rey, the gears already turning in her head. “What did Poe suggest?”

 

“He thought that we should have three contests leading up to Christmas, to get all into the Christmas spirit. One was ice sculpture, where he really shines. The others were tree decorating and ornament creation, appealing to the interests of other councilmen. All but me preferred Poe's idea. We argued for weeks about it, and all tried to convince me to just pick Poe's so we could go forward and be ready. I couldn't convince anyone to choose Ben's since most hated him at that point, his disappointment in others making him enemies everywhere.”

 

Rey’s grip on her mug tightened.  “What was he saying to the councilmen?”

 

“Oh, the usual things: that they were idiots and dunderheads for not seeing Christmas as he did. Calling them nerf herders for focusing on themselves and not others. Standard things for Skywalkers, really.”

 

Rey face-palmed and groaned. Ben still didn’t see anything wrong with the words, seeing as both his mother and grandfather had used similar language in the past and all was still applicable to the councilmen.  

 

“So, Luke was called in to make a decision since he is so spirited, and we weren't making headway. I explained the situation to him, as well as my idea for a solution: we could make Poe's idea happen, with the stipulation that we do Ben's next year. Luke liked it and agreed with the stipulation, so that was the final decision. But, when Ben found out, he was so disappointed. Poe blurted out something about me preferring Poe to Ben in everything, and that he should've gone to Luke's school since he liked Poe's idea more. Ben lost it. He went on a destructive rampage until he had torn down the tree in front of school, damaging the school in the process.”

 

“Did he get the scar from that tree?” asked Rey, showing the couple her wound from the day before. Ben snuck his head around the doorway for just a moment, to peer at Rey and see her facial expression. He was unsettled by the red and purple she had on her arm.

 

“Yes. I asked him to stop after that. Han held everyone off while I tried to reason with him while he was under that tree,” said Leia, looking crestfallen as she remembered the fateful day. “Then, he asked me what Christmas was really about; I told him presents, thinking it would win him over by saying I liked his idea.”

 

Ben had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from making a noise; his eyes closed in defeat as everything began to make more sense.

 

“Oh no,” said Rey, her hands covering her mouth. “What did he do?”

 

“He yelled at me, his own mother. I deserved it, of course,” said Leia, looking away sadly. “He told me that wasn't what Christmas was about, that I had it backwards, that I was confusing everyone by teaching them the wrong thing. He said that _ I _ was causing our village to lose sight of Christmas. Me, who had tried so hard to bring Christmas back and bring healing after all that my father had done. I wanted to wring his neck.”

 

“What did you do?” asked Rey, looking ashen.

 

“I lost my temper. I told him he was as crazy as father, and then he pushed the tree off him and ran up the mountain. I tried to follow him, to take it back and explain, to ask for forgiveness, but I fell on my way.”

 

Leia went silent as she looked at her hands. Rey's heart went out to both mother and son, even as the son buried his face in his hands.

 

“I'm pretty sure Ben found you and brought you back. We tried looking for you with no success,” said Han, holding his wife closely. “After that, he kept on telling everyone that we had Christmas all wrong. When it became clear that everyone disagreed with him, he said that he hated our Christmas.”

 

“And that's how he became known as the Sith,” said Rey, finally understanding all.

 

“Yes. When he burned down the village's Christmas tree the following year, we finally had to sit down with him and convince him to stay away. He's stayed away publicly since,” said Han, looking older than ever as he remembered saying goodbye to his son. “It was the hardest thing I ever did.”

 

“I've never spoken to him since that fateful day,” said Leia, a tear falling down her cheek. “He won't let me near him.”

 

Rey held Leia's hands as Han looked away uncomfortably. For a moment, he saw a black thing at head height dart behind a door. He dismissed it as his imagination and him wanting his son back, never imagining that Ben was straining to hold back tears.

 

“Perhaps one day, you'll be able to talk to him. Maybe you just need to try a new way,” said Rey hopefully.

 

“I wish I had your hope,” said Leia, her voice hard. “I fear nothing will now short of a miracle. He's lost; my only son is lost to me. I'll never be able to hold him again; I miss him so much.”

 

Soon, Rey was up and hugging Leia, along with Han. The three stood there as another looked on enviously at the familial scene, wanting it for himself. For that matter, he just wanted someone to hold him like that. Instead, he prepared to leave.

 

“Everything has changed since then,” said Leia. “Poe's gone overboard with his ideas, and we never did incorporate Ben's idea. The school is quieter without him there working with the kids.”

 

“The Falcon is emptier without him in it, whether fixing the register or giving me a hard time,” said Han.

 

“I'm so sorry,” said Rey, holding the couple close. “None of you deserved this.”

 

“I could have stopped this! The problem is that Ben is right to some degree; I've lost sight of what Christmas really means to me and the village,” said Leia, sniffing.

 

“That's reindeer droppings-”

 

“I'm right, and you know it, Han,” cut in Leia. “It's okay to agree with me about this.”

 

“Never. You are  _ not  _ the sole cause of any of this, and you're keeping all our old traditions alive when they would otherwise be rewritten by Poe. It's not one person’s fault,” insisted Han.

 

“Ben would want you to be happy, to be together and stay strong in all this,” said Rey, trying to help.

 

“I can't if he's not here!” cried an aggravated Leia before recollecting herself and becoming more stoic. “I'm sorry, Rey. I'm not myself today.”

 

“There's a lot of old wounds. It's alright,” said Rey. “I'm here for you. If there's anything I could do to help-”

 

“Talk to him,” begged Leia. “I imagine he spoke to you yesterday since he didn't know you; he might again.”

 

“He needs to come home,” said Han.

 

“I'll see what I can do,” said Rey as she motioned Chewie forward. “Now, how about some soup before we eat a little? I've caused you both so much distress, and I feel awful.”

 

She also was starving, albeit no longer cold from the long talk.

 

“We brought it on ourselves,” said Leia as her son snuck out of the diner. He didn't go far, though, as he wanted to wait for Rey. “You just need to understand the full story. Now you do, and you know why Luke had to leave for a short time and was so upset while you were there at Ahch-To.”

 

“I did worry about Luke, yes. I can see why he was upset. He must also hold himself responsible.”

 

“He does. I doubt he's going to stay for Christmas this year. I wish he would.”

 

Food came then, and Chewie tried to distract them with talk of other things. A little later, Maz wandered in for a meal. Her eyes lit up when she was introduced to Rey.

 

“Rey! It's been an age since I saw you. I heard you were back; I have been carrying a gift for you,” said Maz, digging in her bag and pulling out a long, cylindrical, wrapped object. “Open it. I felt the need to give it to you since seeing Luke and Anakin yesterday.”

 

All looked at her curiously as Rey opened the gift. She was confused when she pulled a hammer with a blue handle out of the box.

 

“What is this?”

 

“That is the hammer that Anakin used to use when he was head of the toy shop. He would pound on any number of toys to help when in a pinch. He gave it to Luke, but he didn't want it, feeling it was tainted. Plus, he didn't want to do the same work as his father, so he asked me to hold on to it. His grandson used the hammer until his grandfather went crazy; then  _ he  _ wanted nothing to do with it, so it fell back to Luke and me. Poor boy.”

 

“He used to loved this,” said Leia, looking on with more stoicism than Rey thought possible before she touched the hammer.

 

“All the more reason why Luke felt that it was time to be passed on to someone who could use it. He specifically requested you, Rey. He couldn't have chosen better.”

 

“This, I-”

 

She didn't know what to say. It was too much. Why would Luke request her? Did he know her destiny, what she was meant to do? Why hadn’t he told her when she had asked him at the end of the school? Why tell her to meditate instead?

 

All her life, she had wondered what she would do given her mechanical skills and developing electrical ones. She thought a teacher at best, or a mechanic if she was lucky. She didn't know her place, where she belonged in the wider world. She felt displaced before going to Luke, as though she didn't belong anywhere. Now, she wasn’t sure about the village since it was so broken, and she still had no idea where she belonged with multiple ideas already. What did the hammer mean?

 

“Take it, Rey. If Luke wants you to have it, we're happy for you,” said Leia.

 

“I also spoke to Anakin. He seemed excited that it would be given to someone at last,” said Maz, pushing the hammer closer. “Go ahead.”

 

“Alright,” said Rey, giving in and still feeling overwhelmed. “I'll treasure it always.”

 

The group became more festive after that, and when Rey finally left to go back to Rose's home, she was in the best mood she had been in all day. It didn't last, however, as another tree dumped its contents on her five blocks away, making her fall to the ground and freeze all over again. After brushing off the majority of snow on top of her, she removed her coarse gloves to clear off her face.

 

“What is it with the snow today?” she murmured. “I love it, but not this much.”

 

“Perhaps it's attracted to you and your yuletide-loving ways,” said a deep voice as a hand appeared to help her up.

 

She laughed as she accepted the help and brushed the fresh powder from her eyes. The laughter died when she got a look at the pale face inside a black cloak.

 

“Ben.”

 

His eyes bore into her wide ones as she decided what to say to him first. She was torn between yelling at him for all that he had done and wanting to speak gently to him after hearing what had happened to him, so she settled for saying his name in a small voice. She wanted to hate him, and she hated how meek she seemed in that moment.

 

“That's not my name anymore,” he rumbled, even as a wistful look passed over his face. “I'm the Sith now. A powerful one at that. I'm Kylo Ren.”

 

A dog barked as she shivered.

 

“And that's my faithful companion, Snoke.  He’s been hiding at the diner all day,” added Ben, pulling her close to him before he threw his cloak around her to help keep her warm. “Who  _ are _ you? Why are you here? You don't belong here, any more than I do, especially with those ideas about Christmas. You should leave now, before they run you out of here and call you a monster.”

 

Rey felt as though he was reading her mind, he preying on the very thoughts and doubts that plagued her about not knowing who she was. To hear that she didn't belong was by far the worst thing, but thankfully, after all her time with people the last two days, she knew she belonged  _ somewhere  _ in town. She hated the idea that he might be right as she couldn't imagine a better place to belong. Instead, she focused on his eyes, her sight helped by the green light emitted by the watch he wore on his left hand.

 

“You're wrong! You're  _ not  _ a monster,” she replied immediately. “You may have a nasty temper like your mother and be awful at dealing with it, but you're not a terrible person.”

 

“Just because you've talked to a few people about me does not mean you know me,” growled the Sith. “You've barely spoken to me.”

 

“But I'm not afraid of you, even if you do turn off the power, set off smoke alarms, and cause large amounts of snow to be dumped on me,” said Rey, poking his chest as he pressed her against a tree in an attempt to unsettle her. “Also, I really don't like you for doing all that to me! You need to find a better outlet for things besides destroying them.”

 

He seemed satisfied for a moment as he surveyed her righteous anger. Then, a sneer curled his lips. His arms encircled her as soon as she lowered her arm.

 

“Why do you insist on standing out here with me when you're clearly freezing? Do you plan to  _ die _ from stubbornness and exposure?”

 

She huffed, a new blaze of fire and life entering her eyes. She was just as stubborn and persistent as him; she was going to make him wish he didn't question her so much.

 

“Because I'm just as stubborn as you, and I intend to make a point,” she said, even as she took the offered warmth of his arms to help keep her going in the cold. She told herself it had nothing to do with him being attractive - it was only his luscious hair that beckoned to be touched, the full lips that tempted her closer, and those eyes that left her bare and vulnerable to him, really - in the slightest, and she decided that he really was a very confusing man. She was just as bad, though, for showing a slight preference for someone who could see right through her; he clearly didn't like her.

 

“I'm not going to talk to and reconcile with my family, if that's what you want. They've tried dozens of things. This appeal may be more…. heartfelt than any other, but I'm not coming home to a family who doesn't really want me or the family we have,” he said plainly. “They're wrong, ashamed of me and my grandfather. I'm not crazy. Until they and everyone else understands, I refuse to come back, even if it makes Dameron happy.”

 

“What are they wrong about? What Christmas is?” she asked, her face nearing his as her right index finger poked him once more.

 

His eyes narrowed as he glanced at her hand. She couldn't decide if he hated her for invading his personal bubble or was simply annoyed with her attempts to stand up to him. She had her answer when his leather glove captured her raised hand, and she shivered, that time from the slow pull and feel of his glove as he brought her hand away from his rapidly beating heart and pressed it against his stomach. He liked it; that was good since she was learning to like it more by the second. It was warmer there, yes, but it also felt more intimate as he pressed her palm flat against his chest. It scared and excited Rey in equal parts since she wasn't used to having friends besides Finn. Intimacy like this in any form was new.

 

The warm, conflicting feelings she felt for Ben Solo were very different from anything else she knew, as she wanted to punch and poke him, but also at the same time run her hands along his plump lips or seemingly perfect hair. She wasn't sure how he felt about her; she couldn't help but wonder and hope he was experiencing similar conflicted feelings since he kept her so close. Then, they could figure all this out together.

 

Her tongue darted out for a moment, her lips and mouth dry as the distance between them disappeared. His eyes lowered to linger on her lips before checking out the rest of her. When his eyes came back up, she gave him a knowing look.

 

“Well, are you going to answer my question or not?”

 

He glared at her for her mocking tone before answering, “Yes, they're all wrong about what the meaning of Christmas is.”

 

“Alright, then, Mr. Sith,  _ you  _ tell me what it means since you hate this version of Christmas and don't agree with mine,” she said, the hand on his stomach curious as it pulled down his shirt.

 

All she had wanted was to make a point, to show that she wasn't scared of him. He could crowd her all he wanted, and she would prove herself as she had with every other person she met. The problem was that she caught him off-guard; her slight pull sent him reeling toward her, his mouth going straight for hers. She barely had time to slide her other hand between their lips, and she was embarrassed to admit that she was glad to have that knowledge of how his lips felt against her hand. They were just as soft as she had imagined the night before, like the first snow of December that was fresh and inviting, but also warm and comfortable like a fire in a fireplace.

 

He blinked before pulling back, taking away the cloak of anonymity as he did so. He seemed upset about something she had said or done, but she had no idea what.

 

“Christmas is about coming together, looking out for one another and putting others first besides yourself, unlike Dameron's self-centered philosophy,” he finally got out, his eyes flicking toward her momentarily. 

 

“So, essentially, you do agree with me that it's about family and love,” she said, looking smug.

 

“No! That's not right; it won't be that for some-”

 

“Family is who you choose, and you know it.  Just man up and agree with me,” she said, shoving him. “Sometimes it's ok to be wrong.”

 

He didn't take well to that; he planted his feet and yanked her against him, pulling her arm around his neck as he took a deep whiff of her. Rey was unprepared for all the body heat he emitted, but it was welcome all the same, just like the soft, silky strands that her fingers were slowly exploring the longer she stood there. Her body welcomed him all the while her mind demanded retribution.

 

“Despite all that snow, you still smell like sugar cookies.”

 

Rey blinked, trying to understand why he was saying  _ that _ of all things. If he was trying to scare her, he was doing a  _ terrible  _ job. It could have been construed as creepy if he didn't seem so  _ happy  _ about the smell. Her hand only tugged his hair before resting on his scalp, pushing his head lower. For a moment, her mouth opened, and his followed suit.

 

He inched closer to her face - his eyes never leaving her lips - until she remembered herself, moving so there was no more contact between them. She took a heaving breath, and he breathed heavily before speaking.

 

“Don't you have any concept of personal boundaries?” he asked scathingly.

 

“No more than you,” she tossed back, taking a step backward, slightly hurt by his tone. “You're the one who initiated all this.”

 

“I was  _ trying  _ to help you not freeze. Nothing more,” he insisted, creating more distance between them.

 

“And that is why you confuse me, Ben: you claim to be big and scary, and yet you still feel the rejection of everyone greatly, refusing to come back. You're trying to help and keep me warm, despite claiming to be unfeeling and clearly not liking me-”

 

“I don’t know you; therefore, I can’t trust you. I never said I didn't like you. You have  _ no  _ idea what I've been through-”

 

“I  _ would  _ if you talked to me! I'd love to get to know you,” she said as he looked at her with uncomprehending eyes. She stomped in the snow to make her point. “Just stop assuming you know me.”

 

“Why? Because you clearly know what you plan to do here and know where you belong?” he said, taking a step toward her. “You're displaced, just like me. Accept it. The sooner you do, the better. They're not like us; they don't see Christmas like us.”

 

“They might if you explained it  _ nicely  _ to them and didn't insult them or their intelligence in the process!”

 

He grumbled under his breath before he said loudly, “I don't care about them in this moment! I caused you to get cold; I felt responsible for you.”

 

“Just like you feel responsible for the rest of this village, right?” she asked, her mind making odd connections and jumping right in to say what she had thought of. “It  _ kills  _ you that no one here sees your vision of Christmas, doesn't it?”

 

His kicked-puppy look told her everything, exactly how much he felt like a failure. There was a small light in his eyes, though, one she recognized well.

 

“You're still planning to change their minds, aren't you? Or are you too afraid because of what they did to your grandfather?”

 

“My grandfather's not crazy, and neither am I!” he yelled, putting on his cloak and preparing to go. “Besides, if I don't, then who will?”

 

Rey spluttered, “I could.  We could-”

 

He barked out a laugh. “As if.”  Just like that, he was gone, the only sign of him left being the holly footprints in the snow that she felt good about knowing for sure; Snoke was covering the footprints later on, after there was some distance between Rey and them. Rey felt cheated of something, but she couldn't explain of what exactly. His last question unnerved her as she was unsure what she could to do about the village. It unsettled her, just as he did. After that, she made her way home, ready to go straight to bed and dream about Ben more.

 

She was about to go to bed when Rose yelled, “Rey! I have something for you.”

 

She plodded out of her room in her matching candy cane slippers and pajamas to see Rose holding a neatly wrapped box.

 

“What is it, Rose? You didn't have to get me anything,” she said, taking the box and beginning to open it. “I wish I could wrap this well; Luke always bemoaned my inability to wrap things.”

 

The blue wrapping paper was shiny and smooth, and Rey loved it. She didn't dare rip the wrapping because it was so pretty and neat.

 

“I wish I could say I wrapped it, or that it was mine,” said Rose as Rey opened the box, revealing a blanket. “I just heard a knock on the door, and this was on the doorstep with a note for you.”

 

“May I see the note?”

 

Rey examined the letter. There were only two words: to Rey. Both were handwritten in a curving, fancy way such as what was seen from a calligraphy pen. It made her smile to receive a handwritten note. She opened the blanket to discover more things underneath: some bath salts, a jar of lotion, and an oddly-shaped, hard plastic thing with four arms and balls on each end.

 

“What is all this?”

 

“Oh, I've tried those bath salts! Those are good ones. Very relaxing,” said Rose with jealousy. “That weird thing is for massaging your back, and I'm betting the lotion is for your back or skin. Someone is very thoughtful; I bet it's Poe.”

 

“I'm betting no,” said Rey, knowing that she had never told anyone about her back pain or how cold she had felt. Only one person knew, and he had caused it. Did he feel bad for the way he had left her? She only hoped that he wouldn't ignore her now for giving her this; she wanted to see him and talk to him again. “He doesn't know where I'm staying, unless Finn told him.”

 

“True, but who does know you're here?”

 

“Leia.”

 

“Oh! Isn't she the greatest?” gushed Rose as Rey headed back to her bedroom to use the blanket, massager, and lotion.

 

“Yes. She's the mother I always wish I had,” said Rey. “Good night.”

 

Rey decided as she fell asleep that night that Ben really did have a knack for knowing exactly what she needed and giving the perfect gift. She had never felt warmer or more relaxed, despite all the pain and cold of earlier. The only time she had felt warmer had been when his lips had been touching her hand; the memory of the touch of his lips still made her heart beat madly. Some small part of her felt excited by the prospect of seeing him again; their time together had been the bright spot of her day. Despite all the fears he unleashed, she still felt the most alive and appreciated by him; what would a kiss do?

 

“Thank you, Ben,” she whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

 

Somewhere much higher up, the object of her thoughts was falling asleep as well. He was also thinking of Rey, focusing on her words about him, that she liked his looks and wanted to talk to him. Most of all, she wasn't afraid of him, and she believed something similar to him when it came to Christmas. One of his dreams had been made real at last, and he wanted to know more about this newcomer who seemed to care about the village. For the first time in five years, he felt some small sense of joy and hope; perhaps he had finally found a friend. Possibly something more as he skimmed over his roiling feelings.  

 

“Thank you, Rey.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Just Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey visits Kaydel and Anakin....and Ben visits her as a result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars, How the Grinch stole Christmas, or anything else I reference. This time around, look for an Easter egg from Sabrina, Solo, and AotC. I have work tonight when I would normally post, so I am posting early. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_ “Ships go sailing _

_ Far across the sea, _

_ Trusting starlight _

_ To get where they need to be.” - Believe _

 

The next morning came too soon, but Rey felt more prepared to take on what faced her in her village. After a quick breakfast and narrowly missing a small, slippery present left outside the doorstep by the friendly, neighborhood Sith, Rey made her way to Han's diner once more. She still wanted to spend time with the elderly and to carol for them. She needed a larger group for caroling, but she was sure she could drum up some support with the help of Finn and Rose.

 

On the way there, she happened to see Poe out of the corner of her eye. Wanting to avoid more snowballs and his discussion about the Christmas Contests, she immediately jogged faster and made sure he was out of her eyesight. The problem was that Poe also saw her.

 

Soon, she could hear him yelling, “Rey! Hey! We need to talk!”

 

He didn't say it incessantly, which helped. He was a faster walker, though, so he did close the distance between them by the time she finally made it to the diner.

 

“Rey?” he asked, out of breath as he clasped her shoulder.

 

She sighed and turned, removing her ear muffs and hat. A smile appeared, even if it was a little forced. Poe didn’t know any better, though.

 

“Oh, Poe! Sorry about that. What's going on?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you…. You know, about yesterday and your great idea for the contest. Would you be able to come to city hall tomorrow to share your vision with everyone there? I think if you pitched it with your signature enthusiasm that everyone would love it.”

 

Knowing he wouldn’t rest until she accompanied him,  she said as she entered the diner, “Oh, sure! I'll come in early and do that.”

 

“Rey, welcome! What brings you here? I hope not my wife,” said Han. “She is looking for you, but she's at home. I think she wants you to substitute at the school for someone going on medical leave.”

 

“I'd love to help!” said Rey brightly, clapping her gloved hands.

 

“Woah, hold on there,” cut in Poe. “I wanted to ask her to help out at city hall! We could use her ideas and some fresh eyes. She could save us more money, which is always a good idea.”

 

“Then she can help on her days off,” said Han belligerently before going into the kitchen, ready to help his wife.

 

Turning to Rey, Poe said, “So you can't help me out? You don't have time to help better your village?”

 

Rey had never felt more guilty in her life.  She didn’t want to let down Leia or her village.  Both wanted her, so she decided to just jump in and hope that it helped her figure out her career path faster.

 

“I, uh, I guess I could help a little on my days off-”

 

“Great!” exclaimed Poe with a sigh of relief before embracing her. “We're lucky to have you. I promise I'll make it worth your while. We'll order out anything you like, even this place!”

 

“Hey! I heard that,” yelled Han as he stuck his head out a window at them. “She likes the food. She's humble and can appreciate it, unlike you.”

 

“My tastes have matured; your food is for very certain moods. Yours is the best greasy food around,” said Poe, trying to play both sides.

 

Han made a grumbling noise like his son before disappearing into the kitchen again, slightly placated by Poe.

 

“Greasy food is the best food,” said Rey with a smile.

 

Poe laughed until he realized that Rey was being serious. “Yeah, sure. There's other options out there, though. I'd love to introduce them to you, such as Chicken in the Pot, the fanciest place around.”

 

Han coughed. Loudly. Both Poe and Rey looked at him, and he waved their concerns away, so they turned back to the conversation.  

 

“Preferably not on taxpayer money,” commented Rey, making Poe's eyebrows shoot up. “I'm more used to simple foods. I grew up with it. I'd rather have a homemade meal anyway. It's made with love.”

 

As she smiled brightly without the slightest trace of agenda, the two men listening to her had very different reactions. The one in front of her looked at her as though viewing a puppy.

 

“Aren't you sweet,” said Poe, his hand coming up to ruffle her hair. “So innocent and adorable. There's so much you're missing; I can't wait to show it all to you. There's so much great cooking talent out there.”

 

“Oh, ah, yeah,” she said, nodding more to please Poe. He seemed genuinely excited to show her good food, and she was always excited to try new food. All food was good in her eyes, especially after knowing what it was like to go without it.

 

Hidden away in the enormous pantry, a very different reaction occurred to Rey's earlier proclamation about homemade meals. The man that had felt as though Rey was invading his village now had very different feelings about her. Now he was curious, and he wanted to see just how clever she was, and how far she could be pushed. What he didn't like was Poe making moves on her, as Poe always tried to take what he was most interested in.

 

After the night before, Ben was sure that there was  _ something  _ between them, besides the mutual love of snow and Christmas. There was a tension and a need to understand her better that made him go out of his way to come down the mountain even more often to see what she would do. Would she actually try to change minds, or would she blend in with everyone else over time? Poe wasn't helping matters, which put him on edge, but it was when Rey confessed to loving simple, home-cooked meals that something within him wanted to immediately claim her for himself. He couldn't really explain it, but the amount of jealousy he felt skyrocketed, especially given how condescending Poe was being. Rey deserved better than Poe and his trappings of joy. It was all empty and meaningless, a front. Rey was genuine in a way Poe was not.

 

Were he not plotting ways to distract Poe and get him away from Rey, he might have gone and borrowed food from Han's cupboards to make Rey something.  _ He  _ at least appreciated homemade food; Han had instilled that within him. Leia to a lesser degree, more because it was always a special occasion when she did cook.

 

“Well, I'm glad we had that conversation,” said Rey, scooting away from Poe quickly and heading toward the back. “I'm actually here on business-”

 

“Then let me assist you,” he insisted, following behind Rey to the counter, where Kaydel was.

 

“Kaydel, right?” asked Rey, ignoring Poe. “I'm Rey. I-”

 

“I know who you are, Rey. Han's told me much about you,” said Kaydel warmly. “And please, call me Kay. Everyone else does. How can I help you?”

 

“If it's food you need-”

 

“Please don't interrupt conversations you're not apart of,” said Rey, turning to face Poe. “And no, it's  _ not  _ about food, if you must know.”

 

Poe shut up, and Rey turned primly back to Kay.

 

“Sorry about that. When is the best time to come visit everyone at the senior center? I heard you work there and know their hours-”

 

“Wait, you do?” asked a surprised Poe, looking at Kay differently. “I thought you worked only here.”

 

Poe had known Kay a long time, and yet he had never known that.  How did Rey know, despite just getting back? When had he become such a terrible friend that he didn’t know that? It unsettled him, making him question himself more.  

 

“No, I don't,” Kay replied brightly. “I love serving others, so I work here where I see the majority of people. I see everyone else at the senior home.”

 

“But everyone doesn't-”

 

“Yes, they do,” said Kay quickly, interrupting Poe. “The villagers are ten times more likely to come here than most other restaurants in town.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Poe stood back, Kay’s logic and numbers winning him over. Rey was relieved that the waitress did have some backbone around Poe, as she seemed to like him.

 

“So, as I was saying, when is the best time for me to come over there to just sit and talk with everyone? Also, are there any days better for caroling groups?”

 

“Caroling, of course! That's a brilliant idea! So simple and fun, and yet so effective,” said Poe, pounding his fist in his hand with excitement.

 

“The simple ideas are often the best and most elegant,” replied Rey tartly. “Just throwing money at the problem does  _ not  _ make it go away.”

 

Her tone bothered him, but he was determined to win her.  “I bet you learned that at your fancy school with Luke,” said Poe, leaning on the counter next to Rey.

 

“No,  _ that's _ common sense,” said Rey, growing tired of Poe’s interference.

 

“Which you have a lot of,” added Kay quickly, making Poe's frown disappear. “You just have bigger problems that often require money to be spent.”

 

Poe was glad to have Kay on his side; at least she understood.  In his mind, Rey had big ideas and wasn’t used to living in the real world.  However, he would do whatever he could to make some of the ideas work, especially the sleigh and caroling.  The council would agree with it, at least, even if they wouldn’t like having new people making decisions. .

 

“Of course,” said Poe, getting into the idea at once. “We should have caroling parties all over town. I'll talk to Hux and set up a schedule. We'll make sure to visit the senior home at least twice. We'll sing in the main square three times-”

 

“You know, more isn't always better, Poe. Sometimes it's just more,” said Rey gently, seeing Kay's tactics. “But having a schedule is a really good idea!”

 

“Thank you,” he said, chest puffed out slightly. “Everyone can use more singing and Christmas cheer. We're going to be so full of cheer come our village anniversary that everyone all over the world is going to hear us!”

 

“I don't think that's quite what we want here,” said Rey as she attempted to hide her grimace. “We just want to believe. To spread that joy everywhere so that we can help Santa and the rest of the world in a smaller way.”

 

“Just as we do every Christmas! All those new songs we create at the contest need to become popular elsewhere to spread cheer. We'll just keep on doing that,” said Poe, walking away to pace and think about what else to do.

 

Meanwhile, the two girls colluded some more, glad to have his well-meaning interference gone.

 

“Late morning and early afternoon are best for visiting. They're most awake then, when it’s light outside,” said Kay, writing everything on a napkin. “The beginning of the week is best for caroling; they hardly get guests then. They get lots more on the weekends.”

 

“Okay, I'll talk to people and arrange that. If I'm not fast enough, you could always arrange something and pick a day. Just tell me and I'll make sure people are there,” said Rey to encourage Kay. “Thank you for all your help.”

 

Kay took Rey's outstretched hand and shook it. “No, thank  _ you  _ for bringing all of those dear people to the forefront of the mayor's mind. They need more attention, especially at this time of year. I try to make lots of decorations and keep the place cheery, but it's the people they want to see.”

 

“Of course. I understand. I'll see you around,” said Rey, preparing to leave.

 

“Wait for me, Rey!” said Poe, rushing to catch up to her as she walked briskly out the door.

 

When the restaurant was empty, Han stuck his head out the window again. “Sometimes, he can be a bit….”

 

“Smooth? Charming?” said Kay, looking at the doorway with resignation.

 

“No. I was going to say much, but he does have his moments. He's trying way too hard with Rey, though.”

 

“Yes, and she isn't the slightest bit interested in him, either,” sighed Kay, going back to cleaning. “It's a shame. I wonder when he'll figure it out?”

 

“He probably already has. He's just fighting it with all he's got. He's never met a person he couldn't win over-”

 

“Besides Mayor Holdo.”

 

“Well, she's different. He took her job in the race; she hates his guts, even if she likes his ideas,” said Han with a chuckle. “I think Rey is different, though.”

 

“I think so, too. She's going to be good for Poe in the meantime at least. I just hope she doesn't break his heart.”

 

“You could always ask him out yourself,” suggested Han gently, patting her on the shoulder. “You've had a crush on him ever since you saw him in elementary school. You should do something about it; it's almost Christmas.”

 

“He's never noticed me, despite always being there,” said Kay, looking down. “I'm not what he wants.”

 

“But you are what he needs; Leia and I both believe that,” said Han before Chewie roared from the kitchen. “And Chewie also believes that firmly. He needs to appreciate everyone, not just for their vote. Perhaps you should do what Rey says and organize more stuff. Bring his attention to you.”

 

Kaydel looked at Han with a little bit of fear, all while the figure still hiding in the pantry started getting ideas. Anything was better than Rey and Poe together in his eyes.

 

“I'll think about it,” she said before going back to wiping down tables and the counter.

 

Later that night, when she got home, she had a wrapped gift sitting on her doorstep with her name on it. When she opened it, it contained a megaphone and a pitch pipe. She was confused but loved the gift.

 

Elsewhere, Rey was going to bed feeling satisfied with her day. After a visit to Leia to see about substitute teaching, she had been encouraged to go visit the daycare center nearby. She had gone there, as well as to one of the local bakeries. In both places, she found open arms and people wanting her guidance about one thing or another - or in the case of children, lots of love and attention. She had never felt more welcomed, and she knew that she would stay busy until she figured out her true career. The kids wanted her, and the bakers had appreciated her keen sense of taste in being able to detect small differences in flavors of pastries.  The fact that they had suggested she go into food preparation or food criticism was exciting, if a bit worrisome since she didn’t see as much correlation with her gifts being properly used there. However, both were useful ideas she took into consideration, trusting the people of Jediville to lead her in the right direction to get where she needed to be. While neither job suggested that day seemed to fit, she had high hopes that working at city hall or with the kids as a teacher would be where she found her place. Besides her career concerns, she wanted to search for her family roots and determine if she was meant to be in Jediville. Her greatest fear was not being an actual Jedi - not belonging in Jediville - and she wanted to put those fears to rest before Christmas.

 

The only one who made her question her place was Ben Solo, of course. He seemed omnipresent, especially with his continuing to leave small gags and surprises for her wherever she went. But, just like the day before, she came home to two gifts on the porch: one for her, and one for Rose. Rose had received noise-canceling earplugs, and Rey received a clipboard and stickers. She couldn't help but smile knowing that he was trying to help her be ready to teach; Rose thought that Leia was trying too hard to keep Rey.

 

\----------

 

The next day, Rey made two stops, to the city hall and to the senior home. Meeting and talking to the councilmen was harder than she thought it would be.  They had asked for much information and had asked several personal questions pertaining to why she would suggest such a contest, but with time and some backing from Poe, the sleigh idea was approved.  

 

She left city hall feeling more stressed than she had wanted, and the extra surprises from Ben didn’t help her state of mind. However, it was all worth it to see the people who lived at the senior home. Sure enough, Kay was already there and tending to as many as she could. After checking in, Rey plopped herself down and just listened to old stories of Christmas and family.  Within a half hour, all earlier stress of the day melted away, and she was invigorated by the joy and happy memories shared with her. She was shocked when she was told that three hours had passed. When she thought that she had been to every room, she decided to use the bathroom before going out into the cold air, and it was as she was leaving the ancient bathroom at the back of the building that she heard a strangled voice.

 

“I’ve found him.”

 

Remembering the phrase from Leia, she looked for the source of the voice. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the old man spoke again, repeating the phrase as he always did. Rey turned the corner to the farthest corner of the home, and she found her objective: Anakin Skywalker. His face was colorless with wrinkles everywhere. He even seemed as though he had been burned at one point, which wasn't unheard of for a toymaker who worked with fire. His clothes were red and green, wearing some newish red slippers as he sat in a wheelchair, facing a wall.

 

Despite the fact that he seemed tired, Rey couldn't help but notice that he still had far more hope than his daughter or son-in-law. He didn't seem all that bothered that no one spoke to him; if he was a little embittered, then it was only a small part of him, the source of his hope causing him to emanate love. But that wasn't her favorite part about him; what she loved most was the Christmas spirit that seemed to radiate off of him. She approached him joyfully, knowing she had found the source of the family cheer, however misguided it was in the past.  Ben had good reason to want to spend time with his grandfather.

 

“Anakin Skywalker?”

 

He closed his mouth and turned his wheelchair to face her, his arms slow and methodical. He seemed genuinely surprised to see someone in front of him, but when she sat down in front of him with a beaming look on her face, he blinked and wheeled a little closer to her.

 

“Hi, I'm Rey,” she said, holding out a hand to shake.

 

They shook, and when she saw his answering smile, she decided to take a chance and hug him. When she pulled back, he tried to speak, but he couldn't. Outside, a hooded figure stood speechless at her greeting toward his grandfather. Anakin motioned for her to go on when he couldn't speak.

 

“I attended the school that your son is in charge of, the same one your grandson Ben attended. I absolutely loved it there. I've heard so much about you from your family, and I've always wanted to meet you. Thank you for taking the time to see me.”

 

He nodded, still unable to speak.

 

“I know you can't say much, so I'm not expecting anything from you,” she went on, “but I was kind of hoping that in seeing you I would be able to understand Ben a little better. I think I do. Thank you.”

 

He turned away from her when she said Ben's name the second time, his face troubled for a moment, as if trying to understand something.

 

“I'm sorry to have upset you. I suppose you don't like hearing about him given what happened. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to visit again sometime.”

 

He nodded, still not looking at her. She smiled and got up to leave.

 

“Good. I really appreciate that. You were a little misguided, just as I feel right now. Well, I feel more lost and displaced, but I'm hoping that in the presence of someone with so much Christmas spirit, that I can discern where I'm called to work. Nothing so far in Jediville quite seems to fit.”

 

His eyes widened as she came forward and hugged him once more before going to the door. He turned to face her when she gave him the traditional Jedi farewell.

 

“May peace and love be with you, Anakin.”

 

As she walked down the hallway feeling more pumped up about meeting Anakin, the old man finally found his voice again. With a giant smile on his face, he whispered, “I've found her.”

 

Rey was shocked to discover that she was not bothered by Ben for the rest of the day. She had spent plenty of time outdoors, going sledding with Finn and Rose since Poe had been too busy and didn’t like sledding.  The three of them also sang some impromptu carols in front of the Falcon after eating. When Poe, Hux, and Phasma happened to walk by, Poe insisted on them walking the five blocks to sing in the main square, next to the giant Christmas tree that was already set up. Kay and Chewie also tagged along, adding more harmony to the group as villagers stopped to listen and sing occasionally.  It was almost a perfect day.

 

\----------

 

The next day, Rey visited with various people to set up her schedule of work until Christmas. She met Jessika Pava, a new teacher at the school who needed more teaching hours, and she had to cut off Poe numerous times in order to get out of city hall at a reasonable hour. The council and Poe continued their discussion long after she left, and she didn’t care, as the council seemed a little stuck in their ways for her liking.  They claimed to like new ideas, but after their earlier grilling about the cardboard sleigh idea and the continued questions that day, she was beginning to wonder about that.

 

In all her travels, she was glad she had worn two coats, as the trees were back to dumping snow on her, especially after spending so much time at city hall. She was just coming home when she saw holly footprints close to the door. Worried that he might have set up a booby trap for her as she entered - she had been expecting it at some point - she decided to follow the footprints and see where they went. If he wasn't around, then she would enter through the unlocked window in her room.

 

She was at the side of the house when a dark figure came and stood in her way.

 

“I was wondering when you'd show yourself again,” she said, taking a step toward him.

 

He immediately stepped back, making her pause with concern. Was he afraid of her?

 

“I don't understand you, Rey. Why are you here?”

 

Annoyed by his tone, she said, “To do what you've done a terrible job of doing: trying to find the reason for the lack of Christmas spirit here so that it can be fixed and healed. I don't want everyone to lose their way.”

 

“I'm doing what I can-”

 

“By hiding in the shadows? That’s barely helping, in case you couldn’t tell.  Nor does trying to injure people who want to  _ help _ you, or destroying things when life doesn’t work out the way you want,” she said.  When she saw him start to get upset, she tried a different tack, saying more softly, “Try stepping out of the shadows and revealing yourself sometime. You might make more of an impact.  Talk to others and be nice for once, or do a random act of kindness.”

 

“It’s hard to do some of those things when you’re not welcome by half of the population.  It has its time and place,” he said, annoyed. 

 

“Yes, it does, and I think it's now for you,” she said, leaning against the house to get comfortable. 

 

He sighed, amazed at her boldness and seeming lack of fear in suggesting things. “You're much more hopeful than anyone else here as you set out to achieve your goal. No one has ever stayed as positive as you in the face of so many accidents,” he said, finally taking a step closer as he attempted to redirect the conversation.

 

She glared at him. “Testing me is not a legitimate reason to do such things.  Those tests don’t phase me. When you've had the life I have, those are minor annoyances.”

 

“What was it like?” he asked, his voice softer and curious as he stepped closer once more.

 

“Growing up in the orphanage with Plutt before he was thrown out was-”

 

“You were there?!” he asked, his voice full of anger. “Mother told me about him, that he starved you and locked you in a shed outside-”

 

She grimaced, painful memories and images coming unbidden.  “Yes, that. I'd rather not think about those times. That's why I was so glad when Lor San Tekka was placed in charge of the orphanage. It wasn't for long, but those were some of the happiest times of my life.”

 

His skeptical look said plenty, but Rey didn’t care since it was the truth.

 

“Hmph. Why did you see my grandfather?”

 

She smiled, sure that this was the real reason why he was talking to her.  “I've heard so much about him; I just wanted to see him once. To see if everyone was right.”

 

“They lie about him-”

 

“Agreed,” she said, stepping closer to him.

 

“You shouldn't - you agree with me?” he asked, doing a double-take.

 

She reached out and pulled the hood down so she could see his face. Her hands skimmed along the slightly curly ends of his black hair as she pulled away.  She could at least admit to herself that she liked looking at him, and for a conversation like this, she wanted to see his eyes and reactions.

 

“Yes, I do, Ben. He's a very hopeful man, full of Christmas spirit. I see where you and your family get it from.”

 

He jerked backward.  “Don't compare me to my parents. They-”

 

“They used to be much more spirited, before I went to Luke's school,” she interrupted. “They've changed, just as you have. It doesn't have to always be like this, though-”

 

“Just because you don't have a family doesn't mean you have the right to go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong: in my family. You have no right, even if they ask you.”

 

Smarting from the comment, she yelled, “Well if I don't, then who will? They've already tried; it's you who won't!”

 

“Their hearts haven't changed. There's no point,” he said, turning away. He tried to redirect the conversation again. “Do you ever wonder what your family would've been like?”

 

“Yes, all the time,” she said bitterly, looking away as he turned in surprise. “All I've ever wanted was a family, to belong.”

 

“They would've disappointed you; be glad you don't have any,” he said. “You're free. Free from pain and guilt.”

 

“But what if I'm not actually a Jedi?” she asked, admitting her deepest fear out loud, making him stop short. “Just being left in a basket at the edge of the village doesn't mean I'm a Jedi.”

 

“Of course you are. Only a true Jedi could see what you see,” he said, his words and tone comforting as he came to stand in front of her.

 

“Perhaps,” she said, her eyes fearful as they met his. “Maybe I'm just imagining things.”

 

“Then you're in good company.  There’s so much I can do, things that I just know and imagine, that I wonder if everyone is right, that I am crazy,” he said, voice full of emotion.  He added, “The reason I'm here is to… call a truce of sorts. It seems you're not trying to hurt the village.”

 

“Gee, I'm glad you finally figured  _ that _ out-”

 

“Yes, I  _ know, _ ” he said, glaring at her. “Anyone who is as genuinely nice as you shouldn’t be a threat, but I had to check.  Because of that, don't expect me to show up much anymore.”

 

Her face fell.  “No! I mean, you don't have to-”

 

“I want to,” he said quickly. “I  _ should  _ go do more good like you suggested. Plus, you are…”

 

“Yes?” she asked, leaning in closer as his voice drifted off.

 

Hope filled her at his words.  It didn’t grow when she heard his response, but neither did it die off.

 

“The most unnerving woman I've ever met,” he continued. “I've never focused so much on one person before.”

 

He turned around at that point to make a hasty retreat. She blinked and tried to make sense of those words, at least until she heard him mutter something under his breath.  Then she walked toward him and reached out for him, barely brushing his back.

 

“What did you say?”

 

She saw him roll his shoulders back before facing her once more, trying to gather his courage.  While he was almost sure that she felt it, too, whatever it was that existed between them, he was still afraid of her rejection.

 

“I'm haunted by the kiss that you should have given me.  I want to know, even though I shouldn’t after knowing you for so short a time.”

 

His voice faded with the surprisingly romantic sentiments he expressed and was embarrassed to admit aloud so soon. He had always been one to tell the truth, and the thing was that he had never felt this free around someone.  He felt he had finally found someone he could talk to that he could trust and respect, not to mention found someone who truly listened to him because she seemed to understand him. Still afraid of rejection, he disappeared into the night, not wanting Rey to respond. Rey stood there like a gaping fool for at least twenty minutes before she got too cold to stand still. Then, she went inside, trying to wrap her head around his parting words. Was it even possible that he meant that, that he wanted what she dreamed about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries new jobs for a month and keeps on receiving gifts...at least until she visits Anakin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, or anything else I reference. I'm just here for Reylo and snow/Christmas fluff. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_ When it seems that we have lost our way, _

_ We find ourselves again on Christmas Day. - Believe _

 

In the following month, a routine of sorts started to develop for Rey. She spent half her week teaching while the teacher-in-training took on the other days. She loved her time with Rose, Finn, and Leia, but she always looked forward to reading to the children at the same place where Leia had read previously. The only difference was that now, the kids had taken to decorating the rotted tree trunk with pipe cleaners and tinsel to give it love.

 

Each day, Rey encouraged the children to work together and choose a theme for the trunk. At first, the children hadn't liked the idea, but it grew on them the more they did it. The more she taught, the more presents were left for her related to it. She treasured all the gifts, always looking forward to them and the fact that it meant that Ben hadn’t stopped thinking of her.  The gifts didn't come every day, only when Ben saw something she needed. Later on, she began to receive more odd presents, and she discovered that he meant them to be used by her to perform random acts of kindness. The first time had been pretty simple, a plumber’s wrench that she immediately took to her next door neighbor when she heard from Rose that his garbage disposal had failed after many attempts to repair it.  She figured Ben arranged things so that she met certain people and was able to repair broken things wherever she went, usually with “accidents” pushing her to take a certain direction through the village. Either way, it was a long month of not seeing his face.

 

The other half of her week was split between time with Poe at city hall and being a visiting consultant at whatever place requested her. Almost every restaurant and bakery in town requested she visit thanks to Poe mentioning that she hadn't tried many places and desired to. In that way, she still got to try everything Poe wanted her to, but it was without spending money by ordering something for everyone. As she tried dishes, she shared her opinions on the food and atmosphere with all, and most thought her refreshing and sweet. That led to her being invited to other businesses, all of whom wanted to be seen having her visit. She didn't care for that business practice, but she made sure to be as honest and pleasant as possible, to encourage them to do likewise. It was in those consulting visits that she often found people along the way who needed the tools she had mysteriously been gifted, so she was able to make visits to random homes and businesses to help.

 

Her time spent with Poe was…. Interesting, to say the least. Two days a week she spent time going over the contests and rules with the council, decorating the village, and brainstorming for future activities. Meals were home-cooked, as she had requested, and she was gratified to receive many more homemade cookies from Hux as a result. Likewise, her opinion of Poe also was revised, but only just so. He was many things, a mixture of encouraging and helpful but also self-serving and vain. His vision of Christmas didn't quite match up with hers, and that was the biggest source of tension between them. They fought about things each time she saw him, and everyone was impressed that she continued to fight for such things.  Both had a great respect for the other because of their arguments, and many saw the wisdom of Rey’s suggestions, even if they didn’t like the new direction she wanted to go in. She was all about saving money and encouraging people to work together, which had not been a focus for Poe. The council still encouraged him, though, and she felt as though more was being said about her after she left since they would reference conversations with Poe before asking her something.

 

One such thing that became a large source of tension between them was who would judge the Christmas Contests. Poe wanted it to be her since some villagers didn’t want him to be the judge, and she refused for a long time, despite everyone telling her otherwise.  Poe was the spokesman for the people as always, trying to make what was popular and wanted a reality.

 

“It can't be me, Poe. I don't want to do it,” she said near the end of October. “It's a wonderful honor, but I can't accept it.”

 

“Why? Everyone likes you. Loves you even! They want you to be involved,” he said, pacing the chambers as he tried yet again to convince her.

 

“But having to choose just one? It'll divide people, and I don't want to do that. Christmas should be a time to come together, not be divided by petty differences over who had the best...fruitcake,” she said, making a helpless hand gesture.

 

“Everyone wants you! Who says it'll divide them? Just because it has in the past doesn't mean it will this time. Perhaps if you say it the right way, they won't. Don't you want to recognize everyone for what they do well?” he asked, trying to make her feel guilty.

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“It's not as though it'll only be one prize for each. There's a bunch to make sure originality and more traditional methods are rewarded. It's the most beautiful thing to behold when people hear they've won. It gives you a high unlike anything else to know you've just made their day and rewarded all their hard work,” said Poe, recalling such moments fondly.

 

“I still don't know,” said Rey, her face and voice showing signs of caving.

 

Poe jumped on her hesitancy and waved for Hux to join in.

 

“It's rare that we have a Cheermeister who is so universally wanted early on,” said Hux, bringing out the Book of Whills. “It will also be good to have a change in the judge since it has been Poe the last few years.”

 

Poe glared at Hux while Rey looked between the two with something close to disbelief. She wasn't surprised that Poe had been doing the judging, so she was pleasantly surprised that Poe would give it to her so willingly. However, there was something in what Hux said that didn't sit well with her….

 

“What do you mean by Cheermeister? As in Holiday Cheermeister, the one who judges all on Christmas Eve?”

 

“Of course,” said Hux. “It's been tradition that whoever judges is also Cheermeister. The first time it happened with Poe, we thought little of it. Now that it has happened two more times, it has become tradition.”

 

“I don't want it,” she said, making Poe signal for Hux to shut up so he could try to gain momentum again.

 

“I've been talking to  _ everyone  _ in the streets, and they all say the same thing: they want you.”

 

She pushed back, looking at Hux and the others on council.  “But I can't be Cheermeister! I'm supposedly the most spirited Jedi here.”

 

“Exactly!” said Poe. “We need someone who loves Christmas to be in charge to ensure the true spirit of Christmas is maintained throughout the activities. Wouldn't you like to see that?”

 

Again Rey was brought up short. She saw the writing on the wall; Poe was going to have her do it, one way or the other. Something was eating at her about the aspect of Cheermeister, so she decided to do some research by reading the Book of Whills later. Instead, she stole Leia's idea for compromise.

 

“I would like to see that, Poe. However, I really don't want to share the spotlight alone.”

 

“You won't have to!” said Poe, coming to her side and talking conspiratorially with her. “As mayor, I'll be there as representative of our esteemed village, to smooth anything over that you don't want to do-”

 

Rey hadn't considered that. Her stomach twisted at the thought of being forced to stay so close to him. No wonder he wanted this arrangement so much. She panicked.

 

“I want a co-judge,” she said. “That's what I was trying to imply in agreeing to do this. If I was responsible for ruining someone's dreams on my own, I couldn't forgive myself-”

 

“Fine, sure, whatever you'd like,” said Poe, relieved that she would do it. He was confident he would be chosen as co-judge anyway. “Would it make you feel better if it was the Cheermeister who was your co-judge?”

 

“Yes, it would actually,” she said, going over to the newly-delivered lunch to try to end the conversation. “I don't want to break from tradition that much.”

 

“Done. I'm just glad you've agreed to do this, Rey. I have a good feeling about you,” said Poe, motioning for all to come and eat. “We'll have the nomination ceremony in just under a week’s time, right before the contests begin.”

 

“Followed by a month to celebrate the twelve contests, and then it'll be November 25! The official beginning of the Christmas season for Jedi,” enthused Hux, eyes gleaming at the thought of Christmas and more celebrations.

 

“Which means that Christmas Eve isn't too far behind,” finished Poe, already looking forward to December. “Our beloved village is turning one thousand years old-”

 

“I was talking to Finn about that last night, actually,” said Rey, remembering Finn's great idea. “He was wondering if we ought to incorporate a new tradition on Christmas Eve during the grand finale in order to celebrate this big anniversary.”

 

“That's a great idea! You say Finn thought of it?” asked Poe, growing thoughtful and not recalling seeing much of anyone besides Rey, Hux and the council. “I wonder he didn't tell me about it.”

 

“Well, you haven't seen him in a couple weeks,” suggested Rey, remembering how much Finn had missed seeing his best friend of late.

 

“You're right! I've ignored my best friend,” replied a guilty Poe, wondering when he had stopped checking in on his closest friend. “I'll have to make it up to him somehow.”

 

“We're going sledding in a few days if you want to join us,” said Rey as the two went through the line for food. “I know you don't enjoy sledding as much, but Kay says the hills will be smaller-”

 

“I'll come. If you think it'd be a good idea, then I'm in. Maybe we should also do more of that caroling that you wanted to do as well,” said Poe, getting excited at the mention of smaller hills.  “I’ve only been able to go twice with you.”

 

“I’m glad Kay was able to find and convince you to go both times; it was lots of fun.  I just love caroling so much. We’ve done it a few times besides that thanks to the supplies Kay has.  We all miss you when you can’t join us, but we know you’re working.”

 

“Perfect,” said Poe, satisfied that he had won some ground with Rey. “Kay has always come through for me and others; I’m glad you’ve discovered another true friend.”

 

Before any further conversation could be had, the two were interrupted by other council members.

 

“What should we do for the new tradition at Christmas Eve? Did Finn have an idea?”

 

“He didn't,” said Rey, finishing up grabbing her food, “but I did have one. What if everyone were to find one thing at home and wrap it up? Then, on Christmas Eve when everyone is gathered around, we pass the wrapped items around based on reading a story involving left and right. That way, everyone receives a gift, and no one has to spend more money to do it. It could be silly or serious, or something they want to get rid of.”

 

Rey had no idea of the particulars of Ben's idea from five years ago, but she was betting he hadn't been very specific about it. Poe did look a little skeptical of her idea at first, but the more she described it, he got more enthusiastic.

 

“I like it,” pronounced Poe, looking about the room briefly before adding, “I know the perfect name for it: Present-Pass-It-On.”

 

“I love it!” said Rey, smiling brightly as everyone else chimed in and told Poe he was brilliant. She was just satisfied that Ben's idea would finally come to fruition.

 

The next day, Rey found a gift waiting for her when she came home from teaching. It was one of the oddest gifts she had ever received, some cold medicine and a what looked like a lever. She took the medicine out of fear that the local cold going through the school might affect her and simply held on to the lever. The next morning, she was due to go back to city hall when she had an early morning visitor at the door.

 

“Leia! What brings you here?”

 

“Jessika is sick; she caught that dreadful cold from the kids. Can you please cover for her today?”

 

“I'd love to if I didn't have to help Hux with-”

 

“Oh, screw Poe. He's just trying to guilt you into spending more time with him,” said Leia. “We need you.”

 

“I know, Leia. The thing is this: do you have any idea how much money I've helped save this village since coming on to help Poe? Hux estimated it for me with help from Phasma, and it was ridiculous. I'm doing some real good there, even if it is not what Poe expects.”

 

Leia chuckled. “Dameron always was a little too much of a big spender. He has a big heart, and nothing is too good for his village. The problem is that he thinks he needs to spend everything at once.  He just jumps right in with his new, big ideas, not caring about money.”

 

“Well, he's learning,” said Rey. “Perhaps I can convince them that I can just come during the lunch break-”

 

“We could swing that,” interrupted Leia, looking relieved. “Let's go over there and ask them.”

 

The women didn't get very far on their way in the dark before Maz came waltzing down the road.

 

“City hall is closed today! Heat is out, so all activities are adjourned until they can find the right part to fix the heater. The power was found to be out when they first came in, and then they saw that the heat wasn't coming back on. Pass on the word!”

 

As Maz went on her way, both women smiled at one another.

 

“Well, that solves that problem,” said Leia. “Let's go. This is one time a power outage helps me.”

 

Rey couldn't help but find the whole situation suspect. The odds of that happening were high, but for once, she wasn't about to complain either. If Ben wanted to help his mother, then who was she to stand in the way?

 

At the doorway to the school, Rey remembered that she had run out of pencils the day before. She had called and left a message for Jessika to bring more in, and now she wouldn't have them. She debated on who to beg for spare pencils until she got to the classroom, where a large box of pencils lay taped against the glass. After that, Rey was sure that it was all connected. When multiple kids coughed and hugged her for coming in, she was  _ so  _ glad she had taken the medicine. It just made her wonder what the lever was for.

 

That night, she received a large wrench, along with a jumper cable and some tools. She had no set plan for the next day, but she had a feeling that he was sending her out to help someone else in need.  She was happy to do so.

 

The next morning, Rey went to the Falcon for breakfast.  Rose was out with FInn, and she hadn’t felt like making breakfast.  Han and Chewie were happy to see her as always, but it was Kay who seemed happiest to see her.

 

“Rey! Just the person I was looking for,” she said as she served Rey her cup of coffee with a candy cane.  “I need to ask a favor.”

 

“What is it?” asked Rey, immediately worried.

 

“The senior center lost use of its elevator two days ago.  The repairman started working on it, but once city hall lost its heat, we lost our repairman.  Could you come out and repair it, please? I don’t know anyone who might know.”

 

Rey suddenly understood why she had been given so many tools.  New purpose filled her, along with the hope that she might see Anakin again.

 

“Definitely! Let me eat here and go home to grab some tools, and then I’ll be right over. I’d love to help.”

 

“Thank you, Rey! You’re a life-saver,” said Kay, smiling warmly.  “What can I get you for breakfast?”

 

Breakfast went quickly after that.  Kay ended up leaving with Rey to pick up tools so that she could show Rey what was wrong.  While they walked, Rey tried to satisfy her curiosity about Anakin in case she didn’t have time to see him.

 

“So, how much has changed since I visited a month ago? Any new residents or the like?”

 

“We have two new residents coming after Christmas,  Ben Kenobi and Yoda. Both work at the North Pole right now; they'll leave when they have their replacements. I love them,” said Kay.  “Other than that, everyone is about the same…. Except Anakin of all people.”

 

“Anakin Skywalker?” asked Rey, suddenly concerned.  

 

“Yes.  About a month ago, his attendants noticed something different about him.  He’s more mild-mannered and has been talking to more people, leaving his room even.  Plus, he’s expanded his vocabulary.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, eyes narrowing.

 

“He now goes between saying ‘I’ve found him’ and ‘I’ve found her’ in his speech.  It’s the oddest thing.”

 

“I, uh……”

 

Rey’s stomach twisted and did somersaults, wondering if she had caused that.  What did it mean?

 

“But it’s a good thing as far as I can tell.  He’s happier, so that’s what matters.”

 

“Oh.  Then I’m relieved.”

 

Rey sighed and decided that she had to visit him now.  This odd turn of events made her wonder if Ben had known or noticed.  No doubt he felt bad for taking the repairman away from the senior home. When she arrived, she went and repaired the elevator rather quickly.  Thankfully, the repairman had done most of the hard work before being called away, so she got it in running order before she left. The lever and wrench were still unused, so she wondered how to use those, but, she ignored that in favor of focusing on the people around her.  All at the senior center were grateful to her, and she got to spend some time with everyone before she decided to venture over and see Anakin.

 

Anakin was no longer facing the wall.  When she walked in, he was alert, and his eyes shone brightly at seeing and recognizing her.

 

“Hi, Anakin.  I was around, and I just wanted to drop in.  Are you doing well?” she asked as she approached.

 

He grew silent once more but nodded, a big smile overtaking his face.  His arms lifted, as though anticipating a hug. She didn’t hesitate to do so.

 

When she was seated, she said, “I heard that you’ve expanded your vocabulary slightly.  Could I hear it for myself? Please?”

 

“I’ve found her,” he said, looking at her proudly.

 

She gave him her biggest smile.

 

‘Thank you, Anakin.  I wanted to hear it with my own ears.  I wish you could say more and explain. I wish that so  _ desperately, _ ” she said, her voice wistful.  “There are so many things I’d like to ask you.”

 

“I’ve found her,” he said, patting her arm comfortingly.  “I’ve found her.”

 

“But who’s her? Is it me?” she asked, leaning in.

 

“I’ve found her,” he said, cupping her face.  “I’ve found her.”

 

She sighed while accepting his warm words of encouragement.  Everything about him seemed to suggest that he was referring to her, and that was enough.

 

“But what about Ben? How does he fit into this? Why did you stop talking normally after seeing him? What is it about him and me that’s different?”

 

“I’ve found him,” he said, satisfied as he looked toward the window.

 

Rey looked toward the window then just to follow his eyes, and she was surprised when she saw a shadow dash away from view, as though someone had been there watching.  Of course, Ben. What she didn’t see was what Anakin noticed most: Ben’s gaze riveted on Rey as he attempted to hear what was being said.

 

“I guess that’s all I’m going to get out of you, isn’t it? Thank you again for your time, and may peace and love be with you,” she said, getting up to hug the older man once more.  When she pulled away, he was beaming.

 

As she left the room, he whispered softly, “I’ve found them.”

 

Later that night, Rey was walking back home when she heard a dog bark.  Hoping that it was Snoke who was barking, she ran in the direction of the barking, and she was rewarded when she saw Snoke trotting in the direction of the outskirts of the village.  She followed him at once, hoping that she might catch a glimpse of Ben in the process. Snoke led her on a merry chase until they were near the mountains. Then, she realized that she was in unknown territory as she stared at the darkness around her, the only light coming from the stars and the Northern Lights in the distance.  The hills there were perfect for sledding - not a tree in sight with the perfect height and slant for sliding down - for hours on end, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Ben had done this on purpose. It certainly seemed like it, as Snoke seemed to disappear into thin air.

 

“Ben?”

 

She paused and waited for something to happen, not realizing how nervous Ben was.  When nothing did, she turned in the direction of the village, hoping it would push him to action.  It worked, the sound of snow crunching rewarding her.

 

“Rey, wait. Please.”

 

Her heartbeat sped up to an unnatural pace upon hearing Ben’s plea.  She took a deep breath before turning to face him. She was surprised to see him holding two thermoses.

 

Offering one to her he said quickly, “I made this for you.  It’s nothing fancy, just hot soup, but I thought you’d be hungry. I know you like homemade food-”

 

“Thank you! I was hungry,” she said, taking the thermos before he rambled more.  

 

When he saw her slurp up half of it within five minutes, he smiled slightly before asking the burning question on his mind.  “What’s happened to grandfather? All I’ve seen is excitement, but no one talks about it outside the center.”

 

“He’s expanded his vocabulary,” she said, moving to meet him in the middle.  “Instead of only saying ‘I’ve found him’, he now says ‘I’ve found her’. I’m trying to understand what it means for me since it seems like it happened after he talked to me.”

 

“It happened right after you visited him.  It’s a small miracle,” he said, his voice and face relieved in the green glow of his watch.  “What did you say?”

 

“Not much, really.  I introduced myself and told him who I was, that I had gone to the same school as you.  I mentioned you briefly, and then I bid him farewell as all Jedi ought. Nothing extraordinary,” she said with a shrug. “It doesn’t make sense.”

 

“No, it doesn’t,” he said, his serious face changing to something softer.  “All the same, he changed because of you. That’s a good thing.”

 

She smiled as he repeated what she hoped was true.

 

“Do you think he’s on the way to regaining all his speech back because of this?”

 

“It’s hard to say.  I hope so, but I’ve been hopeful ever since this happened to him.  You’re the first real change for him, so I’m not going to stop you from visiting.”

 

“Thank you.  I like him,” she said, a little bashful.

 

“Me too.  Have you ever gone sledding here before?” he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

 

“No. I’m not sure where we even are.  I just followed Snoke,” she said as she looked around. “He’s fast.”

 

Ben chuckled.  “He’s much faster than he lets on, despite looking mangy and short.  This is my favorite sledding spot. I used to come here all the time as a child.  No one would ever come with me because they were afraid of the steep drop from the mountains when it’s this dark.”

 

“Really?” asked Rey, turning to examine the mountain.  “It seems perfect to me. I guess I’m used to it being this dark.  I wish I had a sled with me right now.”

 

“Really?” he asked, looking at her earnestly.  “You’d want to go sledding right now? Despite being tired and only having me?”

 

“Of course,” she said, a hand reaching out to his and gripping it tightly for a moment.  “You’re obviously not afraid of heights. You’re my favorite kind of sledding partner.”

 

He grinned, a new light entering his eyes.  “Follow me.”

 

She followed him, and sure enough, he had an old, wooden, red sled hidden behind a rock. It showed signs of age, but Rey didn’t care; the sled had clearly seen lots of action and love.  He also put out a large lantern, leaving it far from the planned path of the sled. After that, they ventured up.

 

“Front or back?” he asked as he placed the sled on the ground. “I have no preference.”

 

“Front,” she said, her eyes lighting up at the possibility.  She was so used to being in the back due to Finn wanting the front; she always gave it to him because she wanted to see him happy.

 

“Then take a seat,” he said, lending her a hand to help her kneel and sit. “Sleds don’t have fun by themselves.”

 

She took his hand and sat down.  Once she was settled, he sat behind her, his arms sliding around her stomach.  Rey was embarrassed to admit just how good she felt with him close to her like that.  It felt natural and right, as though he belonged there. 

 

“You ready, Rey?” he asked, feet getting in position.

 

“Yes,” she said, moving her feet to kick off.  “On the count of three.”

 

“One.”

 

“Two.”

 

“Three!” both cried together.  

 

They flew down the hill, going faster than she had ever gone down a hill.  Excitement filled her as she screamed with joy, and Ben soon yelled with her, enjoying the ride.  Wind whipped around their scarf-covered faces and made their face feel cold, but nothing could stop the adrenaline rush both felt as they slid swiftly down the side of the mountain.  When they went over a rock, it acted like a ramp, sending them flying into the air.

 

“Whoo!”

 

Both loved the feeling of weightlessness, delighting in the feel of the wind in their faces and light snow pelting them as they raced down the mountain.  By the time they made it to the bottom of the mountain, both were red-faced and grinning broadly.

 

“There’s nothing quite like sledding, is there?” asked Ben as he helped Rey get up.

 

“No, there isn’t.  I love it,” she said, her eyes meeting his.  “I imagine that is what flying feels like. I’d like to experience that one day.”

 

“I always did, too.  I used to dream about it,” said Ben looking far away.  “I used to dream I was Santa Claus, leading the reindeer to different homes.  It was the best dream ever growing up.”

 

“It’s not your favorite dream anymore?” asked Rey in wonder, not sure what could come close to being Santa Claus.

 

“I, well, things and hopes change,” he said, trying not to admit the dream that currently filled his nights with the most joy was one involving her at his side.  Being Santa was more a pipe dream at that point, as the association with the past and the fear he held of it tainted it too much for him. “We grow up. Are you saying your dreams haven’t changed?”

 

“Oh no, definitely not,” she replied, looking at him seriously.  “They have changed a bit, but there’s always the odd dream that makes you smile more than most, or stays longest.”

 

“What is that for you?” he asked, suddenly very interested in her as he drew close.

 

“I, uh, it used to be finding my family,” she said, looking away for a moment.  “That one still lingers, but it’s not the only one that brings me great joy.”

 

“What else does? Or, if you don’t want to say it, which one is craziest?” he asked, hoping to hear some mention of himself.

 

“I guess you’d understand my craziest one,” she said, lowering her voice.  “When I was young, I dreamed of becoming Mrs. Claus. Every once in a while, even now, I still dream about it.  I keep thinking about receiving giant burlap bags full of letters and baking large batches of sugar cookies that I pass around to elves, and then to Santa.  Is that really strange?”

 

He stared at her in awe before remembering himself.  “No, that’s not weird at all. I hear that Mrs. Claus does that regularly.”

 

“Yeah, I heard that she takes the bags of letters to Santa, but I have no idea where the cookie thing comes from,” said Rey with a shrug.  

 

“It’s real.  Grandfather told me all about it.  Mrs. Claus always makes cookies, whatever flavor Santa likes best.  Usually it is assumed that it is sugar cookies; I know mine are sugar cookies.”

 

She smiled, glad to know.  “That’s not surprising. I’ve always loved chocolate peanut butter ones.  It’s my favorite flavor of all time.”

 

“Even more than mint chocolate?” he asked with a scandalized look.

 

“Yes, even more than mint chocolate,” she said with a shake of her head, her hands going to her hips.  “Just because mint chocolate tastes good does not mean that it’s the best.”

 

“Wrong-o,” he said, shaking a finger at her.  “It’s automatically the best flavor ever.”

 

“Then we’ll have to agree to disagree,” she said, not wanting to argue.  “Want to go down the mountain again?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said, taking her hand and leading her up.  For the next hour, the two giggled and squealed like children as they rode down the hill.  Most of the time, Rey sat in front, enjoying the view and experience. Near the end, she tried again to ask for his preference.  

 

When they neared the top again, she asked, “Where do you prefer to sit? You must have some preference.”

 

“I used to prefer the front, just like you,” he replied, helping her to sit.  “I used to ride by myself frequently. However, since riding with you, I’ve developed a new appreciation and love for the back.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit in the front? I can move,” she said, moving slightly.

 

He smiled and shook his head.  “I wouldn’t dream of it. I much prefer to have you in front of me.  Your joy makes this ride ten times more enjoyable.”

 

Rey had nothing to say in reply, so she settled in the front.  When he sat behind her, his arms slid around her as normal, the motion and position comfortable for both.  Rey, however, wanted him closer after hearing his words. If he couldn’t be up front, then he should at least be as close to the front as he could get. She pulled him up against her as close as space would allow, his front pressed to her back.  She heard his breath catch, and she looked behind to make sure he was okay with it. To her great pleasure, his eyes were looking at her as though he had found something dear to him. Everything about him glowed, especially his aura of Christmas spirit as joy made some of the shadow cloaking him disappear.  

 

“You know, I think I’d be content like this for the rest of my life,” he said, his whole being at peace.

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” she said, leaning backward.

 

She didn’t get very far leaning back before his head and mouth darted forward.  His lips found hers, and never had she experienced such a feeling of excitement and warmth in her life.  She melted into the kiss, her hands finding their way into his hair by removing his red cap. He molded his lips to hers, wanting to discover every inch of her lips and face, and just how soft they were compared to how he imagined them.

 

The kiss would have gone on for some time had not both lifted their legs up to better enjoy the kiss.  As soon as both pairs of feet left the ground, the sled began riding down due to gravity, and the two were forced apart due to a fear of falling off.  That time, both screamed out of a momentary fear, but neither were bothered by it for long as they got into the ride.

 

As they rode into the air over the rock, Rey shouted, “If only we could fly!”

 

“We can always pretend!” he replied, his eyes closing as he pictured them soaring higher.

 

Rey’s eyes stayed fixed ahead, so when the sled climbed higher than it ever had before while ramping up, her cries of joy were heard everywhere.  The only difference was that this trip in the air lasted for thirty seconds instead of five. Rey had never giggled and crowed with delight while sledding, but she did now.  She had never loved sledding as much as she did in that moment as Ben held her close and she felt as though she could do anything while in Ben’s arms.

 

When they finally landed, they rode a little further in the snow before they coasted to a stop.  Rey knew her heart was beating fast, and when she turned around to touch Ben’s chest, she felt his heart beating just as fast.  They stared at one another out of pure joy until Rey leaned in and kissed him, wanting to experience the sensation again. Soon, Ben was pushing her down into the snow, and they were rolling down the hill as they kissed and playfully fought with one another.  When they finally broke away for air, both had rosy cheeks and dark, dilated eyes.

 

“That was the best sled ride ever,” breathed Rey.  “I don’t want to do it anymore, just so I can remember that one.”

 

He pressed his nose and face against her neck, kissing her softly there.  “We don’t have to. We can just revel in this….. Whatever this is.”

 

“Come closer.  I’m cold,” she said, pulling his face back to hers before kissing him soundly.  

 

“Well, it is cold outside,” he said, making her laugh.  “I’m happy to keep you warm.”

 

As they kissed again, they cuddled into one another, Rey beginning to feel cold from the extended period outdoors.  When Ben noticed that she was starting to shiver, he broke the kiss and pulled her up.

 

“We need to get you home.  You’re liable to get sick this way, and I did  _ not  _ go out and buy you cold medicine so that you could get sick.”

 

She giggled before leaning into his arms to start walking back.  “Very well. I’m just glad you admit to giving me all those gifts.  I’ve always assumed so since no one else has any idea what I go through daily.  Leia, maybe, but she prefers to just give me a larger paycheck.”

 

It was his turn to chuckle.  “Yes, she would rather throw money or other things at the problem.  The issue is that it won’t solve all problems. Sometimes, you just need to spend time with a person.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ben,” she said, looking up at him and knowing instinctively that he was referring to himself.  “You didn’t deserve that. After all she did for the school, I’m surprised she didn’t do more with you.”

 

“She’s a unique woman, always trying to do what’s best.  Her priorities just…. Weren’t what they should’ve been,” he said, his tone neutral.  “At least she got it right with you. Practice.”

 

“I hope you don’t feel replaced or anything,” said Rey, looking at him suddenly.  “I never meant to do that. They love you so much.”

 

“I know they do, but love isn’t enough anymore,” he said sadly.  He changed the subject to get away from the painful topic. “Whatever you do, just don’t tell anyone about this place, okay? It’ll be our special spot for sledding, just the two of us.”

 

“Alright,” she said, agreeing at once.  “Just for us.”

 

He led her behind a tree before kissing her once more.  Rey had never felt better in her whole life. When they finally made it to home, he pulled her against him once more.

 

“I didn’t think that I would ever find someone like you,” he said.  “I don’t want to let go of you.”

 

“It’s only physically,” she said, looking at him.  “I’m still here, preferring you. I can’t explain why, but I just do.”

 

“I feel the same,” he said, looking at the ground.  “No one’s ever understood me the way you do.”

 

“I feel the same way!” she cried, pulling him in for one last hug.  “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” he asked, genuinely confused.  

 

“For being you.  For being here and caring about me, however stalkerish it may appear,” she said before squeezing him tightly.  “I’ve never wanted to not let go of someone like I do you,” she admitted. “You’ve shown me a much larger world within this village thanks to your thoughtful gifts.  I’ve met so many villagers thanks to you. Everyone knows and love me, and I feel as though it is all because of you.”

 

“You suggested the random acts of kindness.  Are you sure it’s not because of Poe and his desire to turn you onto ‘better’ food?” he asked scornfully.

 

Rey laughed.  “No. That is nice, but that isn’t why people know and remember me.  It’s because I’m giving of myself, the way Christmas should be.”

 

He sighed.  “That  _ is  _ how it should be.  You’re better away from here, though, with that mindset.  You’re always welcome with me, should you want it.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, kissing his cheek.  “I’ll keep that in mind. I’m going to head inside.”

 

“Go. You must be freezing,” he said, an indulgent smile on his lips.  “I’ll see you around. And no sharing.”

 

“Not ever,” she said before finding the front door.  “Just the two of us.”

 

That night, both dreamed of the other, and of flying.  Both dreamed they were flying down Mount Mustafar, side by side in a sleigh.  Both dismissed it as passing fancy, but Ben at least took note of the shape and size of the sleigh made of scrap metal, wondering if it was possible to build such a sleigh from what was in the dump.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Next stop is Jedibration nominations.


	6. Jedibration Nominations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey nominates Ben as Cheermeister, leading to much discussion, both angry and fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't own Star Wars, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, or any of the TSO songs I reference. If you know the live-action Grinch movie, then you'll recognize the first half of this chapter. If not, then prepare yourself for ridiculousness. The second half is my favorite kind of Christmas fluff. I hope you enjoy it!

 

_ “Believe in what your heart is saying. _

_ Hear the melody that's playing. _

_ There's no time to waste; _

_ There's so much to celebrate.” - Believe _

****

When Rey awoke, she was filled with renewed purpose to go and research what was said about the Holiday Cheermeister in the Book of Whills.  After going to the library and finding a copy, she read and reread certain parts, taking notes. It was then an idea came to her about whom she could nominate for Cheermeister and why, with the grand hope that this could be what finally united everyone in the village.  She hadn’t really known who to ask before when she had panicked and brought up the idea to Poe - other than it not being Poe himself - but now she was ready, especially after all her time with Ben. When she was satisfied, she went home to prepare for sledding with her friends.  Sure enough, Poe came along for sledding that time, and they went to a smaller slope out of deference to Poe. It was far tamer than her previous day’s rides, making the ride with Ben unique. It wasn’t until the end of the night as they all headed home that Rey finally realized what she was supposed to do with the rest of her gifts from Ben.

****

“CIty hall still doesn’t have heat,” complained Poe.  “I’ve had every person I know short of Rey come look at it.”

****

“Even I’ve looked,” said Rose.  “I can’t figure it out. The issue is that we need a certain part to fix it, and there are none to be found here.  I just don’t understand how an on/off lever can just up and disappear as it has.”

****

“Are you saying that after all this time, you just need a lever in order to fix the heat at city hall?” asked Rey in disbelief.

****

“Yes,” said Poe, looking dismayed.  “We’ve tried other levers, but none fit.  We’re stuck.”

****

“I’ve had one in my possession for a while.  I was saving it for a special occasion, after receiving it,” said Rey.  “Want me to bring it by and see if it fits? Maybe then you won’t have to wait for a replacement part from outside here.”

****

“That’d be great! Thank you,” said Rose.  “I hope it works. Maybe you can make it fit.”

****

“I’ll certainly try. I learned as much from Luke,” said Rey ruefully. “I could make it smaller or bigger as necessary.”

****

“Can you come by tomorrow?” pleaded Poe. “Please?”

****

Sure enough, the lever fit perfectly, as though Ben had stolen it right off the heater.  Rey only shook her head at Ben in taking something totally unique, wishing he had mentioned something about it sooner. 

****

A few days later, it was time for the nomination ceremony to see who would be that year’s Holiday Cheermeister.  Rey was a little worried about what she planned to do, so she decided to get an outside opinion.

****

“Rose?”

****

“Yeah?” Rose responded distractedly while arranging flowers in her hair.

****

“I’ve been thinking about Jedibration.  I may do something drastic.”

****

Rose turned to look Rey in the eyes before saying, “That’s good.  If anyone can do something, it’s you because they’ll listen to you.  Plus, I trust that you’ll do the right thing for us and Christmas.”

****

The two exchanged content grins.  “Thanks.”

****

Soon after, the two girls left to join the long stream of Jedi heading to Jedibration, the village’s biggest celebration of Christmas and their way of celebrating the village’s anniversary of its founding.  

****

Around Rey, the Jediville band was playing one of its favorite songs at Jedibration, and Rey joined in.

****

“Jedibration, plentiful with candy, cakes, and pies! I can’t wait to get there, to eat some bugle fries. Jedibration, Jedibration, uh!”

****

Everyone was dressed in special attire related to Christmas: Rose wore poinsettias all over her body, as befitting her family.  Finn wore plates of food since his family used to be bakers. Rey had no family, so she always did what she felt like. This year, she decided to combine two things, coloring and styling her hair so it looked like a candy cane, and she wore as many plates of sugar cookies as she could manage.  Some part of her hoped Ben saw her.

****

In the center of the village, Poe stood on the stage proudly and was resplendent with reindeer, wearing a ginormous red nose and realistic antlers attached to his head, along with a body-suit covered in reindeer.  Poe and all his family before him had longed to fly, so they had taken the flying reindeer as their family symbol. Hux and Phasma combined their family’s traditions, so they wore hats and gear reminiscent of a toy soldier, along with a giant hoop covered in ornaments.  Their son was dressed like a nutcracker. All around, everyone gathered in excited chaos for the nomination ceremony, the earliest it had been done for Jedibration so far.

****

When it was time, Poe stepped up to the microphone. “Welcome Jedi, big and small! Come and gather, one and all! It’s that time of year to celebrate what we love most; let’s take some time to be proud and boast.  Let’s start by repeating the Jedi Code.”

****

After all Jedi repeated the Jedi Code loud and proud, Poe grinned a Cheshire Cat grin and said, “And now for the nominations for that Jedi among us who best typifies the qualities of Jedi-dom and Jedi-dery.  The Jediville Holiday Cheermeister!”

****

The crowd cheered as Poe said smugly, “Do I hear...a nomination?”

****

Thus empowered by Rose’s words, Rey was more than ready when Poe asked.  She stepped forward so all could see and hear her.

****

“I nominate the Sith!”

****

“Huh?!”

****

All turned to stare at Rey in shock as she crunched through many inches of snow to approach Poe.  He was flabbergasted, whiter than snow as he glanced at Rey’s approaching form. He finally recovered when she was onstage.

****

“You know, Rey, I’ve never met anyone as altruistic as you.”

****

Rey didn’t like his words; he sounded condescending in that moment.  The feeling didn’t change with his ominous next words as Hux handed him the Book of Whills.

****

“Let me quote a verse from the Book of Whills.  Ahem. The term Sith shall apply when Christmas spirit is in short supply. Now I ask you, does that sound like our Holiday Cheermeister?”

****

He gave her a knowing look, and she maintained a steady gaze on him, not fazed in the least.

****

“True, Poe, but the Book of Whills says this, too: No matter how different a Jedi may appear, he will always be welcomed with holiday cheer.”

****

“Oh,” said Poe, looking uncomfortable at his obvious faux-pas and treatment of the Sith so far, “come to think of that, I knew that.  But, the Book of Whills also says this: the award cannot go to the Sith because sometimes things get, uh, carried away with.”

****

“You made that up!” cried Rey, having memorized everything related to Jedibration.  “It doesn’t say that.”

****

The crowd looked to Poe, worried about why their mayor would make something up.  The pages flipped before he insisted, “No, no, it does.”

****

“What page?” she asked, sure that she had him.

****

“Oh! Lost my place, but it’s in there,” said Poe as more pages flipped.  Then, his face focused on her to make his point.

****

Rey gave him a skeptical look, telling him that she thought he was lying through his perfect teeth.  She went on anyways, sure that she had the trump card with regard to reason.

****

“But the Book does say: The Cheermeister is the one who deserves a back slap or a toast.”

****

Poe’s face paled as Hux, ever the rule-memorizer, nodded in agreement.  

****

Rey also added, “And it goes to the soul at Christmas who needs it most.”

****

Hux nodded before saying prosaically, “Page 29.” Poe wanted Hux to be swallowed up by the floor before more were encouraged to bring back the man that had caused the most destruction of their village ever.

****

Rey then turned to face the crowd, pleading with everyone to go with her.  “And I believe that soul is the Sith. And if you’re the Jedi I hope you are, you will, too.”

****

All nodded in agreement at Rey’s words, murmuring that she was right.  Poe looked more worried than ever.

****

FInally, he gave up and said, “Fine,  If you want to waste a perfectly good nomination, why it’s up to you. But I am  _ telling  _ you: the Sith will never come down, even if we lift the agreement so he can come for all of Jedibration and Christmas Eve.”

****

“And when he doesn’t, the Mayor will wear the crown,” said Hux, remembering the rules.

****

“Well, more or less,” said Poe smugly, patting his antlers proudly.

****

The crowd began talking amongst themselves, all satisfied with the turn of events.  If the Sith didn’t come, then they would all be happy with Poe leading once more.

****

As the crowd continued to talk, Poe grabbed Rey and pulled her to his side.  Whispering, he accused, “What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to destroy our village?”

****

“No,” she said, not prepared for the vehemence of his reaction.  “I believe he’s misunderstood. We need to reach out to him. If he sees that he is welcome, he wouldn’t try to destroy this village.  He grew up here, for goodness sake.”

****

“It didn’t stop him when he was angry and throwing a tantrum before,” muttered Poe.  “You haven’t spent time with him like I have. You have no idea what he’s capable of-”

****

“I’ve heard enough to be satisfied,” she proclaimed loudly, quieting when he closed his mouth.  “Whether you believe it or not, I think bringing down the SIth is a good idea. He needs to be reintroduced into society so people aren’t afraid of him, nor he distrusting everyone.  If we could just achieve that, then who knows what could happen?”

****

“Rey, you really are the most idealistic, kindest person I’ve ever met.  However, the things you hope to see aren’t possible with him. I would know,” urged Poe with certainty.  “You have to trust me on this.”

****

“I don’t,” she said, her striped hair shaking slightly.  “I think you’re stuck in the past, using his destruction of the village to hide the fact that you’re jealous of him and what he had.  You don’t want him back or to give him a chance.”

****

He blushed, not ready to admit that she might be right.  “That, that is, I’ve never heard such preposterous poppycock-”

****

“Don’t you believe that I know what’s best for our village?” she asked, looking at him sweetly.

****

“Of, of course I do, but I really do think that-”

****

“Good,” said Rey, her innocent look gone at once.  “Let’s give him the twenty-four hours to appear. If he agrees to do this and not damage the city, then we let him.  Otherwise, you’re Cheermeister as always. Agreed?”

****

“Fine,” he said, seeing no way around Rey’s reasoning with the whole village behind her.  “I just fear for a repeat of five years ago.”

****

“I know you care, Poe.  I know you care deeply,” she said, patting his arm and shoulder.  “However, I think you’re letting the past prevent you from moving on.” She wanted to add something to the effect of growing up, but she didn't want to insult him and lose his support. “It’s hurting you, as well as him.  He needs to get past this, just as much as you.”

****

“How do you know that?” asked Poe, awestruck at her words.

****

“I just do,” she said, shrugging.  “I can see it, and I don’t want either of you to be unhappy.  Maybe this will be the Christmas where everyone truly gets into it just the way you imagine it, with love and goodwill shared among all.  Sometimes, all it takes is the right spark.”

****

Slapping a fist, Poe enthused, “We are the spark that’ll light the fire that burns down all remaining walls separating our Jedi from fully embracing Christmas.”

****

“Especially the lost ones,” said Rey, hugging Poe as they finally agreed on something.  

****

The Jediville band began playing the Jedibration theme song as joyfully and triumphantly as possible, the choir joining in at seeing the two embrace.

****

“Deck your heart with jollity. Style your smile all Christmasy.  Flick some flocking on the tree. Let there be Jedibration! Bake the fruitcake, egg the nog. Feed the flaming yuletide log.  Baste the beast and gulp the grog. Let there be Jedibration! Tick tock, tick tock, counting down the Christmas clock. Old, young, big, small-”

****

“I’ll be back; I have a Sith to visit,” said Rey, waving good-bye to Poe and everyone else.  After that, Rey left the stage and made sure that she was wearing her warmest, best boots for climbing while shedding the bulky dress covered in plates.  Once prepared, she disappeared into the crowd and went in the same direction that one had gone earlier after hearing that he had been nominated.

****

All stared at her upbeat smile and wondered if she had a death wish.  Poe was the first to recover, his voice still soft from surprise. 

****

“Leia? Han? Chewie? Are you still here?”

****

“Yes,” said Leia cautiously, the other two following behind her as she moved to the front.

****

His face changed as his voice became accusatory. “Did you have any idea she was planning this?”

****

“No.  I wish she had told me sooner; she’ll never make it up there,” said a worried Leia.  

****

“Send for Luke.  He’s climbed many mountains in his time; he’ll be the best to find her if she doesn’t come back within the next six hours or so.  Also, if by some miracle Rey does get to the top and finds your son, and by an even larger miracle she convinces him to come down to join us for Jedibration, I want you to prepare something for him.”

****

“What did you have in mind?” asked Han, raising an eyebrow.  

****

“Family garb? To match yours naturally,” said Poe, looking at them in wonder as to what else they might be imagining him to say.  “He needs more bright colors in his wardrobe from what I recall; a shirt saying ‘I love Christmas’ might also be entertaining.”

****

Han and Chewie laughed raucously while the wheels turned in Leia’s mind.  If Poe was preparing with this kind of detail, then he expected Rey to be successful.  That was good; he was learning not to underestimate the newcomer. 

****

“Are you trying to drive him away as soon as he arrives?” asked Leia.

****

“No, I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Poe, thinking about the long-term.  “An angry Sith means destruction of our village; I’d like to avoid that.  I just want to remind him of what he’s missed since being away.”

****

Leia raised a skeptical eyebrow but nodded before grabbing the men and going in search of Maz, a well-known sewer among her many other previously-held jobs.

****

\----------

****

Rey didn’t get more than halfway up Mount Mustafar before she began taking snowballs aimed at her head.  Still she persevered, picking up a large, thin rock and using it as a shield against snowballs until she was out of range.  She continued the climb even as more items and loud noises came at her, but she ignored them all, focusing on her mission: bringing Ben home.

****

An hour later, Rey made it to the top of the mountain.  She paused to catch her breath before knocking, a bark heard on the other side of the door.  When Ben didn’t answer and left her freezing at the “Buzz Off” welcome mat, she took matters into her own, capable hands and began using the tools she carried in her bag to take apart the hinges that were facing her.  Before long, she had the door down momentarily, and she was inside the cave where it was much warmer. 

****

She could hear loud noises, ear-splitting screeches and metallic clangs in the background.  She decided to follow them, hoping that Ben was causing them. Snoke saw her and began barking in earnest until she petted him a little; then, he was happy to see her.  Once his daily quota of petting had been met, he ran toward the loud noises, barking to announce her presence. Rey followed him as quickly as she could.

****

In truth, Ben had been furious with Rey for pulling such a stunt.  He knew she had tried climbing up the mountain, but he believed that his barriers would eventually send her back down, he forgetting about her tenacity.  He wanted nothing to do with Jedibration and whatever it entailed for him since they couldn’t appreciate him and his ideas. The more he heard the Jediville band play, though, the more he made noise in order to drown out all the pesky memories of home that threatened his peace of mind.  Anything was better than feeling the betrayal that he had felt at Rey’s hands not long ago. 

****

He was repairing a giant monkey with cymbals to make it play louder and faster when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

****

“Excuse me, Mr. Sith, but I believe it’s rude to keep expected guests waiting outside when it’s freezing,” said Rey briskly.

****

Her tone made it clear even if her words were lightly said; she was  _ not happy. _

****

“Rey,” he said slowly, drawing out her name as he put down his tools.  “You actually made it. I shouldn’t be surprised, should I?”

****

“No, you shouldn’t,” she said, a hint of amusement now in her voice.

****

“However, I’m not in the mood to cater to whims or flights of fancy of people with pie in the sky ideas.  You’ll have to find some other Jedi who will listen to your logic,” he said, resisting looking at her as he inspected the monkey with pride.  He kept hoping he would scare her off.

****

“Oh, a battle of wits? It’s a shame you’ve come unarmed,” retorted Rey, making Ben choke on his next words.  “Well, are you going to look at me, or not?”

****

Ben felt part of his resolve to hate her for all eternity slip at her words.  She was trying to jest and be light, but all the same, he heard that thread of need, of that desire to be seen and acknowledged, mostly because he had been the same way.  His heart went out to her because of it. She was still just as stubborn, and it was apparently all for him, or so she would have him believe. He decided to try one more time to scare her, to delay the inevitable conversation that he dreaded having with her about her actions.  

****

Taking a recently used blow torch, he turned to face Rey amidst sparks flying all around him. He yelled, “How  _ dare  _ you enter the Sith’s lair! The impudence! The audacity! The unmitigated gall!”

****

Rey's eyebrows shot up higher with each new thing he said. She let him get it all out of his system so they could talk properly afterwards.

****

“You called down the thunder; now get ready for the boom!” he roared, holding up the blow torch as though it were a chainsaw. His face twisted into his best attempt at being scary, which really wasn't all that much in Rey's mind. “Gaze into the face of fear!”

****

When he stopped speaking and took a breather to see if she would go, she decided that he had had enough time to be ridiculous.

****

“I’m still not scared of you, Ben,” said an exasperated Rey. “You can stop with the Skywalker dramatics any time now. You're as bad as your uncle.”

****

Ten years with Luke had shown her that; what little time she had known Ben showed that he had taken after Luke in those ways at least.

****

“Denial is to be expected in the face of pure evil,” he said, leaning in and trying to make her doubt herself.  

****

Rey just folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes before saying, “I don’t think so.”

****

Ben sighed and pulled away from her when closeness didn’t work - as usual.

****

It didn’t help that he wanted to touch her; what he would do once he held her was less certain: he was torn between hugging her for her bravery and throttling her for nominating him and risking her life to come up the mountain.

****

“Now you’re doomed!” he boomed, rushing toward her with a running start.

****

Rey was ready to call him out on his shenanigans. As soon as he was close, her hand reached out and took hold of the collar on his black shirt.  Then, she was pushing him backwards, and he was struck immobile, unable to do anything but comply in the sight of the ferocity of one woman who wouldn’t stand for his nonsense.

****

As soon as he was up against a wall, Rey’s other hand came out and slapped him.  “Ben, do you have any idea what you’re saying? You talk a big game, and others may be fooled by your talk.  However, I’m not. You sound more ridiculous than Poe!”

****

At that, Ben calmed down a bit, not wanting to be compared to Poe. She was still standing there, so he knew he was going to have to talk to her, as much as he didn't want to.

****

“I’m sensible now, Rey.  You can let go of me,” he said, his traitorous hands covering hers and seeking contact in contradiction to his words.  

****

He knew he shouldn’t encourage such things given that he was beginning to fall for her, but he couldn’t help it.  He had never met anyone like Rey before. He wanted to absorb and live in every moment that he shared with her. 

****

Rey continued to look at him critically until she saw that the edge of hysteria had left his eyes.  Then, she knew he was reasonable again. She tried not to focus on the way his bare hands felt against hers.

****

“We need to talk,” she said.

****

“Clearly.  You’re doing things I had no say in, and now you’re expecting me to just go along with them.  That’s not what friends do, Rey,” said Ben.

****

Rey coiled back, as though slapped by his words.  She wasn’t sure what she and Ben were, but if he only saw them as just friends, then she would back away before she went and did something she would regret, like try to kiss him again. That kiss had become legendary in her dreams, but she was ready to ignore it if that was how Ben felt.

****

“No, friends don’t do this normally.  They only do it when one friend is being  _ unreasonable  _ and stubborn, when left with no choice,” she said, annoyed.

****

“Let’s sit,” he said, trying to be rational and not rise to the bait she offered so prettily. He herded her in the direction of the secondhand furniture that he kept around, and she went reluctantly. “I think we need to come to some understanding of one another.”

****

“Good.  You sit, and I’ll talk,” said Rey as she sat down.

****

“I don’t think so,” said Ben, his tone serious.  “Conversation is a two-way street. You may start, but I’m going to finish this.”

****

Rey huffed but nodded, pushing some of the caked-on snow onto the floor to help her dry faster. She needed his buy-in for the next two months leading up to Christmas. If she wanted to bring everyone back together, this was the best way in her mind.

****

She was about to speak when Ben noticed her movements. His face twisted before he was suddenly standing up once more, the folding chair he had pulled up flipped backward in the process. His eyes no longer seemed hysterical but angry, hurt.

****

“Do you have any idea what you just did?” he screamed, pacing back and forth furiously.

****

Rey was about to tell him that the nomination was all a part of a bigger plan that she needed his help with …...until he went on.

****

“Do you know how dangerous it is climbing up that mountain? You could've seriously injured yourself, like my mother! You could've fallen and frozen out there! You could've died!”

****

He finally stopped to look at her, and Rey was shocked by the fear filling his eyes. He was afraid for her safety, she realized.

****

“I could've lost you,” he gasped before going back to pacing.

****

“But you didn't. Perhaps if you got rid of the barriers, you'd have one less thing to worry about,” she said patiently.

****

He stopped and peered at her before drawing close to her once more. “Don't try to make this about me; this is about you and your safety,” he said, as though speaking to a child.

****

“I don't see how someone who I've barely met a handful of times and consider a friend has any right to say or make such a claim-”

****

“That's reindeer droppings, and you know it!” he yelled, getting in her face once more. “I have done everything in my power to help you once I understood you-”

****

“But you still love trying to pull practical jokes on me. You're not afraid of me slipping and falling on a welcome mat,” she returned crossly.

****

“That's because I know it won't cause you serious damage. That was never my intention-”

****

“Just like destroying the village wasn't?” she screamed, tired of his double standards and excuses. “It still happened.”

****

“We're getting off-topic again,” he said. “We're not done yet discussing you.”

****

“I suppose you've forgotten that I spent ten years living on and climbing Mount Ahch-To, just like you did?” said Rey acidly. “This was nothing compared to that.”

****

He paused. “Oh. I forgot about that,” he replied, his cheeks turning red.

****

“Conveniently, yes. And that I've lived in an orphanage for the rest of my life before that in awful conditions. I've survived all this time because I can take care of myself, Ben. I don't need to do anything you say. You can care all you like-”

****

“Good, because I am,” he cut in unabashedly. “Promise me you won't do that again.”

****

She blinked. “Ben, did you not just hear me?” she cried, growing frustrated and getting up. “I will do as I please-”

****

“There's a time and place for foolish bravery, and there are others for being smart, Rey. This mountain is fine now, but it gets much worse than Ahch-To at times. You can be independent all you want, but think of others,” he pleaded, his voice softer as his hands came forward. “Do you think Rose and Finn want you risking your life like this regularly? Would my mother and father?”

****

Her mouth gaped slightly as she considered it.  “I, uh-”

****

“No, they wouldn't,” he answered. “There are faster, easier ways to get up this mountain if you must, but I'd rather it were beside me. I know this mountain better than anyone.”

****

“Why are you telling me all this?” asked Rey, surprised by all the feeling in his words.

****

“Because I don't want to be a cause of pain in your life like I've been for everyone else. I'll do something, and I'll lose you, just like I've lost everyone else.”

****

His eyes left hers, ashamed. It was too early to admit such things; he was going to get hurt once more-

****

“Ben,” said Rey, her hands pulling his face to hers. “Pain in life is inevitable. You're not a failure because you caused someone pain. Pain means that someone loves you and thinks you're worth the effort to go through all that.”

****

“That is not-”

****

“Besides, it doesn't matter once you've caused a problem; it's what you do afterward to try to make up for it, how you deal with it,” she said, voice more soothing as her grip grew looser. “Have you learned from your mistakes? Do you want to go causing more pain to everyone in Jediville?”

****

“No, but it's not that easy, Rey! I can't just go waltzing in there and expect everything to be okay. No one trusts me,” he said, aggravated as he remained hunched over.

****

“They don't have to trust you right now; this nomination is way your back in. Don't you see?” she said, her eyes growing excited at finally revealing the plan she had been concocting.

****

“Yes, they're going to let me in, but they still don't understand.”

****

Rey wanted to pull her hair out. “What part of having access to people for two months-”

****

“Two months? There are only three contests!” squawked Ben.

****

“There are twelve contests split over a month, which leads right into our favorite time of year. You'll be needed there as Cheermeister all the way up to Christmas Eve naturally.”

****

“No. I can't do this,” he said, getting up and leaving at the dramatic change in scope.

****

“Why?” called out Rey as he retreated. “Are you afraid of them?”

****

He stopped and scoffed, “No! That's preposterous. Me, a magic-wielding Sith afraid of some silly Jedi-”

****

“But you're afraid of being rejected again, aren't you?” she asked, coming from behind and revealing some of her own doubts as she spoke slower. “That they'll see you for who you are and realize they don't want you. That you're too much, or too little. That you'll be alone again.”

****

He whirled around to get a good look at her, his eyes reflecting some of the fear that she mentioned.

****

“How do you even - why have you felt like this?” he asked, a darkness entering his eyes at the thought of Rey feeling like that. “Has someone recently made you feel like that? I could arrange something for them. They ought to consider themselves blessed to have you so much and so close.”

****

“Ben, no!” she said, laughing at his overreaction. “It's not because of something someone said or did recently. These doubts have always been there, ever since I was young and grew up alone.”

****

“I thought I was the only one who felt like that, then and now,” he said softly, a hand slowly reaching for her face.

****

“No, you're not alone,” she said, “not anymore. I want to help you. I'll be right beside you through everything in the next two months; I'm going to be the co-judge with whoever the Cheermeister is.”

****

“Wait, really?” he asked, new understanding filling his eyes.

****

“Yes,” she said, her smile growing. “That had always been the plan. I can't convince everyone on my own; I need your help.”

****

She was trying, but even she could see that she wouldn’t be able to convince people or change hearts without him.  He balked at her request.

****

“My help? My track record isn't the greatest,” he reminded her.

****

“But you're essential to this, Ben. Don't you see? Think about the Jedi Code. We value peace, joy, love, and hope. How can we do that if hate and fear are greater than love? How can people learn to love truly if they don't have an example of selfless love, of one trying to make things right for the good of his village? How can they appreciate Christmas without seeing what it could look like? We have to show compassion,” she explained, her hands moving wildly as she spoke of the great ideals.

****

“But it's not just us,” he tried.

****

“Exactly! Within a month, people will see you regularly and learn to trust you. Where there's trust, they can find love and hope, and eventually joy as they see what good you're trying to bring to the village. When everyone has found those things, we'll have peace at last. Then no one will have to be convinced that Christmas isn't what they've gotten used to; they'll see and feel the difference by the time Christmas has come….all because we'll have convinced them long before then. Don't you want to be a part of that?”

****

Ben was unable to meet Rey's excited eyes. The plan sounded amazing in theory, but there were too many things that could go wrong during execution. He didn't trust himself, nor did he trust Poe not to screw things up by talking.

****

“I do, Rey, but I fear it's destined for failure,” he said, pulling away and hating himself for saying it. “Too much time has passed. It's too late. It won't work.”

****

For so long, he had been a failure.  He had been running and hiding from his past, and he hated showing that part of him to Rey.  She deserved better.

****

“Can't or won't?” she asked, undaunted. He glanced quickly at her, surprised at her moxy, and she took it as encouragement.  “It's never too late to try. As Luke likes to say, no one’s-”

****

“No one's ever really gone,” said Ben, something new stirring within himself as old, happy memories resurfaced. “That wasn't Luke's line. Did he ever tell you that? Grandfather used to repeat it after hearing Santa repeat it time and again about people on the naughty list.”

****

Her eyes widened in enlightenment.  “I didn't know that, but it makes sense.”

****

Rey was silent after that, she trying to gauge Ben's current state. He was pensive, looking at the area around him as though to memorize it.

****

When he was ready, he wandered over to her, new resolve in his steps. Even as he walked, some of the shadow that seemed to hide his love of Christmas seemed to melt away. The closer he stepped to her, the more Rey was in awe at just how much his Christmas spirit seemed to want to burst from him. Whatever she had seen ten years ago was still there, but there was more now, despite the cloak thrown over to hide it.

****

“If Santa wouldn't give up on me, then neither can I,” he said. “If I want to be like him, that is, and I do. I have to start with myself. I  _ am  _ too afraid.”

****

“That's normal,” soothed Rey, reaching for him. “Every time I go out, I fear they'll realize that I don't belong and kick me out, but we can face those fears together. We don't have to be alone in this anymore. We can share the burden, making the fear lighter until it's gone completely.”

****

Her enthusiastic smile struck a chord with him.  That was how he had used to be, before he became the Sith. 

****

“Doubtful, but I appreciate the sentiment,” he returned, his face relaxing slightly. “Your plan needs to be more realistic, though. They won't trust me in a month. It just won't happen. Let's aim to have it happen by Christmas. That's more reasonable.”

****

Rey didn’t think it would take that long, but if it would make Ben feel better, then she would go along. “I guess. How hard can it be to talk and make people trust again if you really try?” she asked, sincerely curious.

****

His face grew troubled.  “Longer than you think, especially for old wounds. Poe will be hard to convince. You're not thinking of how much the past can affect people now; your vision of the world is so much brighter than mine.”

****

“That's because you've been hurt and are cynical about it. Are you telling me you haven't dreamed about what this village or this world could be like, though?” she asked, sitting down once more, wanting to know more of his dreams. With his love of Christmas, she imagined them to be unique and big.

****

“I used to all the time. I used to sing daily and dream of these great things that would happen one day because I was going to make them happen,” he said, his brow furrowing.

****

He missed singing, but his heart wasn’t in it.  It didn’t feel right yet. He always heard Rey singing with others, or encouraging the children to sing.  He wanted to be like that again.

****

“Have any of those things happened, or have you given up?” she asked hesitantly, hoping to spur him on.

****

“It's not that I've given up. I've just - oh fine, so I did for a time,” he said, finally being honest. “But not anymore. The more time I spend around you, the more refreshed and hopeful I become. You really are the most spirited Jedi I know. I thought my grandfather was, but it's you.”

****

His sincere eyes and serious look were enough to humble her, making her smile bashfully for a second.

****

“Ben, I, thank you.”

****

She tried to wrap her head around his words, but she couldn't. She just couldn't fathom having more Christmas spirit than Anakin. It had been so strong with him. It paled in comparison to Ben, but she didn't think Ben was ready for that revelation yet. It was just enough to know that she inspired him to bigger, greater things, just as he did for her.

****

He held her hands, an encouraging smile giving her joy and hope. “When I was younger and more hopeful, I had many visions of what this village would be like.”

****

“Will you tell me one? I really want to know,” she said, scooting closer in her folding chair. “I want to know more about what's inside your mind.”

****

“Why? So you can make those a reality, too?” he said, an indulgent smile in place. “It's bigger than just me, or even us. Well, some of them.”

****

Her heart beat faster at his words. Did he really consider her just a friend? Did she really want this?

****

In the process of dealing with the matchmaking hints from Finn and the smooth words from Poe, Rey had had plenty of time to figure out what it was she wanted in the man she married. She wanted someone loyal and respectful, someone who wouldn't leave her. Most of all, she wanted a man who would share her love of Christmas and inspire her to do bigger, better things. She had met many men in the village, but there had never been one who fit all the requirements..… until Ben. She was quickly discovering just how much she liked him and saw everything that she had wanted. She could date him.

****

“There have been so many nights where I would stand at the top of this mountain and look down upon our village,” said Ben, looking away as he remembered the long, depressing nights. “I've always watched over this village, even after I left, up close and from afar. As I looked from here, it always seemed as though the dark went on forever, and the world seemed like a dream gone astray.”

****

“What is that dream?” she prodded.

****

His voice grew lower, more wistful, as he remembered his favorite dream. “I dreamed of another world in another time and place. I dreamed that everyone lived in harmony, never fearing or excluding another. They valued and used each other's differences to create a stronger village. When the time was right, they'd even welcome in outsiders and let them stay for periods of time. We could be the new spark that changes the whole world's view of Christmas as they all learn from us.”

****

When he turned to look at Rey once more, he was unprepared for her awestruck look. “Rey?”

****

“That's beautiful,”  she said, her hands grabbing his again. “I love it. I love everything about it. That is how it should be. We could do that-”

****

“Rey, slow down,” he said, derailing her train of thought before she went further with it. “There's a lot that needs to be done first before that can ever be.”

****

“But it starts with us. We can't do everything, but we can do our part,” she said. “We have to know ourselves, the good and the bad, so that we can be examples of the change we want to see.”

****

“What is it you want to see, Rey? What's your vision of Christmas, the one that makes you excited to get up every morning with so much positivity? Irrespective of mine,” he added.

****

In all the time that he had spent watching over his village, he had never seen anyone as effortlessly - sometimes annoyingly so - cheerful as her. Or for that matter, as pure and joyful as she was. She was goodness incarnate, ready to sacrifice all for another and do whatever it took to help others. And yet, for all her seeming naivete, she was still stronger than many he had met. She had an iron will that wasn't cowed by anyone, and a mouth that wasn't afraid to speak up. Her attitude was sunny in any situation after much practice and hardship. It was hard not to fall for her, his Rey of Sunshine as he liked to refer to her in his mind.

****

It was Rey's turn to grow thoughtful as she remembered her later childhood years.

****

“Christmas was always my favorite time of year. We always got more to eat then,” she said, earning a grimace from Ben. “There was lots more snow on the ground, but there was never a push to have it all be cleaned off the sidewalk. We were allowed instead to just play in it.  Snow on the ground was always the most magical thing to me; just watching it as it danced in the sky and then came to rest was enough for me. It added a layer of glitter and wonder to the world as it blanketed the earth in peace, even if only for a short time.”

****

Ben sat and listened, spellbound.  He knew from listening to her at school that she was a good storyteller.  Now, he was inclined to believe that she was better than his mother for he could see just how much she  _ lived  _ to tell others her story about Christmas.  There in that dark cave, the light of hope and Christmas came alive because of her.  She waited with childlike glee, a smile, and dreams few were brave enough to have and want to come alive despite such a hard beginning.  She was captivated just by the sight of snow, wanting to play in the magic wonderland it created, and her joy was its own kind of magic. 

****

“With each passing day and the increasing amount of snow, I would wait there in that orphanage all year long just for that magic day, Christmas,” continued Rey.  “On Christmas Eve, the night came alive with Christmas lights to dazzle everywhere I looked. No matter how small or unimportant, everything sparkled with a glow of its own as I walked toward the main square.”

****

She sighed as she gathered her thoughts.  “On that night, everything was extraordinary; nothing was left ordinary for Christmas had come at last.  Everyone gathered together with goodwill toward all. All minor wrong-doings and slights were forgotten or forgiven because it’s Christmas.  There on that night, each child was held close to those they loved, and if not, then they were remembered in some way to remind them that they, too, were special.  And for that brief time on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, all was as it should be. Every child and person felt loved and a part of something much bigger than themselves.  They belonged. They had a family that loved them and never forgot them.”

****

Ben couldn’t help but gawk at Rey.  He didn’t understand how her view of the holiday was so different and yet the same as his.  He remembered the sense of togetherness at Christmas in his family as all played nice. All suffered together as it were.  But, they could laugh at their suffering and drink their sorrows away with eggnog and mint chocolate shakes, or something stronger if it was snuck in.  The beginning of Christmas was always an awkward affair, one he tolerated in order to get to what he looked forward to every year, after everyone had eaten their share of roast beast and guzzled endless amounts of eggnog.  Then, they would open gifts and laugh at whatever Han gave Leia that year since he usually managed to bungle it up somehow, despite instructions and a wish list. Chewie’s gifts always had extra hair on them, so Han always teased him about it, and Ben was in the center of it, loved by all as they did their best to get along for his sake.  

****

The more he listened to Rey, the more he wanted her vision to become real.  He didn’t want any kid to feel neglected and alone as he was for most of his life, especially on Christmas Eve as his parents got into the celebrations and left him to do as he pleased.  He wanted that long-held memory in Rey’s mind, that special world she saw, to be the one he remembered and brought to life. If he could somehow make her dream come alive, then he knew that he could give her the best Christmas gift she had ever received.  He wanted to see her smile like that always, and he wanted to be the cause of her smile. He knew then that he  _ had  _ to help her and do what she asked of him.  If that was how she saw her vision coming to fruition, then he would do it for her.  He’d give it all to give that to her. 

****

“That’s what I want every Christmas here to be like, filled with that same joy and acceptance, that feeling of love that permeates everything,” said Rey.  “I want that so much for our village. I don’t want them to get caught up in the little things that don’t matter. Contests are great if they are held in the right spirit, not one surrounded by doubts about impartiality or mud-slinging because someone’s jealous about not winning.  They should be happy for one another.”

****

“Agreed,” he said. “They should be, and I want that just as much, to make the world you see a reality. We have a long way to go to make that happen, but we'll do our best.”

****

She beamed, glad to know he was now all in for her crazy plan. “What can I do to help?” she asked.

****

“Besides keep dreaming and sharing that optimism with everyone around you? Probably just tell me when I'm acting like more of a Sith than normal,” he said ruefully. “I don't want to crush the spirit of the village again.”

****

“I can do that. Does that mean I can elbow you anytime I feel justified?” she asked, mischief in her eyes.

****

“I see where you're going; watch it,” he said, pointing to her head. “Don't get ideas. This works both ways. If you're going overboard with your ideas-”

****

Indignant, she spluttered, “Overboard? I never go overboard-”

****

“Yes, you do,” disagreed Ben, shaking his head. “You think people will just see me and want to trust me after one conversation.  It’s not realistic. You want so much, and you just want to do it. Do you have any plan at all for how to accomplish all the things you were telling me earlier, about forgiveness and all that? Or are we just making it up as we go?”

****

A guilty look crossed her face.  “Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead….”

****

“Hmph. Of course you haven't. You take after Luke too much,” he said, not looking surprised. “I do not. We need a plan. We should think about that right now-”

****

“How about while we eat?” asked Rey, her stomach growling.

****

Ben was many things; ready to indulge in Rey's every whim for food was one of them. He had seen her eat before; he hadn't paid close attention until after he learned where she had come from. Then he saw the zeal with which she enjoyed all food. He would make sure she never starved again if he had his way.

****

After that, the two went to a different part of the cave. There, he had a kitchen set up, scavenged from old parts and stuff thrown out that he had fixed.

****

“Where do you get such a large amount of hot chocolate from?” asked Rey when she saw a whole cabinet full of it.

****

“You'd be amazed how much food goes bad or gets wasted, even in a small village like this. The waste has only gotten worse with each passing year. They don't appreciate all they have, and they want more, even though they don't need it,” he said, looking sad for a moment.

****

“Well, we're going to fix that,” said Rey, bumping his hip as she leaned in to try and grab some hot chocolate packets. Alas, it was too high for her on her tiptoes, so he came from behind and got them for her, his fingers lingering just a little at her neck as he passed by.  She didn’t mind one bit. After that, she made hot chocolate while he brought out what food he had for them to share. As they ate, they discussed what kinds of things they ought to say and do to help their cause. Nothing was decided for certain, as it would depend a lot on what happened in the moment. Either way, both felt much better about what was coming in the near future.

****

“Oh, Christmas tree!” exclaimed Rey as she looked at the time. Is it really that late?”

****

“What's wrong?” he asked, looking worried and getting up.

****

“It's late. I should head back soon so that people don't think I got lost or stuck somewhere,” she said, getting up and heading to the door. “It's a bit of a climb down.”

****

“Yes,” he said, following her.

****

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” asked Rey expectantly as she stopped near his door.

****

“Yes,” he agreed as he stood between her and the door.  “But don’t go this way back.”

****

With narrowed eyes, she warned, “Ben, we already discussed this-”

****

“I know a much more thrilling way,” he said with a conspiratorial look, pushing her over to another mat near the door. “Brace yourself for a rough landing.  Your weight isn't the same as mine, so I don’t know where you’ll land.”

****

“Ben?”

****

He looked at her worried face and smiled.  “Just trust me, Rey. It’s much safer, and you’ll enjoy this one more.  Then you’ll finally figure out how I can come and go as I please within the village.”

****

She nodded, sliding her arms across her chest.  “Okay, this is me trusting you.”

****

“Thank you,” he said, a hand caressing her face before going to a rope nearby.  “Don’t be surprised if I come right when the ceremony starts.”

****

She rolled her eyes.  “I expect nothing less from a dramatic Skywalker.”

****

With that, he pulled the rope, and the mat beneath Rey gave way.  Ben wished her well for the time before starting the preparations to live temporarily in the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	7. The Acceptance of Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes back to the village to accept the nomination. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything, none of the references I make, or anything else. There's definitely two other Christmas movie quotes snuck into here if you look, though. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

_ “Believe in what you feel inside, _

_ And give your dreams the wings to fly. _

_ You have everything you need _

_ If you just believe.” - Believe _

 

Soon, Rey was sliding down the chute that delivered all trash to Mount Mustafar, but in the opposite direction.  As she neared the end, the lid of the garbage chute sprang open, and Rey was blasted into a pile of snow near the center stage of the main square.  Poe and others were already there, looking for Rey worriedly through binoculars. When all rushed to her to see what had come out of the chute, they looked on in confusion.

 

“Hi, everyone! I didn’t expect you to wait here for me.  Have I been gone all that long?” asked an enthusiastic Rey as she got up and dusted herself off. 

 

“No, you haven’t.  It’s only been five hours,” said Leia.  “Did you see him?”

 

“Yep! We had a long talk, and he agreed to come,” she said as the last of the excess snow fell off.  “I’m satisfied.”

 

All but Poe looked on in awe.  Poe had already been mentally preparing himself for this outcome; Rey was the most bubbly force of nature he had ever met.

 

“I’m glad to hear that.  I hope he doesn’t change his mind in the meantime.  A lot can happen in twenty-four hours,” said Poe before taking off his coat and putting it around her shoulders.  “I’m just glad you’re back safely. Let’s go to my place and warm up while you eat a little.”

 

Rey’s face brightened at the mention of food, and soon the whole group was heading to Poe’s home.  All were intensely curious what Rey had said to the Sith and how he responded to all of it, but all were too afraid to be the first one to ask.  As a result, the dinner was filled with discussion about Rey’s impression of Jedibration after being gone so long.

 

The next day, when it was time for the acceptance ceremony for Holiday Cheermeister, all gathered in the main square.  Rey saw the Solos looking on nervously while there was an air of hushed expectancy in everyone else. Rey stood on stage alongside Poe, her positivity undimmed by Ben’s desire to make an entrance.  

 

Poe stepped up to the microphone at the appointed hour, seemingly happier now that Ben hadn’t shown up.  “Well, it’s time for our Holiday Cheermeister of the Year Award! Congratulations, Mr. Sith!”

 

All looked around for Ben, but none could find him.  Rey’s face turned more neutral as she tried to imagine which spot he would choose to make his entrance from.

 

“Oh, he isn’t here.  Who could have predicted this?” asked Poe, looking at Rey smugly.  Turning to the audience, he said, “Well, I guess the award goes to the runner-up.”

 

“That’s right! A man for whom Christmas comes not once a year, but every minute of every day,” said Hux, sliding next to Poe to speak to the crowd.  

 

“That... would be me.”

 

The whole crowd gasped. Far above the stage, at the top of the Christmas tree in the center of the village, stood Ben Solo.  With his all-black attire and cloak blowing in the breeze, he contrasted greatly with bright lights and colorful ornaments on the tree. Poe just covered his face, as though kicking himself for thinking that Ben wouldn't pull a stunt like this, just to screw with him. Hux just lightly shook his head as he was too used to Ben's antics from school.

 

Rey grinned. She grinned wider when he pulled a string out of nowhere that was attached to two streetlights and used it to gracefully land on his feet on the stage. With each step closer to the edge of the stage, the crowd pulled further away from him, some cowering and others looking angry.

 

“I believe  _ I _ was nominated…. Thank you, Hux, for that apt description,” he said before turning to face Rey. “I was expecting a little more of a reaction out of you at least.”

 

“Keep trying; you might succeed yet,” she said, trying to hold back a grin. She didn't want Poe to know that she was laughing at his response to Ben.

 

Thus challenged, Ben made his way to the microphone. “Boo,” he said in his low, booming voice.

 

The crowd reacted immediately, gasping and backing away. It seemed Ben had done too good of a job in making them afraid of him, and Rey didn't like it one bit.

 

“Hot crowd tonight. When comes the part where the mayor tells jokes to soothe the audience about the odd choice in Cheermeister again? He’s done it every year he was chosen, after all.” When Poe didn't come forward, Ben added, “I'm not familiar with the full plan for Jedibration, but I believe the Cheermeister has more duties this year, along with more contests?”

 

“Yes, you do!” said Poe, looking excited that he could reveal the surprise to all. He was shocked that Ben knew about his bad jokes, but he let it slide, assuming someone had told him. “But first, a little family reunion!”

 

Ben's eyes became wide as saucers. 

 

Poe got into it, pressing a fist against his chest. “They nursed you! They clothed you.”

 

Ben glanced at a mischievous Poe and then a blindsided Rey.

 

“Here they are, the whole Solo family!”

 

With no help from either of them, Ben looked to the audience, where Leia, Han, Maz, and Chewie were walking down the center aisle to greet him.

 

“Ben!”

 

He forgot that he had given himself another name. Soon, he wouldn't need that name. Instead, Ben focused on the large bundle in his mother's hands.

 

“What's that?” he asked, immediately suspicious.

 

“No son of mine is attending Jedibration without the proper attire, even if he has skipped it for the last few years,” announced Leia in response before unrolling the outfit she had worked on overnight with Maz.

 

Laughter erupted throughout the crowd, and even Rey had to cover her mouth from laughing as hard as she wanted. She couldn’t help but notice that Ben did say something in response to his mother’s words.  It seemed like he was trying to say that he had never missed a Jedibration, but she couldn’t be sure with all the movement around Ben. Both Hux and Poe looked smug since they remembered the old outfits Ben had worn.

 

Because the Skywalker family used to make clothing for all citizens, but especially elves in the North Pole, their traditional garb was a flamboyant, much brighter version of what elves wore.  Add in that the Solo family had always made Christmas ornaments with a specialty in tinsel, and it created quite the sort of ostentatious look that Ben had been avoiding for years by wearing black with the occasional hint of red.

 

The skin-tight black pants and shirt were covered up at once.  Leia and Maz each took an arm and forcefully slid the half-green, half-red, button-down shirt with candy cane buttons and white trim over each arm.  Maz had even taken the time to embroider “I Love Christmas” on the front of the shirt. Chewie had the less-coveted job of lifting Ben high enough so that Han could put the matching green and red with white trim pants on.  Chewie dropped a red hat similar to Santa’s hat on his head; the only difference with this hat was that it had oodles of tinsel streaming down the sides. Somehow, Maz had managed to slide some green, pointy slippers with more tinsel over Ben’s giant boots.  Ben had never looked brighter or shimmered so much in the fading light.

 

When all were done, Ben was put down and left scowling at the audience.  He crossed his arms and glared menacingly at all, doing everything in his power  _ not  _ to look at Rey, as he feared seeing her look.  It was bad enough seeing Poe’s and Hux’s gleeful, satisfied looks.  

 

Ben walked back over to the center of the stage. He glared at Poe before turning to Rey.  “Not. A. Word.”

 

She grinned.  

 

“That’s worse,” he murmured before facing Poe once more.

 

Poe, for his part, thought he had seen everything possible, but watching the familiar way in which Ben and Rey spoke to one another struck him oddly.  How could it be since they had just met yesterday?

 

He looked on in wonder until Ben gave him an impatient look.  Then, he remembered himself and went back to his favorite part of the ceremony: the announcement of The Twelve Contests Of Christmas.

 

“Now that our Holiday Cheermeister is properly attired for Jedibration, would all of you like to know what’s in store for you for the next two months?”

 

A roar of approval came from the crowd, and Poe basked in it.  There was nothing he loved better than to be up there and to give everyone what they wanted.  Helping people in general was what he loved.

 

“If you recall the three and five contests from previous years, then you already have some idea of what’s in store.  However, this year, we’ve upped our game. This year, we have not five, not ten, but twelve contests for you to participate in!”

 

Again the crowd cheered its excitement.  Even Ben and Rey had to admit that Poe really did understand what the people wanted.  They wanted to change the focus, but they were glad that everyone was getting into it at least.

 

“This year, our twelve contests are the following: best ornament creation, best decorated tree, best ice sculpture, best ugliest sweater, most delicious cookies, best song created and sung, funkiest and most imaginative snowman, best gingerbread house, best shaver of Santa with whipped cream, best homemade Santa costume, best cardboard sleigh, and finally, the one we all love most, best Christmas light display!”

 

Ben seemed a little in awe at the sheer number of contests while Rey looked on serenely at the growing level of excitement in the audience.  For those brief moments, the air and aura of the villagers changed, capturing some of the Christmas spirit she remembered so well from her younger years.  Giddiness filled her until she heard her name.

 

“Of course, we will have our annual ‘Can you guess how many ornaments are on the tree?’ contest again.  There will be a large glass bowl next to the tree for you to submit your answers. The winner will be announced by our Cheermeister, Ben Solo, along with his co-judge, Rey!”

 

All eyes turned to Rey, and she felt uncomfortable everywhere.  Poe’s look of expectation worried her, and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to go horribly wrong.  However, one glance at the hopeful look of Ben put her at ease. In that moment, she knew that it would all work out alright in the end. She just  _ knew  _ that Ben would always be there for her, to make everything right.

 

“You asked for her, and we listened! Everyone’s favorite Jedi has agreed to help judge our contests so that it will be as fair and unbiased as possible,” continued Poe. “So, starting in three days time, tables will be set up for the first contest here in the main square.  Come with your best ornament, some hot chocolate, and your favorite cookies, and we’ll provide the Jediville band so that we can sing our heart out while we celebrate all of the creative talents of our fellow Jedi! We’re going to show Santa just how full of Christmas spirit we are!”

 

The crowd was deafening, and Poe looked smugly at Rey.  Rey kept a neutral face as though to say wait and see. After that, the band started playing, slowly leading all the villagers back home to warm up and enjoy their dinners.  Most villagers left, if only to avoid Ben. Ben’s family along with Rose and Finn came on stage. The couple reached Ben and Rey first. 

 

Finn was about to say something to Ben when he cut in, “If you utter so much as one syllable about this outfit, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish.  Got it?”

 

Finn took a shaky step back and nodded as Rey elbowed the Sith emphatically.  “Ben! That’s not nice. How do you even know he was going to ask about it? He could have been about to speak to me, you know.”

 

Ben turned his head slightly and dropped his chin to look at Rey defiantly.  “The same way you just know about people’s Christmas spirit. I just do. He’s normally very good, never making such comments about people since he was picked on as a child.  However, given all the recent trouble I’ve caused him, I’m not surprised he wanted to. Nothing but mischief and naughtiness there.”

 

Rey wasn't fazed by the odd words in the slightest.  “But it’s still not proper to assume it’s always about you! Think of others.”

 

“You think too much of them; that’s your problem,” retorted Ben before facing Finn.  “Well, be honest. Were you going to make a comment to me about my outfit?”

 

No one was really sure how to take the conversation between Ben and Rey.  Everyone expected Ben to threaten people, but they didn’t expect Rey to just jump in and risk his ire to defend Finn, like she wasn’t afraid of him at all.  Rey was among a select few who wondered if Ben really could just tell if someone was good. Finn was surprised Ben knew him so well, and he was struck by how much Ben and Rey talked like a married couple.  It was unsettling and reassuring all at once; perhaps there  _ was  _ a way to prevent the Cheermeister from destroying the village again.

 

“As a matter of fact, I was going to say something about the too-small, outrageous elf outfit,” said Finn when he finally found his voice.

 

Ben gave him a look but decided to ignore the comment about his clothing to gloat.

 

“Told you, Rey.”

 

“Fine.  Don’t let it go to your head.”

 

“It won’t.  You wouldn’t allow such a thing,” he said, looking around at all the confused faces and trying to fathom why everyone didn’t expect him to threaten Finn.

 

Rey looked as well and felt the awkward tension all around them.  She decided to do something about it.

 

“So, who’s hungry? I’m feeling a mint chocolate shake to celebrate.”

 

“Let’s go,” said Leia, grabbing Han while Rey pulled Ben.  All the rest followed, more curious than anything about what was to come.

 

They were halfway down the first street when Ben stopped, forcing Rey to come up short. The people nearby changed their course to avoid them, but especially the Sith. 

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Rey, immediately worried.

 

He looked around briefly before saying softly, “Thank you.  I don’t think I would’ve survived even that without you. Keeping my eyes and comments focused on you helped in a way I didn't expect was possible.”

 

Rey beamed up at him, grateful for his words.  “You’re welcome.”

 

“I'll keep focusing on you until those around me are less hostile,” he said, right before Han yelled something about roast beast for everyone.  “Your burgers are just as good. Save your money!”

 

As father and son argued, Rey felt a tug at her gloved hand.  She looked down to see a student of hers giving her wide, impatient eyes.

 

“Cindy? What is it?”

 

“He really likes you; will you help me and tell him my request since he still seems a little scary?” asked Cindy who had seen the two talking just a moment before and came running as a result.

 

“Sure.  Anything for you, Cindy,” said Rey, squeezing the girl’s hand.

 

“I want some ballet slippers,” said Cindy before she skipped off with a smile to her parents.

 

Rey didn’t know what to make of the request; soon she was distracted by Finn suggesting they all sing carols on the way to dinner for Rey.  All got into it - save Ben - until they entered the Falcon to eat. Then, all joy seemed to be sucked from the room, making dinner an awkward affair.  No one knew what to say due to the black elephant in the room, so Rey decided to enter into a topic that she was sure everyone could enjoy and get into: food.

 

“Chocolate peanut butter cookies are the best cookies ever,” she announced at an overly silent long table.

 

Hux spluttered and turned red at once, but he was beat to the punch by Ben.

 

“That’s reindeer droppings! Sugar cookies are the best.”

 

“For once, I agree with him,” sniffed Hux.

 

“You’re both wrong; snickerdoodles are the best cookies ever,” said Poe, making all groan at his unpopular opinion.

 

“No bakes!” cried Finn.  “The easiest and the tastiest!”

 

“No one said anything about ease,” said Poe, glancing at his friend.

 

“But if you’re going to say something is the best, shouldn’t there be more qualifiers than just taste? It’s too subjective,” commented Ben.  

 

Finn looked at a thoughtful Ben for a moment and decided it was better not to look a gift horse in the mouth.  Turning to Poe, he said, “Naturally! That’s why no bakes should always win.”

 

“But they are tricky to make sometimes,” said Rose, having tried many times for Finn’s sake.  “Sugar cookies are simple, even if they take some time.”

 

“Thank you,” said Ben, actually smiling at Rose.

 

Rose gave him a small smile of her own, and Finn was struck once again by how Ben Solo was behaving.  He wasn’t trying per-se to win anyone over, but he was trying to play nice - at least when others didn't try to attack him.  How had Rey managed to do it, to convince him to act like this?

 

As the meal went on, discussions about the merits of all cookies were discussed at length, and Rey felt as though everything was going pretty well.  At least it was until shakes were brought out. Somehow the number of people had been miscounted, so there was one less to go around. Poe declined taking one and instead opted to ask his dinner partner to share.

 

“Rey, you were saying earlier that you were stuffed.  Mind if we share?”

 

Rey didn’t know what to do.  All were staring at her, and Ben looked odd.

 

“I, uh, I guess-”

 

“You don’t know if he’s sick or not, Rey.  Don’t do that. Just give him yours and wait for your own.  Another is coming. Or, just take mine if you really want one now,” said Ben, rushing to push his toward her.  

 

The problem with doing that was that he pushed too hard.  Instead of the tall soda glass sliding toward her, it fell and completely covered Rey in mint green shake.

 

“Great! You screwed up  _ again _ ! Just like you always do! Why don’t you grow up and just stay out of  _ our  _ conversation and let Rey decide? She’s a big girl,” said Poe, jumping on Ben at once.

 

Rey hadn’t liked that the shake had been wasted; she was far more upset at Ben jumping in, as Poe had suggested.  However, Poe wasn’t helping matters much, as Ben was standing up and looking upset. This… whatever it was between those two… was stopping  _ now. _

 

“Gentlemen!” she yelled, standing up with a spoon still in her hand.  She pointed the spoon at both of them as she went on in her teacher voice.  “I am  _ right here _ ; shut up, both of you.  I want you to look into my eyes.  What do you see?”

 

“It’s dark… and it’s cold,” said Poe, nodding and looking appropriately cowed. In that moment, Rey acted like a protective mother, scolding them both. She looked every bit as scary and impressive as Leia, despite the spoon she waved around and used to point at each of them.

 

Ben had never been more turned on. If she wanted to be commanding, then he would let her happily; he liked this angry, fierce Rey. At least until she called him out.

 

“Ben, I was considering sharing a drink with a friend; it's  _ not  _ a big deal. Chill out. You're going to be spending a lot of time with both of us for the next two months.  _ Please  _ let me finish next time because I'm capable of taking care of myself, as we've previously discussed. Also, you’re just as bad as me at minding your own business; you care a lot, which I appreciate. But  _ don't _ feed the troll.”

 

Rey’s eyes turned to Poe as she mentioned the word troll, making Ben smile slightly. His mind was running because of her words, but he still couldn't help but want to smile because she called Poe a friend so easily. He had a chance; that was enough.

 

Poe looked slightly miffed by the comparison until she spoke to him. “And you, Poe, you are perfectly aware of what you could cause with that kind of comment. If you don't have nice things to say about Ben right now due to history, then don't say anything at all. The spill was a mistake; don’t add to it. Or talk about me like that, like I'm not here and don't have an opinion. Okay?”

 

When both men seemed to agree, Rey smiled and sat down, smiling pleasantly at all. “Now, how about some peanut butter chocolate pie?”

 

Two more shakes arrived, along with pie. Poe tried to figure out when Rey had talked to Ben so much, and Finn was determined to talk to Rey when they left.  Leia made sure that Ben knew that he was coming home for the next two months, and both men ignored one another, just as Rey ignored them. It wasn’t a horrible start to things, but it wasn’t the best, either.  It would have to do.

 

When it was time to go home, Poe was the first to go to her.

 

“Rey, I'm sorry about earlier. I am-”

 

“Super competitive around him and have reason to hate him. I know,” she said. “But if there's one thing that Christmas is all about, it’s about love and coming together for the common good. You should know all about those things in your job.”

 

“I do. With that kind of attitude, you'd make a great leader here, just saying,” he said, looking away. “I just don't know if I'm ready to talk or forgive.”

 

“Based on how Ben is acting, I don't think he is, either. But you've got two months,” she said, smiling. “I believe in you both.”

 

“That's…. Good, I guess,” said Poe as he turned to leave. Look, I'm not happy about this arrangement, if I'm being perfectly honest.”

 

“I can see that,” she said, eyes understanding but firm. “But this is the way it needs to be for now. I’m sorry.”

 

Poe's eyes lit up as some new understanding washed over him. “Got it. Have a good night, Rey.”

 

With that he was gone, in really good spirits. Rey didn't understand why, but she didn't have time to ask because Ben showed up soon after.

 

“Rey, I, I'm not used to this.”

 

“That's okay, Ben. You'll learn. I have faith in you,” she said, patting his arm.

 

His opposite arm's hand moved to rest on hers, engulfing her in warmth.  “Thank you. And I'm….sorry. About earlier.”

 

“Thanks. That's all I wanted to hear. It's hard to give up something you desperately want,” she said, speaking from experience. “But we can't be selfish here. Not right now. There's too much at stake.”

 

He nodded. “I know. It's just that….”

 

“Yes?” asked Rey, moving in closer. “What is it?”

 

“Did you mean that? What you said earlier, about you and Poe being friends. I never could tell-”

 

Rey laughed, glad that he was finally admitting something instead of just getting possessive about her and denying anything else. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, “You make it sound like I was interested in Poe at some point. I never have been. Only in you.”

 

Before she pulled back, she left a quick kiss on his ear. Then she moved away as though she hadn't done anything; he blushed and looked at her as though she were his world. She had never been happier.

 

“Good night, Ben.”

 

“Goodbye, Rey.”

 

As soon as Ben was dragged away by his family, Finn and Rose grabbed Rey.

 

“Rey, do you have any idea what you're doing right now?” asked a worried Finn.

 

“A little more than usual, yes,” said Rey, not liking Finn's tone as she tried to wrest herself free. “I'm doing what's best for this village: bringing Ben Solo back home. Where he belongs.”

 

“We are talking about Ben Solo here, the man who destroyed part of our village because one of his ideas wasn't chosen, right?” asked Finn in disbelief.

 

“Are you crazy?” asked Rose, saying what Finn didn't want to come right out and say.

 

“Yes, but all the good ones are already,” said Rey without missing a beat. “This is much bigger than Poe, or Ben, or even me.”

 

“How much have you talked to him? Is it more than once? You act so… familiar around him. It doesn't make sense,” said Finn.

 

Sometimes, Rey really loved that Finn understood her better than anyone else. Right now, she hated it.

 

“If I tell you, you have to promise to tell no one,” she whispered as they entered Rose's house. “The truth is that I've spoken to him a few times before asking him to do Jedibration. I met him my first day back, when that tree fell. He had followed the two of you home, and he threw that tree away to save me from being crushed. We spoke briefly then.”

 

Both looked at her in disbelief. She went on.

 

“He didn't trust me when I came back; he tried to test me by setting off Rose's fire alarm and making us lose power-”

 

“He did that?”

 

“Yes. And much more. He did that many times. He visits the village every day. He hasn't said it out loud, but I get the feeling that he comes here often, like some sort of guard. He always knows when something breaks, so that's why he leaves me presents, so that I can fix stuff-”

 

“So that was him, not Leia?” asked Rose, even more surprised. She sat, needing to process. Finn sat beside her while Rey stayed standing.

 

“Yes. He causes trouble for me, and he's spoken to me a few times because of it, wanting to know who I was at first, and later to tell me he was going to leave me alone. He seems dangerous and scary at first glance, but he really does mean well,” explained Rey, her tone softer. “I've never met anyone like him, someone who understands me and has so much Christmas spirit-”

 

“Rey! You like him!” accused Finn. “It seems like he has a thing for you, and I wondered if you lured him here for the sake of Christmas.”

 

“Finn, that's awful!” she replied,  a hurt look crossing her face. “I would never!”

 

“It doesn't seem like you, but I know how you are when you have a plan. You're determined. Having those two work together seems like an impossible task, especially if you're leading both on. You really don't like Poe, do you?”

 

“You're just now realizing this?” asked Rose, giving her boyfriend a hopeless look. “It's so obvious. Poe just keeps on trying anyway.”

 

“And it's aggravating!” said Rey, stomping her foot. “I wish he'd stop. I like Ben. He's….perfect. For me,” she clarified when she saw the looks they gave her. “After kissing him, I was pretty sure-”

 

“You kissed him, too?” asked Finn, now standing. “Aren't you afraid this is going to come flying in your face later? This could go horribly wrong, getting involved with him. He's volatile on a good day.”

 

Rey sighed. “He wants change, just like me. Christmas could be so much better than it is. We're united in that goal, and we have big plans for the whole village. We also happen to like one another.”

 

Her eyes lit up with joy, and both Finn and Rose understood. Rey was already long gone.

 

“But how does  _ he  _ of all people have so much Christmas spirit? It boggles my mind,” said Rose.

 

“Ben has a deep love of Christmas; make no mistake about it. I've heard his dreams; they're beautiful,” she said, remembering them. “His understanding of Christmas is different compared to yours, but it's similar to mine. I just want him to trust me more.”

 

“That's going to be hard, Rey. You're awful at it as it is, and he's been rejected by the whole village. I'm worried about you,” said Finn, coming toward her to rest his hands on her shoulders. “But you've already made up your mind, so I know there's no point in trying to convince you. Let me know if I can help, okay?”

 

“Same. I want to help,” said Rose, getting up.

 

“Thank you, both of you,”said Rey, hugging them at the same time. “This means so much to me. I'm scared, too, but whenever I look at Ben, I'm at peace. I can't explain it. I just know it's going to be alright.”

 

“I'm glad one of us feels like this,” muttered Finn before hugging both women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. The First Three Contests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 3 of 12 contests found here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything I reference, which is several fun Christmas movies here. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and sorry about the delay! Life happened.

“ _ On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, _

_ A partridge in a pear tree. _ _   
_ _ On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  _

_ Two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _ _   
_ _ On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  _ _   
_ __ Three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree.” 

 

The day of the first contest arrived. It was a clear, bright day in the center square where twelve tables were set up in preparation for all the Jedi who would enter the ornament contest. The top ten ornaments would be sent into the wider world to share another small piece of Jedi Christmas spirit. Two bigger prizes were planned for the most original and most traditional ornaments. 

 

Rey was already chatting with Poe and Hux when Ben made his way to the front, Snoke at his side while everyone gave him a wide berth. 

 

“What’s that mangy mutt doing here?” grumbled Hux, looking at the shaggy appearance of Snoke.

 

“It’s probably some stray that  _ he  _ found and decided to make it just like him,” said Poe as he turned and dropped to one knee.  “Hi there, buddy - woah!”

 

Snoke snapped at Poe’s hand and growled menacingly.

 

“Good boy.  You’re a great judge of character,” whispered Ben to Snoke before addressing Poe, “Sorry about that.  He hates anyone who’s a smelly cat lover.”

 

“Beebee is  _ not  _ smelly! Better a cat than some dirty, rabid  _ dog, _ ” stated Poe defensively.

 

“You just wish cats love you the way they love us,” said Hux, even as Ben gave him a look with regard to Millie.

 

“Hi, Snoke! You’re a good boy, aren’t you? All pets deserve love,” said Rey indulgently as she rubbed the scruff of Snoke.  Just like magic, Snoke whimpered before wagging his tail and rolling onto his back, presenting his stomach to Rey obediently.  All watched in silence and wondered how it was that Rey always managed to be the peacemaker.

 

When she got up, Poe straightened himself to look more dignified.  “You’re very kind with that dog, but I’m afraid he’s going to have to leave the stage now.  I don’t want him barking and upsetting the contest.”

 

Rey’s face fell as Ben went down to Snoke’s level and pointed at Han and Chewie.  “Alright, you rabid cur, go to Uncle Chewie. We’ll play fetch Dameron’s balls later,” said Ben in an undertone.

 

“What did you say?” asked Poe looking suspicious.  Rey glared at Ben.

 

“Nothing.  Nothing you need to worry about, at least,” said Ben pleasantly before turning back to Snoke, who still hadn’t moved.  Adding on a whisper, he said, “Fine. We’ll chase Beebee tonight when he gets let out.”

 

Snoke wagged his tail and leapt off the stage after that, tongue lolling as Chewie gave him attention.  Rey gave Ben another look, and he shrugged, not concerned about his dog.

 

“Just make sure to keep that dog in the audience going forward,” warned Poe before going to the microphone, earning him a dark look from Ben.    

 

Rey and Ben stood behind Poe on the stage as Poe opened the ceremony after repeating the Jedi Code. Ben and Rey, along with Poe as a tie-breaker, closed their eyes and waited for Jedi big and small to lay out their ornaments on the table and run away quickly to maintain a greater sense of anonymity. Poe had learned after the first year of judging that it was essential to have anonymity to seem less biased. Hux still kept his eyes open so that he could settle disputes if any two people claimed to have the same ornament. 

 

As people yelped and shoved others aside in order to get their entry onto the tables, Rey couldn't help but cringe. With each nasty comment let loose, she felt some people in the crowd feel less engaged, making her sad. Ben didn't like hearing all the things said over a silly little ornament, but he focused on drawing out a small package from his now-fitting elf shirt and sliding it in Rey's hands since they were next to one another.

 

“Don't focus on them, Rey. They need more direction; we can fix that,” said Ben, knowing she must dislike it. “Open this instead. I made it for you yesterday.”

 

“But, Ben-”

 

“Not so loud,” hissed Ben. “I don't want Dameron noticing. This is for you, not him.”

 

“Thank you,” she said softly, leaning in as she attempted to unwrap the gift with closed eyes. “I never thought unwrapping could be so difficult.”

 

“Be glad I didn't use duct tape.”

 

Rey giggled and focused on finding the tape. Before long, she had the wrapping off and was taking the lid off a rectangular box. Her hands slid in the tissue paper, and soon, she could feel something long and cylindrical. After more inspection, she discovered it was shaped like a candy cane, and that there were two of them, along with a large bulb that was painted.

 

“You may open your eyes in three, two, one-”

 

“Rey, hide it behind your back,” whispered a panicked Ben. “Now!”

 

She did. All three opened their eyes, and all twelve tables were filled with ornaments of every shape and size. Three tables were just ones made by children based on the workmanship, and Rey was glad that she had listened to Poe about having extra small prizes.

 

She and Ben went first to the children's ornaments. At least one was really nicely done, so there was a clear winner there. The last nine tables took much longer as the pair made slow work of picking up and looking at each one to inspect for craftsmanship and design. Rey focused on how it would inspire more Christmas spirit, and Ben focused on craftsmanship. Poe just followed them, checking out everything so he could be ready. When they were done, the three went back to the stage to deliberate. 

 

“We had some excellent choices this year, I thought. Double the amount of last year, which is excellent! They're really getting into it,” said Poe, swinging his left arm forward encouragingly. “I have my top five chosen should you need any extra or need tie breakers,” he added helpfully.

 

“What are they?” asked Rey, a little curious. She wanted more time to decide on hers.

 

Ben also wanted more time but doubted that Poe's picks would be helpful. He had seen the ones picked in previous years, and he had disagreed with all of them. 

 

When Poe named his five favorites, both Ben and Rey looked at him as though he were one crayon short of a box. In Ben's mind, it was the brightest crayon at that. Rey smiled nicely but quickly turned to Ben.

 

“Please tell me you didn't choose any of those,” she whispered.

 

“No. These are my top ten, and ranked.”

 

He showed her his written list, done in his signature script. Rey admired curvy handwriting and hummed before showing him hers.

 

“Hmm. We're close. We differ on four ornaments, and our rankings are all over the place. I think we need to sit.”

 

Poe was surprised by how agreeable they were to another. He didn't stay that way, though, as the two quickly began arguing amongst themselves. Both were loud and demonstrative as they referred to their choices and which was better to include, trying to get the best of both aspects. The crowd watched with growing interest, almost all silently cheering on Rey. They continued to watch until one yelled that Ben would always be wrong. At that, both froze and looked a little ashamed. Rey wanted to hang her head, but instead she sighed.

 

“We're getting too caught up in something minor,” she said dejectedly. 

 

“Only because you feel that these ornaments can actually cause some significant increase in Christmas spirit-”

 

“They can!” she sputtered. “Everything does in some way. Sometimes it's not about the art-”

 

“But it won't be respected or even noticed by some if it looks poorly made. I want that spirit to come alive, but there has to be compromise-”

 

Soon they were back to aggressive negotiations. After several more minutes, the two stood stiffly, and both spat out a surly, “Fine!”

 

“We've chosen the winners,” said Rey, looking annoyed.

 

“Rey, you don't have to-”

 

“Just don't,” said both to Poe, making him turn around and pick up the list. “We'll go down there and pick up the ornaments as you call out descriptions.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Poe preferred to be more involved, but he decided then that they he would have to be more choosy about which fights he entered. Fierce ones like the one they just had were not worth his effort. Watching was more rewarding, and a small part of him did not want to get in between them, as argumentative as they were then.

 

As they walked, Rey saw the crowds giving her encouraging thumbs up and smiles, everyone else ignoring Ben. She cringed internally, feeling bad that she had already failed to bring people closer.

 

Ben didn't notice the people's reactions to him; he was too used to it. What he  _ did  _ notice was Rey's shame as she walked. He had let her down...again. Their first time judging together was already a failure, and he felt that he had caused it. He scrambled to find a way to make it up to her, to repair the damage done. He got so caught up in it that it took Rey placing a gentle hand on his to wake him up from his tumbling thoughts.

 

It was a small gesture, but he brightened up from it at once. She still worried about him, wasn't giving up on him yet. He was grateful that their backs were to Poe so he couldn't see how happy he was to have that small touch from her. He didn't try to hide it as he once would have. He wanted her to see that he appreciated it.

 

He had eyes only for her in that moment, and she was much the same way. It caused a stir in the crowd, many confused why she would willingly touch him or be so gentle with him. It would become a popular topic at dinner tables that night as all wondered at that sight. He wasn't deserving of it, and he obviously knew it. Most didn't know what to make of the soft smile he gave her, but it was quickly attributed to Rey being a Christmas miracle worker. It put him in a new light for many, and even though Poe didn't see anything from behind, he knew Rey was doing her magic yet again. 

 

Soon after, Poe announced the winners, and Rey had big smiles for all the winners. Ben made it a point to say two good things about every choice of his, and three things about Rey's choices, winning more people to him. The only clear winner in both their minds was the same, so both were warm with compliments toward the winner, Maz.

 

“Thank you, dears. You've restored my faith in this particular contest. I was utterly ignored the last three years.”

 

“Yours was my favorite as soon as I saw it,” said Rey, speaking candidly.

 

“Thank you. I knew there was a reason why you went to that school and did so well with Luke. You have an eye for ornaments, based on your choices. Have you considered doing more with that later on in your career?”

 

Rey blinked, not expecting unsolicited ideas for careers again but was grateful all the same. “I really haven't decided, but-”

 

“Thank you, Maz, but we need to go. Rey is hungry,” said Ben, pulling Rey away before she could finish.

 

“Ben! That wasn't polite,” said Rey, turning to face him with an accusing look. “She was just trying to be nice.”

 

“Only because she won. Just because she's worked at the North Pole-”

 

“She did? How did I never hear that?” asked Rey, looking back at a smiling Maz. “Then it makes total sense why; she understands.”

 

“It wouldn't surprise me if she entered all three ornaments of past years this time, if my memory serves,” said Ben, shaking his head. “Besides, the only reason I did that was because you don't know what you want to do yet. Correct? Don't tell Maz unless you know for sure. She's liable to tell everyone the slightest bit of news. I'm just trying to help,” he said, his tone softer at the end instead of more of a warning. “Please.”

 

Rey nodded, saddened that she couldn't talk to Maz at that moment, but she was determined to later when she had a better idea. Maz had always seemed wise to her. 

 

Further away, Poe grinned at the seeming argument happening between Ben and Rey.

 

“Do you see the way those two go at it? They won't last more than two weeks like that,” said Poe with satisfaction. “I know she has a mission and feels she must be nice to him and not show any interest in me in the meantime-”

 

“Right,” said Hux, more to go along with Poe than anything else. He kept looking at them, but he didn't see strife the way it had been between Ben and Poe. No, there was something tense between Ben and Rey, but Hux was more interested in the way Ben acted around Rey.  _ That  _ was totally new and different. It was encouraging. If he was seeing it right, Ben had given Rey a gift earlier, and he was going out of his way to talk to her and be nice, if the ornament descriptions were any indication. 

 

“-but those two just don't fit together. It's obvious,” said Poe, feeling better about himself and his chances. 

 

That was when Hux knew: Ben had fallen for Rey. Hux only hoped that Rey's personal interests didn't interfere with orders from her mission; otherwise things were about to get very messy. She was an odd one, kind but very different, which was no doubt why Ben liked her so much. One thing was for sure: the next two months would be anything but boring.

 

Poe and Hux walked off-stage to see about dinner. When Ben was sure that he had Rey to himself, he pulled her over to the Christmas tree.

 

“What is it, Ben?”

 

“We didn't do a very good job of staying united today,” he said. 

 

“You're right. We didn't. Sorry,” she said, feeling bad. “I'm so used to-”

 

“-doing it by yourself,” he said, finishing her sentence. “I know. Me, too.”

 

“We just need to step back and see what's best,” she said. “And speaking of, I believe I need to see what it is that you, oh no!”

 

She had reached inside her back pocket to grab the small gift, but it slipped out of her gloves into the freshly fallen snow. She was about to lean over and pick it up when Snoke came bounding out of nowhere and stuck his nose in the snow under the gift. He jerked his head up, sending the gift into the air, and Ben caught it on reflex.

 

“Good boy. I knew all those garbage pickup trips we went on would come in handy one day,” said Ben. “Here you go, Rey. You might want to remove your gloves for this, anyway.”

 

She did before taking the gift and removing the lid. Gasping, she pulled out painted candy cane earrings. “Ben? How did you do this?” she asked, marveling at them. “How did you make it match my hair so well?”

 

“I enjoy playing with blow torches and metal. What can I say?” he said dryly. Then he added, “Also by staring at your hair far longer than anyone ever has. It's a perfect shape and color,” he said, touching the hair slightly.

 

Her eyes found his as her free hand pulled his down, away from her hair. “Just be gentle, Ben. I don't want it to fall apart until I get home. It’s so weird not wearing my hair in buns.”

 

“How do you manage to keep your hair so tight in those buns every time? Doesn’t it hurt your head?” asked Ben, looking at her hair.

 

“I have a special brown clip that I wear.  According to the note left with me, the clip was my mother’s.  I wear it in her honor always, hoping that she’ll come back and recognize it.”

 

“Oh,” he said, not aware of the sad meaning behind the odd clip he had seen her wear countless times.

 

Wanting to move on from the depressing topic, she brought up his gifts instead as she was excited to wear them. “Will you put these on me, please?”

 

“Yes. Look at the other half of your gift, the real point of giving it today.”

 

Pulling the earrings out along with the thin cardboard separating the two halves of the box, she gasped and grinned.

 

“Ben! I love it! Does this hang from the end of my hair?”

 

“Yes. Now you have an ornament to match the hair and earrings,” he said, the hollow metal ball surrounded by a painted tissue paper several sheets thick. “Will it be too heavy for your hair?”

 

“Only one way to find out,” she said, looking hopeful. “Please do the honors.”

 

He fastened the bulb to her hair before standing back to appreciate the look. He whistled his appreciation before Rey slugged his shoulder and pulled him against her.

 

“Do you want everyone to know right now?” she whispered, their faces almost touching. 

 

“No, but I fear they're going to find out soon anyway. I want to-”

 

All further words from him were stopped as Rey closed the distance, kissing him chastely. She pulled away, mischief in her eyes. 

 

“Mistletoe.”

 

“I'm going to ignore your terrible lie and own it anyway. I may need that excuse more often in the days to come,” said Ben. “Let it be known that I never condone lying-”

 

“Except now. Good,” she said, pushing him away before the tree branches destroyed her hair. “I'm having dinner with Rose tonight; I need to go soon. See you in two days?”

 

“Except on special occasions,” he allowed, shaking his head ruefully.

 

\----------

 

The tree decorating contest occurred on a gray day, snow gently fallingl as the trees were set up around the outer perimeter of the main square. Rey looked on, hoping that not all the trees had been cut down, or if they had been, that replacements were put in. She was distracted when Ben came up as a result and laid a hand on her upper arm. 

 

“Can you see my surroundings?”

 

She jumped, twisting as her fisted hands came out in front of her out of reflex.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Easy, Rey!” he cried, his hands capturing hers as she almost punched his chest. “Where did that come from?”

 

She blinked and took a breath. “Sorry. That is years of older kids picking on you and you learning to defend yourself against them.”

 

She said it in such a straightforward manner to make him shake his head internally. She was like him in that respect, but she had learned to fight back. Somehow, she still persevered in hope. It never ceased to amaze him.

 

“I understand.”

 

And she believed him. 

 

“What were you saying before?” she asked, facing him fully.

 

“Did you see all of this? Snoke would have a field day peeing on all of those trees; I’m glad Uncle Chewie has him on a leash today.  Do they really expect all these trees to be decorated?”

 

“Oh yes,” said Rey, nodding with certainty while trying to imagine who would win in the tug of war: Chewie or Snoke. “Poe spends an enormous amount of time wandering through the village's streets, trying to get an idea for how many Jedi want to participate. He includes a safety factor of five, but he's always close. At least according to Hux.”

 

Ben huffed. “There are better ways to spend time as mayor. Just pick a max number for each contest and make everyone participate in just one so everyone gets a chance. Why not that?”

 

“If I told you that I suggested the same thing to him, would you believe me?” she said, giving him a knowing grin.

 

He groaned. “I should have figured. How did he respond?”

 

“Like I make rocks fly and am a brilliant woman,” she said, looking upward briefly. “I'm hoping if we get a bunch of us to do it together, we can convince him to do that next year. Hux likes the idea since it'll be cheaper and more time effective.”

 

“It would be,” he said. He was about to say more, but Poe and others came to interrupt them. It didn't matter, though. Ben was in a good mood because he was working with Rey, and they seemed to think very similarly, except in specific situations.

 

By the time the competition started, he was almost smiling. She elbowed him lightly as Poe began announcing the event. “You're in a good mood. Is it because I'm wearing your gift?”

 

“Perhaps a little,” he whispered, leaning in. “More because it's you beside me.”

 

When Poe turned to introduce the judges once more, Rey had a pink tinge to her cheeks, and Ben thought it an adorable look for her that he needed to repeat more often. Contestants then gathered at each tree until all but one tree was taken. Rey's eyes lit up as she dragged Ben to it excitedly. 

 

“C’mon, let's use our waiting time fully and decorate our own. It won't be judged or anything. I haven’t decorated one this year yet.”

 

Ben didn't even try to say no; her enthusiasm was overwhelming. He paid more attention to the crowd watching him and Rey today, and he was amused by the confused looks people had at her dragging him toward a tree. They clearly didn't realize that she was a force of nature that he had no intention of trying to stop. 

 

He positioned himself next to the box of randomly picked ornaments to hand them to Rey. She put out a hand and surveyed her options as Poe told everyone that they had thirty minutes to create a masterpiece. Then, the flurry of hands and color began.

 

Lights and garlands went on first. By some luck, there were a decent amount of clear and crystal ornaments. Rey asked for those first, and he handed them to her as she filled every space of the Christmas tree with that type of ornament. Next were the blue and green ornaments, streaks of them put down the sides of the tree regularly. The rest of the tree was filled in with everything else until the whole box was empty.

 

“It doesn't have a star,” commented Ben as he gave her the last ornament. “We’re not done yet.”

 

“We'll make something up from what we have after this,” she said, too focused on placing the last ornament. 

 

When she was done, both surveyed the look. Rey seemed satisfied, but Ben still grumbled. 

 

“It needs a star or  _ some  _ kind of topper. We have nothing-”

 

“A-ha!”

 

Ben stopped talking when Rey’s eyes lit up, her hands swiping off four ornaments and attaching them together with the wire hooks.  After arranging them in the shape of a pyramid, she placed it on top. 

 

“Done.”

 

“Impressive,” he said, making her smile warmly at her.  “You’re fast on your feet-”

 

“Time is up!  Everyone please step away from your trees.  Judges, close your eyes as everyone leaves to give you time to evaluate.”

 

Poe came up soon after, putting his hands on the shoulders of both.  “Look at this tree! You two were fast, so in sync! No one else was like this, and you’ll be able to tell when you look at the various trees.”

 

“Thanks, Poe-”

 

“Judges, you may open your eyes.”

 

“Let’s go look at these other trees,” said Ben, quick to stop all conversation.  He headed off, and the other two followed in the wake of his large, quick steps.

 

The judging took more time than the last competition, but Ben and Rey gave each tree a thorough inspection.  When they were done and chose winners with much less arguments, both were satisfied with the outcome.

 

“Well, that’s two contests without the same winners being chosen for each,” said Ben dryly.  “We’re doing better than last year.”

 

“What? How did someone manage to win in both these contests last year?” asked an outraged Rey.  “It’s different skills involved.”

 

“While a few have an eye for color and craft and are multi-talented like you, most are not.  But, in the five contests done last year, the same four people won all of them. Not surprisingly, they are good friends and backers of Poe.  You do the math,” said Ben with a knowing look. 

 

“I don’t believe it.  Poe wouldn’t be that bad-”

 

“Search your feelings,” said Ben, making Rey smile at the familiar phrase.  “You know it to be true. It was a little better the year before:  _ six  _ different people won.”

 

Rey guffawed and tried to cover it with a cough. Ben smiled slightly before growing serious.   

 

“Ask him if you don’t believe me, Rey.”

 

“I do believe you. I just don’t understand how or why he would do that.  For all their talk about you not entering the village the last four years, you know a surprising amount.”

 

“I never left and stopped watching out for everyone; they just think I did,” said Ben, his eyes holding hers longer than needed. “Poe’s only human and ready to help friends.  Why else do you think he was so excited to have you do this? He knows better; he knows he shouldn’t do it since it caused a shouting match and almost riot at the end, right before Christmas Eve last year.  I thought for sure they would cancel the Christmas Eve celebrations, but they did them anyway because my mother stepped in,” said Ben with a grimace.

 

“Right before Christmas Eve? That’s awful!”

 

“Almost as bad as some of these trees.  Mine will be recycled ornaments, too, but my tree will be far superior when it’s done.”

 

“So you haven’t put up yours yet?” asked Rey, nudging him with her elbow.  “Don’t want to follow the crowd?”

 

“I’ll put it up on November 25, when we’re  _ supposed  _ to,” he said with an uppity air. 

 

Rey laughed.  “Alright, Ben.  Don’t take yourself too seriously.”

 

“You’ll keep me in my place: beside you,” he said, looking at her warmly.  “I’m not concerned.”

 

She reached out a hand and rubbed his elbow gently.  “You’re a good guy, Ben. Whatever they say, they’re wrong.  I believe in you.”

 

He tried to say something, but everything got stuck in his throat.  He just stared at her instead, sharing a moment of acceptance and appreciation.  As he smiled, Rey thought she detected just a little more of the shadow leaving his aura and his perspective about Christmas.  He glowed just a little brighter under the gaze of someone who cared deeply about him.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Judge?”

 

Both looked down at a little boy holding a broom who was tugging on Ben’s shirt.  Rey knelt down and said, “Temi, this is Ben Solo.”

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Solo, but may I tell you something?” asked Temi impatiently.

 

“Sure, kid,” said Ben, kneeling down to face Temi while hiding his surprise at being approached.  “What is it?” 

 

“I want a BB gun for Christmas.  A red one. An official Red Ryder, carbine action, two-hundred shot range model air rifle,” said Temi, shaking with excitement.  “Ok?” 

 

“Temi, why are you asking-”

 

“I’ll see what I can do, but you know how busy Santa is.  What if he’s already had a special present made for you, one that’s even better?” asked Ben seriously as he cut off Rey and patted the cheek of Temi.  

 

“But what else could be as good as that?” asked a pouting Temi, unable to believe a better gift existed.  

 

“Well, that broom you’ve been carrying has already broken twice.  What if you got a stronger one, one that was much harder to break?”

 

Temi considered Ben carefully before nodding and giving Ben a curious look.  “That would be cool, too. Is that  _ for sure _ what I’m going to get, though?”

 

“I can’t say  _ for sure _ .  Santa never tells,” said Ben with a smile.  “You’ll just have to wait for Christmas. But, all the same, just think about it.  There could be better gifts out there that you don’t even realize. Be happy with whatever you get.”

 

“Okay, I’ll try,” said Temi. “As long as it’s not a football.  I don’t think that a football is a very good Christmas present.”

 

“Of course,” said Ben, ruffling Temi’s hair.  “It’s terrible. It’s big, comes flying at your head really fast-”

 

“Exactly!” cried Temi, hugging Ben suddenly.  “Thank you.”

 

After that, Temi skipped away from a stunned Ben.  He got up a little after that, still looking at Temi in the distance.  Rey laid a cautious hand on Ben’s shoulder.

 

“You alright, Ben? What just happened?”

 

“I don’t know.  I’m not sure, but I’m honored,” he replied, a smile appearing.  “Santa already knows all that, I’m sure. He’s been hit by footballs at recess.”

 

Rey had no idea how Ben knew all that, but it was beginning not to surprise her.  When he had said that he saw everything, he wasn’t joking. Then, her last conversation with Cindy came to Rey’s mind, of the request for ballet slippers.  Were they connected? What about her and Ben was making children come to them - or really Ben - to ask for gifts? She didn’t mention it to Ben yet until she understood the why and when children asked. All she did know was that she hoped more children asked; it felt right for them to ask him for gifts for some odd reason. 

 

“I’m sure.  That was sweet of you, Ben.  You acted just like Santa. Maybe you should carry small candy canes on you just in case another kid comes around,” suggested Rey.

 

“Yeah, maybe I should,” said Ben, grinning at her.  “I’ve got a stash.”

 

“I’m sure you do. That hot chocolate won’t be minty by itself,” quipped Rey.

 

“No, it won’t,” said Ben, chuckling softly.  “But maybe we can find a way to make minty powder.  What if we added crushed candy cane while packaging? I bet it’d catch on….”

 

He started walking toward his home, and Rey just shook her head as she watched the wheels turn in his head.  He loved Christmas; he had proved that to Temi. He just needed to see it, along with everyone else.

 

“Rey, do you have a moment?” asked Hux, rushing after her.

 

“Sure, Hux.  What’s up?”

 

“I saw the way you two decorated that tree.  That was well-done. I imagine with better ornaments and a theme, you’d be even more spectacular.  If you ever decide not to go into politics, you should open up a decorating business. You’d do well.  I want to be your first customer if you do,” said Hux, proud of his idea. “I enjoy doing it with my family, but you could do well for all the stuff I don’t want to do.  Or, better yet, you could do more with the village. We still have more to do there, so don’t think you’re getting out of it.”

 

He seemed deadly serious about it, but all Rey could feel was surprise at such an odd, unique idea for what she could do for a job. It would brighten people's lives, to be sure. 

 

“I, uh, I’m flattered.  Thank you, Hux. I hope that you’ll still do all your own decorating, though.  It’s a beautiful time and way to spend the day with Phasma and your little boy.  He will love those traditions growing up.”

 

“I hope so.  We didn’t have such traditions growing up,” said Hux, looking sad a moment.  “He’s going to have the best of everything.”

 

“WIth a strong love of Christmas in his heart.  Good. Thank you, Hux. I’ll see you soon!”

 

As Rey walked back to Rose’s home, she pondered yet again the mystery of her future career.  Yet another person had ideas of what she could do and would excel at. And yet, with all three, she didn’t feel as though that were enough.  It was only a part of the whole as it were. They were good skills to have, and she was honored to be so recognized as able to do more than normal, but it still didn’t satisfy her desire to do something  _ more. _

 

\----------

 

Two days later, the ice sculpture contest was held.  Rey was in a good mood until she arrived at the central square.  Poe was in an especially good mood, and he had even brought his orange and white striped cat, Beebee, with him to survey his favorite contest.  Ben, however, was in his worst mood yet, and Snoke had to be sent home to be locked up when he saw Poe and Beebee. 

 

Rey was about to approach Ben when Han came up to her.

 

“You may not want to go over and talk to him yet.  He’s acting like a typical, dramatic Skywalker about today’s contest.  He hates being reminded of when he destroyed so much and left the village.”

 

“Oh,” said Rey, now understanding and looking at him with compassion.  “He must hate it.”

 

“He does.  Let me talk to him first; he’s been this way since yesterday when Leia brought it up.”

 

With that, Han went off to try to talk some sense into his son.

 

“Ben, we should talk.  About today and other things.”

 

“Not now, Father.  Let me have a moment.”

 

“You’ve had a whole day, Ben.  You can’t keep living in the past-”

 

“Nor should  _ you  _ just expect me to forgive you and want to talk the moment you welcome me back.  It’s not that easy, and it won’t work. Leave me alone,” said a dismissive Ben. “The son you’re looking for, the one who loved Christmas, is dead.  Just accept that and move on.”

 

“Never,” said Han, walking away before he said something he would regret.

 

Rey grew more worried as she watched Han stomp to Leia.  She made a beeline for Ben after that. 

 

“I’m  _ not  _ talking about it,” said Ben, refusing to look at Rey.  “Go over and talk to Poe or something. I don’t feel like talking or judging today.”

 

Rey came up to him and shocked him by giving him a hug.  “Okay, Ben. I just want you not to be unhappy.”

 

“What are you, The Happiness Guru, Rey? Are you happy?” he snapped, unprepared for her and her closeness as he tried to extricate himself.  “Do you like drifting by without a name or purpose-”

 

“Fine, I’ll leave you alone. Sheesh,” she said, leaving him.  She didn’t go to Poe, though. She just wanted to stew a moment and gather her bearings before she had to talk to anyone else.  Why did Ben have to bring  _ that  _ up of all things? How did he just know?

 

She didn’t have time to figure it out, as both she and Ben were called onstage soon after.  Ben was actually behaving, not looking moody and vengeful as he walked onstage. She didn’t understand why, but Ben soon explained while Poe talked.

 

“Some little girl named Cindy asked me if I was sad and wanted to play with her doll.  She’s way too good, just like you,” said Ben, looking for Cindy in the crowd. “Very sweet.  She’ll definitely get the new ballet slippers and dolls she wants.”

 

“So you’re going to try to keep it together because a kid had to call you out on it?” asked an acerbic Rey.

 

“Yes.  And don’t think I’m - oh.”

 

Rey took his hand, ready to put aside her hurt and anger for the sake of children, just like Ben.  He brightened slightly because of it, and it kept him in a neutral mood throughout the contest. This one had significantly less contestants, but all had been working hard since the morning to carve.  Rey was pleased when she and Ben managed to pick a winner - one who was different from all the other years previous - with little argument, but as soon as the contest was done, he was ready to leave.

 

“You survived, Ben.”

 

“But I’m still supporting something and someone that I shouldn’t,” countered Ben.  “It’s  _ his  _ fault-”

 

“Oh, stuff it in a stocking and recognize your own part in it. How else are you going to learn from it and avoid it?” said Rey, walking away and not wanting to deal with his sulking.

 

Ben looked at her with something akin to wonder at the novel idea.  His face became significantly darker when he saw Poe approach her.

 

“Rey, are you alright? Is that Sith being his normal, sunny self?”

 

“Funny,” said Rey, smiling at Poe warmly.  

 

“I try,” said Poe, putting an arm around Rey.  “Hey, listen: don’t let him get you down just because he’s bitter about the past.  At least we’re not.”

 

“I don’t think our definitions of bitter are quite the same,” said Rey, giving Poe a look.

 

The comment’s meaning was lost on Poe as he waved off her concern.  “Whatever. The point is, I’m here for you, Rey. If you need to vent or anything about him or anything for that matter, or have ideas for how to improve this for next year, you just let me know.  I always have time to talk to you.”

 

“Oh.  That’s really sweet of you, Poe.  Thanks,” said Rey, patting his arm.

 

Ben walked away at that gesture.  He couldn’t handle anymore, and he regretted being so caught up in himself that he sent Rey away from him.  In that moment, he felt like the failure and less-spirited person that the council decision from Luke and his mother had made him feel like.  He had screwed up once more. He wanted to take a blow torch to something, anything would do. Preferably Poe's perfect hair. Taking apart things - destroying things as many former classmates and villagers later called it - was something he enjoyed doing, if only to put it back together. Why he couldn't do it for his village was less certain, but he had a bad feeling that he was still holding on hate, something he had always vowed to avoid doing. 

 

“Anytime,” said Poe, leaning in and nudging her with his shoulder.  “I know you’ve got to keep things as they are to do your big mission and all, so I want you to know that you’ve got me.  I understand. I want to help you in your mission, even if it hurts me. I see the way he’s hurting you today, and you don’t deserve that.  You’re just trying to help us, and he’s being ungrateful. Even if you can’t say or do anything in public right now because of your big mission, I’m still going to stay close by and prove myself even more,” said a proud Poe.  

 

“Oh. Thanks,” said Rey, not entirely sure that Poe understood but accepted it for what it was,  a chance for Poe to play nice with Ben for her sake. “Anything you can do to help with Ben would be great.”

 

“I’ll be on the lookout.  You need an escort home?” he asked, eager to stay close.

 

“No, not this time,” she said, noticing that Ben was gone and Finn had appeared.  “I have errands to run. I need to be heading back before it gets much darker. See you!”

 

“See? I told you she digs me,” commented Poe to Finn when Rey left. Finn looked at him as though he were imagining things.

 

Rey followed the holly footprints to the place that she had gone sledding with Ben before.  Sure enough, some ways up the mountain, Ben was perched on the outcropping that they had flown off of previously.  His face and mood were some of the worst that she had seen, and she decided to leave him be. He needed to get it out of his system.  If it wasn’t by the next contest,  _ then _ she would do something about it.    

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm editing furiously right now to get the next chapter going to make up for missing last week. I feel bad.


	9. Contests Four and Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugly sweaters, snowball fights, and cookies, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, especially anything I reference. I'm just here for Christmas fluff and the occasional bit of angst because Reylo. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_ On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _

_ On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _

 

When it came time for the ugliest sweater contest, Rey was disappointed to see that Ben was still in a mood.  Even Snoke was left at home due to his owner’s continued dour mood. Rey had distracted herself from her worries about Ben by taking all leftover fabric and old curtains that Rose had and making an ugly Christmas shirt for herself since she didn’t have enough time to knit a sweater.  She received compliments left and right from everyone about the cozy, truly horrifying long-sleeved shirt with oddly shaped elves and reindeer decorating the front. She had sewn layers of fabric on top of each other to give the figures some depth, and it created some funky color combinations on the elves, with pee green and white polka dots underneath yellow and brown wool, among other combinations.  

 

“Your seamstress skills strike again,” commented Finn when he saw her.  “You used to be able to patch five shirts and a pair of pants in a night back at the orphanage.  Good to see you’ve kept it up.”

 

“Thanks!” said Rey brightly.  “This was fun. I enjoy making Christmas-themed clothing.”

 

“You could do that part time while teaching for a job,” suggested Rose as she came up from behind in her knit sweater.  

 

“Rose! Yours looks amazing,” gushed Finn before kissing her.

 

“Finn’s right.  You’ve got serious skills with knitting.  That’s a colorful sweater,” said Rey. “And thanks.  I’m not sure if I want to make clothing for a living, though.  I’d rather it just be fun and once in a while. Maybe as a gift for someone.”

 

“You mean that  _ monstrosity  _ you’re wearing? Did Poe give that to you?” asked an angry Ben, killing the good mood as he appeared from behind. 

 

“No,” said Rey, giving him a look that inspired terror in all her students.  “I made it myself to prove I could make ugly things.”

 

“You succeeded,” he said before storming off, now more upset with himself.

 

“Tell me again why you like him?” asked Finn.  “He seems….”

 

“Like an emo kid who needs to lighten up?” suggested Rose helpfully.

 

“Who needs a snowball to his face? Or maybe several?” added Finn, grinning.

 

Rey closed her eyes and tilted her head down, more annoyed with Ben before she looked up with a giant grin.  “He  _ does  _ need to lighten up.  You’ve just given me a great idea, Rose and Finn.  Thank you.”

 

As she walked off toward Ben, stretching out her fingers as she walked, Rose and Finn looked at one another.

 

“She wouldn’t do that, would she?” asked Rose, glancing at Rey with fear.  “That would cause-”

 

“Mass chaos. A giant snowball fight.  We haven’t had one of those in  _ forever _ …. Yes, she would,” decided a thoughtful Finn, remembering Rey's past. “She  _ loved  _ instigating those at the orphanage.  She got punished by Plutt so many times for doing so.”

 

Rose nodded encouragingly, ready to hate on Plutt plenty, at least Finn continued. 

 

“Or maybe it was only when she threw snowballs at his head.”

 

Slapping a knee, Rose laughed.  “Then we better stay close to her.  She may need our help.”

 

“Right.”

 

As the two ran after Rey, she got ready to pick up some snow.  Alas, the contest was called to start then. Instead, she went up and stood next to Ben.

 

“Why would you make  _ that  _ when you clearly have skill? You could make anything, even something inspiring for Christmas,” muttered Ben. “That’s such a waste.”

 

“Sometimes the small things that seem like a waste are actually the most important,” returned Rey in an annoyed tone before they were called forward to look at all the people modeling sweaters.  She schooled her features after that, trying not to show more tension between them to the crowd, lest they distrust Ben more. 

 

The two stayed tense around one another as they examined each sweater.  Ben kept muttering under his breath that any more than five sweaters was too much and a waste, and Rey kept elbowing him to stay quiet.  It wasn’t until they finished with all thirty-seven entries that Ben finally walked out of sight to let loose.

 

“This is the stupidest contest I’ve ever heard of-”

 

“Ben, this is light and fun.  Let them enjoy it,” admonished Rey, sounding more exasperated by the minute.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone to the dark side and taken to enjoying this sort of thing,” he said, his eyes bearing down on her with new anger and betrayal.

 

“ _ If _ I did, it was only because you’re being unreasonable-”

 

“Me, unreasonable? There were  _ thirty-seven  _ ugly sweaters.  That’s ridiculous.  Admit it. You think it’s too much, too,” he said, getting in her face.

 

“I’ll never say,” she said, unable to make eye contact as he growled.

 

“You do. I can see it in your eyes. You're trying to hide it, but it's not working.  If you weren’t so insistent on proving a point-”

 

“Hey! What’s going on over here between my two favorite judges? Can I help?” asked Poe as he appeared between them, putting calming hands on both their backs. “Is there a disagreement about which is worse? I don’t like seeing you two fight.”

 

“Liar,” muttered Ben under his breath before Rey gave him a look to stop.  

 

“What was that?” asked Poe innocently.

 

“Nothing,” said Rey.

 

“Later was all,” replied Ben.  “We’re almost done. You can just take your help and stand far over there.  You’ve already done enough for a lifetime.”

 

“You’re a real killjoy and pretty nasty when you want to be, too,” said Poe before leaving in a huff.

 

“Ben!” she cried, raising her gloved hands.

 

He followed suit in making wild hand gestures, motioning toward Poe. “Don’t Ben me! He interfered.  He’s just trying to rub it in that you’ve taken  _ his _ side-”

 

Rey looked heavenward, pleading for more patience to deal with all the insecurities of Ben, before stopping all his nonsensical talk. Clearly she had taken the wrong path in not admitting. “When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I’m  _ not  _ on Poe’s side? I  _ never _ have been.  You really need to listen to yourself.”

 

“Then stop lying to yourself that this is okay as it is,” he insisted, glaring at her as she crunched more snow to get closer to him.

 

She sighed. “Fine.  It’s a bit much. It can be fun, though; it just has to be in moderation.”

 

“Better,” he said, feeling a little justified and a tiny bit less worried about Poe. 

 

A short time later, they decided on the winners, and they made three people extremely happy.  

 

“They better enter the Santa costume contest.  That’s a  _ much  _ better use of their skills,” said Ben as he left the stage.  

 

“Ben, when are you going to lighten up?” asked Rey as she crouched down.

 

“When you make me,” said Ben, turning around just in time for a snowball to whack him in the face.

 

“Score!”

 

“You’re gonna pay for that!” yelled Ben, getting down quickly as Rey prepared another snowball.  Sure enough, his first throw was off a bit because hers slammed in his face once more.

 

Making a frustrated sound, he doubled down and got to work on throwing snowballs as an excited crowd gathered around the pair to watch. People were soon taking bets with Christmas cookies on who would be victorious, no one quite sure who would win in a battle of agility and youth versus speed and might. Others got really into it as they cheered, as snowball fights were high up there with skiing and hockey for favorite sports. Some felt bad for Ben having to go against Rey, while others felt the opposite way. 

 

Rey was nimble, and she was forced to run once Ben got in the groove.  She tried stopping to throw a few, but he was pelting her every time she did as he was much faster than her. Each time one of them stopped moving, they glared at one another a moment, determination in their eyes as they set out to win.  As the fight went on, he began to smile more while Rey looked grim. Just when it seemed as though he would claim a victory, a snowball came from behind. Ben turned to see Finn with a snowball in hand, looking smug. Ben was furious as he pointed.

 

“Traitor!”

 

“I’m not letting my best friend lose just like that to you of all people!” yelled Finn as Rose appeared next to him with snowballs.  “You’re going to have to go through me.”

 

“And me!” cried Rose.

 

Ben's feet squashed more snow as he bent his knees and planted himself more securely. “With pleasure.”

 

Soon, he was trying to throw at three different people, and then Poe joined in against him as well.  It wasn’t long before he saw that he had no hope. No one would help him the way people flocked to help Rey.  No one even knew what he had done or was capable of, and they happily chose Rey - and by extension Poe - instead, and it infuriated and depressed him all at the same time.

 

The crowd was happy at first for Rey because she got help, but many soon became anxious because it wasn't a fair fight anymore with four against one. No one wanted to go out and help him, but all felt for him and saw how he gradually lost hope. Some were happy to see him losing, but most were unsettled. 

 

He was just about to cede the victory to the four when snowballs hit Finn and Rose.  All looked in the direction of the snowballs, only to discover Han and Chewie high-fiving one another.

 

“We still got it, Chewie,” said Han proudly as Chewie roared his rally.  “I threw first, just so we’re clear. We’re here, son, and ready to help!”

 

“And so am I,” said Leia, stepping forward.  “I may be older, but I can still throw a snowball better than this old husband of mine.”

 

“Hey! I represent that!” said Han, elbowing his wife as he winked at Ben.  

 

Ben found himself torn between exasperation at his family’s antics and wanting to hug them for coming to his aid, even after he had been so curt and absent the last few days.  It seemed they really did want to help. Perhaps he would have to learn to agree to disagree with them about Christmas.

 

“Then let’s get them!” he cried before facing Rey.  He stopped short for a moment at seeing Rey’s joy, but soon he was ready with more snowballs.  He hit her first, and everyone was evenly matched, leaving Ben and Rey to duke it out. At that, the crowd was roaring and getting excited.  It wasn’t long before more in the crowd joined in, just for the sake of having fun, turning it into a free-for-all. Eventually, Han and Leia were exchanging snowballs at the stomach, and even Finn and Rose were chasing one another around, with mock-threats of tickling for the loser.  Chewie kept Poe occupied from going after Rey.

 

Not that Poe would’ve known where Ben and Rey had run off to.  Rey had to run again to escape, so she left the main square. Ben followed, taunting and trash-talking her as he had learned from his family.

 

“You can’t escape me, Rey.  It’s just us now. I’m going to find you, and when I do...I’ve got a special present for the inside of that shirt of yours.  I know this village far better than you.”

 

“You have to catch me first!”

 

She grinned at him, and he smirked in return, his eyes full of promises that Rey was a little afraid of.  He seemed happy, though, and that was what mattered.

 

As she turned a corner, she used the element of surprise and a windowsill covered in snow at her level to slam him with a snowball when he came for her. That unexpected hit made him lose track of his footing and slide to the ground.  Rey was quick to make and send more snowballs at him while he lobbed his own at her from the ground. Both were trash talking each other as much as possible, even if neither meant a word of it. WIth each snowball, Rey tried to draw closer to him.  He did his best to keep her away, but she was bold and unafraid. It didn't help that he wanted her closer to him.

 

Mostly, he wanted her to give up the fight so that he could drag her to the ground underneath him and tell her that she had won the war.  He had been a prisoner in his own mind, and he had suffered from it long enough. He wanted Rey back, and she had been far more patient and faithful than anyone he had ever known.

 

He pretended to feel a muscle spasm, and Rey jumped on the chance, tackling him down to the ground from his kneeling stance.  She didn’t last very long on top, though, before he turned the tables and angle of them, and he was on top of her.

 

“You win,” he said, smiling.  “I’ve lightened up. Happy?”

 

“Yes. Very much so,” she said, looking smug as all fight left her.  She was quite content to have him stationed above her.

 

“Good.  Then I’m about to make you even more so,” he muttered, leaning down until their faces almost touched.  “I’ve been an idiot the last few days, and I’ve been unfair to you. Will you forgive me?”

 

“Always,” she said, rising up and kissing him briefly.  “I think you owe an apology to your family more than me, though.”

 

He paused for a moment, acknowledging her. “They’ll get one when I go home.  First, though, is you,” he said tenderly, his hand cupping her face. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“It’s your own fault. About time,” she muttered, making him chuckle.

 

“Have you missed me?” he asked when his levity passed.  “I know I can be like this sometimes.”

 

“I’m learning how to deal with it.  It’s frustrating and disappointing, and I want to prevent this from happening going forward because I  _ have  _ missed you,” she said, her eyes finally going soft.  “It kills me to see you like you have been. All I want to do is reach out and help.”

 

“This is perfect,” he said, kissing her once more.

 

That kiss wasn’t so chaste, though.  It was warm and needy, and when Rey’s hands came out to drag the rest of his body closer to hers instead of hovering, he deepened the kiss.  Rey answered in kind, and they were lost to the outside world. They missed each other too much to care. Rey loved that he tasted like peppermint and chocolate.  Ben wanted to drown in the strawberries that she had eaten at lunch and never let go of her. With each taste and swipe of a tongue, the two switched positions on the ground as they tried to gain dominance over the other.

 

When a collective roar came from the crowd as they announced a truce, Rey and Ben finally broke apart, Rey currently on top.  

 

“We need to do this more often,” murmured Rey, leaning in and kissing his cheek one last time.

 

“I wish we were at home.  We’d be alone there,” he said, heat coming back into his eyes since no one had seen them or was around.

 

“Yes.  I’d like that, too,” she said, resting on his chest.  “Alone.”

 

Ben smiled, glad to know that she missed the cave.  He decide that they would have to pay it a visit before long.   _ After  _ he spoke to his family.

 

Rey imagined going back to Leia’s home to warm up until everyone came home for a large, boisterous family meal.  It seemed perfect in her mind.

 

For that moment, all was as it needed to be.  The only thing that mattered right then and there was that they were united once more.  If only it could last.

 

\----------

 

Still high on the victory and shared moments between them the day before, Rey decided to make cookies for Ben in honor of the cookie competition.  He kept mentioning sugar cookies, so she made three dozen for him, frosting all of them right before the contest. When she got to the square, Ben was already there holding a cookie tin of his own, and Rey tried not to think about the fact that they seemed to share eerily similar ideas for some things.  

 

“Oooh,” she said, unable to hide the grin as she peeked at the tin he had hid behind his back the moment he saw her.  “Whatcha got there?”

 

“It’s ah, well you know how it’s Christmas and all that,” he said, fumbling with his words out of embarrassment until he saw her gently rattle the cookie tin she was holding.  “I made you cookies. I hope you’ll like them.”

 

“Thank you!” she cried, sliding her arms around his neck in thanks.  “That was so sweet of you. I made you some, too. I don’t see why you’re worried after giving me one gift already.”

 

“Yes, well, that was before I was being more unreasonable than normal,” he mumbled, making her chuckle.  

 

“I don’t care.  The past is in the past.  The sooner we move on from it and onto the brighter present and future, the better,” she said, pulling back so that they could exchange tins.  

 

Further away, Poe looked on the scene with a pang of jealousy.  He hadn’t been invited to share in the cookie exchange, and he desperately wanted to, at least with Rey.  But, perhaps she was trying to build camaraderie with Ben? He settled for that and did his best to ignore them.

 

The contest for who made the best cookies became highly contested between Rey and Ben quickly.  This contest thankfully had a maximum number of participants due to any judge’s ability to eat so many cookies, so there was little to argue about in that respect.  Presentation was an easy decision as well, but taste was  _ so  _ subjective.  When they started going long in discussion, Poe felt much more goodwill toward Ben and his inability to play nice with anyone, so he went over to try to help again.

 

“I see we’re having a very heated debate about the taste of cookies here.  May I offer assistance to help break the tie?”

 

“It’s not a debate; it’s aggressive negotiations,” said Ben, using a favorite term of his grandfather.  Before Rey could say anything, he added, “Yes, you can help. We can’t decide between two.”

 

Rey looked on proudly while Poe was shocked to say the least.  If he could come in and save the day, then he would. For him, the choice was easy, and so a winner and runner up were proclaimed. Hux’s cookies were still in the top ten, so he was happy.

 

As everyone cheered, Ben commented, “Yet again, these are all new winners compared to previous cookie competitions, and compared to all the other contests.  Amazing how that works.”

 

Poe walked away, pretending not to hear the barb. He didn't know how Ben found out the information, but he decided not to dwell on it. 

 

“Ben, be nice,” said Rey, worried that had overheard. “He was helpful.”

 

“I still can’t believe he meant well in that moment.  It’s unlike him when it involves me,” admitted Ben in a low voice as Poe continued to drone on about how hard it was to choose to others.  

 

“Maybe he wants to change, just like you,” said Rey.

 

“No.  He’s still bitter and holding on to anger.  I can tell,” said Ben confidently.

 

“Are you  _ sure  _ that’s not yourself?” asked Rey gently.

 

Ben did a double-take and looked at her oddly before responding, “I  _ know  _ I am.  I don’t know if Poe realizes it.”

 

“You should talk to him about it,” encouraged Rey.  “It could do you both good.”

 

“No.  We’re still on opposite sides of a war, intellectually and physically,” said Ben as he noticed Poe steal a glance at Rey.  “He simply has a vested self-interest to play nice.”

 

“Well, I still think you’re both imagining things and holding on to something that you don’t need to.  It’s time to put the past in the past,” said Rey, getting a little annoyed with Ben’s cynicism. “Perhaps it’d be a gesture of good will if you broke the ice first.”

 

“Rey, remember that conversation we had at the beginning of all this?” asked Ben, trying to avoid pinching his nose.  He settled for running a hand through his hair out of nervousness instead. He had no desire to deal with Poe yet, and he didn’t want her interfering where she couldn’t understand.  

 

“Oh, right,” said Rey, turning pink.  “I’ll stop now.”

 

“Thank you,” said Ben, shoulders slumping in relief.

 

Poe had caught the last part of the conversation as Rey suggested that Ben was imagining things, and he couldn’t help but shake his head.  Rey meant well, but there was no way they’d ever resolve their differences. There was too much bad blood. What puzzled Poe was the mention of a previous conversation, yet again making him wonder just how much Rey had talked to Ben in order to make him agree to be Cheermeister.  It seemed too short a time to be plausible, even if she did travel quickly on the way back. 

 

As Poe decided to stop overthinking all of it, Hux looked on the scene from further away with more interest than ever.  Ben didn’t spontaneously give presents away, especially if it involved food. He hated doing anything involving baking and food due to his father doing so much, even if he had a sweet tooth to rival Santa himself.  The fact that he did it for Rey was telling. Ben was quickly developing deep feelings for Rey, and she seemed to have no idea of it. Hux resolved to mention it to her before it became a big problem, as he didn’t want Ben to be rejected because of Rey’s - rather questionable in this moment - interest in Poe.  If he got rejected, there was sure to be another blow up of epic proportions that he did  _ not  _ want to clean up.  As it was, Hux couldn’t decide how Rey felt about Ben.  She seemed to run hot and cold involving him, and he couldn’t decide if she was just being nice.  

 

A small part of Hux also didn’t want Ben getting hurt.  He still remembered his old friend, who had never had any luck with women.  Rey was the first one to ever show consistent interest in him, and he was showing just how easy it would be to manipulate him if the right woman came into the picture.  Hux was glad in that moment that Rey was not like that at all; it just made him wonder who would be hurt by Rey in the end. Poe or Ben?

 

“You’re welcome,” said Rey, also noting that Ben had smiled at his father and Chewie already today.  When Leia came near the stage, Ben didn’t stiffen as he usually did. “And it seems like you finally spoke to your family.”

 

“Not really,” said Ben.  “It’s more of a Christmas truce, an agreeing to disagree about things until all this is over.  I don’t want to ruin my mood right now by talking to them about the past.”

 

“But Ben, what if you could be reconciled by Christmas? That would be-”

 

“Rey, please,” begged Ben.  “Not now. Especially with my mother close.  Don’t give her hope when I’m not ready.”

 

Rey nodded and felt a little deflated that Ben was still avoiding things.  There was still more time, she figured.

 

“Thank you,” he replied, sliding an arm around her and pushing her toward Leia, who seemed excited to see them both as Snoke trotted happily alongside her.  

 

“Rey, you’re just the Jedi I was looking for.  We’re having chicken and dumplings two nights from now for dinner, and I recall how much you love that meal.  Would you like to join us?”

 

Ben had no time to react.  He loved the idea of Rey being there and his mother including her, but he feared what would happen when Rey came.  

 

Rey clapped her hands and shook visibly with excitement.  “Yes! I’d love to! When is dinner?”

 

“Right after the song competition,” said Leia, grinning warmly.  “I can’t wait to have you there. I think Ben’s wanted you there for some time now.”

 

“Mother!” cried Ben, his ears turning red as Rey turned to look at him mischievously.  “You don’t say things like that, even if they are true!”

 

“You never dated girls in school, Ben.  I’ve never been allowed to do this before,” said Leia with some longing.  “And you know Han’s been itching to say something-”

 

“Okay, that’s enough ‘Let’s Embarrass Ben’ for now.  Come back for the exciting and even more embarrassing conclusion in two days,” interrupted Ben as he turned to Rey, “when my family decides that now is a good time to read too much into things.”

 

“You made cookies for her, Ben! That’s a big deal,” said an indignant Leia.  “We look forward to seeing you for dinner, Rey. Until later!”

 

Leia walked away with Snoke, who was still hesitating about where to go.  When Ben shooed him away, he ran to catch up with Leia. Thus free of any more distractions, Ben turned to his number one priority: Rey.

 

“Is that really a big deal for you, Ben?” she asked curiously.  

 

“Yes, a little,” admitted Ben.  “I’m a terrible baker, but I’m really proud of those.  I burnt two batches before those came out.”

 

“Oh, Ben! That’s so sweet!”

 

Rey hugged him, and he loosened up under her unfailing gratitude and ever-present warmth.  She made every burnt cookie and skin burn he got worth it.

 

“Just don’t tell anyone else, alright?” asked Ben seriously when they pulled away.  “This is for you, and only you. You’re…. special to me. I don’t want anyone getting ideas.”

 

“Alright.  I won’t tell anyone that the mighty Sith is going soft,” she teased, elbowing him.

 

“Definitely not.  It would ruin my reputation, and you know about reputations, they take a lifetime to build, and seconds to destroy,” he quipped, making her laugh.

 

“Whatever, Ben.  You don’t fool me.  You’re still sweet and caring underneath all that, even if you have odd ways of showing it by everyone else’s standards.”

 

“Do they seem odd to you?” he asked, suddenly worried.  

 

Rey cupped his cheek and pulled him lower to her height with her other hand.  “Not at all. I love them all,” she said, grateful for a chance to encourage him yet again.  “I’ll always appreciate them.”

 

“I wish we weren’t still onstage,” muttered Ben, his expression softening.  “I want to kiss you very badly right now.”

 

“We could just steal away and find some mistletoe,” she suggested, pointing to the stairs going down.

 

“Let’s,” he said, guiding her down with a hand at the small of her back.  The constant contact between them put him at ease in a way that nothing and no one else could.  Rey was the greatest balm and healer of his bruised, cynical heart, and he wanted to absorb every bit of the sunshine and joy she radiated.  Rey was just glad to see Ben’s aura come back to how it had been at the tree decorating contest.

 

They were barely down the stairs when two kids ran up to them, both looking anxious.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Rey, kneeling down to talk to the two kids she knew from teaching.

 

“Can we talk to him please? We have something very important to ask him,” asked one.

 

“Of course,” said Rey, having an idea.  “Children, this is Ben.”

 

“Hello, Pamela,” greeted Ben as the little girl approached first.  “What did you want to ask?”

 

He knelt down and looked at her expectantly.  Pamela grinned that he knew her name. “I’ve been really good this year.  I want a dollhouse and a swimming pool for Christmas this year,” requested Pamela. “We’ve never had one in the village, and I’d like to learn how to swim, just like in the stories we read.”

 

He became thoughtful before replying, “Well, it’s a little cold for those around here, but if you can promise me that you’ll be good, I can personally guarantee that you’ll have a great Christmas.”

 

“Ok!” she cried before hugging him and taking the candy cane that Ben offered her.

 

After that, Ben listened to the next kid with just as much patience and interest as Pamela.  Rey looked on with pride, a growing feeling of rightness settling within her as she watched, while Finn took in the odd situation and was unsure what to make of it.  He decided to ask Rey about it the next time he saw her.

 

When the kids left, Ben got up and dusted the snow off of him.  As he finished, he noticed Rey pull off the lid of her tin.

 

“Wait, Rey, don’t do it here so I don’t have to know I failed-”

 

“Too late,” said Rey with a mouth full of chocolate peanut butter cookie.  She was going to say more, but the flavor combination and chewy texture of the cookie made her moan instead.  Forgetting that Ben was there, she made several more noises of satisfaction before smelling another cookie and then devouring it.  

 

Ben couldn’t decide if he wanted to kiss her for making him feel good about enjoying the cookies, or yell at her for inhaling them too fast.  He had never seen someone enjoy a cookie so much, so he decided that he would have to do it again for Rey. She was worth the trouble and laying aside his pride to ask his father for hints on how to make the cookies come out well.  Han really did know what he was talking about. When Rey started moaning while eating a third, Ben pulled out one of her cookies and cleared his throat, effectively waking Rey to the world around her.

 

“I’m glad you like them so much,” said Ben as Rey glared at him for interrupting her cookie time.  “I’m going to follow suit and try one of yours now.”

 

“Like them?” scoffed Rey.  “More like love and adore! What did you put in these?”

 

“Secret family recipe.  No can tell unless you’re part of the family,” he taunted.

 

“Well, maybe I’ll join it just to get this recipe,” quipped Rey.  “It’ll be worth it.”

 

“I’d be fine with that,” he said with a smirk right before biting into the cookie.  “It means I get to keep you.”

 

Rey was about to respond back when she saw his face suddenly change, all trace of a smirk gone as he groaned about his own cookie.  Then, she was just smiling as she watched him enjoy the cookie, albeit with slightly less noise or sounds of enjoyment. Nonetheless, it was easy to tell from his smile and eagerness to eat another that she had succeeded.

 

“How much vanilla did you put in these?” asked Ben when he had finished two.  “They’re amazing.”

 

“Much less than you think.  It’s all about the other subtle flavors that mix with it to create the perfect balance,” said Rey proudly.  “I love lots of little extra flavors in my cookies.”

 

“Good thing you didn’t enter yours.  I would’ve chosen yours and fought you for it ‘til the end,” he said seriously.  “Not even Hux can beat this, and his  _ are  _ good.”

 

“Agreed,” she said, pulling him toward the big Christmas tree to give him a kiss.  “Now, I think I see some mistletoe over there….”

 

“What have I told you about lying - oh, never mind,” he said, realizing that someone had snuck mistletoe onto the tree at some point, conveniently hidden near one of the only lampposts by the tree.  He looked at Rey, who was blushing prettily.

 

“It’s like Christmas magic, or something,” she said with a shrug.

 

“Or something,” he said before giving her a look and kissing her at last.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


	10. Contest 6, and Dinner with the Solos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The singing contest has unexpected results, and there is much family shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. Don't mind me while I steal random things from Christmas movies. Brace yourselves: the fluff has arrived. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 

_ On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _

****

As Rey walked with Rose, Finn came huffing from behind.  “Rey! Rey!”

****

“What’s up, Finn?” asked Rey after he had stopped to catch his breath.

****

“I have to ask you…. about what happened after the cookie contest,” he said, looking worried.  Rey started to panic until he asked, “Why were those two kids talking to Ben Solo?”

****

“Oh!” she cried, immediately relieved.  “The kids have taken it into their heads that they should ask Ben for certain items for Christmas.  That’s all.”

****

“That’s  _ all? _ ” asked a skeptical Finn, his voice rising two notches.  “That’s Santa’s job, not his!”

****

Some part of Rey recognized that, and another part of her whispered that Ben would be really good as Santa if he could ever get his act together.  He was amazing with the kids; imagining him as Santa just felt  _ right _ . He seemed to fit in that position better than she had yet to find in all her searching and meditating for a job and purpose. 

****

“I know, but what can it hurt? Santa hasn’t come to them yet, and for some odd reason, they’ve decided to ask him.  It’s weird, but it’s not the first time-”

****

“It’s actually happened before that?” asked a worried Rose, now ready to join in.  “When?”

****

“Well, after the tree decorating, and technically right after Ben was announced Cheermeister-”

****

“Rey, why are you encouraging all of them?” asked Finn, taking hold of her shoulders, shaking her slightly.  “This isn’t right. I’m surprised at you. Are you trying to convince kids and others he’s Santa now, just like his grandfather or something? Just because he’s got some Christmas spirit does  _ not  _ mean that you can trust him.”

****

“But it’s harmless,” tried Rey with no success.

****

“That’s not the point,” insisted Finn.  “That’s giving them wrong ideas about Christmas.”

****

“Santa  _ will  _ come, probably in another month’s time,” said a consoling Rose.  “Please be careful about that going forward.”

****

“I’ll try,” sighed Rey, looking sad.

****

She couldn’t help but be saddened that she couldn’t help Ben or little kids do what she felt was right.  She couldn’t explain why, but everything about the situation was so fitting and perfect. She remained that way until she got onstage, as Ben saw her mood and jumped into action at once.     

****

“Here, Snoke!” he called, pointing to Rey.  

****

Rey barely looked up in time before Snoke came bounding up the stairs and slammed into her, nosing and trying to lick her.  Rey gave a delighted shriek as she petted him, and Poe looked on with disgust.

****

“Why is that  _ dog  _ onstage?”

****

“Because she needed some love from a furry friend, and your cat is nowhere to be found,” deadpanned Ben before going to her.  “Are you feeling better now, Rey?”

****

She blinked several times when she heard Ben’s question.  When she made the connection about why Ben had broken the rule, she smiled warmly at him.  “Yes, I’m much better now, thank you.”

****

“Good.  If you’re not in a good mood, then I know I won’t be.  Right now, I’m in the best mood I’ve been in a while,” he said, helping her up.  As he did, his hand lingered on her back before moving to her earrings, flicking them playfully.  Then, he kept his hands to himself and sent Snoke back to Chewie.

****

Rey glowed under the attention Ben paid her, the same attention he had always wished someone had given him.  He was happy to give it and more to her, anything to make her the glowing beacon of hope she always was. Hux noticed the pair and thought that Rey was beginning to show more of a preference for Ben.  It was intriguing in its own way, just as it was watching Ben be so gentle with someone. Poe looked on, more confused than ever. However, once he saw Rey’s better mood, he jumped on the opportunity to ask the question that he had been meaning to ask.

****

“Rey, may I ask a favor? Since this is the singing contest, I was hoping to start and end it all with a song.  Would you do us the honor of singing both? Your singing voice is legendary.”

****

“I... suppose I could.  I’m going to need a few moments, though, to decide on a song and warm up,” said Rey, ready to go with the flow, even if terrified.

****

“Of course.  Solo, you used to sing quite a bit as I recall.  You can help her warm up,” said Poe, making both Ben and Rey look at him for calling Ben by his name before he rushed to talk to Hux about minutiae.

****

“On it,” said Ben, nodding and focusing on Rey as Poe left them. “Rey, you look pale.”

****

“I don’t like being the center of attention,” she confided as she looked around nervously.  “I’m horribly afraid of it.”

****

“Don’t think about them.  Think about me,” he said gently, taking her hands.  “Imagine you’re singing to me.”

****

“That would be far too romantic,” she replied nervously, making him squeeze her hands harder.

****

“Then think about our goal, to spread Christmas joy and cheer everywhere.  What two songs best encapsulate that?”

****

Her eyes lit up.  “I got it!”

****

“Perfect,” he said, pulling out his mother’s ancient pitch pipe.  “Let’s warm up.”

****

After the warming up was done, Poe opened the ceremony with another boisterous recitation of the Jedi Code. 

****

“One of the new contests this year is the singing contest. As the Book of Whills states: the best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear. Since we're trying to do that with all these contests, why not build singing in? To start us off, I've asked Rey to lead us in song. Rey, would you come forward, please?”

****

Rey hid her growing fear underneath a veneer of calm. Poe was fooled, but Ben was not. He stepped next to Poe to place a steadying hand on Rey's back, and she breathed deeply, some of the stiffness leaving her. Her voice started soft but grew in intensity as she got into it. The more she focused on Ben, the less fear she felt, his love and acceptance buoying her up.

****

“Christmas time is here. Happiness and cheer. Fun for all that children call their favorite time of the year.”

****

Rey continued to sing, and at some point, she forgot that she had an audience. There was only Ben and her love of Charlie Brown and Christmas pushing her onward, proclaiming everything that she loved about the season.   
  
“Snowflakes in the air. Carols everywhere. Olden times and ancient rhymes of love and dreams to share.”   
  
Poe had expected Rey to be a good singer based on how they blended when caroling, but not  _ that _ good. Her voice was clear and sweet, strong enough to carry, but not overpowering or nasally. He wanted her to sing every song created.   
  
“Sleigh bells in the air. Beauty everywhere. Yuletide by the fireside, and joyful memories there.”

****

Ben was enraptured. He had known that he liked her before that. She had slowly won him over and convinced him that she meant the village no harm when she first arrived.  It wasn't until their second meeting that he would say that he realized that he had started to like her, as much for her forthrightness as her beliefs. It became more serious the moment she visited his grandfather, though. Everything had changed for him then, knowing that she believed in him and his grandfather. She believed in him when no one else had, and she continued to see something in him. The sledding time had been the natural course of things.

****

When she nominated him for Cheermeister, though, he had felt the keenest sort of betrayal. She had never spoken to him about it, despite their growing intimacy, and she was trying to force him to come back to the place that told him he was not spirited, that he was crazy and a failure. He thought she hadn't understood him. It had hurt a lot, and he couldn't figure out why until she risked her life to climb up that mountain after him. If he didn't care about her, then it wouldn't have hurt so much. But he did. Her reasons for doing so made more sense afterward, but he still didn't like her just jumping into things without a plan. He knew he cared deeply, but he figured she would tire of him before his feelings became dangerous. 

****

That was not so. With every day he spent with her for those silly contests, his feelings became rooted in something deeper that he couldn't find a way out of, nor did he want to. Her care and feelings for him empowered him more than anyone ever had. He felt he could do anything with her, even start the healing process with his family.  Who knew what she might do later given time?

****

Her singing, though…. It did  _ things  _ to him that he couldn't explain. It called to his soul in a way that made him want to break his self-imposed exile from singing in order to join with her in bringing Christmas joy and cheer to all because in that moment, he felt it. He revelled in it. He wanted to proclaim it from the rooftops that Rey was the voice and soul of Christmas, but mostly, he just wanted to listen to her and absorb all of her. He didn't understand what this feeling was that made him want to do any and everything she asked or dreamed, but it wasn't enough either. It would never be enough to be deserving of her. 

****

He had to restrain himself from joining in with her at the end, her singing infectious. Others in the audience had already started singing with her, and he was amazed it wasn't everyone. 

  
“Christmas time is here. We'll be drawing near. Oh, that we could always see such spirit through the year.”

****

The crowd around her was loud in its approval, many cries for another song swift and early in coming. Rey blushed and declined until Ben gave Poe a dark look suggesting bodily harm if he didn't do something to get Rey away from the microphone. Poe had never moved so fast. 

****

“Rey will sing again at the end. Until then, let's bring up our contestants for new original Christmas songs and best singer…. Besides Rey, of course,” said Poe giving Rey a charming smile.

****

Rey smiled weakly, content to just watch from afar. Situated behind Poe, though, meant that Ben felt emboldened to do something. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing to force her to look at him.

****

Rey hadn't wanted to look, but Ben was insistent. She looked up slightly and was given the best reward she could ask for: Ben smiling. He seemed younger as he flashed her a joyous smile she had never seen before, but it was his eyes, warm and sparkling with something unnamed that pulled her in. She  _ almost  _ missed that Ben was shining brighter than ever before because of that smile and those eyes, but it was hard to ignore that he seemed to glow. The veil of shadow of before had been pulled back further to show a man that she was falling for quickly. She couldn't even be scared of the idea of intimacy in the light of him in that moment. There was only a burning want to be a moth and draw close to the flaming light he presented. 

****

She would have leaned in and kissed him were it not for him letting go of her hand and motioning to look ahead. When she did, she barely caught Poe looking back at her. He was looking at her more closely now that she was smiling more.

****

The contest went well, and Ben and Rey found that competition to be the easiest to judge. They seemed to be in perfect sync that day, so before long, it was time for Rey to sing one more time.

****

“What I'm about to sing is a popular one around here,” said a blushing Rey as she got ready, “so don't be afraid to join in. I encourage it, actually. I know we're some distance from the North Pole, but I want them to hear us anyway. All together now: You better watch out. You better not cry. Better not pout. I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to town.”

****

The crowd held its breath for a moment, and then one voice joined in, followed by another, then another, and another in quick succession. Ben was having trouble breathing, a pained look in his eyes. She was singing his favorite song. It had meant so much to him until he was rejected by all.   
  


“He's making a list and checking it twice-”

****

Rey turned her head slightly and gave Ben a significant look as she sang, “Gonna find out who's naughty and nice. Santa Claus is coming to town.”   
  


Something inside Ben's brain unlocked. He started smiling. He only smiled wider when Rey pantomimed sleeping and gave him more looks about knowing when people were awake. He shrugged good naturedly.    
  
“He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!”

****

She was giving him more looks, and he had to remember to breathe again. The more she looked at him, the more he felt as though she was calling him out, as though accusing him of being Santa Claus. It was a crazy, spectacular, humbling idea, that he could ever do such a thing, and he loved her for it. She was just as crazy as him.

  
The whole village joined with Rey for the next part, and even Poe and Hux came forward to sing softly. “O! You better watch out! You better not cry. Better not pout. I'm telling you why.”

****

_ That _ was when Ben realized that he loved Rey. She had managed to bring all of the village together in something beautiful, despite her crazy ideas. He loved every crazy, naive idea of hers, and that she held him in such high regard. She made him believe when he couldn't before. She made him hope for better things and times, and she believed in him, at a time when he certainly didn't. Love threatened to burst out of him in that moment, so he did the only thing he could do: he sang. He sang that last line like it always had been for him: a hope for the future and a promise that the bad times would pass.    
  
“Santa Claus is coming to town!”

****

Rey felt it the moment he stepped forward. There was something different in the air, a sense of harmony long lost to their home. Then, he held her hand and lifted it high as he sang. 

****

It was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. 

****

She snuck a glance, and sure enough, he was grinning, shining even brighter than earlier. His eyes met hers then, and they shared a moment, as though everything they had ever wanted had finally been achieved. 

****

Then, someone in the audience yelled, “One more time!”

****

Rey saw that Ben intended to sing, and so she moved to make space for him to sing into the microphone. He followed her more because he wanted to stay close to her, but he didn't care if he was heard or not. He was ready to shout it to the rooftops that Santa and Christmas were coming, and that he was in love. He felt as though he could do anything, so he sang like he had always loved to do with his grandfather and as a child.

****

The couple got through the first two verses before the crowd started to quiet down. Ben never noticed because he was caught up in the moment. Rey noticed, as did Poe, Hux, and all of Ben's family. Rey still detected just as much Christmas spirit, and yet, there wasn't anywhere near the volume as before. Poe and Hux didn't understand why the two stood linked like that, but Hux at least had enough sense to know that Ben singing was a big deal.

****

Leia teared up, and Han tried to hold back tears as he pulled his wife close, whispering, “He's finally home at last.”

****

By the end of the third verse, Rey saw that she and Ben were the only ones singing while everyone else looked on in awe. She wasn't sure why their singing affected everyone so, but when she looked at Ben, all her self-consciousness vanished. He was happy, happier than he had ever been before, and she wanted to share that joy with him, if only for this moment. They owned the last part of the song, swinging their arms and locking eyes as they concluded the song.

****

For a moment after they finished singing, there was dead silence. Rey’s heart panicked that people hated that he had sung. Then, all doubts were removed as the crowd screamed and cheered for them. She latched on to Ben and his obvious love of the spotlight and attention. For him, it was like being welcomed home. Better than that, though, he had found his place: beside Rey. Whatever it was he would do, it would be through her encouragement, with her support, and united in purpose with her. They could do anything together.   
  


The couple couldn't leave the stage for a time as the crowd stayed longer than usual to talk ad compliment them. For once, neither cared. Ben was content to live in the moment with Rey, and she loved seeing all around her get into the Christmas spirit in a bigger, better way than ever before, especially Ben. Having him there with her to take some of the burden of the spotlight off of her was all she could ask; the fact that he made it seem like nothing was the best thing ever. 

****

When the crowd finally thinned, Ben turned to her and said, “Shall we head back to get chicken and dumplings?”

****

“Yes.”

****

They barely got off the stage before Rose and Phasma appeared.  Phasma forcefully pulled Rey away while Rose bashfully approached Ben.

****

“What is it, Rose?” asked Ben, motioning her closer.

****

“It’s about you singing up there.  You’re really good,” said Rose, looking him straight on.  “I heard that a while ago, you used to sing a lot, even created a bunch of songs while at school with Luke and Paige.  Do you still do it? If so, would you be willing to help me create a song?”

****

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked Rey yet,” said a confused Ben before adding quickly, “but if she can’t or won’t then I could.  Making a song for someone is a special kind of gift. It’s been a long time since I’ve done it-”

****

“That’s totally fine! I have a bunch of stuff already written down, but I need someone to help me organize my thoughts and put music to it.  Thank you so much!” cried an enthusiastic Rose, hugging Ben tightly.

****

Meanwhile, a little further away, Phasma towered over Rey as she stared at the newcomer.

****

“Do you have any idea how  _ hard  _ it is to get my little boy to sleep at night? He’s so wiggly and active,” groused Phasma, throwing Rey for a loop.  “He comes to all these events, and he’s so awake. Then, the moment you start singing, he falls asleep so peacefully, and he doesn’t even wake up when people start singing around him, for the first or second song.  It was a minor miracle. Have you ever considered becoming a singer, or writing more songs for a living? You’d do well if you can comfort my little boy.”

****

“Oh! That is…. Unexpected,” said Rey as she looked down at the sleeping child in Phasma’s arms.  “I didn’t know he was such a light sleeper. Thank you.”

****

“You’re welcome.  Look into it. If all else fails, take stage lessons from Solo. He’s very comfortable in front of people, and he obviously likes you.  You could almost make music together since he used to love singing a while back.”

****

“I, that is-”

****

“If you ever want practice, come visit my home anytime.  You’re more than welcome to sing lullabies there. Alright, I need to head home to make dinner.  Have a good night, Rey.”

****

“Good bye, Phasma!”

****

Rey pondered yet another person suggesting a career choice to her.  This one was even more fantastic and peculiar, especially since it could involve Ben as well.  Phasma somehow knew that Ben liked her, which pleased Rey. She decided to go over and join Ben and Rose when Rose left to find Finn.  A swarm of five kids showed up right after Rose disappeared. Rey knew what they had come to ask, so she moved away, more to give Ben space and avoid being yelled at by Finn for allowing such a thing to happen again. 

****

Finn saw the maneuver and groaned when he saw two of his own students approach Ben. While he had been in awe of Ben while he sang just like everyone else had been, it still didn't give Ben the right to do such things with the kids.  He could sense the Christmas spirit in Ben in that moment, that Ben really did mean well, which gave him less grounds to object to Ben, so he decided to speak to Ben instead of just Rey about it the next time he saw him. Finn was still thinking about Ben as he walked back with Rose, but in a slightly different light. Then it was because he was trying to understand why seeing Ben and Rey together onstage had seemed like the most natural, necessary thing he had ever seen, almost as though they were meant to be up there together.  Their singing together had been nothing short of magical in his mind, and Rose clearly thought so, too, since she had asked for Ben’s help. The fact that Ben so willingly helped Rose raised Finn’s opinion of him, and they both had a long discussion at dinner about Ben and Rey. 

****

When Ben finished with the children, Rey joined him to begin their short walk back to Leia's home for dinner.

****

“Don't be surprised if they call you my girlfriend,” explained an embarrassed Ben as they walked. As Rey turned pink and got ready to speak, he added quickly, “You don't have to be my girlfriend, either! I wasn't trying to guilt you into it or anything. I just wanted to prepare you because they want to unsettle me.”

****

“Do you want to be with me, Ben, in that way?” asked Rey when she thought he was ready.

****

He stopped, gulping and giving her nervous eyes for one second. Something in his face ticked, and she feared he would chicken out.

****

“Yes, that is, I l-like you very much-”

****

“Good. I like you, too,” said Rey, nuzzling into him a moment. “Why don't we tell them? We could go on some dates and not hide at contests. We could tell everyone-”

****

“No,” said Ben seriously, shutting down that thought at once. “I don't trust anyone yet.  Just a little longer hidden like this. Please.”

****

Rey didn't like the idea, but she agreed. She knew he was still trying to make things work _.   _ This dinner was a step in the right direction.

****

“Alright.  But, if you ever do reconcile with your family, don’t feel bad about telling them.  I’d love it if they knew,” said Rey, ever hopeful.

****

“We’ll see.”

****

They were barely in the door before Han called out, “Leia, he's brought a girl home! Bring out the old family Christmas photo albums!”

****

“Dad!” shouted Ben, his ears turning red as he muttered, “We're barely inside. At least wait until after the meal so we can all enjoy it.”

****

“Nonsense. Better now so there's no indigestion as a result of waiting,” said Han, ruffling his son's hair before swooping in and taking the other arm of Rey. “Right, Rey?”

****

“I have a steel-clad stomach. Nothing you show me of Ben will prevent me from enjoying my food,” said Rey without missing a beat as she snuggled against the man she liked. “Ben may be a bit more fragile than me, though.”

****

“You're supposed to be on my side,” grumbled Ben, elbowing her as Han laughed. Ben tried to remain angry with Rey, but it was hard to do so. She seemed so  _ happy  _ in that moment, pressed against him. He felt the same, even if she was picking on him. 

****

What Ben didn't expect to feel was some sort of nostalgia for olden days. Han had used to say and do those sorts of things all the time. He had stopped when Anakin returned to the village. Everything seemed to have changed after that.

****

Now, it felt like old times. Chewie was sitting in the candle-filled family room, nursing a mug of cocoa with a chess board set up in front of him. Han's ratty easy chair and mug were close by, and he was making merry as he hopped between the kitchen with Leia to check on food and the game with Chewie. Chewie always cheated when he could get away with it. If Uncle Lando was visiting, then Han never trusted anyone, but it was different when Chewie was alone.

****

Rey and Chewie hugged, even if it was more of Chewie squeezing the life out of her. Rey didn't care; she treasured every familial experience. 

****

“I'm getting old here; at least come in here to get the girl a drink and let me hug her,” called out Leia, making Rey laugh.

****

The pair entered the cozy kitchen, Han not far behind. Leia wore a red and white apron to protect herself against Han's messy cooking habits since she habitually wore white. The smell of chicken and herbs saturated the air, and Rey's stomach growled in anticipation. Ben was still focused on the cookies baking in the oven.

****

“Rey.”

****

The two women hugged like mother and daughter, and not for the first time, Ben made the mental comparison. The first time he saw them hug had shocked him, that someone could stir Leia like that. It had made him jealous momentarily until he realized that he didn't want the love of someone who disagreed with him and thought him crazy. Now, he saw how much his mother loved and appreciated Rey, and he could understand why. The fact that Rey treated her like the mother she never had gave his heart a slight pang, but he was more hopeful because of it. When he and Rey got together, his family would be her family. He liked that idea very much, that he could give both Rey and his family something they wanted through their union.  It would mean more time with his family, but based on how tentative and lenient they had been with his behavior for the past two weeks, he was beginning to think that they were ready to talk and reconcile truly. Seeing their hug almost made him want to reconcile just so he could experience that love that he felt he had been denied. 

****

“C'mon, sport, you haven't gotten your girlfriend any hot chocolate yet,” said Han, pushing Ben toward Rey. 

****

“She's not my-”

****

Rey had just barely moved away from Leia when Ben came crashing into her, pinning her against the counter.

****

“-I'm sorry!” 

****

He was blushing profusely as he went between giving her space and wanting to make sure she was okay. Rey bit her lip at seeing his indecision and tried not to laugh or kiss him. He really was adorable when he worried like that. 

****

“If he's not with her, then he should be,” whispered Leia, eyeing the couple.

****

“Oh, they're together, Sweetheart. Make no mistake. They're all over one another. It wouldn't shock me if he already loves her,” whispered Han back. 

****

“What if she doesn't feel the same way?” hissed Leia, checking on the gravy.

****

At that moment, Rey felt her right ear and looked hurt. “Oh no, Ben! The earring you gave me flew off. We gotta find it, right now.”

****

As the two bent over and bumped heads, apologizing and blushing, Han grinned. “She does. She's just finding excuses to touch him now.”

****

The earring was found, and Rey  _ finally  _ got her mug, just in time for dinner to start. She sat and watched as Ben balanced plates and neatly avoided his father's not-helping hands. 

****

Just after they started eating, Leia asked, “Rey, I don't know how many meals you've shared with Ben, but don't let it bother you with his odd choices of topics. You'll get used to them.”

****

“Mother!” spluttered Ben before turning to Rey. “She's remembering it wrong. If she didn't ask such odd questions about school-”

****

“She's not the one who brought up the mating habits of porgs and compared them to reindeer without prompting,” reminded Han, making Rey giggle.

****

“That was only….five times. And that was because it was for a big school paper,” protested Ben, his voice growing softer after defending himself. “It's not that weird.”

****

“Yes, it is, but it's fascinating all the same. We should discuss that later at some point,” said Rey, peeking up at Ben as she devoured her dumplings.

****

Ben bent over his food at once to hide his reaction, and Chewie roared something unintelligible to Rey.

****

“Chewie's right,” said Han, smirking. “Ben did compare every girl in his class to a Christmas song one night. What would Rey be?”

****

“How do you even remember that?” raged Ben, banging his fork down before he glanced at Rey's disapproving look. “That was middle school at least.”

****

“A Wookiee never forgets,” reminded Han, looking smugly at Chewie. “So, what is she?”

****

Ben dragged his attention to Rey to focus on answering the question instead of antagonizing his father or rising to whatever bait Han tried to throw at him. His eyes looked on with admiration before he blurted, “She's What Christmas Means to Me.”

****

Rey rewarded him by giving him a shy smile and taking his closest hand. Internally, Rey couldn't help but note that Ben was about as good as her at hiding things and lying. In other words, they sucked. Even then, when he was  _ trying  _ to fool people and hide his feelings, he was failing miserably, looking at her and proclaiming how much he liked her. His parents gave each other significant looks, and Rey wanted to just tell them the truth since it seemed fairly obvious. 

****

When he leaned in, she mirrored his actions. He whispered, “You don't have to lie and humor me if you don't to. I know I was a nerd in my earlier years-”

****

“Was?” teased Rey, poking his arm.

****

“Fine. Still am,” he admitted, staring at his plate.

****

“Good. I hope you always will be. I need someone to appreciate me and my weird quirks,” said Rey, making Ben look up with wide eyes.

****

He continued to stare until it got awkward. 

****

“What?” asked Rey, growing more red by the minute. 

****

After another interminable silence, Han slid back in his chair as he grunted, “Say something.”

****

By some miracle, Han’s well-placed foot missed Rey and banged into Ben’s outstretched shin, knocking him out of his haze.

****

“Everyone should aspire to be weird like you,” he said with conviction, making Han slap his forehead. Ben seemed to realize a moment too late that he had screwed up what had sounded so good in his head. 

****

Leia coughed to cover a laugh, and Chewie started saying something until Han interrupted him. “Yeah, I knew I should've invited Lando over. He might've prevented this-”

****

“Who's Lando?” asked Rey, turning her attention from an embarrassed Ben.

****

“Uncle Lando, as much an uncle as Chewie is,” explained Ben. “He used to attend a lot of family gatherings with L3, his wife.”

****

“He’s a very good friend of the family,” started Leia before her husband explained the whole story.

****

“He used to own the Falcon. He had big dreams of turning it into a smart martini bar or something else equally fashionable. When it became clear that the Falcon wasn't the right fit-”

****

“He gave it to Dad to fulfill his dream of running a diner-”

****

“More like won it off him in a game of sabacc involving much spiked eggnog-”

****

“So now he and L3 - dear Lydia - run Chicken in the Pot, the fanciest restaurant in the village,” finished Leia. “They're always busy.”

****

“Oh! Poe really likes that place,” said Rey, remembering the odd name. 

****

“Their best dish is the chicken,” said Han, “no matter what it comes with. This chicken tonight is so tender because of some tips from Lando.”

****

The conversation evolved from there with more discussion about food and how best to prepare it. Whenever Ben tried to give his opinion on something, he was reminded of his long, sad past with making food. He burned every dessert he tried to bake, couldn't poach or cook sunny-side-up eggs, and had an awful habit of unintentionally doubling certain ingredients in dishes without doing it to others.

****

“It seemed like it needed more! There was so much water; I thought it would be fine.”

****

“If you didn't make the same mistake every time because you're impatient, it’d be one thing,” replied Leia crossly. “You never learn.”

****

Ben opened his mouth to deny it, but he closed it just as quickly, seeing his mother's wisdom. 

****

“So… who wants dessert while we look at old family photos?” asked Leia as she got up from the table.

****

“I do!” trilled Rey, getting up quickly. 

****

“Good. As Ben's girlfriend, you'll love these,” said Han, grabbing a tray for the still-warm cookies.

****

Ben gave his parents dirty looks before pouring more hot chocolate for Rey, even if he didn’t correct them.  Rey laughed at that, and his parents looked at one another victoriously. Then, they ventured into the family room.  Chewie sat in his chair with Han on one end of the extra-long, dark green sofa, his wife beside him as she narrated and pointed out everything to Rey.  Rey sat next to her, with Ben cuddled against her, or as much as he ventured to cuddle in the presence of his family. Every photo album was given much love, and after the first two, Ben began warming more to his family than ever before.  Rey was lost in the annals of Skywalker and Solo family history, and Ben’s family was doing everything they could to engage Rey and pull Ben into the conversation. More embarrassing moments were shared, but they were far outshadowed by tales of all his accomplishments, his parents able to recite all of them with ease.  

****

The last photo book was Rey’s favorite.  She cackled in delight at all the color combinations that Ben had worn for elf-style clothing, every color and color combination possible worn throughout the years. “Purple and cotton candy pink? I thought red and orange was bad on you, but this one wins,” chuckled Rey, looking at a ten year old Ben. 

****

“Just wait until you see twelve-”

****

“No, she's not,” said a red Ben, stealing the book. “Why not more of the whole family?”

****

“Probably because Leia took more photos of you than the rest of us combined. You're our pride and joy,” replied Han, his wife nodding.

****

“Ben, may I have the book?” asked Rey, taking advantage of Ben's shocked look at hearing Han. “I'd like to see the rest. It's so nice just to see other families; I wish I had one, even one to just argue with as you do.”

****

Ben’s face dropped at the reminder of her lack of family and gave the photo album over without comment. Rey happily took it and leafed through more photos of him. Sure enough, he wore the most eye-catching outfit at twelve, gold and navy blue in polka dots. There were no photos of him after that, just ones of the whole family. She saw a young Anakin and Padme with their children, Anakin and Ben, Ben with Han, Chewie, Luke, and one darker skinned male that she assumed was Lando, and many more. Each photo made her heart ache at Ben losing that as he left, and for herself at never having that. 

****

“You look so happy with everyone, Ben.  You all do. It’s a shame you’re not all together now.  Family is such a precious thing,” said Rey as she closed the album.

****

“I'm sorry, Rey. I didn't think how this might affect you,” said Ben, rubbing her arm when he heard her sniff. “We should stop.”

****

“I like this, though. It seems lovely,” said Rey with a cracked voice.  “I don’t have any photos.”

****

“Is it hard talking about the orphanage?” nudged Leia. “Would you like to talk about it? Would it help? We’ve all heard its atrocities.”

****

“Sometimes it's hard to talk about it. Mostly, I just wonder what happened to Plutt after all this time,” replied Rey, turning to Leia.

****

“Why? He doesn’t deserve your thoughts or pity,” roared Ben, earning odd looks from all but Rey. Her mind was too far away and used to his recent outbursts to be too bothered by it.  The rest of the family continued to be suspicious.

****

“Why not? What if he’s abusing others? I’d feel awful for them.  For that matter, what if he came back here because he found people who didn’t recognize him?”

****

“You don’t need to worry about that, dear,” consoled Leia, reaching around and rubbing Rey’s shoulder.  “We only let him leave with normal identification after making sure that his name was announced as a convicted criminal wherever he went.  Children will be safe.”

****

Some of Rey’s former joy came back.  Leia continued, “Every person who has ever left the village has their own set of records at city hall, for those leaving voluntarily and those not.  We stamp each accordingly with pictures to ensure no one who disagrees with our values and the Jedi Code is let back in.”

****

Ben’s face lit up, as though making a discovery.  He was unseen by everyone else as they watched Rey’s smile of relief at Plutt never being allowed back or near children.  

****

“That’s good.  So are those cookies ready to be eaten yet? You’ve been hiding them, Han,” accused Rey, eyeing the cookie tray.

****

Everyone laughed, and more stories were told of past Christmases as they enjoyed chocolate chip cookies, Han’s specialty.  The night flew by after that, and when it was time for Rey to go home to rest before teaching the next day, Ben escorted her to the door.

****

“Thank you for coming, Rey.  This evening has been something I didn’t know I needed,” admitted Ben out of earshot of his parents.

****

“This doesn’t have to be the end of this type of thing, you know,” urged Rey with emotion, touching his cheek.  “All you have to do is sit down and talk to your family a little. You could have much more of this, and you wouldn’t even need me there to make it happen.  They all love you so much.”

****

“I saw it tonight.  But, I’m seeing a lot of things more clearly today than I ever have before, and it’s all because of you,” confessed Ben.  “Thank you.”

****

“I just want to see you happy, Ben.  You deserve so much more than this,” she said, resting a hand on his bicep.  

****

“Such as a kiss,” said Han, sidling up to the couple standing in the doorway.  “Well, get on it, you two!”

****

“I don’t understand,” said a dumbfounded Ben, turning to face Han.  “What did I miss?”

****

“There’s mistletoe above you.  It magically appeared before you walked over.  I can’t imagine how,” commented Han with a twinkle in his eye before pushing his son at Rey.  “C’mon, I know you want to kiss her. You’ve been eyeing her all night. I know that look well since I give it to my Princess all the time…..Go for it!”

****

“We’re not done talking, though,” said Rey, answering for a speechless Ben.

****

“Kiss now, talk later,” insisted Han, backing away to give them space. “I’ll be in the family room if you need me!”

****

Ben laughed at that, making Rey shake her head.  

****

“What’s so funny, Ben?”

****

“My father trying to lie.  He’s hiding on the edge of the vestibule door over there, along with Mother and Chewie as they wait to watch us kiss,” said Ben, not needing to look behind the wall to see the three of them all bunched up nearby.

****

Leia glared at her husband, she the lowest of the three leaning forward.  Han shrugged, knowing how right Ben was, before he looked up at Chewie, who was doing his best to stay silent and not roar at them to kiss already.

****

“Well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer, right?” suggested Rey as she moved in.

****

A cough could be heard from the next room, or maybe it had been the word yes.  It was hard to tell for either when they had eyes - and ears - for one another only.

****

“They’re lucky this time,” murmured Ben, pulling Rey’s face to his as her arms looped around his midsection.  “I’ve been wanting to do this all night.”

****

“Do it,” she dared, moving in just a little closer, her voice low and husky.

****

It had only been meant to be a quick, chaste kiss, but Ben was too excited to give in to all the feelings he had been experiencing near her all night at dinner.  Every time she smiled and said something that reassured him, every time she did something cute - almost all the time - or tried to get close to him was embedded in his mind, and he wanted her…. As close as she would let him.

****

As he deepened the kiss, her hands yanked his torso against her, making him lose his balance as he fell toward her.  Soon, Rey was plastered against the wall of the doorway, her arms clutching on to him for dear life. He planted his arms on either side of Rey to ensure there were no more surprises as they continued kissing until they had to pull back to breathe.

****

“We should do that again,” panted Rey.  

****

Ben wanted to, but images of another life danced in his head.  In this life, they had a home of their own where they did this all the time, at least until their kids came home.  Then, he would just steal kisses from Rey while he let her cook, and she would nudge him whenever he was being too harsh or his parents came over. Everything would be better with her beside him.

****

“Ben? Are you there?” asked a worried Rey when his eyes became unfocused.

****

He snapped out of it before his father got ideas.  “Yes, I am. I was imagining more times doing that with you and deciding that we should  _ not  _ do it at an open door where anyone can see us.  I’d much prefer to be alone with you, as there’s much more I’d like to do with you.”

****

She laid an open palm on his chest provocatively before getting on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.  “Very well. I yield to better ideas,” whispered Rey. “I expect more than empty promises next time I see you.  Good night.”

****

“Good night.”

****

As she walked backward and waved at him, he was overcome again by how  _ right  _ it felt to have her there.  For that matter, it felt good to have his family back.  He had tried to bury the feelings of loneliness and hurt regarding his family for so long that he thought he didn’t have much left, but he was wrong.  Tonight had brought back all those hurts, and in that hopeful state he was in, he felt as though he could actually make progress with his family. He decided to just have a conversation with his family and see where it went.  He  _ did  _ want to have his whole family again, however much he denied it.  

****

As soon as he walked into the family room, his father ran to him and hugged him.  “Congrats, kid. You’ve kissed your first girl. You’re a little older than I was when I first kissed your mother, but I have a feeling your dating and engagement time with Rey will be much shorter than mine was with your mother’s.”

****

“We’re very happy for you, Ben.  She’s perfect for you; I always hoped you two would meet and get together,” said Leia, getting up and joining the two.  “You’re both so much  _ content  _ with one another.”

****

“Truly?” he asked, looking between his parents as his grip on his father’s arms tightened to something edging on uncomfortable.  

****

“Yes,” said both.  “We just want to see you happy.”

****

“We’d like you back, of course, but that’ll come with time.  Your happiness is our first priority,” said his mother, taking her son’s white-knuckled hands.  “We haven’t always succeeded, and for that, I’m sorry.”

****

“As am I.  Seeing you leave was….”

****

Han trailed off as Ben’s face grew troubled.  For a moment, all was frozen in time until Ben made the decision; he had to at least try to make this work now.  He could have what he had missed for so long, and one day, his children would have more family to surround them with love.

****

“I’m sorry, too,” croaked Ben, his voice cracking as his family embraced him fully for the first time in five years.  “I screwed up. There’s so much I did wrong and justified-”

****

“Shhh, none of that matters right now.  The past is in the past,” said Leia. “We forgave you a long time ago.  You didn’t deserve all that, and we drove you to it-”

****

“I failed.  I couldn’t convince you, my own family,” insisted a broken Ben.  “I don’t deserve it.”

****

“No more than we do,” said Han, “but we hope you’ll be able to forgive us in time.”

****

“We don’t want to lose you again,” added Leia as Chewie joined the group and seconded Leia’s opinion.  “We’ll talk about it some night when you’re ready. I think you’ll find that we agree with you more than you think; having this makes me see just how right Rey is.”

****

Ben breathed in relief; this was enough right now.  There would be more to come, and if Rey was the bridge that led them to the middle and helped them reach an understanding, then so be it.  They were talking finally, and there was hope of them truly understanding one another. As his family led him to the sofa to sit while Han and Chewie played a game, he finally understood why Rey was so insistent with him: he needed this a lot more than he realized.  Just sitting there while his mother read comfortably and the two older men argued like old biddies was soothing to him. Now, there was no need to escape to his room every second he wasn’t at a meal with his family. Now, he just needed to come to terms with the other thing that Rey was insistent about: Poe. 

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	11. Contests Seven Through Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Finn reach an understanding. Rey finds yet another thing she's good at, and Poe is finally catching on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. I'm just here for Christmas fluff. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_ On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _

_ On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _

_ On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _

  
  


When it came time for the funkiest snowman contest, Rey found herself craning her head and looking worriedly out at the audience for Ben when he didn't show up fifteen minutes early for the ceremony as usual. With one minute left before Poe started talking - he seemed way too happy about Ben not being there for her liking - Ben finally jogged onto the stage.

 

“Now that we have our last co-judge-”

 

“What happened? Are you alright?” hissed Rey. “Where were you?”

“I was busy. Was taking care of….family stuff,” he said, choosing his words carefully. 

 

“Oh. Have you spoken more to your family since I last saw you?” she asked hopefully.

 

He nodded almost imperceptibly, but the smile on his face said everything. She looked at his parents in the crowd, and they were smiling, too. She grinned, and that was when Poe looked back at them.

 

“You have 30 minutes to make your snowmen. Judges, will you count down for us?”

 

“Sure!” Rey chirped as both came forward. “3. 2. 1. Go!”

 

Jedi of all ages and sizes got into their teams and started rolling their snow. The rest of the crowd cheered on their favorites, and the energy in the crowd made Rey proud.  _ This  _ was how it should be, everyone working together and focusing on others to encourage them. Ben also grew more more excited as he watched Rey feed off the Christmas spirit she sensed in the crowd. 

 

When time was up, all backed away proudly from their creations. Snowmen in every shape and color lined up around the outside edge of the square, close to the Christmas trees still present. Rey and Ben enjoyed themselves as they picked out winners for the teams of kids, adults, and mixed ones. 

 

Poe looked on and felt a pang of jealousy. He watched them poke and point at various parts of the snowmen, and they were laughing, seeming to enjoy themselves. It made him happy to see Rey in such a good mood, but he was still unsettled about Ben. It wasn't until Ben made some punching motion that he saw Rey reach out and take hold of his fist before it went far. In that respect, Rey was the best thing to ever happen to Ben, as he had never seen Ben happy like that. It worked out well for everyone since Ben had never been so docile and less destructive than he had been in the past two weeks. 

 

When the judges got down to only the adult teams left to judge, they seemed more uncertain about who to choose, so he took that as his excuse to join in.

 

“Anything I can do to assist?” asked Poe as the two turned to face him, both not expecting it. 

 

“Yes,” said Rey pointing between three snowmen. “We can't decide between these three. Thoughts?”

 

“Yes!” said Poe, growing excited that Rey was asking him and Ben was not giving him hostile looks for once. He went to stand between them as he explained his feelings.

 

A short time later, a winner was announced, and all were happy with the results. As soon as all the awards had been given, Poe wandered over to the pair.

 

“You two seem much more in sync now; I'm glad for you. I know Rey wanted this.”

 

Rey blushed, and Ben tried to understand what Poe was getting at. He  _ seemed  _ genuine about it, but it still made no sense. When Rey gently brushed against his hand and gripped it tightly for a moment, he was amazed yet again at how she instinctively knew to comfort and reach out to him. He found himself smiling warmly at Poe as a result.

 

“Yes. She believes in people so much; I don't want to disappoint her.”

 

“You're doing surprisingly well. I'm impressed,” said Poe without malice before turning away to find Hux. “I'll catch you two later.”

 

“It's so nice to see Poe growing in all this,” mused Rey.

 

“I hope he stays like that,” commented Ben, earning him a look of exasperation from Rey.

 

“He doesn't have to have an ulterior motive-”

 

“But he does.”

 

“I'm not going to bother arguing with you; I doubt I'll be able to convince you. I'm going over to see him about the gingerbread house contest really fast; I want to bring something in if he doesn't,” she said, noticing some kids approaching Ben. “Say hi to all the kids for me.”

 

With another quick squeeze of the hand, she walked away. Ben tried to see Rey with ulterior motives, but he couldn't. Everything about her was good and innocent. A small part of his head still doubted that she could like him that much; it had to be a trick to get him to stay for the sake of her big plan. She had to like Poe more because everyone else did. 

 

And yet, her eyes never noticed Poe, except when he was talking to her. She persevered in her very counter-cultural ideas about Christmas, and she sought him out. He felt as though he was unworthy of her love, and the fact that she understood and choose him anyway made him love her even more, even if it scared him to tell her about that and everything else that seemed magical about him. He didn't want to be rejected by someone else he had learned to care for deeply, any more than he wanted Rey to be. 

 

He wanted to shield her from his misery and bad experiences with the village: so far she had been welcomed, but for how much longer? She had such hope for the future, and he wanted to save her from the villagers’ tendency to cause disappointed hopes. As it was they seemed to be making small progress with Finn, Rose, and possibly Poe, but what of the rest of the village? For that matter, what of his own family?

 

Soon, five children were standing in front of him, all fidgeting and excited to see him. It brought him joy for some inexplicable, unknown reason, that he was a part of making Christmas come alive for these children, and it pushed the darker, swirling thoughts out of his mind. Sure, he wasn't Santa, but it wouldn't harm them in the end if it helped them get into the spirit of Christmas more.

 

One by one, he listened to every child, knowing before they asked what they needed and how good they had been. Sometimes, his knowledge matched up with what they asked for. It wasn't until he left, however, that he felt the ill-will radiating and coming toward him. He looked up just in time to see Finn.

 

“What did those children ask?” asked an accusing Finn. 

 

“What they wanted for Christmas. That's all.”

 

“That’s  _ all? _ ” emphasized Finn, annoyed that Ben answered the same way as Rey.  “That’s Santa’s job, not yours!”

 

“I know, but Santa is  _ distracted _ this year. He has to find and train someone to take part in an empty holiday,” replied Ben. “No one wants it.”

 

It was a lie. He felt it the instant he said it, and he regretted it. He hated lying. The problem was that  _ he  _ wanted the job. Had wanted it for years and years, and still dreamed impossible dreams of taking over. However, now that Christmas meant something else, he couldn't be the representative of it. It simply wasn't possible. It didn't stop him from wanting it all the same. 

 

“Poe does,” said Finn, momentarily blindsiding Ben.

 

It didn't take long, however, before Ben was laughing. 

 

“Poe, as Santa? Really? He would just  _ love  _ handing out the presents and letting children come up and ask him for things, but that's it. He's too wrapped up in himself to notice anything besides what he wants to see. You know that, just as much as I do.”

 

Finn tried to think of a good rebuttal to his words but couldn't. The problem was that Poe didn't even see the romance developing between Ben and Rey, still believing Rey liked himself. It was super obvious to Finn, and not only because Rey had said so. She gave herself and feelings away whenever she looked at or interacted with Ben. Poe chose to ignore it, and Finn feared that Poe could do that with just about anything if he chose to.

 

“Nonetheless, it doesn't give you the right to do that. What if you confuse the children? What if they become disillusioned by not getting the gifts you promise?” insisted Finn, his voice rising as he stepped closer.

 

“Let me make one thing clear: I promise them nothing,” intoned Ben, low and dangerous as he straightened up. “I would  _ never  _ lie to those kids. I'm not Santa and don't know what they're going to get.”

 

The extra height didn't daunt Finn in the slightest; it made Finn more determined than ever to glare and accuse. “Still, you're following in your grandfather's footsteps, but you're actually succeeding. These children believe that they should talk to you for some unknown reason. I don't want my kids to be caught up in lies and confusion like that.”

 

Ben started to get angry at the thought of confusing and lying to the children, but Finn's earlier words about the kids just knowing struck a chord with him. Why was it they did that? What did they know? It left him feeling a little more justified in doing all that. The thought of trying to win Finn over to his side, of making Rey proud, made him change tactics. 

 

“You mean to tell me you don't want them to have the chance to ask someone and be a part of the old ritual," said Ben dryly as he took a step back. "There are millions of children outside this village who go to a fake Santa: what of them? Are we confusing them, or are we keeping the spirit alive? Why can't they have their moment to be acknowledged?” asked Ben, becoming more passionate the more he spoke. 

 

Ben knew that Finn was an orphan, just like Rey. Finn's parents had died when he was young, and he had grown up with Rey as a result. All his life, Ben never tried to manipulate others using the knowledge he had, sometimes not knowing or understanding where it came from. All he did know was that he did, and talking to others proved it. His last sentence came from a place of never having the chance to sit on Santa's lap and remember it. That was all he had ever wanted, at Christmas and elsewhere, to be acknowledged and loved. Chewie had always been the default Santa, the one who lifted him easily as a child - even when he got tall - and always listened patiently to him. Sometimes Luke when he came from the North Pole, but never his parents.

 

What Ben didn't realize was that Finn felt  _ exactly  _ the same, just as Rey did. Finn saw how strongly Ben felt about it, about how much Ben wanted to be there for those children despite never meeting them so that they'd have what both of them never had, and Finn understood. He saw why Rey encouraged it and why the kids left so happy. Ben seemed so tense, so Finn did everything in his power to rectify the situation. 

 

“You're right. They  _ should  _ have their moment,” said Finn, smiling and shaking Ben's hand. “Sorry for getting defensive there. They're my kids.”

 

“I know you teach them; at least two you've had for the past two years. You want what's best for them,” said Ben, relaxing at Finn's reversal in feeling. “And besides, they're very good kids, especially yours. They want things they're very likely to get with how good they've been.”

 

“How do you  _ know  _ that?” questioned Finn, baffled. “Rey tells me you watch a lot more than we realize-”

 

“I do. Usually multiple times a week. I've always felt this need to, even when I was in school with Luke,” explained Ben, pointing toward a ledge where he was fond of watching.

 

Finn was thunderstruck. “But we never see you or notice anything-”

 

“Because I'm  _ not  _ a violent person normally,” sighed an exasperated Ben. “I don't want to hurt the village, especially the people. I want to change you.”

 

“You're doing an  _ awful _ job of it,” commented Finn, gesturing at the village. “No one knew that.”

 

“Because you're stuck in your ways and don't understand...unlike Rey. She gets it,” said Ben, looking at her momentarily. 

 

“That love will bring us together and change everything?" Finn scoffed, not surprised that Ben was looking at Rey. Softening his tone, he added, "It's a nice sentiment, but how do you make that work? It's gotta be real.”

 

“In the way you teach and lead,” said Ben, drawing from his observations and the conversation he had with Rey on Mount Mustafar. “You look out for others, just like my mother does. You care about them and put them first. That's how it should be. You ought to be leading this village, not Poe.”

 

“Have you really seen me that much?” asked Finn, skeptical if curious.

 

“Quite a bit earlier on when you first started. It waned later, but a lot more since Rey has come back,” said Ben, looking wistfully at Rey. She stood talking with someone, and he sighed. “I can't stop following her. I have this  _ need  _ to understand her, how someone can be so  _ good _ , so hopeful and joyful. She wants what I want, but she isn't hated. She confounds me even as she attracts me to her all the more.”

 

Finn had figured Ben liked Rey since he gave her so many presents, but he didn't understand the full extent until that moment. Ben was so utterly  _ gone _ , just like he was with Rose. 

 

“At least the kids have some hope of getting what they want this year. I doubt the same for myself,” murmured Ben, making Finn chuckle. 

 

Oh yes, Ben was hopelessly devoted to Rey. It was perfect in Finn's mind, as it meant that Rey would finally have someone who would see to her every need and never leave her. Someone she wanted. 

 

“I think you should have more hope in your situation,” said Finn lightly, coming up to Ben and putting hands on Ben's shoulders, forcing Ben to face him. “You seem to think you're the only one capable of feeling or love here, and you're not. You just better believe that if you hurt her, I'm coming for you, scary snowball machine or not.”

 

Ben blinked, trying to understand. When it finally dawned on him, his whole body straightened and excitement filled his eyes.

 

“She cares about me?”

 

“She's talked of nothing  _ but _ you since you accepted that nomination. I've never heard her talk about someone like this before; she disliked Poe from the start, too,” added Finn, tilting his head slightly as though to let him in on a secret. 

 

Ben stopped breathing for a moment, and then he was grinning from ear to ear. Finn could see why Rey thought he had Christmas spirit when he smiled like that; it was powerful, just like her smiles.  _ That _ was the kind of warm, open smile that no doubt brought the kids in flocks. 

 

“If I so much as say something upsetting to her, you have my permission to throttle me; I  _ never  _ want to hurt her,” replied Ben honestly, his hands resting on Finn as his eyes met Finn's earnestly. “She's - I want to give her so much.”

 

“Good. She deserves that. Alright, Rose is looking at me funny, so I'm heading out. Go find Rey and make her happy the way she only is when she's around you,” said Finn, elbowing Ben. “Believe in her if nothing else. She's constant and caring, even if afraid of big commitment.”

 

“She had nothing to fear from me. Thank you, Finn,” said Ben, shaking his hand. “See you around.”

 

The men went their separate ways, both happier than normal. Ben watched at Rey and saw her through objective, outside eyes. She was talking to Poe now, when he was at his nicest, and her eyes didn't light up at all. She kept her distance, and when she saw Ben approaching, she excused herself at once, new excitement in her eyes. It was hard to ignore that; she was just as happy to see him as he was to see her.

 

The two walked walked away staying close by. Poe watched it and wondered what it meant. Part of him was becoming suspicious of Ben since Rey always went to him. As doubt of Rey's feelings for him started to blossom, more delusions in his mind slowly started to fall away.

 

\---------

 

“Okay, so the gingerbread house contest is tomorrow. No gingerbread cookie is complete without eggnog, so let's make our own,” said Rey, hauling a large amount of groceries onto Rose's kitchen table. 

 

Rose and Finn stared at the multiple gallons of milk and cartons of eggs. It seemed she was prepared for mistakes.

 

“What recipe are we using, exactly?” asked Finn. “I know the basic one-”

 

“We all know that one, but that's boring. I want to reproduce the one I grew up drinking,” said Rey. “I have a decent memory of what it should taste like with all the spices added in, so we just have to find the ideal mixture. We'll start with my best guess and see how it compares.”

 

“You mean you will,” replied Rose, opening up a carton of eggs. “I'm awful at tasting slight differences, and I don't remember how the old one tastes.”

 

“I think I barely remember it?” added Finn. “I have no idea how to achieve it, though.”

 

“I've got that covered. Don't you remember how good my nose was at detecting sour milk or other food gone bad?” asked Rey as she set about grabbing mixing supplies.

 

“Yes. Plutt hated that,” said Finn, wrinkling his nose in remembrance. 

 

After the batch was made, Rose and Finn were enthusiastic. “This is great! We don't need to try any others.”

 

Rey took a sip before making a face. “It needs more vanilla and less cinnamon.”

 

“That's a waste of time and eggnog,” started Finn until Rey started making a new batch. “Fine. I'll enjoy this one myself.”

 

“I know you will,” said Rey, smiling and pausing before getting to work on the next batch.

 

For the next five hours, the three made seven batches of eggnog before they found one that Rey deemed comparable. Finn and Rose had never understood how much of a difference a little vanilla and spices made until then. For them, though, they didn't care much, as they liked all six batches before. Rey made two more batches of the preferred blend to share with others on the morrow, while Finn and Rose took possession of the rest.

 

Right before the gingerbread contest, Rey went in search of Ben to have him try her special creation. Rose and Finn had already convinced Poe and Kay with blind taste tests that there was hardly any difference in taste, and Rey wanted confirmation that she wasn't crazy. When she couldn't find Ben, she found his parents instead.

 

“Han, you remember how the really good, famous eggnog tasted, right?” asked Rey, taking out a cup and thermos. 

 

“Of course. Why? What is that you're holding?”

 

“Try mine first,” insisted Finn with his own thermos. “It's pretty much the same thing.”

 

“Sure,” said Han, trying Finn's brew. “Hey, that's pretty good. Close to the good stuff. How about yours, Rey?”

 

She handed him her cup, and Han's eyes boggled.

 

“Hey, I remember this stuff! Where'd you find it? I thought everything burned down in that fire years ago, including all the recipes.”

 

“What are you raving about?” asked Leia, taking a sip of Finn's drink out of Han's left hand. “That's not bad; I could drink that more than the current drivel.  Let me guess: the right hand is slightly different.” She pushed the cup up into her mouth since her husband refused to let her take it. When she tasted the difference, she glared at her husband for not sharing. “How did you find the best eggnog in town? Where was this hidden? At the bottom of Han's chest freezer?”

 

“Told you,” said Rey, looking smugly at Finn. “Some can tell good quality when they taste it. That stuff is all yours.”

 

Finn shook his head but walked off with his prize. The stuff they had made was still better than the humdrum stuff that was outsourced since no one else made it in the village.

 

“Seriously, Rey, where did you find this?” asked Han, drinking the rest of the cup and trying to snatch the thermos out of Rey's hands. “I want to serve it at the diner.”

 

“I made it with Finn and Rose yesterday,” said Rey proudly. “It took a lot of tastings to get the right texture and taste, but I think that's as close to the real thing as I can do.”

 

“Whatever it is, I want the recipe. You've got a future in food and eggnog preparation,” said Han as he tried to take the thermos from his wife's possession.

 

“Of course she does,” said Ben, coming from behind Rey and letting a hand rest at the small of her back briefly, just long enough to let her know that he was there. “She may love greasy food, but she can tell the difference between grease and margarine better than anyone else. Why should eggnog be any different?”

 

“It's not,” agreed Han, smiling at his son. “You made it back in time.”

 

“I was beginning to worry about you again,” said Rey, turning to face Ben and pulling out another thermos and two cups from her bright green bag.

 

“No need. My searching is done. I found what I needed,” Ben replied, looking at Rey without breaking eye contact. 

 

Rey was about to ask what he was looking for, but Poe chose then to interrupt and speak to Ben before addressing both, “Ah, the lurker made it. You two ready to look at and eat some gingerbread?”

 

“Ready now that I have the perfect eggnog,” announced Rey, making Poe turn around to head back to the stage. Addressing Ben as they walked behind, she whispered, “You can try this when we get onstage. I think I figured out that old secret recipe for the best eggnog.”

 

“If anyone could, it's you,” said Ben seriously before moving aside to let Rey enter the stage first. “I'll steal a cup when it's time.”

 

He did. As they walked and judged houses based on design and color scheme, Ben peppered her with questions on how she came to the present mixture for the eggnog. By the time he finally drank it, he knew more than anyone about making it save Finn and Rose. 

 

“This  _ is  _ good. You've captured the flavor well, although I would maintain you've made it better than before,” said Ben before biting a large hunk of gingerbread from the house.

 

Rey blushed and accepted the compliment. 

 

“Don't thank me. I should be thanking you for this eggnog. Just don't listen to my father, alright?” he said seriously. 

 

“What do you mean?” she asked as they walked, head tilted.

 

“You  _ could  _ have a future in food preparation and eggnog, but you have so many more skills than that. Don't settle for what the village thinks; they think small. You have big dreams for the village; do the same for yourself.”

 

Rey blushed harder at that and found herself speechless; Ben contented himself that he had made an impression. The rest of the competition passed quickly, as few contestants had good taste and design. A winner was found relatively easily as a result, and Poe couldn't help but notice that Rey was going along with Ben's decisions throughout.

 

“They're on the same wavelength again with judging again, it seems,” mentioned Hux casually, trying to clue Poe in.

 

“She's just being nice. He likes her for it,” said Poe, certain that Ben wouldn't smile so much at another person without feeling something akin to attraction. He had a lot of trouble imagining someone who did  _ not  _ like Rey, really. “It's nothing more than that.”

 

“If you say so,” said Hux, knowing better than to push. Poe was just as stubborn as Ben in some ways; women was Poe's area.

 

As the crowd dispersed, several more children came up to Ben, and he welcomed them with open arms. When they were all gone, Finn and Rose came up. Rose was practically bouncing in place, and Ben feared for the day when Rey's friends abandoned her. Rey trusted them, and he worried it was only a matter of time before they changed their mind, turning their back on both Ben and Rey.

 

“Ben, do you have time today to help me write that song for Paige?” asked Rose. “You can come back to my place and have dinner with us before we begin. Would that work for you?”

 

The thought of more time with Rey and helping her friends was much more than he had expected. He smiled and agreed before Rose tackled him with another hug. Then, she grabbed Rey to talk about dinner options as the men followed behind.

 

“You have no idea how excited she is to have you help her,” confided Finn conspiratorially. “She's been looking forward to this ever since you agreed. I doubt there's anything she's more excited for.”

 

“There is one other thing she wants more,” said Ben, looking at Rose briefly before giving Finn a look. “It's the only thing she wants for Christmas, really.”

 

“How do you know what she wants? Did Rey tell you?” asked Finn suddenly curious. “She refuses to tell me.”

 

“I don't need to ask, remember? I just know,” said a dismissive Ben.

 

Finn narrowed his eyes at him. “Then if you know, you should have no problem telling me. I can't figure it out for the life of me.”

 

“It involves you, so I'm not surprised she won't tell you,” said Ben, shaking his head. “I'm surprised you can't see what is so obvious.”

 

“If you're going to be like that,” started Finn before Ben realized that Finn really did have no idea. Finn stopped when Ben's face turned apologetic. 

 

“Sorry. I'm used to knowing and people not asking me about it. Can't you think of something that she'd like, or that you'd like to do but are too afraid to do?”

 

“Too... afraid?” asked Finn, searching for ideas. 

 

“Yes. Something….big,” said Ben haltingly, his hands spreading out and making a circle shape. 

 

Finn kept turning over the idea of what big and scary could refer to until he noticed the awkward circle Ben kept making. Then, it clicked.

 

“No, she couldn't want that already, could she? I mean, we've talked about it and I'm ready, but I didn't think-”

 

“You really think your talking about it doesn't mean she doesn't want it? Did she ever say she was nervous or didn't want it?” asked Ben, giving him a look. 

 

“No, but-”

 

“She hasn't looked at another man since she started dating you, just like you. Do you not trust her? Afraid she'll leave you?”

 

“No, of course not!” spluttered a horrified Finn.

 

“Then why wait? Why take the chance of waiting?” asked Ben, baffled by Finn's lack of doing.

 

“I don't know. I just did, I guess. Do you really think she'll say yes?” asked Finn earnestly, glancing at Rose. “I already have the ring. I was considering doing it on November 25th-”

 

“Call out to her. Let her response tell you,” replied Ben exasperatedly.

 

“Rose?”

 

“Yeah?” asked Rose, turning to face her boyfriend, excitement in her eyes.

 

“How, how, how would you like Rey and me to cook dinner tonight while you get a head start on that song with Ben? We might have time to do a game later if you make enough progress,” suggested Finn when he saw how happy Rose was just looking at him.

 

“I'd love that! Rey, you okay with that?”

 

“Sure!” chirped Rey as the men caught up.

 

“I believe you now; go ahead with Rose. Thanks,” said Finn as he pushed Ben at his girlfriend. 

 

Ben rolled his eyes before smiling. “Anytime.”

 

“What was going on back there?” teased Rey when she and Finn were left alone in the kitchen.

 

“What - what are you talking about?” asked Finn, trying to seem innocent. 

 

“Finn, you're a lousy liar. You were whispering something to Ben after making that suggestion. You're an awful cook, so you generally avoid making food. What's going on?” asked Rey.

 

“Fine. I couldn't figure out what to do for Rose for Christmas. I was afraid to do what I wanted to do, but Ben convinced me to just do it.”

 

“Do what?” pushed Rey, observing Finn closely.

 

“Give her this,” said Finn, pulling out the ring he kept on himself.

 

“Finn! You  _ did _ get her one! I'm so happy for you!” cried Rey before embracing him. 

 

“Yeah, it's been there a few months now. I was always so afraid to ask, but Ben.....he helped me out. I'm glad he was willing to push me, unlike other good friends I have-”

 

“I didn't know you already had the ring!” hissed Rey in a stage whisper. “That's a reindeer of a different color!”

 

“Sure is. I need to make a plan, but can I count on you to help me make it happen when it does? Please?” pleaded Finn, taking her hands. 

 

“Of course. Anything for you, my friend,” said Rey, hugging Finn, feeling a pang of pain at the thought of losing her friend to marriage. At least it was to someone who loved him deeply.

 

Ben observed them out of the corner of his eye as he let Rose discuss what she wanted to do with the song. It was only the slightest flicker of sadness, but it had been there. Now she would begin preparing herself to lose Finn; perhaps he could convince her to leave if she could let go of Finn. He was only trying to save her from herself and protect her from the pain sure to come otherwise. Unlike them, he wouldn't leave her. The rest of the night passed swiftly between adventures with cooking, loud games, and good conversation at the end of the night.

 

\----------

 

“And now it's time for what's sure to become the most beloved contest we have ever thought of-”

 

“I call reindeer games,” muttered Ben. “Shaving never is, nor will ever be, fun. It's just a necessary evil.”

 

“-the shaving contest!”

 

“Ben! You have no idea what we have planned for this,” admonished Rey, shaking her head. “I'm looking forward to it.”

 

“I'm not,” grumped Ben. “Too many bad memories.”

 

Rey ignored him as Poe continued on. 

 

“We have a large number of balloons covered in whipped cream, as well as a limited number of Jedi who graciously grew out their hair and beards for this contest. We have pieces of paper with shapes on them describing what your shaved item should look like when done. Whoever is closest wins!”

 

“What sort of silly shapes did you think of?” asked Ben when the timer started. 

 

“Everything. There are different levels of difficulty for everyone, kids and seasoned barbers alike. The barbers get to shave with actual hair to create some masterpieces. You'll see.”

 

Ben never ceased to be amazed by Rey's endless fount of enthusiasm. She was caught up in the excitement of the moment, of seeing art at work. He was unable to appreciate it fully, so watching Rey was enough. The barbers were still hard at work, and would be for a little time longer.

 

Ben was slightly amused by the random shapes people made on the sides of the balloons, from stars and snowflakes to more complicated ones like reindeer and Santa. Many balloons were popped in the process of shaving, and everyone loved eating the whipped cream leftover. 

 

“That's a terrible waste of whipped cream,” grumbled Ben, watching someone pop his third balloon. “I think he's doing it on purpose.”

 

“If Ackbar wants to, then let him,” replied Rey, trying to pull Ben away. 

 

“It's a trap. He shouldn't, not when he needs to lose weight,” said Ben.

 

“He's been trying to lose weight since I was tiny. He never is at this point. He loves food too much,” said Rey, not worried.

 

Ben wasn't convinced, but he continued on as directed. When he wouldn't lighten up, Rey took matters into her own hands. Soon they got to Finn and Rose's table, where the pair was hard at work trying to leave only a goatee and handlebar mustache on the balloon. Physics wasn't doing them any favors. 

 

“Finn, can I have some of your whipped cream?” asked Rey innocently, even as Ben tensed, looking at her suspiciously.

 

“Sure, Peanut! Just don't eat all - hey!”

 

Rey had aimed the bottle tip at her mouth, but at the last second, she changed the direction and aimed for Ben. He was a little too ready after sensing something from her, and Rey was amazed at how he anticipated her move. When she finally did let loose the whipped cream, it ended up flying into Finn's face instead, who was  _ not  _ amused.

 

“This means war, Peanut…. After we finish this,” grumbled Finn as Rose gave him a look to keep on helping her find ways to use static electricity to help the mustache stay up. 

 

Rey glared at Ben, who was chuckling. 

 

“How did you do that?” she asked as she led him away. “Every time I try something.”

 

“You are easy to read, and-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you just know,” she interrupted, continuing on, no longer surprised 

 

“You've never been the mischievous type, but I seem to inspire it a lot in you. I'm not sure why,” he mused aloud, making Rey laugh.

 

“Probably because you need to lighten up. You take things way too seriously.”

 

“Perhaps I do,” he agreed before glancing at someone making an elf face on a balloon. “This event isn't so bad after all.”

 

“Of course not! It's harmless fun, and it involves food. What could be better?” she asked.

 

“If I didn't have these old feelings and memories attached to such an event,” he mumbled.

 

“Then we'll replace them with better ones,” decided Rey, taking him by the arm and leading him toward the barbers.

 

“Thank you,” he said, his relieved voice making her pause. 

 

“Was it really that bad? Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, coming up to him.

 

His ears went red; he wasn't ready for such single-minded focus as she gave it to him. People rarely did. “Well, I, I doubt you'd want to hear-”

 

“I want to hear  _ everything _ and punch whoever teased you about it,” she said, suddenly very protective of him. 

 

It put him at ease in a way he hadn't expected, but he loved it. The smirk that appeared on his face didn't put Rey at ease, though.

 

“Ben? Why are you smiling like that?”

 

“The thought of you punching Poe in his pretty face brings me great...pleasure,” he replied, making Rey frown.

 

“I know Leia said you were teased a lot, but I didn't realize how much Poe was involved.”

 

“He always was. I never understood why,” he said, moving on from a mystery he didn't expect to ever solve. “Don't worry about it.”

 

Rey lifted her head to the skies, silently pleading before she went to him.

 

“Don't worry about it? Of course I am! I thought it was just recent history, but it goes deeper. You two  _ really _ need to talk,” she pleaded, cupping his face. “You're both hurting.”

 

“I'm not ready,” he grit out. “It's still painful.”

 

“Then tell me everything. Later. While you're at it, will you explain how you just know certain things?”

 

“Yes and no. That knowledge is a conversation for another day,” he said, a little afraid of her thinking him crazy. Everyone else did; he didn't want her thinking so, too.

 

“Fine, but I'm holding you to that explanation!” 

 

Ben smiled weakly at Rey's promise and threat as she led him to the barbers. They were hard at work making designs in large beards and giving haircuts that emulated other famous ones picked by Poe, Hux, and others. 

 

“So what happened with you and shaving in your younger years?” asked Rey as they stood and observed the shaving.

 

“I was awful at it growing up. At least one kid called my shaving a hack job when I came in with multiple marks on my face in high school.”

 

Rey's eyes passed briefly to Poe, but Ben shook his head. Not that particular instance. Poe was often the instigator, but he was never the meanest.

 

“My hair always grew fast, and so did the beard. I hated how I looked in it, though, so I've always shaved. I'm much better at it now.”

 

“I think I'd like you with a beard. It's more mature,” murmured a contemplative Rey, running a quick finger across his cheek, making both shiver.

 

“Perhaps I'll grow it out some time for you,” he said, breathless.

 

Her eyes flickered up to his, interest laid bare. “I'd like that.”

 

“It won't change how ugly I am, though,” he said, the self-conscious words slipping out without thinking.

 

Slap!

 

“Ben Solo! You're very attractive. At least to me,” said Rey, growing more timid as all eyes turned to her. 

 

She was panicking, and he felt awful for making her get into the situation. All the same, she liked how he looked! It was a small miracle that he wanted to shout from the mountaintops.

 

“Please keep going with your shaving,” he said to the waiting crowd and barbers. “Rey is reminding me that all Jedi are unique. That uniqueness makes them all beautiful and attractive in their own way.”

 

In a pleased undertone, he added, “Even me.” For the first time, he was happy with how he looked. Rey nudged his shoulder with hers before grinning.

 

When all the shaving was done, only a few managed to keep the balloon intact. Nobody, not even Ben, cared or noticed. All the whipped cream went to good homes in people's stomachs, and the barbers showcased their prowess with the final product. It was hard choosing a winner, but eventually they did with help from Poe. 

 

“You two had a really good set of winners there; I wish I could give something to all of them,” sighed Poe. “If I could give everyone something to show them how much they're appreciated, I would. “

 

“It's a very honorable, noble sentiment, but-”

 

“-that won't help them in the end,” finished Ben, jumping in when Rey paused. “Just talking to them and smiling usually does that. The awards should be used to inspire greater things for them.”

 

Poe glanced up at Ben, slightly exasperated. Speaking as though to a child, he said, “I've spoken to villagers at length about this; trust me. I know what I'm doing. They'd welcome and want that.”

 

A troubled look passed through Rey's face, and Ben understood. In moments like that, Ben didn't want to be a part of the village, and he hoped it impressed upon Rey the need to leave. He gave the smallest nod before responding to Poe.

 

“Of course they would, but is that going to encourage them to work together, or focus on themselves more?”

 

“You're missing the point here,” insisted Poe, growing more agitated. 

 

Ben was about to respond in kind when Rey cut in, laying a caring hand on his arm in the process. “Ben is trying to make a different point, though, one that is just as important. Please try to understand.”

 

Poe saw and listened to her, not expecting all that, nor Ben to be so quiet after. Thankfully, both Ben and Rey were called away then to avoid further escalation. Rey had gone over to talk to Leia while Han approached Ben. For once, the two were talking, and they seemed civil while doing so.

 

“Did you tell Rey about those punks that called you names for your sad attempts at shaving?” asked Han, making Poe redden.

 

Poe remembered well freshman year of high school. Ben had been able to grow a beard; he hadn't, like so many others. He had been jealous. What he hadn't expected was others to react so negatively to it. He had joined in, wanting to be popular. Poe couldn't help reflecting that some things hadn't changed, making his stomach twist. He was about to go over to Ben to apologize for all that when a familiar name was mentioned again.

 

“I did. She was… very understanding. I never thought someone liked the way I looked.”

 

That didn't sit well with Poe at all. Surely someone had, right? It seemed incomprehensible, along with Rey thinking him attractive. Surely she wouldn't, right? At least until he realized that Rey had just slapped him….. for thinking himself not attractive.

 

The thought of Ben sweeping in and stealing Rey after all his effort put in was ridiculous, but Ben's next words didn't help.

 

“I want to enter something in for one of the contests, Dad.”

 

“That's great, Son. You should do it anonymously and not judge it. Which one did you have in mind?”

 

“The one that Rey suggested, the cardboard sleigh-making event. I want to do it for her.”

 

Poe grimaced at not having the foresight to think of it first. It was definitely something likely to impress Rey, and he wanted to. No, now he needed to. He walked away, not wanting to hear more, but he didn't get far before Han left. When Han did, a line of kids suddenly appeared. 

 

Poe was shocked to see a soft smile appear on Ben's face as he knelt and spoke to the kids. He had never seen Ben look so… content. Or gentle. He seemed to be a natural with kids, making them laugh and smile with personalized attention before giving them a candy cane that somehow materialized in his hand. It was another side of Ben Solo he had never seen, and he was embarrassed to realize that he was seeing so much more of Ben than he had thought Ben capable of, all thanks to Rey. How had she done it? How did she see it?

 

Poe contemplated that and more as he started to walk home, at least until Kay appeared, asking him if he was interested in caroling the next day. He agreed, wanting to get out of his head.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the square, Rey was deep in conversation with Leia, who had numerous stories of Ben dealing with teasing. Each one made Rey feel progressively worse for Ben.

 

“Don't let him see that face, Rey. He hates pity,” warned Leia.

 

“It's pity to a small degree, but I understand better than you realize. Growing up without parents and being teased for it prepares you to know the worst that kids can say or do,” said Rey, remembering the orphanage and the times she got picked on by high schoolers. “Everyone else at least knew who their parents were. I still don't.”

 

“Just be glad that you aren't Plutt's or someone else who left the village; I'd hate to see how everyone would treat you. They'd probably want you gone.”

 

“Do you really think so?” asked Rey, shocked that her village would turn so violently on someone, at least until she remembered Ben.

 

“Yes. Everyone hates Plutt, and when that fiasco with my father happened, there were a lot of hurt feelings. Ask anyone, and they'll tell you how wrong and crazy those people were for leaving,” said Leia, looking downcast. “It saddened me to see our people harbor such harsh feelings against anyone - especially one of our own - however wrong they may be. Hate is never the answer.”

 

“Understanding and education is,” replied Rey. “Speaking of your father, how is he?”

 

“I haven't actually seen him in a number of years, since Ben left,” admitted a guilty Leia. “I feel awful about it, but I've never been able to separate the association between them from what he did, and then Ben. All I do is ask myself, ‘Did I let that happen?’”

 

Rey hugged the principal as strongly as she could, seeing how awful Leia felt about it. “You didn't cause this, but there's no need to compound it, either.”

 

“Rey, you sound like me giving tough love to students,” cracked Leia. “I'm proud of you.”

 

“When was the last time you told that to Ben?” asked Rey hesitantly. 

 

Leia was silent, but she nodded to acknowledge the words she knew she ought to say. 

 

"You're right. I should have told that to him more often, just like I should've gone to Father sooner."   
  
"It's not too late," whispered a hopeful Rey. "You could still go and visit Anakin. He's not far. I bet Ben would love to see him again, too."   
  
"He would. Perhaps I can arrange to bring Anakin home on November 25th."   
  
"That sounds lovely," said Rey, pleased as she pulled away. “It would be a great improvement.”   
  
The older woman gave her a fond look. "Things have already improved so much at home, and it's partly because of you. Thank you, Rey."   
  
"Anytime, Leia. I just want to see all of you happy. To have closure after all the hurt. You deserve it."   
  
"We deserve nothing," insisted Leia. "We're imperfect-"   
  
"But we love each other anyway. That's what matters. That's what family is supposed to be, just like Christmas," said Rey, squeezing tighter.   
  
"I hope I do it right this time," murmured Leia, returning the squeeze. "I don't want to lose him again."   
  
"Nor do I, Leia. Nor do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Contests 10 and 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise during the Santa suit contest, leading to many arguments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. The drama is increasing; buckle up. This is only the beginning. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_ On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten lords-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _

_ On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven pipers piping, ten lords-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree _ .

  
  


The Santa costume contest started out well for all, but it didn't end that way. Poe was watching Ben and Rey like a hawk, and it kept Ben unsettled throughout. He kept glancing at Poe, and Rey kept glaring at him to let it go. When Ben finally stopped doing that, he focused on the Jedi modeling the homemade suits. That wasn't any better.   
  
"What  _ is  _ it?" asked an exasperated Rey after viewing three different suits.   
  
"It's these people... they shouldn't be wearing the suit. It's not right."   
  
"Ben, they're not pretending to be Santa-"   
  
"It's not that. Not really," mumbled Ben. "This suit is representing Santa, and those last few models are all so..."   
  
"So what?" deadpanned Rey as she observed the next suit.   
  
"Unworthy. They're not that good, at least compared to the general population of Jedi."   
  
"Just what have they done?" she asked, growing more frustrated with him.   
  
"They've lied on their taxes, passed out chain mail, rolled through a stop sign-"   
  
He stopped when Rey belly laughed loudly.    
  
"Oh, Ben, you  _ are _ ridiculous sometimes. They're such small things. From the way you were talking, I thought they stole stuff or hurt someone seriously."   
  
"They stole money from the government, and forced the postal service to waste time giving out the mail, not to mention hurt someone's day when the receiver got it! Of course it's serious!" cried Ben, not understanding why she was still laughing.   
  
Rey calmed down when Ben started raising his voice. Clearly he didn't see it.   
  
"Ben, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just making up small excuses to not allow anyone to wear the suit, as though you were jealous.  Who here is worthy to wear one?"   
  
"Just you," he said, eyes fixed on her and ultra-serious. "I've never met your equal for kindness, patience, and general goodness."   
  
Even as he spoke, though, he looked longingly at a suit. In that moment, Rey saw what he wouldn't admit out loud; he wanted a suit of his own. She decided then and there to make him one in time for November 25th since people gave gifts then. She was sure he'd love it.   
  
"Thank you, Ben. That means something coming from you. However, for the duration of the contest, could we please look at the rest of these outfits and ignore the wearers? I think you're going too hard on them. Just focus on the craft and design," she urged, gripping his wrist.    
  
"Alright," he agreed, trying to change his focus. "Perhaps I'm being a little hard on them. Is that Mayor Holdo?"   
  
"Former mayor, but yes," replied the woman with purple hair and matching boots while showing off a thicker suit than normal.    
  
"Hello, ma'am, it's good to see you again," said Rey, remembering visits to Holdo while still in elementary school. Her hand waved in a small half-circle as Holdo looked between them before smiling at her.   
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Rey. You've grown up. Ben's doing surprisingly well, too. I always heard legends that the Sith was old and gnarled from having no love in his heart."   
  
"I have love for many people and things, just not this village's idea of Christmas," replied Ben hotly. "The only one in town who looked old and gnarled was..."   
  
"Who?" asked a curious Rey, looking between the two. Holdo was unflappable as always, but Ben's face lit up suddenly.    
  
"It  _ was _ him! I knew it!" cried Ben, confusing Rey more.   
  
"I believe he's referring to old Palpatine, the assistant to Anakin Skywalker. He came back to the village after the scandal, begging forgiveness for not stopping Anakin. He opened a toy shop since he had so much experience with toys, and then he died about five years ago, if I remember correctly," replied Holdo.   
  
"But, ma'am-"   
  
"It's Amilyn now, Rey. We're both adults. Please," insisted Holdo, taking Rey's hand.   
  
Rey smiled before asking, "Why does it matter?"   
  
"Because he is the ruin of my family. He cursed my grandfather, I'm sure of it," replied Ben, annoyed. "We've gotten distracted, though. Why is your suit more thick?"   
  
"Because it's actually designed for Mrs. Claus, who doesn't have as much protection as Santa does when she goes outside."   
  
"It looks and feels warm," said Rey, feeling the cloth and fur lining.    
  
"It's even warmer on," said Holdo, offering a sleeve to Rey with a warm look as Rey continued to gawk and feel the suit.   
  
"I like it," pronounced Ben. "Simple and elegant, perfect for Rey." He blushed when both women gave him a look. "Not that Rey  _ is _ Mrs. Claus or anything, but I think it would fit her well, and she'd be perfect there-"   
  
"Just stop while you're ahead, Ben. I like it, too," said Rey, patting his cheek with an indulgent smile. "C'mon, let's look at the rest of the suits."   
  
As it turned out, there were no other suits that stood out, nothing original in the idea. All the suits were well-made, so they decided to award the prize to Holdo's suit, one she had made and modeled it herself. At the end of the competition, Holdo came up to Rey while Ben talked to more kids. The older woman held out the folded suit to the one person who had seemed truly taken with the suit.   
  
"Rey, do you want this suit? I know it may look a little fishy for you to accept it, but you did really like it, and I don't expect to wear it. I'd rather it get worn, and I get the feeling you would."   
  
Rey made a helpless hand gesture before replying, "I, uh, don't think I could accept it now, but later I would like it, thank you."   
  
Looking around briefly, Holdo then turned and whispered, "You're welcome. You've done so well for yourself. Don't let Poe make you question yourself, alright?"   
  
"Oh, no need to fear on that account!" remarked Rey lightly. "I am secure in myself, especially around him."   
  
Holdo grinned before embracing Rey. "Good. Then my work here is done. Good luck, Rey."   
  
As Holdo left, the last of the kids finished up with Ben. He had never been so glad to have an endless supply of miniature candy canes for all the kids that seemed to flock to him. Han came up after that.   
  
"Son, it looks good. Is everything ready for tomorrow? You seemed worried earlier."   
  
"They won't let in anonymous contestants. Will you enter it? Technically you did help me do it by finding paint."   
  
Han rolled his eyes. "My son, ever the stickler for rules. Yes, I will. That's time and talent gone to waste otherwise. You know I would've helped you more with it if you had asked, right? I'm sure even Chewie would."   
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Some other time, perhaps," said Ben,  glancing at Rey. "I wanted this to be special, for Rey."   
  
"Ah yes, the joys of young love-"   
  
"Not so loud!" shushed Ben before shoving him.    
  
But it was already too late. Poe had heard the conversation, and he was even more glad he had gone and started making a sleigh after caroling at the senior home the day before. It was going to be another contest between them, it seemed, and he was ready to hold on to Rey. He made a beeline for his home after that, turning before he saw Rey approach the Solo men. Had he seen her face, he might have despaired ever gaining her. She was glowing when she looked at Ben, and all embarrassment left Ben's face when he saw her coming, replaced with something bordering on contentment. 

 

“My boy's looking awful happy; there must be a certain lady headed this way. I'll make myself scarce; go get her, Ben,” commented Han. “Don't be afraid to show her your true self.”

 

Ben tore his eyes away from Rey for a moment to acknowledge his father. “I'm afraid to tell her everything, though. What if she thinks I'm crazy?”

 

“If she doesn't think you crazy by now, then you're set. Trust me,” said a certain Han. 

 

“I'm not sure how much that's worth coming from the man who does the Kessel Polar Plunge for fun.”

 

“It's for a good cause, one your mother loves. Sometimes, we do crazy things for the ones we love,” said Han, patting his son on the shoulder and leaving.

 

So encouraged, Ben met Rey halfway and decided to tell her the whole truth about him. 

 

“Rey, do you still want to know what and how I know certain things?” he asked without preamble.

 

“Yes!” she cried, taking his hand in his. “Let's go somewhere else to talk in private.”

 

“We can just walk around for a bit and then warm up occasionally at the fire pits Poe installed,” suggested Ben as she nodded. 

 

After they had gone a short ways, Ben started out his story by saying, “Something inside me has always been there, but now it's awake, stronger than ever before since you came here. I was afraid of it for so long because I don't understand it.”

 

“This knowledge?” she prompted, trying to understand. 

 

“Yes. I would look at my parents, kids in my class, or just random people on my street, and I'd know how they were, if they were good people. Soon after, there was this sudden barrage of thoughts and images of things that people liked. I didn't understand it, but when my parents loved the Christmas gifts, I kept on doing it. Over time I explored it more; I would wander the streets at night, thinking if I looked in on everyone, it would give a rational explanation for why I knew so much.”

 

“Why did it change?” she asked, looking at him curiously.

 

His face fell. “My grandfather came back to the village. Everything fell apart then; I questioned myself, thought myself suffering from a similar delusion of-”

 

He stopped, looking away at the image of Santa in a shop window. Rey looked there as well and understood. He thought it had to be magic, special for a reason, and then to have his grandfather think the same thing…..

 

“I stopped all of it for a time until I started talking to my grandfather. He encouraged me to reach my full potential and told me so much about the North Pole that I wanted to be there. I  _ yearned  _ for it, to be away from this village where no one liked or understood me.”

 

Rey cringed at his words but gave him a sympathetic look. 

 

“I started wandering through the streets more, and that was when Mother said I ought to leave the village and go with Luke to his new school. I hated the idea at the time because I thought she was trying to get rid of more bad publicity for the family and separating me from grandfather. It was only when I got there that I realized that it was helpful for learning how I could best serve the North Pole in a real capacity.”

 

“Did you go easier on your mother after that?” she asked, worried for Leia.

 

“No. I knew she cared about me at some level, but I felt she was putting everything else before family. So I focused on Luke, on making him proud and sneaking out occasionally to check on the village.”

 

“So  _ you  _ are the reason he watched me so carefully,” grumbled Rey. “I couldn't get a lot of time to myself.”

 

“Yeah, that was me,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “By then, I had learned how to shut off or ignore the thoughts about who was good and what they needed. I just kept on watching others and ignored all the rest in an effort to appear normal when I finally finished school.”

 

“But school did the same thing to you that it did to me; it inspired a great love of Christmas, along with a desire to change the village for the better,” stated Rey, remembering how on fire he had been when she saw him briefly. “I had never seen someone with as much Christmas spirit as you when you came back and hugged your parents.”

 

“In me? There was that much?” he asked, unable to comprehend. 

 

“It's the most I've ever seen in someone,” admitted Rey. “Since coming back for these contests, you're not hiding it under a black cloak of cynicism as much.”

 

“Only because of you,” he insisted, taking her hands. “I was devastated when my grandfather started babbling. I took out my frustrations on the village, insulting everyone in the process. I made more enemies, and when my family rejected me, my ideas..… I lost it. I said and did things I shouldn't have, revealed aspects of my knowledge and abilities. It scared everyone…. until you."

 

He sighed, and Rey found it hard to breathe as he looked at her so earnestly. People never trusted her like that and told her such personal things. For that matter, his vulnerability and awe of her stirred something within her, especially as he spoke more. 

 

You appreciated them and didn't think me crazy. I'm grateful that you've taken that and more in stride since then, encouraging others and kids to come to me. It's humbling.”

 

“To know I'm not alone in this, that someone appreciates me fully as I am and wants the same thing as me is more than I deserve,” said Rey, pulling him close and kissing his cheek and forehead. “I felt so adrift and alone when I came back here. Everything changed so much. You saw through me, saw everything. I'm glad we could reach an understanding.”

 

“It's more than an understanding now I hope,” he whispered, kissing her. 

 

“Yes, it is,” she said, kissing him back. “Thank you for telling me everything, even if it is as simple as you just knowing. What you have is a gift, a great responsibility. You ought to use it well; I want to be right beside you, exploring it more.”

 

Rey couldn't really explain why it felt right to work alongside him and why she encouraged him and his abilities. All others didn't - except maybe his family - encourage him. He just knew certain things, and this was so fixed in her mind as something that needed to be done as soon as possible, this exploring of what he could do. If the magic wasn't because he was the Sith, then it had another, greater purpose. She felt as though that magic was the key to figuring things out for him, and to a certain degree, for her since she would be with him.

 

In that moment, Rey's bright, earnest eyes and warm smile almost made him admit his feelings for her out loud. Instead, he settled for finding a darkened street and kissing her repeatedly against a wall. When they finally finished with that, they found a fire pit and warmed their bodies there for a time, hands clasped and mouths silent. 

 

As they walked back to Rose's home, Rey told Ben of Finn's plans for proposing to Rose. He was already out buying lots of items to set up for the big day.

 

“How are you doing in all this?” asked Ben, stopping to look her in the eye.

 

“It's...harder than I thought it would be. I'm going to lose my place to stay and my oldest friend once they're engaged. I don't know what's going to happen to me after that,” admitted Rey, trying to hold in her deep-held fear of being abandoned again. “I know I should be happy, but-”

 

“But nothing. It's a big change. It'll all work out; you'll see,” consoled Ben, rubbing her back. “If all else fails, you have me.  I won't leave you.”

 

“Thank you, Ben. That means the world to me,” she replied, kissing him one last time before going inside. “Good night.”

 

\----------

 

Something was wrong. As soon as Rey entered the main square for the sleigh competition, she could feel the tension coming from multiple people. She kept looking around for people arguing or worse, but she saw nothing, only anticipation and curiosity from all in the crowd.

 

All the sleighs were lined up in a row and ready to be judged, so when she finally got to the stage, she decided it had to do with that. There must have been a fight earlier that was now broken up. 

 

It wasn't until both Poe and Ben turned and called out to her at the same time that she found the source of the crowd's unease. Both men were clearly on edge and demanding her attention, carefully avoiding looking at one another and staying on opposite sides of the stage. Hux was standing in the middle and looking green

 

Not wanting to choose sides until she knew the situation, she asked Hux, “What happened? Have they been arguing openly?”

 

“Y-yes,” replied Hux, looking at her curiously. “It involves you, I'm afraid to say. Neither can judge this contest with you as a result.”

 

“Why does it involve me, though?” she asked, very confused. 

 

“Both want to  _ impress you _ since they want to date you, in case you haven't noticed,” sneered Hux. “You've gotten yourself into quite a pickle in that respect if you ask me. Do your best to stay unbiased.”

 

“They're both eyeing me like they expect me to just pick one and move on,” muttered Rey, glancing at both. “Fat chance.”

 

“No?” asked Hux, immediately curious. “Well then, this just got more interesting.”

 

“She says that, but we all know who she's going to choose in the end,” interjected Poe as he came forward, all false bravado.

 

Rey glared at him as Ben also joined the fray. “You keep saying that; I don't think you know her as well as you think you do.”

 

“Like  _ you  _ claim to? You've known her all of a month, if that?” sniffed Poe. “You're barely here and haven't been a part of this community for quite some time-”

 

“May I remind you that I haven't been here two months yet, and that you haven't known me much longer than him since I've been away longer?” jumped in Rey when she noticed Ben tense and lose some of his fight. “You both claim a lot of things, but you're both wrong.”

 

“No,” both said in reply, making Rey smile.

 

“Dameron seems to think that-”

 

“I don't care what either of you think; if you think arguing like this in front of the whole village is going to win me over, you're wrong.”

 

Walking away from the stunned men, determined to ignore them until the end, Rey went to the microphone. “I apologize for the delay in starting this contest. I'll be doing all the judging today by asking everyone to stay where they are while I inspect all the sleighs; let's repeat the Jedi Code together, shall we?”

 

All the crowd cheered at that, but even as she went around the sleighs, she could hear the men continue to bicker, name calling one another in between their arguments. Poe was still instigating as always.

 

“Rey likes new, original designs. She's going to be bored by yours, Big Ears. You need new, better ideas. Your ideas have been old for so long now-”

 

“Rey has a great appreciation for tradition and the old, unlike you, fly boy,” argued Ben, growing louder. “Sometimes we need to hold on to the past-”

 

“But not at the cost of losing sight of the future! We need change sometimes-”

 

“Not all change is good. Sometimes change is just change, masking as something good in order to push an agenda-”

 

“You should talk! You just want to finish what your grandfather started. At least I'm thinking about the future of my village instead of destroying it!”

 

Rey was about fed up with the two; the problem was that she still had several more sleighs to inspect.

 

“Would anyone like to do some caroling while I judge?”

 

When the crowd responded well, she started singing “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” with gusto. All the kids joined in, followed by the rest of the crowd. Poe shut up while Hux grinned at the apt choice. Ben was trying not to look smug. More songs followed from Rey until she walked on stage, going straight for the microphone and avoiding all the men.

 

“There were several very good designs for the contest, and I loved all the ingenuity and creativity displayed in the shape and color coordination used with these sleighs. Despite that, there was one clear winner for me; would the designer of sleigh six please come forward? It's very aerodynamic.”

 

Rose let out a choked yelp before running to the stage in excitement to hug Rey. All the men onstage stared at Rey in awe. 

 

Hux was the first to regain his voice. Looking smug, he asked, “And what of the other winners?”

 

“I felt the children's entries were very imaginative this time. First place goes to sleigh two, second to number ten, and third to number thirteen,” Rey said sweetly. 

 

The children were always awarded last, signaling the end of the contest after all four accepted their awards. Hux looked impressed while Poe and Ben both looked like they had swallowed sour milk. Rey began to leave the stage after that, determined not to deal with the men. However, Poe followed. Ben was content to watch from a distance, as he didn't want to draw more ire from her.

 

“Rey, let me explain-”

 

“Poe, what part of ‘I don't care about your petty arguments’ don't you understand?” deadpanned Rey, whirling on him. “You’re fighting over me when I want no part of either of you right now. If you think I'm impressed by you, think again.”

 

Poe looked on in bafflement .

 

“You have small moments when you make me so proud, but most of the time, you're doing  _ this,”  _ she said, gesturing at him. “If you can't be a mature adult about a simple contest, then there's no point in even holding these contests. You're setting a terrible example for the rest of the village. This is wrecking all Christmas spirit, and you can't even see it! Neither of you can because you're so caught up in yourselves and your past hurts.”

 

“Rey, are you feeling alright?” asked Poe, looking at her critically. “Have you been-”

 

Rey's hands waved at him, making him stop.

 

“I'm perfectly fine. Please don't change the subject away from yourself; for once I want to talk about you. What I'm not fine with is you and Ben acting like you're still in high school. Neither of you will  _ grow up _ .”

 

“Neither of us?” repeated Poe, looking a little relieved. 

 

“That's  _ not _ something to be proud of,” intoned Rey, trying to hold back her frustration. 

 

“Fine, fine, we were being a little loud and not acting like we should,” said Poe, back to his usual schtick of easygoing, charming politician. “But were you not a little impressed by the cookie dispenser and holder design that my sleigh had?”

 

Rey wanted to cause bodily harm to Poe for just glossing over everything but decided it wasn't worth it. He didn't see his actions as wrong or a big deal, so there was no point in getting more upset over it. Someone else had to show him that he was wrong. 

 

Sighing, she agreed, “Yes, I was a little impressed by that feature of the sleigh, but that was the only thing of note. Everything else was hastily put together and not painted well, nor was the sleigh structurally sound.”

 

She left him sputtering as she continued on her way home. At least in that respect, he would listen to her.

 

“Maybe you should design toys and vehicles instead for a living!” yelled Poe, attempting one last time to win her over. 

 

“I am  _ so done _ with people giving me their opinions when they don't know any better,” muttered Rey as she walked away.

 

She didn't get far around the next corner, though, before Ben appeared out of nowhere. 

 

“Rey, let me explain,” he begged, hands out in front of him. 

 

“What else is there to explain?” she asked, really getting tired of discussing all of it.

 

“I tried to tell you previously that he was interested and had an agenda-”

 

Rey looked up to avoid reaching out and doing something to Ben that she would regret later. “Now is  _ not  _ the time to say that you were right about Poe just being nice to please me. You can walk away right now.” 

 

“That came out wrong. I screwed up, okay?” he said, not wanting to see her get more upset as he approached her.

 

She gave him a searching look. “About what?”

 

His hands spread out around him. “About all of this. All I had wanted was to make you a perfect replica of Santa’s sleigh. Something you could be proud of."

 

“I was wondering if that was yours. It's not even aerodynamic-”

 

“It works! It's worked for Santa for how long?” he asked, pointing toward the North Pole.

 

“History is not enough basis considering Santa uses magic to make it fly. Period. It wouldn't fly otherwise, and I'd like to see you prove me wrong,” stated Rey belligerently, stomping her foot for emphasis.

 

“I will. Any sleigh of mine will fly, but we're getting off topic. Poe must've heard my plans and made one as well-”

 

“And when he said that his would be chosen, you chose to argue about it,” finished Rey, having trouble hiding her exasperation. “Why did you think that was a good idea?”

 

“Because he hasn't figured out that you're not interested in him-”

 

“Only because you won't let me tell him!” cried Rey. “I'm not afraid to tell him.”

 

“I  _ know _ , but I wanted confirmation that all this playing nice was just a ploy,” said Ben, secretly glad that she was so willing. 

 

There was another reason he didn't want Poe to know that Rey had feelings for him. He hoped he was wrong about it, but the sinking feeling in his stomach was only growing stronger. 

 

“But now everyone knows you're fighting over me. I hate it,” said Rey, looking upset. 

 

“I'm sorry about that. Truly,” he said, eyes pleading and voice contrite. 

 

“Then do something about it,” barked Rey crossly.

 

Ben backpedaled. “He won't speak to me after this-”

 

Placing both hands on either side of his face, she declared, “I don't care. Your words are empty otherwise. Poe seems to have no idea what he's done wrong. Make him see. I can't.”

 

His heart went out to her at seeing the begging in her eyes to make Poe see. She felt helpless, and he wanted to help at once. 

 

“I know someone who can,” said Ben, his eyes lighting with an idea. 

 

Her stiff back relaxed just so, and Ben was relieved. His hands found hers, still afraid of lasting damage.

 

“Rey, did you really mean that, what you said to Poe back there about not wanting to be with either of us?”

 

“Only if you're going to persist with your current antics,” she said, her hands pressing his tightly.

 

His eyes dropped to their joined hands. “Thank you.”

 

“But don't expect me to keep on letting it go like this. I'm tired of dealing with you two.”

 

“I'm handling it,” said Ben, reminding Rey of Han when he ran out of food at the diner. “I'm more worried about you now.”

 

“Me? Why me?”

 

“If Poe is asking you how you are, that's the first step to him starting a witch hunt involving you like he did with me. You not agreeing with him is never a good sign, but this… you need to be careful. Promise me you'll be careful,” insisted Ben, eyes demanding.

 

She sighed. “I'll do what I can, but I make no promises. Please don't make me, Ben. All I want is to finish these contests on a good note and spend time with you.”

 

“You can't. What don't you understand about Poe and his history? You'll be thrown out of the village along with me. I'm not worth it,” he said, thinking of their plan that he especially had lost sight of. “Think of what we want to achieve.”

 

She saw the resigned look in his eyes, and she reached up for him, not wanting him to feel like she had so many times growing up. There was no need to be resigned to being alone and undeserving. He deserved it more than most.

 

“You are  _ always  _ worth it. Never think otherwise,” said Rey, kissing him briefly. "As for your sleigh, I  _ am  _ proud of it. I've never seen something so perfectly replicated before. I would have felt safe riding in it, but I'll always feel safe with you."

 

The truth was that if she were with him, then she knew she would always be with him, that nothing would ever separate them. When it came to sledding and riding in a sleigh, she would rather be overturned by him, than driven

safely by anybody else.

 

With those words, she headed inside Rose's home, hopeful for better things on the morrow.

 

Ben wasn't sure what he had done to deserve Rey, but there was no way he'd let Rey get hurt. She didn't see the past repeating itself like he did; he decided to do something about it, starting with going into the village for food and supplies.

 

\----------

 

The next day, Kay was working at the Falcon as always when Ben walked in.   
  
"Your father's not here. You should know that," she said, giving Ben an odd look.    
  
"I do. However, I'm here to see you," he said nonchalantly.    
  
"Me? What can I do?" she asked, stopping her wiping of the black and white faux-marble tables.   
  
"A lot, actually. You can talk to Poe and reach him in a way that neither Rey nor I can."   
  
He saw how she cringed at the mention of Rey, so he hurried to add, "It's obvious to all but Poe that Rey isn't interested in him. The problem is that he sees me as a rival, but we can't tell him she's interested in me since he will think she's being influenced by me rather than looking out for the village."   
  
Kay nodded, looking grim since she knew he was right. She remembered what happened to Ben. "What can I do, though?"   
  
"Talk to him. Make him see that arguing with me is pointless, that we need to look out for the whole village and not focus on ourselves. While you're at it, just tell him you're interested in him. He listens to you."   
  
"He really doesn't," tried Kay, putting down her rag. "He's being nice to me."   
  
In his characteristic unflinching way, he replied, "He pays Rey lip service in order to advance his goals. She convinces him of nothing unless she threatens to leave it entirely. You, however, have managed to convince him to come out sledding with Finn and Rey multiple times when neither of them could. You've gotten him to do more caroling. If anyone can do it, you can."   
  
"Why are you really here?" asked Kay, giving Ben a hard look. "This isn't like you."   
  
Ben gulped before giving her a guilty look. "I don't like to meddle; Rey does. Unlike Poe, I do care about and listen to Rey. Right now, she's angrier than an elf who had her toy-making tools taken away two weeks before Christmas. I'm sure you witnessed her yelling."   
  
"I did. She's normally so unflappable, but yesterday was bad," she agreed, wincing at the memory of the day before. 

 

Talk of Rey and the two men fighting over her had been the main subject at the diner afterward. She hadn't liked it at all. What she hadn't expected was for so many people to take Ben's side in the choosing.   
  
Ben's eyes pleaded with hers in a way she hadn't seen before from him. He had always been so stoic or angry growing up. This was totally new and welcome to some degree. 

 

"All she wants is to bring the village together; I'm screwing it up. I don't know how to talk to Poe, though, Kay."   
  
She shook her head at the thought of anyone reasoning with Poe just then. "You shouldn't even bother right now. I'll see what I can do. Want to go sledding after the last contest?" 

 

Ben did a double-take. "Yes, but why-"   
  
"Because it's a neutral place to bring all of us together. We all love it, except Poe," she said, shrugging.    
  
"I never understood why he doesn't. All he wants to do is fly, and sledding is as close as it gets."   
  
"I haven't been able to worm it out of him yet, but I will," declared Kay with resolve. "I'll talk to him."   
  
"Tell him you like him," repeated Ben, taking her hand. "You've pined over him long enough, and he has these misguided ideas about what's important in life that switch from day to day. You have your priorities straight, and really, you both need each other: you'll keep him humble, and he will encourage you to be more confident. You can't run the senior home if you don't believe in yourself and develop more courage. He'd nurture you as only he can. I'll say that much for him; he is very good at finding talents in others and promoting them."   
  
Kay continued staring at him in wonder until he snapped his fingers in front of her unblinking eyes.   
  
"Ground control to Major Konnix, please come back to Jediville."   
  
She blinked as anger and confusion warred on her face. "I'm sorry, but how did you know that?  _ Nobody _ knows that."    
  
"It's a gift, one that I don't like to talk about lest people think I'm crazy. But, I'm trying to use it for good, just as Rey would like, even if it's selfish in encouraging you to go for it."

 

She blinked, not quite understanding him.

 

He threw up his hands before saying, "I'm trying to be nice since nothing else has worked. Did it work?" he asked, a little worried.   
  
Laughing, Kay nodded before going back to wiping tables. "It did. You're an odd one, Ben, but in a good way. I'll find Poe after my shift ends."   
  
"Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this," he said as he prepared to go.    
  
After Ben left, he went to the local grocery store for food, looking for things Rey liked. If Rey was not going to hide her feelings for Ben any longer, then he would start preparing for the worst. It was while he was shopping that he ran into Finn, who was carrying armloads of flowers.   
  
"Ben! What brings you here? Preparing a special meal for Rey for November 25th? It's a holiday, the perfect day to tell her how you really feel, just like I am with Rose."   
  
Finn elbowed Ben good-naturedly, making the former Sith smile. Part of Ben was really glad that he had been able to get to know Finn more. He was a good, fair guy who valued Rey, and he was very understanding. It was Finn's words that reminded him of the gift-giving tradition of the day, and he had the perfect gift in mind. The problem was that Rey's life was about to change sooner than expected; he had assumed Finn would get engaged on Christmas, not a month before. That implied...   
  
"So you're getting married on Christmas Eve? Are you doing something special with all that for Rose?"   
  
"Yep! Rey's already agreed to help me keep Rose distracted and tape it all. One day, our kids will be able to watch this. Are you going to do something special when you ask Rey?"   
  
Ben's face went red at the implication. He loved Rey, but he didn't think he was ready to do  _ that _ . Not with how Rey was feeling and their lack of openness about dating.    
  
Instead, he said, "I haven't even told her I love her yet. I want to."   
  
Finn was pleased to see how sincere and happy Ben seemed about telling Rey he loved her. It was what Rey wanted. "You should! You should've seen how disappointed she was when she came home last night. You screwed up. November 25th is coming soon, the perfect time to beg forgiveness."   
  
"I'm hoping to start fixing things tomorrow, at the light contest and after. Do you and Rose have time to go sledding with Kay, Rey, and I tomorrow?"   
  
Finn gave him an odd look about sledding but went along with it. "Always! I love sledding. We should ask Poe, too."   
  
"Kay is. I'm hoping she can make him see reason and not be huffy tomorrow. Rey's worried about the town losing its Christmas spirit from all this," said Ben, gripping his shopping cart tighter.   
  
Placing a reassuring hand on Ben, Finn said, "We'll do what we can. Don't worry about it. You just focus on reconciling with Rey and stop with all that jealousy stuff. It's not a good look on you, especially since Rey's so into you. Even before she went to bed last night, all she could talk about was you."   
  
Ben heaved a relieved sigh.  "Be glad you don't live at my house. I'm pretty sure my parents are getting tired of hearing me talk about her, and they already love her like a daughter."   
  
Finn chuckled. "That's good. Real good. She deserves that."   
  
"She deserves a lot more than I've given and done so far, so I'm working on it."   
  
Finn nodded in understanding before they parted ways to finish their shopping. Across town, Poe was shoveling snow when Kay came up to him.   
  
"Poe! You busy tomorrow after the last contest? A bunch of us are going sledding tomorrow."   
  
"Is Rey going?" asked a worried Poe.    
  
"Yes," said Kay, not encouraged by his response even if she was expecting it. "You could use it as a chance to talk and reconcile with her after that big blow up.”

 

“Was it really that bad, though?” asked Poe, not concerned. 

 

“Yes,” she stated, taking Poe aback. “You argued like children over a piece of cardboard with someone who clearly put more time and effort into his design. People were outraged, some taking his side, and others yours. It caused a lot of bad feelings in the crowd until Rey chose Rose's design.”

 

“I can't believe that it would be  _ that  _ bad,” he said, trying to remove some of the blame from himself. “It was resolved after that in any case.”

 

“No, it wasn't,” replied Kay, giving him a confused look. “Most people would give you a free pass for arguing with him since he is the Sith. What they didn't like was you going against Rey's wishes all for the sake of a piece of cardboard that no one will care about in a week.”

 

“But she's-”

 

“The most beloved Jedi in the village, and you know it. You made her angry and continued to do so, even after the contest was over. Why?” asked Kay, taking hold of Poe's hands. “It makes no sense.”

 

“I, well, you see, I'm trying to impress her so that she'll choose me over  _ him _ ,” explained Poe. “It made sense….at the time.”

 

“No one else understood, especially Rey. She hates your guts right now,” she said, pulling away. “Good luck with that.”

 

She made to turn and walk away, hoping that time would show him the truth. She didn't get far, however, before Poe called out, “Wait!”

 

When she turned to face him again, he added, “Thank you for inviting me. I didn't know how much I had screwed up.”

 

“I'm just trying to be a good friend,” she said, coming back to him, mollified by his words. “I want you to be happy.”

 

“I will be once all this gets settled. I want to lead this village properly, whatever it takes,” he said, his eyes more vulnerable. “I've questioned a lot more about myself and others since Rey has come back.”

 

“I think we all have,” she replied, patting his arm. “We'll get through this together, as we should. You'll see.”

 

“Yes. Of course,” he said before looking away, making Kay leave. 

 

He was still worried about the whole situation with Rey; she had never warmed up to him like so many others had. She still held him at a distance, although she seemed to do that with all but a select few. Worse, she had never told him how happy she was about the improvements in the village or Christmas cheer that his initiatives had meant to increase. Was he being the leader he needed to be? 

 

Ever since the year before when multiple people asked him to step down as judge, he had wondered if he was too biased or shouldn’t be mayor because of it. Rey hadn't wanted him, even without the full story. Why? For that matter, why did she show so much interest in Ben Solo? He had no new ideas and had been disagreeable with everyone but her. All of it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

 

“Poe! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere,” said Finn, waving to him.  “We’re going sledding tomorrow after the light competition. You’ll join, right? I want all my friends to be there.”

 

“Is the Sith going to be there?” asked Poe, giving Finn an odd look.

 

Finn gave him a “Really?” look right back.  “Of course Ben is. He’s been a big part of the past month, and he hasn’t destroyed anything.  I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt; I’m surprised you haven’t since you knew the guy before.”

 

“There’s a lot of bad blood between us; it’s been hard for me to warm up to him,” admitted Poe.  “Rey’s taken to him so easily, and it makes me question myself.”

 

“She’s done the same to me, too, man,” confided Finn, giving his friend an encouraging look.  “I didn’t want to like the guy, but Rey insisted that there was good in him. She sees things no one else does; the amount of compassion she has is overwhelming.  She’d take in every troublesome orphan she could if she could afford it, I’m pretty sure.”

 

“That’s the thing about her; it’s inspiring to see how much she is willing to give him a chance.  What changed your mind, though?” asked Poe curiously as they walked toward city hall.

 

Finn shrugged. “I’m not sure; it’s been kind of gradual for me.  He seems to genuinely like the kids, and he has the biggest soft spot for Rey I’ve ever seen.  He’s not so bad when you try to talk to him, and he was so willing to help Rose with making a song.  They’ve already finished it, and it sounds amazing! He gave her so many pointers.”

 

“He’s done all that?” asked Poe, dumbfounded.  “Why is this the first I’m hearing of all this?”

 

Finn didn't bother mincing words,  tilting his head to the side to get his point across. “Because you’ve been busy with village duties.  It’s consumed your life. I’ve tried a couple times, but-”

 

“Oh, right.  Sorry, buddy.  I knew when I took this job that it would take a lot of time; I just didn’t think it would be this much.  I really am sorry. Who else have I ignored?” asked Poe, looking genuinely concerned.

 

He had been so caught up in the contests, dealing with Ben, and trying to figure out Rey that he had lost sight of those who had been there for him since the beginning, the ones who had encouraged him to run.  Finn, Rose, and Kay had all been there for him at some point.

 

“I’m sure it isn’t many,” said Finn, clapping his arm.  “If not, we all understand.”

 

“No, you don’t.  Things have changed around city hall and with me.  I’ve been slowly realizing it,” said Poe quietly. “I’ve never been so disconnected from others like I have been.”

 

“Why don’t I come with you to city hall, then? We can figure it out together, just like old times,” said Finn, nudging Poe. 

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” said Poe, remembering Finn’s previous ideas from Rey.  “You’ll have to tell me if you have any more brilliant ideas instead of just Rey.”

 

“Sorry, man.  I’ve been talking to her non-stop since she came back.  I’ve missed my best friend,” said Finn, not really sorry in the least.

 

“How does Rose feel about her?” asked Poe, not recalling any tension between the women.

 

“Considering she’s been letting Rey stay at her place this whole time and absolutely adores her, pretty well.  It makes me excited; I was worried there’d be more jealousy.”

 

“Nah, she knows you’re together for good.  Speaking of, did you ever get her that big ring that I was pushing you to get her? Nothing says I love you more,” said Poe as they entered city hall.

 

“No.  I was going to, but Rey convinced me to get a smaller one that would mean more to her.  I’m going to make a big scene for her when I propose to her on November 25th instead,” whispered Finn conspiratorially.  “I finally got a great idea.”

 

“Perfect! Lay it on me, buddy.  Maybe I can help you set it up or get others who can.”

 

The two connived like the old friends they were until the council was ready to see them.

 

“We’re under budget for the spending on the Christmas Contests,” said one councilman.  “What would you like us to do with the extra funds? I was thinking we could use it for Jedibration.”

 

Poe opened his mouth, but a councilwoman added, “It ought to be used for Christmas Eve.  Christmas is more important than our village’s anniversary.”

 

“I think we ought to use it on ourselves in reward for surviving this month of chaos,” said another.

 

“You all have excellent ideas; however, I doubt we have enough to give a little to each as I’d prefer to do,” said Poe, always trying to please everyone.

 

It was one of the things that Finn liked least about Poe’s way of leading.  Sometimes it was more important to do what was right instead of what was popular.  Poe worried about everyone else more, acting then thinking later.

 

“I have a better idea,” interrupted Finn before Poe dug himself into a hole.  “Why don’t we just save the money and come in under budget for the year? Wouldn’t that be a nice change? Plus, you never know when you might have a problem at the end of the year that needs funds.”

 

All nodded, and Poe slapped Finn’s back enthusiastically.  “That’s perfect! We haven’t come in under budget in a while.  We’ll see if this is the year.”

 

“There are certain repairs that would be good to use the extra funds on,” suggested someone else.  “We ought to use these funds to show why we need more next year.”

 

More people chimed in about village improvements, making Poe’s head bounce like a tennis ball between everyone as he tried to listen and work with everyone.  Finn understood why Rey didn’t like coming to city hall meetings; the council was taking over with more discussion, making it feel more like a bureaucracy. That wouldn’t do.

 

“Look, everyone, I hear what you’re saying, but we just raised taxes.  No one wants another raise, and everyone liked what we had this year. It doesn’t need to be bigger if it means spending more.”

 

“But what if Rey is correct? What if it isn’t helping Christmas spirit like Rey seems to think?” said one councilman.

 

Poe looked ready to speak, but Finn jumped in, ready to defend his friend.  “If she’s correct, then more contests are  _ not  _  the answer.  It ought to be village initiatives that encourage people to work together, not contests.”

 

“The people don’t want that,” replied one.

 

Finn was ready. “Then we show them what they’re missing out on by doing more stuff like that in December.  The Contests have been great, but if they’re still not fixing it, then we ought to consider what she has to say.”

 

“What if she’s been listening to the Sith too much?” asked Poe, turning on his friend.  “She spends an awful lot of time with him; it could change her view.”

 

Finn looked at him as though he were crazy.  “We’re talking about Rey, right? The person who loves Christmas more than anything else? The same woman who wanders through the streets with tools in her bag to help others fix things on her day off?”

 

“Ben Solo said he loved Christmas more than anyone else, too,” suggested one.

 

“Rey doesn’t say anything; she lives it out every day.  She’d never go along with an idea if it would hurt Christmas spirit.  She wants to see it grow, and she was saying that long before she met Ben Solo.”

 

“We don’t actually know when they met,” said one councilman.  “It’s all very suspicious. She could’ve met him at Luke’s school for all we know.”

 

“Even though she didn’t know who he was until we told her? Unlikely,” said Finn, drawing closer and encouraging Poe to jump in.  “She’s just trying to help with ideas and spreading love and cheer.”

 

“It’s her new ideas that we’re afraid of,” said the council.  “The people aren’t used to that; they like her doing it.”

 

“But not themselves,” finished Poe, making Finn glare at him.  Poe shrugged. “I’ve asked people about it; they don’t want to do anything like that yet.  That’s the problem.”

 

“Then aren’t we losing out on chances to spread love and cheer? Going against what we say every time we repeat our Code?” demanded Finn.  “We can’t just go on like this. We have to be proactive, drivers of it ourselves and be the example, just like Poe and Rey.”

 

“Come back with more ideas, and we’ll consider them.”

 

“I will.  See you later, Poe,” said Finn, a little disgusted with all of them.  “I’m not afraid to work hard and be the bad guy.”

 

Poe stared at Finn’s retreating back and appreciated his friend far more than he ever had before.  Teaching children had given Finn a sense of duty and a backbone of steel that he was jealous of; he also believed in and defended Rey in a way that he should have.  Instead, he had been silent, ready to go along with it since many of the same doubts plagued him. They all discussed such things behind Rey’s back ever since she had come, and he had never stopped it.  He was being a  _ terrible  _ friend to Rey; how was he supposed to date and marry her if he couldn’t trust her? He went to his office at that point, determined to make some sense of everything before he saw Rey.  

 

Finn was out of city hall quickly, and he was barely around the corner before Ben popped up, having seen Finn go in with Poe earlier.

 

“Finn! What were you doing in there?”

 

“Defending Rey mostly,” said a bummed Finn, shaking his head.  “You’d think that if Poe liked her that he’d say something instead of going along with what the council was saying.”

 

“What did they say?” he asked, stopping Finn by taking his shoulders.  “Did it involve me? I need to know.”

 

Finn saw the worry etched on Ben’s face and felt bad for him at once; he finally understood why Ben had asked to keep the relationship hushed up.

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you.  Let’s go see Rose and Rey.  I need some cheering up and ideas,” said Finn, determined to see this through.  If there was any chance that Ben would blow up because of what had been said, he wanted Rey close by for damage control.  He was sure that as long as Rey was present, Ben wouldn’t do anything.

 

What Finn proceeded to tell Ben left a black hole of discomfort deep in the pit of Ben's stomach.  Things were far worse than he had realized, and he knew he would have some work to do to get ready for what lay ahead.  However, when he heard how Finn stood up for them and wanted to help with ideas, some small part of him realized that he and Rey had really gotten through to at least one person.  It was progress, but not enough. They were never going to convert the whole village by Christmas at this rate, but he was determined to give ideas for Rey’s sake. Once Rey found out why Finn needed ideas, she and Rose spent the rest of the afternoon with the two guys to brainstorm more.  By dinner time, all felt better about what had been accomplished, even if Ben was getting lost in his memories and fears of the future. 

 

“Ben, I’m losing you,” said Rey as he prepared to leave for the night.  She patted his cheek and forced him to look at her in the doorway. “We can still make this work.  Tomorrow is the perfect day to begin. You’ll see.”

 

“Am I that obvious?” he asked, worried she saw through him completely.  

 

“Yes.  You’re more worried than you need to be, but we can handle this.  Trust me,” she said, kissing him. “Don't lose hope. We’ve got help.  We’re not alone in this anymore.”

 

“It’s too little too late,” he started before she shushed him with a dark look.

 

“You’re holding on to the past; let go,” she urged.  “Things are different now.”

 

“It’s not that easy when you see the past repeating itself,” he said, taking her hands.  “You need to be careful, now more than ever.”

 

“I’m tired of hiding us, Ben.  You can’t convince me otherwise,” she declared, kissing him once more to emphasize her point.  

 

He smiled, so proud of her and confident of her love.  She seemed so positive, despite her hearing from Finn a quick summary of what was being said about her.  She didn’t understand how much it was like his situation, though; he feared for her more than anything else.  It didn’t matter at that point, though; he was already preparing. There was only the desire to stand by her through all of it, to make sure that she was safe.  He’d do a lot worse things to the village if they threatened Rey, and while he hated the idea of hurting his village, he cared about Rey more. The next day would be interesting, if nothing else.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. The Twelfth Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light contest brings new revelations for Poe and Ben, and the sledding afterward is even more so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. Hey look, a random Jar-Jar! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and all its developments.

_ On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _

 

For once, the contest didn't start at noon, like all the others did in order to have the best light. This one started at nine in the morning in order to give the judges the most darkness to observe all homes participating, both before and after the four hours of daylight. 

 

Poe thought he was ready to see the supposed soft spot Ben Solo had for Rey, but he was unprepared for Rey's equally large one for Ben. The two had eyes only for each other as they entered the square behind Rose and Finn, and Poe wondered how he had missed it. As they walked onstage, Ben became more tense, his eyes occasionally flicking over to Poe, but he didn't try to act as a shield for Rey for once. Instead, she was politely ignoring him.

 

Poe wasn't used to being ignored. He gave every reason for people not to, but as he watched the way Rey interacted with him when he spoke to her, it was clear that all was not fine, just as Kay had said. As a result, he kept his conversation minimal with her. 

 

The judging began, and Poe followed behind them the whole time, along with Hux. He had never seen Ben go out of his way to say something nice so often, even if it was only to say that the design was ‘very pretty’. It brought joy to each contest entrant, and their joy more often than not made Ben smile. The only thing that seemed more out of place was the way the children seemed to follow the former Sith. 

 

Rey gushed about each home's lighting in her own way, but several warranted more excitement than others. All the Jedi welcomed her with warmth and cookies, and Poe felt more strongly than ever that Rey had a big future ahead of her, as in tune as she appeared with everyone, even Ben. All she had to do was tilt her head a little, and he was there, usually ready with words - something Ben had never possessed when younger.  Rey seemed to bring out the best in him like she did all others, but the problem for Poe was that Ben took it differently than everyone else. Where others were just grateful, Ben flourished and took her interest as confirmation that she liked him. 

 

One example had been on the fifth-to-last house. Rey had put down her grading clipboard, and when she forgot where it was, her co-judge handed it to her just as she began to turn her head, without saying a word. 

 

“Thank you, Ben. You always do seem to know what I need.”

 

Her hands lingered on his as she took the clipboard. He got a huge, dopey grin on his face, the likes of which Poe had never seen before. It seemed so out of place on Ben Solo's face, and yet she seemed to lean in just the slightest bit more because of it. Poe had to look away from the sappy, mooning looks they shared.

 

“Do you think they realize that the other one likes them?” mused Hux, fingers tapping his chin. “Or are they just oblivious?”

 

“Ben knows. He's reading way too much into all of it,” said Poe, sneaking another glance. “He's sliding an arm around her for goodness sake, no doubt because she's cold and he wants to cozy up to her.”

 

Hux chuckled before answering, “True, but I'm beginning to wonder if she's actually cold. She's sliding an arm around him now.”

 

“What? No, she wouldn't! She wouldn't dare consort with - woah, nope. I was wrong,” backtracked Poe as he saw Rey snuggle up to Ben. She was  _ way _ too close to him to leave any doubt about it. “When did that happen?”

 

“Who knows? It's cute, in a sweet, sugar cookie sort of way,” commented Hux as the couple walked ahead to the next house.

 

“You're  _ happy  _ about this?” asked an aghast Poe.

 

Hux stopped moving to face the mayor, ready with the speech he had prepared for this moment. He wasn't about to admit that he was happy for Ben, but he wasn't afraid to use money to convince Poe.

 

“Yes, as you should be. If he's happy, then he has no reason to destroy anything, saving the village thousands, even millions in the long run. More than likely, he'll move back to the village and use his extensive knowledge of electrical and mechanical things to become as useful as Rey. He could be very valuable to the village in all our big building projects coming up,” said Hux with a knowing look. “You and I both remember how much he liked to build and fix things growing up.”

 

“But what about me?” asked an indignant Poe, growing louder.

 

“What about you?” asked Hux, dropping all pretense. “You haven't done much to try to win her, really.  She was never interested in you from the start. That hasn't changed; I thought even you saw it at one point.”

 

“But to lose to him?” hissed Poe, coming up short as previous conversations with Rey came to mind. “Wow. I really am stuck in the mindset of high school still.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, Ben is, too,” whispered Hux, laying a consoling hand on Poe's shoulder.

 

Poe glared at his friend. “Thanks. It doesn't.”

 

“Anytime,” said Hux with a smirk. “I get the feeling Rey has told that to Ben multiple times already. What in the name of Christmas is she doing at the side of that house?”

 

Poe looked up in time to see a string of lights fall out of place, Rey's hand pointing to it just before it fell.

 

“You were right, Rey,” said the depressed villager as he kicked some snow. “That hook was loose. I guess I can't compete anymore.”

 

“That's silly, Jar-Jar,” replied Rey, reaching into her bag and pulling out a blue hammer. “If we fix it quickly, it won't matter.”

 

“Really? You'd do that for me?” asked an amazed Jar-Jar as she banged the nail in place.

 

What Poe and Hux didn't understand was why Ben was looking at Rey's hand as though he had seen a ghost. All warmth and color left his face. For a moment, he was angry, and then he saw the fluid, easy way Rey used it, making another villager's day brighter. He glanced back some ways at his parents, who were looking on proudly, and when he saw that, something seemed to click for him as he rushed toward Rey.

 

“This ought to be good,” murmured Hux.

 

“It's just a hammer. Who cares?” scoffed Poe. Both froze at Ben's words as Jar-Jar ran screaming about the area, yelling about stubbing his toe on some snow.

 

“Grandfather….gave this to you? When?” 

 

“Technically it was Luke through Maz, but indirectly yes, it was your grandfather. I received it the day after I came back to the village. Why?”

 

“He used to use this all the time. I've missed this old thing,” said Ben wistfully, staring longingly at the hammer.

 

“Then hold it, Ben. It won't bite,” she said, offering it to him. “He always wanted you to have it, or so I was told.”

 

He closed his hands around the upper part of the grip, blinking back tears. 

 

“I had it all through school. I rejected it when he….no,” he said, letting go and pushing it further into Rey's grasp. “I don't deserve it. You do; you're using it as it was meant to, to help others.”

 

“Are you sure?” she asked, sincerely worried and seemingly ready to give it to him. “I've always felt a little weird carrying it when it was meant for you.”

 

“It's an important part of me, the heart of my past, if you will. It's time to let go of it and leave it in more capable, tender hands. There's no one I'd rather see hold it than you,” he said, his eyes holding hers. “Please take care of it.”

 

His hands pressed hers against the hammer tightly before drawing closer to her, hands still touching. 

 

She blushed. “Always.”

 

Both Hux and Poe felt as though they had intruded upon a personal moment. Now, there was no doubt in their minds that something was going on between the two judges. What still bothered Poe throughout the whole thing was that Rey willingly took something tainted by Anakin Skywalker. What did it say about her that she wasn't afraid of it and had received it so early upon entering the village? He conveniently forgot that Ben had no idea about the whole thing, and as the couple moved on, so, too, did Hux and Poe, curious about what else would be seen. 

 

As it turned out, it wasn't much unless one paid close attention. Ben stayed closer to her at the last three houses, but it was his rapt eyes that worried Poe, as though Rey was taking up the baton that Ben had given her. Rey seemed to shy away from Ben until the end as they deliberated. At that point, both realized that they wanted the same winners, so the judging was done quickly. Then, Rey was up close to Ben once more, smiling at him like before.

 

It sickened Poe to his stomach for some odd reason. He couldn't place why, but the whole thing just didn't sit well with him, so he kept the distance between him and them. Suddenly, it was easier to let go of Rey, even if he didn't like the idea of Ben winning her. She was still a prize, but a tainted one now.

 

Both chose a house completely covered in white lights, as well as in all the extra decorations. It was a simple, yet elegant design with snowflakes and figures skating, dancing, singing, and more. The other two winners were very different in design and color, but what none onstage expected was a general outcry at who was chosen as the winners. 

 

“That one was too simple!”

 

“How is that one more inspiring?”

 

“Why did you help Jar-Jar? Why do you prefer him?”

 

“What about ours?”

 

Poe and Hux slowly backed away as Ben huffed and muttered in Rey's ear, “This is what happened to Poe last year, though it was much worse.”

 

“How did he resolve it?” she asked worriedly.

 

Laughing, Ben quipped, “That would imply he actually did something besides ask everyone to quiet down.”

 

“What's he saying?”

 

“Can we even trust someone who doesn't like Christmas?” yelled someone close to the stage.

 

Ben was about to turn black, dangerous eyes upon the speaker when Rey clutched his wrist and stepped forward. He reluctantly stepped back, still giving the audience a sullen, wary look. 

 

In his mind, he only saw the negative, that the village hadn't progressed at all, and that they were slowly turning against Rey now. In Rey's mind, she only saw the positive, a learning opportunity to bring everyone together. She took the microphone eagerly, no longer afraid of public speaking when she knew exactly what she intended and needed to say. 

 

“I'm sorry you don't like our choices, but I'm happy to explain them if you'll allow me. We had to decide who would speak,” she lied smoothly, making Ben huff.

 

Someone in the crowd yelled, “Let her speak!” It seemed to do the trick, making all grow silent as they waited for reasons that would never satisfy.

 

“As you know, these contests are designed to increase Christmas spirit within all. However, how can everyone enjoy and get involved if they're just spending every last penny they have in order to compete and have the best and most lights?”

 

A murmur trickled through the crowd, some nodding. Others still wanted to scream but held back since Rey wasn't done.

 

“More lights doesn't always mean it's better, as I've told the mayor. Sometimes, it's just more, unnecessary even. And  _ that  _ is what I want to avoid with this contest,” said Rey, extending a hand to the audience. “I don't want to force anyone to go broke because of this. I want you to make the most of what you have, perhaps with slight modifications. Don't you want to celebrate what you have already? I do.”

 

“But what about the other two houses?” shouted someone, clearly not satisfied. 

 

“The grading criteria ties our hands unfortunately,” said Rey, her eyes begging the audience to understand. “The one with the most color and most original design have to be chosen. Please understand that because you have different judges, you will have different opinions. This is something I've discussed with Poe at length, and the rules will be different next year in support of this.”

 

Rey hadn't liked the rules for the contest one bit, but Poe had claimed it was too late to change the rules. She was content to use the new rules, even if Poe was not. In this instance, Ben actually agreed with Poe now that he had seen the results. This was not helping their big plan.

 

“And further, some of you have been buying up all of certain lights or going so far as to hide your displays until now, afraid of everyone cheating or having something better than yours. This isn't what Christmas is about; Christmas is about lending a hand on those tall ladders and roofs, encouraging your neighbor with compliments and ideas, and working together. You're taking  the fun and joy out of Christmas,” she finished with, giving another pleading look. “Don't you see?”

 

Everyone was silent, looking at Rey thoughtfully or considering the people around them. For several moments, Rey despaired that she had said the wrong thing. That was when Ben came forward. 

 

“Does anyone remember how hard it used to be to put up lights?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“What was worse: trying not to talk about your lights this year or putting up lights as a community?”

 

Disagreements broke out at once until Poe came forward, eyeing Ben carefully. “Are you suggesting that we bring back the old tradition of putting up all the lights together?”

 

“No,” replied Ben, making many breathe easier.

 

Poe was about to jump on that, but Rey saw Ben’s reluctance.  He had more to say.

 

“But?”

 

“But what?” asked Poe, giving both of them a look.

 

“What if we made a new tradition, one that combined the old with the new?” suggested Ben, remembering how much his family had loved decorating together with neighbors.  He gave the mayor a calculated look before lightly tossing out, “What if the mayor and council arranged the first string of lights in town when it came time to decorate, even volunteering to do so with each family?”

 

All murmured excitedly, and Poe was torn between gratitude and envy as he stepped forward.

 

“That’s an excellent idea, Ben.  That way, each home is special, and others can come to help when the village finally does all of its decorating in return. What do you say, Jediville?”

 

It had become increasingly hard to find volunteers to put up lights and decorations in the past few years, and Poe knew it, just as much as Ben did.  For once, Poe was glad that Ben had made the suggestion, as everyone cheered in support of the idea.

 

“You heard it here, then, everybody.  Next year, we will institute that new tradition! Thus ends The Twelve Contests of Christmas; thank you for all of your generous support and engagement. Get ready for November 25th and all that comes soon after!”

 

The contests ended on a high note, and all sighed in relief at dodging the terrible end that last year’s contests had.  Poe and Hux were high-fiving each other while Ben and Rey talked excitedly.

 

“Ben, that was great! Such a brilliant idea,” enthused Rey.  “I love the homage it pays to the past, and it’ll do wonders for the whole village.”

 

“Thank you for keeping a clear head in all that and staying positive long enough to explain.  I would’ve mucked it up,” said Ben in a self-deprecating tone.

 

“We make a good team,” stated Rey,  light glittering in her eyes as the sun finally rose.  “We should celebrate.”

 

“Sledding first, and then the Falcon,” suggested Ben as the rest of the sledding party approached.

 

Even Hux and Phasma came along on the sledding expedition, all in a good mood.  As they walked toward one of the lesser slopes as Poe preferred, congratulations being thrown about by all, pairs formed naturally as some walked faster or slower.  Finn and Rose led the crowd while Hux and Phasma were last, walking slowly with their son. Ben and Rey soon peeled away to chat, and Poe again felt a strange sensation at being separated.  He wasn’t sure he wanted Rey now, as in tune with Ben as she was and as much as she preferred him. He just didn’t understand why he felt such jealousy of Ben in not wanting him to be happy and have what he wanted.  Those thoughts melted away as Kay slid next to him, hooking her arm with his.

 

“Why the long face, Poe? You don’t like being alone, just like me?” asked Kay, understanding in her eyes.

 

“What? No, I, yes,” he stuttered, suddenly glancing around and falling on old memories.  Kay remained silent and let him ruminate in peace, just glad to be close to him.

 

Ben had grown up with a loud family, one that was always around.  Poe had always been jealous of that, even if he had two functioning parents of his own.  The problem was that his mother had worked at the North Pole with the reindeer... until the accident.  Then, his father was always seeing to her, and there were less adventures had between father and son. Leia had become a second mother at that point, and Ben didn’t appreciate her.  He had been afraid of being alone and unpopular in school so much that he had done everything he could to make himself popular, even picking on Ben because it was cool and he wanted what he couldn’t have.  When had he let his fears take so much control of his life?

 

He knew as soon as Kay held out a yellow sled.  “Do you want to sit in the front or back, Poe?”

 

“Always the back,” he replied, a reflex at that point.  

 

She shrugged and hopped on, and that was when Poe realized that everyone else had already slid down the hill once.  He threw himself into the event after that, even as Ben eyed him curiously, the rest thinking his irrational dislike of sledding manifesting itself once more.

 

The two came down whooping and holding on for dear life until they reached their friends.  Another round was held like that, and then Rey came up to Poe.

 

“Poe, will you sled with me once?”

 

“I, uh, of course,” he said, avoiding Rey’s touch as he grabbed the sled much faster than ever before.  “Let’s go.”

 

He was supposed to be happy she chose him, but he wasn’t.  Both couldn’t help but feel that something felt off. 

 

As they hurried up, Kay glanced at Ben as he drew close.  “Shall we?”

 

“Sure.  What’s going on here, exactly?” she asked, a little worried.

 

“I’m not sure,” admitted Ben ruefully.  “I thought I had him figured out, but he’s been acting oddly all day.  I have a sinking feeling I know why, and I’m not happy about it. Rey thinks I’m imagining things.  Did you tell him you like him yet?”

 

“Not yet, but I will,” she replied. 

 

“Hopefully soon,” muttered Ben.  

 

“Are you  _ still  _ worried that he’s going to steal Rey from you?” accused Kay.

 

“No, not anymore.  Rey’s made that abundantly clear; I trust her.  It’s more to put him out of his misery at this point,” said Ben.  “He wants…. Something. I’m not sure what. His wants have always been muddled for me since he doesn’t know what he really wants, but what he needs is fairly obvious.”

 

“Yes, I remember that,” she said, remembering the conversation from the day before. “You could make a lot of money with that kind of gift.”

 

“I don’t want money or power; I just want someone to understand and want me,” said Ben, eyes focused on Rey.  

 

“Not just anyone, clearly,” said Kay, elbowing him playfully. “I get it.  I wish Poe would see something to that effect.”

 

“He might if you initiate it,” he said, walking faster to avoid the snowball he knew was coming.  

 

“Do you ever let up?” she asked, laughing.

 

“No.  Just ask Rey,” he said seriously.  “Those two better resolve things.”

 

At the top of the hill, Rey took the offered front.  “Poe, why don’t you like sitting in the front? With your love of reindeer and flying, I thought you’d relish it.  I’ve never felt more free than when sitting in the front of a sled.”

 

He realized he had no desire to tell Rey; he didn’t know her, not that well.  He couldn’t even trust her. If Kay asked, he might tell her, but not Rey. He doubted Rey knew that much about him.

 

“It’s a family thing.  You wouldn’t understand,” he said, the careless words immediately regretted when he saw Rey’s face fall.  “Wait, I’m sorry! I screwed that up, just like I did a couple days ago-ahh!”

 

Neither one had paid attention to their feet as he spoke, so the sled started rolling, picking up speed quickly since they had gone higher than normal up the hill.  Poe clung to Rey like a lifeline, and Rey screamed in delight, partially because Poe was truly sorry and because sledding was exhilarating, addicting fun. When they finally coasted to a stop, she felt as though she understood Poe much better.  He had shut his eyes at first, slowly opening them the more he heard Rey say that it was so much fun. The more he opened his eyes, the more his death grip loosened. By the end, she could sense that he was in much better spirits.

 

“It almost did feel like flying.  That’s… really nice,” he said. “And sorry about yesterday.  I didn’t know how much I had screwed up until Kay told me.”

 

“I appreciate it, Poe, but I’d much prefer it if you talked to Ben.  You two need it,” she said, looking at him seriously. “You worked so well together today.  You could do that more often if you just worked things out.”

 

“It’s not that easy,” he started until he saw her sad face, “but I’ll try.”

 

“Great!”

 

Ben and Kay came down after that, Kay already excited to go again.

 

“That was great! I want to go fast again,” she said, eyes drifting to Poe.

 

For once, Poe was surprised that Kay looked at him when it was Ben that had given her the experience.  Ben was eager to go stand next to Rey, and Poe was glad that Kay seemed to want him. 

 

“Let’s go, Kay.  Rey showed me that sledding wasn’t as bad as I thought it was.”

 

The two didn’t get far up the hill before Kay asked rather reluctantly, “Poe, why have you never liked sledding? I never understood. You and your parents used to do it all the time.”

 

“We did, until the accident,” said Poe, glad to have someone who knew him well.  It was surprisingly easy to tell her in the moment. “My mother was sledding with some elves when she ran into a tree stump covered in snow.  She thought it had been a small hill, but instead of jumping over it, she rammed into it and injured her neck badly. Dad was a nervous wreck after that, and I became afraid of sledding lest I injure myself, or someone else I loved got injured.  I thought any attempt to fly would hurt me. I was wrong.”

 

“All because of sledding with Rey?” asked Kay in amazement.

 

“Pretty much.  It was crazy! I couldn’t believe that Rey could enjoy it so much.  I started looking around, and then I became riveted by the snow whizzing past us.  Suddenly, her excitement became infectious. I’ve never gone that fast.”

 

“I was always afraid to do that with you,” said Kay, ashamed.  “I didn’t want to upset you.”

 

“You’ve always respected my wishes; I just realized that,” said Poe, looking at Kay differently yet again.  “Why do you put up with me when I barely give you the same?”

 

“Because I know you have a big heart that wants to help; I’d rather wait patiently than ask it of you since I know you’d give it instantly,” she said, blushing.  

 

“Well, you should stop doing that.  You deserve much more for putting up with me,” he said, touching Kay’s cheek briefly.  “Why aren’t you with someone yet?”

 

“I’m just… waiting for the right guy to see me,” replied Kay, looking down to avoid his face and showing all that she felt.  

 

“I see you now,” he said as they came to the top of the hill.  “Front or back?”

 

“Back.”

 

“But the front is traditionally better-”

 

“You haven’t sat in the front in a long time, right? I want you to experience it first,” she said, motioning for him to sit.

 

“Alright. It’s time to face these fears once and for all, right?” said Poe, sitting down and getting comfortable.

 

“It is.  The sooner you realize that it’s all in your head… that you have all you need already, nothing else will matter,” she said, leaning in and sliding her arms around his waist.  “You’ll always have me.”

 

His hands held hers in place.  “Thanks, Kay. I know that now.”

 

The two screamed joyously after that as they started down the hill. 

 

“What did you do to him?” asked Ben, baffled by the change in Poe. “He seems so happy.”

 

“I don’t think he’s ever flown before.  I’d love for him to experience it in a bigger way,” sighed Rey, remembering his gradual enjoyment.  “I think he was happier, though, when Kay wanted to go sledding with him.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Ben said, “Of course she does.  She’s been in love with him since high school at least.”

 

“He’s never noticed, though,” reminded Rey.  “He seemed to think that she would choose you since she had so much fun with you.”

 

“No one ever chooses me willingly,” scoffed Ben.  

 

“Does Poe think that, though?” asked Rey, looking between the men.  “You’re both jealous of one another in some way. I don’t fully understand Poe yet, but I’m beginning to.”

 

“Jealous of me? That’s impossible,” said Ben, even as her words struck a chord with him.  “Only with regard to you.”

 

“I’m betting there’s more if you dig back further,” said Rey, remembering past stories as she led him away from the last couple on the hill.  “Perhaps that you were chosen to go to school with Luke, and he wasn’t?”

 

“He never wanted, oh.” Rey smiled as Ben’s mouth gaped. When he was in control of his mouth once more, he closed it and asked, “Are you suggesting that he said a lot because he wanted to go to that school and wanted my mother’s approval more?”

 

“Yes,” she said, relieved that she was finally making headway.  “The only question left is: are you ready and willing to bring up the past with him?”

 

“He’s actually in a better place that it could work sometime soon,” Ben said, remembering how guileless and nice Poe had seemed.  “I’d just like to see his mood improved a little more. I wish I knew how.”

 

“I think I have an idea,” said Rey as she watched Poe climb into the front of the sled after much encouragement from Kay.  Memories of a past sledding experience made her curious, and she had a feeling that it was another gift of Ben's that she hoped was there for what it meant. She started walking with Ben, and when she saw that the two had started down, she prompted Ben, “Close your eyes.  Will you imagine something for me?”

 

“Anything.  What is it?” he asked, dutifully closing his eyes.

 

“Picture Poe and Kay behind us, their sled pulling away from the ground briefly as though they hit a bump.  Then focus on it.”

 

He did so. “Done.  It’s not going to do anything-” 

 

"Wooo!"

 

Both turned at Poe's loud cheer.

 

Sure enough, the sled was slightly airborne, coming to rest back on the hill as Poe’s wide eyes and giant grin showed just how much he had loved that moment in the air.  The two barely had the sled stopped before Poe was crowing and running toward Rey and Ben, asking them if they had seen what had happened, he needing to share the moment at once.

 

“I don’t know how or why it happened, but it did,” he said.  “It was like magic. I understand why my family always wanted to fly.  I’m not afraid anymore,” he announced, looking at Kay with pleasure. She blushed before picking up the sled and heading toward them.  “I’m sure you two want to go to the diner or something, so we’ll leave you alone,” said Poe, eager to shoo them away. “Take care! Ben, say hi to your family for me.”

 

All three snuck peeks at him as he spoke.  Kay was happier than she had been in a long time, and Rey was excited that the moment she had noticed between Poe and Kaydel had been real.  Ben was amazed at the difference in Poe, sensing that the flying bit had somehow changed things for Poe, even if It was secondary to whatever Kay had finally said to him.

 

“It’s about time,” muttered Ben, making Rey chuckle.  

 

Then she added, “For what?”

 

“For Kay to admit her feelings for him.  If he’s jealous of anything, it’s that he has no one despite all his seeming power and popularity, whereas I have someone while being Sith scum.”

 

“You’re not a Sith, or scum for that matter,” she reproached him.  “You’re Ben. My Ben.”

 

“Yes, I am,” he said, his heart soaring at her calling him that.  “Somehow you want me.”

 

“Because you understood me first,” she replied, taking his hand as they ambled toward the diner.         

 

“And I’ll always be there for you, protecting you,” said Ben as he glanced back at Poe once more, remembering how Poe had avoided touching Rey, just as he always had with Ben.  “Things are going to be different around here once November 25th arrives. I hope you’re ready.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Thus ends the second phase of this story. Now we're entering the endgame.


	14. November 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn proposes to Rose, and Ben....does his own botched proposal thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. I'm just here to include lots of random nods to SW and create tension as these two try to figure out where they go from here. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_ Time standing all alone. _

_ I bled for you; _

_ I wanted to. _

_ Each drop my own. _

_ Slowly they depart, _

_ But fall in vain _

_ Like desert rain. _

_ And still they fall on and on and on. - Back to a Reason II _

  
  


On the morning of November 25th, Rey woke up with a grin on her face.  She rushed to the kitchen much earlier than Rose would, and she peeked outside.  Sure enough, Finn was setting the scene for the big moment on the opposite side of where Rose's window was. She got to work on breakfast at once.  A little later, Rey went to check on Rose, and she was just waking up. 

 

“Great timing, Rose! I just started making cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Why don’t you just shower and then let me know when you’re done.  We can just hang out in bed all day and be lazy. Or talk about girl stuff or something,” she said, trying to think of what she could discuss with Rose until Finn was ready.

 

“That sounds great! I think Finn wants to come by later, so I’ll get ready for him if nothing else,” said a bubbly Rose before getting out of bed and heading for the adjoining bathroom.

 

“Good! I’ll make some eggs in the meantime, so it’ll be ready when you come out,” said Rey.

 

Everything was going well until Rose tried to leave her room a half hour later.

 

“No need for that, Rose! I’m on my way up now with eggs and bacon.  Just sit tight.”

 

“But that’s a lot to carry up.  I can help-”

 

“No thanks.  I got it, I promise,” said Rey, trying to deter Rose from coming out the door.  “I’m already on the stairwell. I’m fine. Be there shortly. You’re still comfy in there, and I’d rather you stayed like that.”

 

“Is something going on?” asked Rose, giving Rey a penetrating look.  “I promise there’s nothing in here that can’t be replaced.”

 

“Nothing is broken,” said Rey, relieved to tell the truth.

 

“But something  _ is  _ up.  You’re acting odd.  You know you’re a horrible liar, right?” said Rose matter-of-factly.

 

“I know I am, but I’m great.  You have nothing to worry about with me.  Let’s just eat and enjoy this food, okay?” asked Rey, trying hard not to blurt out the truth.

 

“Alright.”

 

Soon, all the food brought up was eaten.  Rey cursed inwardly at not bringing up the cinnamon rolls, but they needed time to cool before she could frost them.  She almost locked Rose in her room until Rose left to use the bathroom. Then, she made a mad dash downstairs to grab the rolls and homemade icing.  When she checked with Finn, he still needed two hours. By the time Rose was back, Rey was already on the bed, ready to decorate the cinnamon rolls.

 

“I have icing, green sprinkles, red hots, and all the green and red candies I could find.  Let’s dig in and have fun,” said Rey with warmth.

 

“These look amazing!”

 

Another hour was spent talking, decorating, and eating.  Rey was beginning to get nervous, especially when Rose started asking more questions.

 

“It won’t hurt to tell me, I promise.  I’m great at keeping secrets,” confided Rose.  “It’s killing you not to say something. Just give me a hint. Anything!”

 

Rey tried to snatch at something plausible.

 

“I’m worried about Ben.”

 

“Oh? What’s wrong?” asked Rose, immediately distracted and worried for Rey’s sake.

 

“Every time I see him, my heart beats faster.  I want to spend all my time with him, and I keep hoping that he’ll kiss me.  At some point, in front of Poe. I think I like him, but what if he doesn’t like me?”

 

Rose laughed long and hard.  “Rey, he doesn’t like you. He  _ loves  _ you.  It’s so obvious whenever I look at him, especially if he’s talking or staring at you.  He has fallen head over heels in love with you, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he told you at some point today.  It  _ is  _ a special day.”

 

Rey looked shocked for a moment. “That’s not the point of today to him, though,” said Rey.  “What if he doesn’t like this gift?”

 

“He will.  Trust me on it,” said Rose, patting Rey comfortingly.  “When are you going to see him?”

 

“After Finn arrives-”

 

A series of knocks came at the door just then.  Rey stopped talking and breathed a sigh of relief.  Rose lit up and opened the door. “Speaking of Finn, he’s finally here!”

 

“The door’s unlocked, Finn!” cried Rey right before Finn came in, dressed in all white.

 

“Finn! Have I told you lately how much I love you in white? It’s such a perfect contrast against your skin,” said Rose, coming down the stairs quickly.

 

“You have,” said Finn, nodding at Rey to start recording.  Rey dutifully pulled out the small video camera she had snuck next to the bedroom door as Finn hugged Rose.  “That’s why I wanted to wear it today, because you love it so much. I love everything about you already, which is why I wanted to show you someone outside.”

 

“Someone?” asked Rose, looking very confused.

 

“C’mon, I’ll show you.  She made a special trip from the North Pole-”

 

“Paige?” asked Rose, her cheeks turning red and rushing to the door.  “Paige? Finn!”

 

“Yes?” he asked, coming behind her.  “Do you like it?”

 

Rey recorded as much of Rose’s reactions as she could while also taking in the beautiful scene set up by Finn.  After more snowfall the night before, it was deep enough to bury pots of plants at least halfway in the snow. He had been moving and digging roses and poinsettias since dawn, but it was all worth it to see the sea of red and green an either side of the snow-covered aisleway.  Roses and poinsettias were jammed against one another in an alternating pattern until the whole front of the house was filled with red and green. No one was outside as far as Rey could see, but she knew better.

 

“Do I like it?” cried Rose, turning to kiss Finn.  “Yes! I love it! It’s beautiful. But you didn’t have to do this all for me.”

 

“Yes, I did.  I want you to know just how much I love you, that I would do anything for you,” said Finn as he gently pushed Rose to go forward and smell some roses.

 

Rose went about midway down the aisle before she knelt down and smelled a few.  As she did, Finn also knelt down quietly behind her and pulled out a small box from his pocket.  When Rose got up, she stopped short.

 

“Finn?”

 

“Down here, Rose.”

 

She covered her mouth, trying not to squeal.  Rey did a small happy dance for the two of them as Finn finally did it.

 

“Rose Marie Tico, I love you.  I’ve loved you almost since the moment I met you. There’s no one else I want to spend the rest of my life besides you.  Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Rey laughed as Rose swooped down and tackled Finn to the ground.  As soon as he put the ring on her finger, he called out, “Okay, everyone, you can come out now!”

 

“What?” asked Rose, very confused until she noticed Rey with a camera.  She turned, however, when she heard another familiar voice.

 

“Rose! Congrats, little sister.”

 

“Paige!”

 

Soon, Paige was tackled to the ground, and Finn stood back with Rey as the sisters reunited.  After that, Poe, Kay, and others who had helped with flowers came out of hiding to wish the newly engaged couple well.  All went inside to enjoy the large amount of baked goods Rey had made that morning, and never had Rey been so happy for her best friend.  The couple was overwhelmed with gifts and well-wishes, and eventually, Rey had to shoo everyone but Paige out so the sisters could talk. 

 

Rey went to the kitchen to clean, and so did Finn. 

 

“Thank you, Rey, for all your help today.  I couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

Rey hugged Finn fiercely.  “Anything for you, Finn. You’re my best friend.  Congratulations. I’m happy for you both.”

 

Even then, she knew her world had changed.  It was still changing, and she didn’t know where it would leave her for a home come January, or how much it would affect her time with Finn and Rose.  She was almost afraid that she was losing them both to marriage. But, she tamped down those doubts and fears and focused on Finn. He was who mattered.

 

“Thank you, Rey.  I hope one day Ben Solo will make you this happy.”

 

That brought her up short.  She gave him wide, wild eyes, and he laughed.  “He’s so close to proposing to you, Rey. I’ve never seen someone so besotted like he is with you.  You’re his everything.”

 

“I, I-”

 

Finn pointed his index finger at Rey. “Don’t try to deny it.  He loves you. I just hope he isn’t afraid to ask you. It was because of him I took the leap to ask Rose.  You might need to encourage him some more,” said Finn with a wink. 

 

Rey spluttered and tried to wrap her head around the idea of marriage. Right now, the idea of marriage scared her.  She was  _ not  _ ready for that with Ben.  She liked him plenty, but she didn’t know if she was ready to commit herself for life.      

 

“No matter what happens with Ben, you'll always have a home here,” said Finn, hugging her close. “Rose and I want you in our lives; if you need to stay here longer, stay as long as you want.”

 

Rey smiled and thanked him heartily, relieved that she wasn't being forgotten. After that, the two headed back to the sisters. Later on, Rey grabbed her gift for Ben and left the domestic scene created by Finn, Rose, and Paige, going in search of the man that was slowly capturing her heart. Walking down a few blocks before turning right, she came to the Solo home. Before she could knock, the door flew open, revealing a harried Leia.

 

“Is he with you?” asked Leia, looking beyond Rey. Her face fell when she saw no one else. “Please tell me you've seen him today.”

 

Rey knew exactly who Leia was referring to. Only one man would just up and disappear like that: Ben. “I haven't. Your decorations look well-”

 

“He did it all himself before we woke up. We haven't seen him all day, and father is due to arrive in a few hours. Have you seen him?” asked Leia, looking upset. “I wanted to surprise him.”

 

Rey's face fell at hearing the true state of things. 

 

“No, I haven't seen him all day, not even footprints. I'm sorry, Leia. Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“Help me look. Han's already gone into the village to look with Chewie. I'm going to look a little before I pick up my father.”

 

“I won't rest until I find him. I have a couple ideas,” said Rey, looking hopeful before hugging Leia. “Don't worry. We'll find him.”

 

“Thank you, Rey. We don't deserve you,” said Leia before pulling away.

 

Then, Rey was off. It was already noon, and as she jogged over to the hills where she had gone sledding with Ben, she heard the carillon bells playing “Ring Christmas Bells”, making her move even faster. 

 

Heart pounding in her ears, she arrived at the hill with not a sign of anyone there. She ran back into the main part of the village, checking the main square and school. When she couldn't find him, she went to the last place she could think of: Mount Mustafar. She climbed into the garbage dump chute and shipped herself up the mountain to the man missing. When she landed with a plunk on random bags of trash, she nimbly climbed off and made her way to the entrance of his home. 

 

She heard Christmas music blasting inside, making her certain that he was inside the cave. She knocked loudly but received no response. After fifteen minutes of waiting, she took the door off its hinges once more with her tools and wandered inside.  She was barely inside before she saw the total transformation of the entire cave.

 

The wide, empty, dark space was no longer a place of death showing the depressing effects of age. Instead, strings of Christmas lights were hung from every available nook and crevice on the wall and hung from various places in the rocky ceiling, long streams of lights flowing from several different spots on the ceiling. Old, wide ribbons, sashes, and garlands ran the length of the top of the cavernous area, the lights peeking from behind and sometimes in front to create dazzling effects. Rey had no idea how he managed to get everything up there, but she intended to find out.

 

She walked deeper into the space until she found items tastefully spread throughout the room. A mini-North Pole complete with mechanical reindeer and elves sat in one area, while little toy villages were set up on pedestals throughout the area. Everywhere she looked, she saw signs of age and use within the mismatched villages put together - sometimes with copious amounts of glue - with care; eventually she realized that he hadn't bought all this stuff. He had saved all of it from the garbage nearby. 

 

Still, she couldn't find him. Festive music continued to blare from speakers throughout until she finally entered the heart of the cave. There, in the tallest part of the cavernous room, an old spruce stood upright, various ropes holding down the tree with anchors. Half of the tree was decorated while a homemade ladder was wheeled around it. Rey watched in wonder as Ben attached himself to the ladder before climbing up and using a rope to pull up various boxes of decorations. He seemed in his element there, completely absorbed in decorating as he hummed and sang softly. He seemed so content doing that simple task, the smile on his face one of the freest she had seen. There was no cynicism or signs of the outside world there, only him in his Christmas paradise. She  _ almost _ felt bad interrupting him until she realized what he was missing; there were much better things back in the village, including her.

 

When he finished with a batch of three boxes, he climbed down the ladder to fill up the boxes again. Once he was on the ground, Rey rushed up to him before he got distracted and far above her. 

 

“Ben!”

 

His head jerked up. “Rey?” He put down the stuff in his hands and turned to face her, momentarily surprised to see her. Then, he was grinning broadly and rushing to meet her halfway.

 

As soon as their hands could touch, Ben dragged her into his open arms. He surprised her when his hands lifted her face up to stare deeply into her eyes. He sighed and smiled; that smile was the happiest one she had ever seen. She wanted to see him smile like that every day. Then, he kissed her tenderly, his hands pressing her close.

 

When they pulled apart, both were having trouble breathing.  He pulled her against his chest, burying her in his warmth and quickly warming her up.

 

“Rey. I'm so glad you're here. You found me,” he said, his voice rumbling softly.

 

“Of course I did. I'll always find you,” she said, not able to see the stupidly happy look that crossed his face at her words. Reaching around his midsection, she added, “There's no one I'd rather spend today with than you. Or any day for that matter.”

 

It wasn't until she said the words out loud that she realized  _ what  _ her words meant. It sounded an awful lot like a confession of love to her ears, and she was _ not  _ ready to admit she loved him or was ready to commit herself to him forever like Finn and Rose were. Sure, she preferred him to anyone else, but would he leave her? Would his temper change like his moods and then abandon her for the mountains? What if he wouldn't follow her?

 

There were so many questions and fears running through her that she didn't notice when her arms went stiff around him. Or even heard him tell her that he felt the same way as her. When he felt her let go slightly and grow stiff, he pulled away, touching her cheek to pull her out of whatever dark place she had entered in her mind.

 

“Rey? Come back to me.”

 

“I'm sorry,” she said, her voice cracking. “I was-”

 

“Want to talk about it?” he asked, pulling her over to a sofa.

 

“No, not yet,” she replied, shaking her head. “I need to figure out how to explain.”

 

“Then help me finish my tree. I've been here all day decorating, and I'm almost done,” he said.

 

“I can tell. It's astounding in here,” she said in amazement, looking around. 

 

“I  _ told  _ you my tree would be better decorated, as would my lights and stuff in general,” he said, slightly smug as he led her toward the ladder. “It's amazing what those Jedi will throw away.”

 

“Hey! I'm a Jedi, too,” she said before adding, “And so are you!”

 

“The difference is that we're not wasteful like them,” he said darkly, motioning for her to put on the harness. “Would you like to soar up and down the tree a little?”

 

“How? Why?” she asked, even as she put on the harness. She momentarily forgot about Leia and everyone else. There was only the prospect of doing something with Ben, the possibility of starting a Christmas tradition with him, that moved her forward. 

 

“This ladder can be used for other things, including a giant pulley. Since I have you here, I wanted to use some larger ornaments that are much harder to do by myself,” he said, pulling out giant plastic snowflakes with clips at the top. “I'll pull the rope, and you'll go up to all the empty spaces to fill them up. Interested?”

 

“Yes,” she said, a smile filling her face as she understood.

 

She put up ten snowflakes before he ran out. By then, all the tree was done and covered.

 

“It looks amazing, Ben. But how did you know to leave such spots?” she asked, going to him after he set her free of the harness.

 

“I was hoping you'd come and find me,” he said, kissing her forehead. “Now, are you ready to talk?”

 

“Yes, but first I want to give you my gift for November 25th. I think it's perfect for you,” she said, running to her bag to pull out her gift. 

 

He wrinkled his nose at her sloppy wrapping job. “Luke  _ still  _ didn't get that habit out of you after ten years there?”

 

“Nope. I'm going too fast to think it through enough,” she said, embarrassed. “It took you ten years, too, so you don't have much room to talk.”

 

“I did it in eight, actually,” he said, pleased as he accepted her gift. “What is this? It feels small and soft.”

 

“It helps if you open it,” she deadpanned.

 

“You know, despite knowing what everyone else wants or needs for a gift, I've never actually figured out what to give myself, especially when others ask. Thank you,” he said, opening the gift.

 

He destroyed the cheap paper to get to another layer of tissue paper. He eyed her before she gave him a look to open it. 

 

“It's delicate.”

 

He was more gentle after that. With the paper gone, he saw red in abundance along with a slight trim of white fur. His face went pink as his eyes darted at her briefly in wonder. “You wouldn't.”

 

He saw her smiling, brown eyes, and he saw even more there than he normally did. When she had first suggested he do the random acts of kindness, she had somehow looked past the exterior and seen something beautiful that made her reach out to him again and again. She saw something great in him, and he got a taste of it as they had discussed their hopes and dreams after she nominated him. The longer he spent in her presence, the more he fell for her and the more he wanted to be what she saw in him. He hadn't understood fully what she saw until that moment as he took the Santa suit that she had handmade for him. She had always encouraged the kids to come to him, and he had always wondered why she never questioned it. Now he understood: she saw the suit as perfect for him. At some level, she believed in him and his crazy dreams. 

 

“Yes, I would,” she argued, her warm smile filling her face. “You said yourself you always wanted one-”

 

“But I never thought you'd  _ make  _ me one!” he yelled, his excitement getting the better of him as he examined the coat, pants with suspenders, and hat. Did she even realize that it was tradition for Mrs. Claus to give those exact pieces of clothing to Santa? He imagined not, and he loved her all the more for it. When he had given it enough of a look to see that everything seemed in order, he looked up in awe once more. “I'll treasure it always.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, pushing the clothing against him. “Go and try it on. I got the measurements from your mother; I want to know if they fit.”

 

He didn't need to be told twice. He went behind a changing screen and put on the outfit. When he walked out, there was a new confidence in his step, a light in his eyes that she'd never seen before, and a smile that filled her heart with joy.  In that moment, Ben  _ was  _ Santa Claus, owning the look like he was born to do so.

 

_ This  _ was the true Ben Solo.  _ This  _ was the man that loved everything about Christmas. For him, in his own odd way, Christmas was eternal and in every action he took. In that moment, there was no more shadow covering his aura; the shadows were thrown off for something much more glorious. There was only the pure joy that came - in her mind - from love. That was what Christmas was about, and even if she didn't realize it, he had a heart that had never felt so loved and accepted. 

 

He seemed to almost float over to her.

 

“This is…. There aren't even words to describe this-”

 

“You don't have to. It seems a perfect fit for you,” she said, putting a finger to his lips. “Just seeing you this happy makes it worth it.”

 

“Thank you,” he said, the words caught in his throat before he embraced her again.

 

She wasn't sure how long they stayed there like that, but it didn't matter. He was happy. When they pulled away, he changed out of it in order to keep the outfit clean.

 

“Thank you, Rey,” he said when he came back from putting away the gift. “I've never owned anything so unique and personal.”

 

“Wear it on Christmas Eve, for me,” she said, looking up at him. “You'll blow away the whole village.”

 

“What?” he asked, looking down at her as his perfect plans for the future were smashed unknowingly. “The village? What do they have to do with us?”

 

Rey gave him a questioning look. “Well, you're going home with me back there after this-”

 

His hands flew out, stopping her. “No, I'm not. We tried, Rey. We made little progress. It's not going to work in a month. We need more time. We should stay here instead,” he said, taking her shoulders. “Isn't that what you've been hinting at all this time about home? Isn't that why you're here now?”

 

His face looked crushed. His tone was worried, even if his words were a little confident. She planted her feet in preparation for something she knew wouldn't be easy. She felt bad for him and his family, but this  _ had  _ to be done. 

 

“No, it's not,” she said, her voice brooking no possibility of doubt. “I'm here to bring you back to the village.  _ That  _ is my home, just as it's yours. The sooner you remember that, the better. We're going back.”

 

He folded his arms. “No.”

 

She reached for him, even as he side-stepped her. “I didn't give you an option, Ben. You're coming home with me-”

 

“No, I'm not, and neither should you. You're too good for them,” he said, his voice becoming impassioned. “They don't deserve you.”

 

It was his turn to grab her; he succeeded with bigger, faster steps. He forced her to look at the tree.

 

“Do you see that? That's  _ ours _ . We did it. Look at how much we've done already in the past two months; we can do even more together, just the two of us. We don't need them. They don't want what we want anyway-”

 

“Ben, no!” she screamed, using both hands to push away and escape his loose grip. “That's not what I want.”

 

His face looked stricken. She panicked.

 

“No, I didn't mean it like that. I  _ do _ want to be with you, but not here! Alone! We can't go into exile for our whole lives!”

 

“Of course we can! We have all we need right here. We have each other,” he said, his words gaining an edge. 

 

“But what about friends? What about our family? Our whole  _ lives  _ are in that village-”

 

“It's not your village any more than it's mine,” he said, making her angry. 

 

Stomping toward him, she yelled, “Ben Solo, until I have-”

 

“Rey, I have a gift for you. One that will change everything,” he said solemnly, pulling out a thin box from his clothes. “Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Take it. Read it. Then you'll finally know the truth that you've been seeking. When you do, I think you'll choose me.”

 

She glared at him only long enough to unwrap the gift. Then, she read all the papers he had collected, along with a few pictures. There were two birth certificates, for a man and a woman. There was a marriage certificate for them as well. What surprised her was the large red stamp saying “Left the village” on all three pieces of paper.

 

“What is this?”

 

“You want the truth? Here it is,” he said, his eyes dark and a little forbidding.  “They used to live in the village making eggnog. They were the village's only supplier of eggnog until they met Anakin Skywalker.”

 

Rey’s mind wandered briefly.  After all this time, was her love of eggnog something more than normal? Her attention was soon recaptured when he pointed to a photo. The one next to it was just of her parents - or who he would have her believe were her parents. The second showed them with a much younger Anakin. Her eyes widened as she remembered being told that some people had left the village to follow him.

 

“Grandfather used to tell stories about himself and the people who had left the village because of him.  They were his favorite people, and he did  _ everything  _ he could to help and protect them when they made the decision to leave.  Two of those people were the Jakkus.”

 

“Jakku Eggnog,” she said, feeling hollow and sick to her stomach.  

 

“There’s a reason that you love Jakku Eggnog so much,” he said.  “But that wasn’t all the searching that I did.”

 

Seeing her pale expression, he was more gentle as he pulled the two photos away, along with the certificates.  There were more photos and paper. First, he pulled out the doctor’s note.

 

“You told me you were left in front of the village the day after Christmas, ten years after I was born.  When Mrs. Tico saw your mother the June before you were born, she wrote this, saying that your mother was three months pregnant.  She was due Christmas Day.”

 

Rey didn’t look at the note, instead gazing at the grainy black and white photo of her inside her mother.  The other photo was of her mother very pregnant, wearing her hair in three buns, just as Rey always did. It wasn’t until she looked up close that she finally saw it, though, the light brown hair clip designed to hold hair in three buns.  She would recognize that anywhere; that was hers, the only thing she had of her parents. She gasped.

 

“You recognized it, too.  Every photo I found of her had her wearing her hair like that.  It seems she did it to keep her hair out of the way for making eggnog.  Even when she left the village at eight months pregnant, she and her husband followed happily.  They were some of the loudest supporters of my grandfather,” he said, a little proud. “He used to tell me stories about them all the time, of all the food they helped scavenge together while they lived up here.  It wasn’t until someone else got sick and injured that grandfather realized that he wasn’t strong enough to carry them. That person and everyone but your parents went back to the village. Your mother couldn’t since she was too close to giving birth.  Grandfather said that he and your father delivered the baby before your parents chose to leave for good. He never mentioned what happened to the baby, only that it was a healthy baby girl delivered on Christmas, a sign of good luck.”

 

Rey stared in disbelief before she could speak.

 

“Are you telling me that your grandfather left me in a basket in front of the village the day after I was born? When he came back to Jediville?” she asked, her voice small.

 

She was on the verge of tears.  She could feel it, and she was trying to hold it back.  Not yet. Not while in front of Ben.

 

“Yes.  He had always said that he  _ had  _ to go back to the village.  I never understood why. I think you’re the reason why he came back,” he said, a little awed.  “Because of you, I got to see my grandfather again.”

 

Rey gave him a wan smile before the burning question she had came spilling out.  “How can I believe you?”

 

“You don’t trust me?” he asked, looking hurt.  “I spent  _ weeks  _ digging through Dr. Tico’s office to find all that.  City hall wasn’t as bad, but-”

 

“Ben, does anyone else know my parents well enough? Or know part of that story? I believe you that it makes logical sense since I’ve looked before for other births in the village.  There were none three weeks before I was born. But I…”

 

“Ask my mother.  She heard the story, too,” said a stormy Ben, pouting.  “I get it. I don’t like you not trusting me, but I get it.”

 

“There’s so much to take in,” she said, sitting on the ground with everything before looking at a photo of her parents, her mother's face similar to hers. She had inherited her father's smile.  “After all this time, I have a family. I belong.”

 

For a brief second, Ben smiled.  She  _ did  _ believe him.  She wanted some verification, but her eyes were wide and trusting.   His mood became darker, though, at all the good she was ascribing the absent parents.

 

“In a sense, yes.  But you’re still nothing in the eyes of the village, Rey.  Your family was a disgrace for believing in my grandfather.  They left because they were too afraid to come back. They  _ abandoned  _ and left you here instead of taking you with them.  They didn’t want you. Why are you absolving them of everything so quickly?”

 

Rey’s eyes burned with new purpose as she got up, going to face him once more.  “Just because you hate and distrust your own family does  _ not  _  mean that I have to.  I can at least  _ forgive  _ them for what they’ve done.  They left me in a place that took care of me-”

 

“Plutt starved you and locked you in freezing sheds outside for days at a time! He did  _ not  _ take care of you!”

 

His angry eyes burned and challenged her. Still, she spoke firmly from a conviction that she held onto dearly.

 

“No, but  _ your  _ family did.  They’ve shown me love in a way that they yearn to show you, too, if you’d ever get over  _ your  _ fear of rejection and being considered crazy-”

 

“I am  _ not  _ crazy, and I am not afraid of my village or family.”

 

“Sure, Ben,” she mocked.  “That’s why you’re here, trying to live out your days in peace alone.  Not because you don’t want to deal with people who only want you back-”

 

“Just because you don’t have a family does not mean  _ I  _ have to reconcile with mine at the slightest show of love.  It’s not the same. You don’t understand,” he said, turning away from her.

 

“Don’t you walk away from me, Ben Solo! Right now, even as we speak, your mother is picking up your grandfather to bring him to dinner for you.  She is trying-”

 

“What did you say?” he asked, stopping up short.

 

“I came here because both your mother and I were worried about you.  I didn’t want you to miss this surprise! You want your whole family together, right? Well, here’s your chance! Take it!” begged Rey, going to Ben.  “You’ll finally get to see him up close. Don’t you want that?”

 

“Yes.  More than anything,” breathed Ben, dumbstruck by the news.  “They did that for me? They’d risk all that yelling-”

 

“And more! Don’t you understand, Ben? This doesn’t have to be your home anymore.  Visiting is great, but this isn’t your true home. Jediville is. With all of us. With m-many family members around you.”

 

Rey almost said me, but she was too afraid.  That was a jump she wasn’t ready for. Nonetheless, Ben seemed to understand as something else entered his eyes.

 

“Jediville  _ was  _ my home.  Then they rejected and abandoned me.  When they find out who you are, you’ll either be rejected or told to go make eggnog like your family before you because what else could you possibly do?” he said sarcastically.  “Just watch. Yes, you make great eggnog, but you’re so much more than that, Rey. Forget about your family. Let the past die and rise above them.”

 

His hands found hers, enclosing them in his.  The naked appeal in his eyes overwhelmed her, and she knew that they had reached an impasse.   

 

He continued, “You could do literally anything! You fit into any job they ask of you so easily, from food to politics to teaching.  Why limit yourself? Why not do more, something greater? You can do that with me.”

 

Even as he spoke, he felt that small, persistent voice in the back of his head that suggested something great that they could do together. She had already made him the suit. If she believed in him, then that was all that mattered. He just couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, his fear from before holding him back. 

 

“What  _ are _ you going to do, exactly?”

 

Her words brought him up short. Did she or did she not believe in him? He chickened out; he was too afraid to say the words that he wanted to suggest. What if she thought he was crazy for suggesting himself and her in those roles? He didn't believe he could do it by himself. He didn't believe in himself; there was too much fear and doubt yet.

 

He continued in a slightly different vein, “No one appreciates you as they should there.  Finn’s getting married to Rose, so you’re losing your main friend. My family will eventually abandon you, too.  They always do. Poe just wants to  _ use  _ you, and I want to-”

 

“Ben! Stop!” she screamed.  “Don’t say anything else. It’s not going to work.”

 

“Here is safe.  You like it here.  Don’t try to tell me you don’t feel uncomfortable down there sometimes. I’ve watched you during city hall meetings and during the contests.  It bothers you, just like it does me. They don’t understand you, and they never will. I do,” he said, growing more confident as he thought of a roundabout way to say what he wanted.  “You have no idea what you want to do, adrift like a snowflake. You don’t have the purpose you’re looking for. It’s here, Rey. With me. Do you want to know why?”

 

“Ben, don’t say it,” she begged, not ready to hear it. When she had joked about it with Rose, she didn't actually think he would just jump in with the big feelings quickly. She thought she had more time to come to terms with her feelings for Ben.

 

“I have to. You have to know,” he said, his eyes determined. “I love you.”

 

Rey’s breath caught in her throat.  There it was, those three little words she had always longed to hear.  Better yet, it was Ben saying them. Her heart soared with joy at finally knowing the truth, even as her head was rebelling against the man that insisted on keeping her alone and away from everything she held dear.

 

Tears fell down her cheek even as fear filled her. She wasn't ready for this, for commitment. Finn said she would never be forgotten, but everything was changing, whether they liked it or not.  She was too afraid of it happening again with Ben; he could and probably would leave her too if she wasn't ready to stay with him. She knew what he felt for her was love, even if it was a selfish, jealous love, but it was there all the same, trying to help and protect her. She was already in deep with him, but if she left now, then she could still keep some small part of her heart. Otherwise, he would leave her later and destroy her because she had allowed it.  He had already done the impossible in helping her find her family. He had given her identity, but here he was, telling her to ignore it and make her own. Being with him appealed to her in a way few things did, but not like this. 

 

He moved toward her to try to embrace her, but she backed away.  A hurt look passed over his features until he saw the fear in her eyes, the same fear he always saw and felt when his family tried to approach him.  He continued his approach, and she kept backing away until she was up against a wall.

 

“Ben, this can't work right now.  I consider my home Jediville. You do  _ not.   _ Until we can find a way to come to a compromise, and we can figure out what we want to do with our lives-”

 

“I already have a purpose,” he grumbled.

 

She raised her voice. “Spying on others and occasionally helping them does  _ not  _ count as a purpose in life.  You have magic! You have a responsibility to use that magic to help others in so many other ways.  You could go to the North Pole if you hate it here so much-”

 

“But it’s meaningless without you! What don’t you understand about that, Rey? I  _ love  _ you. I’m not about to leave you," he said, hands flying up and out to stop her. 

 

“Then  _ I’m _ going to be the adult and leave,” she declared, ducking underneath him and making a beeline for the exit chute she had used before.  As she ran, she heard him close behind.

 

“Please don’t follow me, Ben! We’re not ready for this.  We believe two very different things-”

 

“Not on what matters! We have Christmas-”

 

“How can we agree on that if you’re willing to reject the love of your family? Love is the whole point of Christmas!” she yelled as she barely made it to the rope.  Thankfully, her words finally made him stop. “Think about it, Ben. All of those things in the Jedi Code work together and mean something. How can you fully appreciate Christmas if you hate everyone but me? Love is about more than things.  It’s about others. Please try to understand,” she begged as she pulled the rope. “And whatever you do, please come home.”

 

With that, she was gone.  She cried the whole way, and she didn’t stop until she was in her bedroom, everyone previously in the house now out to dinner to celebrate.  She didn’t try and check on Ben or call Leia; it was all too much. Everything hurt at having to say goodbye to him when all he had done was love her.  She was abandoning him, now. She felt like the worst person in existence, even if she knew it was for the best. It didn’t feel like it in that moment, but Ben still had to grow up.

 

Through the sobs, a familiar song bubbled from her lips.

 

“Where are you, Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play?”

 

All she had wanted was to bring everyone together for Christmas, to unite and heal the village she loved. Now, it seemed impossible if he stayed up there. How could it truly be Christmas if the village wasn't at peace and Ben wasn't with her?

  
“Where are you, Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one; see what the time's done. Is that why you have let me go?”

 

She might have stopped crying herself to sleep had she known the effect she had on Ben.  He had stood in bewilderment for a time, but the choice was clear, even if not easy. He  _ had  _ to go back.  

 

His family was actually trying, and he could see his grandfather in person again. He didn't want to admit that Rey was right about him needing to find his place in the world, but he knew he would need an answer outside of something crazy before he confronted her once more, which he fully intended to do. She was too afraid of being hurt by love and admitting it out loud, but he would bet everything he had that she loved him. He wanted to convince her that he was different from everyone else, that he was worthy of her love, so he would go back and stay close to her. He would  _ not  _ abandon her.

 

So he went to the family dinner.  There, he was amazed at how quiet everything was inside when he first walked in.

 

“Mother? Father?”

 

“In the kitchen, Ben.  We have a surprise for you.”

 

He kept telling himself that Anakin wouldn’t be there, not wanting to get his hopes up.  However, seeing Anakin’s smiling face back at home was the greatest gift he could ask for.

 

“Grandfather.”

 

“I’ve found him! I’ve found him!” exclaimed Anakin, his arms reaching up for a dearly beloved face.

 

For a moment grandfather and grandson embraced, every ounce of love and affection shining in both men.  Nothing purer had ever been seen by Leia, and she sniffed at the heartfelt moment. To have the family together again like this was a Christmas miracle come early.

 

“I heard you’ve expanded your vocabulary after meeting Rey,” said Ben when the two pulled away.  “What do you think of her?”

 

“I’ve found her,” said Anakin, looking beyond pleased.  

 

“She’s a very special woman,” said Leia.  “I love her like a daughter.”

 

“One day, she might be,” said Ben, looking at Anakin with mischief.  “Anything is possible with Skywalker men and the women they love.”

 

“Please don’t kidnap her and marry her in secret.  I’d like a few more witnesses and photos than your  _ grandfather  _ had,” muttered Leia, going to join Han at the stove.

 

“I’ve found them.”

 

All stared and tried to understand what he meant when Ben asked, “What did you say, Grandfather?”

 

The front door opened and closed quietly as Ben spoke.  The new guest was almost to the kitchen when Anakin spoke once more.

 

“I’ve found them.”

 

All gathered around the table and looked at each other, trying to figure out what he meant by that.  This threw a huge monkey wrench in what Ben’s theory had been, but he was excited all the same.

 

“Ben, you better stay a lot longer this time,” said the new guest, revealing himself at last.  “Obviously Dad is glad to have you back.”

 

“Luke!”

 

“As long as Grandfather is staying here, then so am I,” declared Ben, fear twisting in his stomach at seeing Luke.  Thankfully, Luke never stayed long, so there was no fear of all out war breaking out in their home as he ignored Luke.  All Ben really wanted at that point was to keep Anakin beside him; if he had to bargain, he would.

 

“Of course he is,” said Leia.  “Just like Luke is staying for the next month. Where's Rey?”

 

“She's…..not coming,” admitted Ben sheepishly, looking at the ground and trying to process the fact that Luke was back. “She's not speaking to me at this moment due to a difference in opinion.”

 

“Benjamin Nicholas Solo, if you have hurt Rey in  _ any  _ way-”

 

“I haven't, Mother,” he quickly supplied, pleased that Leia was so protective of Rey, just as he was. The jealousy of before had washed away in light of his love for Rey. “Not intentionally. I was just trying to help her…”

 

Chewie groaned before saying something unintelligible. Han nodded before adding, “You're right. My boy needs lady help, and I don't think I'll be enough. We're going to have to call on an old friend so they're together by Christmas.”

 

“I don't need help. I know  _ exactly _ what I need to do,” returned an embarrassed Ben.

 

“That's why she's not here. Let's go visit Lando.”

 

“That's  _ not  _ going to help!” groaned Ben, raising his voice. “I have... stuff I need to work out. That's all. It takes time and no meddling from any of you.”

 

He glared at all present until Anakin gripped his wrist gently, giving him pleading eyes. That lowered his temper a little. 

 

“You sure you don't want me to talk to Rey?” asked Luke, giving his nephew a skeptical look. 

 

“No. Anyone but you,” spat Ben, sitting down before he said anything else hurtful. 

 

As it was, the room had gone silent. The awkward silence lingered as dinner was passed out, until Leia finally muttered - as she did at every family dinner - under her breath, “There's nothing like the holidays.” 

 

Ben stormed out the back door at that point, done with all of them before he said something he regretted. He stared up at the dark sky until Anakin silently wheeled himself outside to join him, patting Ben's arm comfortingly. 

 

“Thanks, Grandpa. You understand that they're the crazy ones, not us,” he said, noticing something different about the sky. “Hey, it's not cloudy tonight like it so often is when I stare down at the village. It's beautiful since the stars are out tonight.”

 

Anakin tightened his grip, making Ben feel better, if sadder.

 

“I wish I had had your presence up there on Mustafar these past few years. The sky wouldn't seem so dark, the world so hopeless. The clouds just hide everything. It needs something else, something strong and vibrant to wake us all up.”

 

It was at that moment that the Northern Lights appeared, dancing ribbons of bright greens filling the sky. It reminded Ben of Rey, of her shining presence and the omnipresent bag she always carried. He grinned, new hope filling him.

 

“There's been an awakening in this village, ever since Rey returned. Have you felt it?” he asked his grandfather. 

 

“I've found her.”

 

“You have. I knew it,” said Ben, turning to face his grandfather with new purpose. “It's been such a slow, gradual process for me that I didn't even realize what she was doing. This is only the beginning for me.”

 

“I've found him,” said Anakin, taking Ben's hand.

 

“I know. It's about time I did something for this village besides watch from the sidelines. No more. I have to put others first, just as Rey has. She'll see and understand that, and then she'll come to me,” he said, growing more certain. “I know what I need to do.”

 

“I've found them,” said Anakin with pride.

 

Ben sat beside his favorite relative and went between telling stories of Rey and of what he had been doing since he left, remarking now and then on the Northern Lights. That night, they welcomed him home far more than the rest of his family could. They were content to watch the pair on the back deck bond as only they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Conversations and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet again, after much moping from Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. I'm just here to bring my favorite couple together and help them find their way together. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_ Got to get back to a reason. _

_ Got to get back to a reason I once knew. _

_ And this late in the seasons, _

_ One by one distractions fade from view. - Back to a Reason II _

 

For several days, Rey kept telling herself that everything was fine, just fine. She ate little and had no energy for two days; that was fine. She didn't feel like going out much; that was fine. Finn and Rose got more time together; that was just fine. If she said it was all fine, then she reasoned eventually it would  _ feel  _ fine. Until then, she didn't examine her feelings very closely.

 

When she did go outside, she walked aimlessly through the streets, walking by the Solo residence more than she cared to admit, even though she never went inside. She walked by the school and made excuses to Rose for why she wasn't there. It was better Rose than facing Leia and her failure with Ben.

 

After several more days of little talking from her roommate, Rose started to worry.   
  
"Finn, Rey is acting weird. What should we do?"   
  
"I'm not sure. Ask her about Ben; see if it involves him. He was going to tell her how he felt about her; perhaps she's confused?"   
  
She tried, and Rey immediately clammed up, refusing to come out of her room to see Rose the next day. Rose didn't hear any crying, but she heard Rey leaving the house at odd hours.   
  
"Is it because of Ben?" asked Finn, worried for Rey the day after that.   
  
"Yes, it is. She said it wasn't because of him and that she was feeling fine. She's not."   
  
"Then it's time for an intervention. Let's make eggnog and cookies. She always talks if there's food."   
  
The next time Rey left her room was later that evening, after she thought that Rose was out. When she came into the kitchen, she was shocked to find both Finn and Rose there with her favorite cookies and eggnog.   
  
"What's going on? Can I have one of those?" she asked, getting hungry at last.   
  
"Sure," said Finn, waving for her to sit down, "we were just about to have some."   
  
As soon as she sat down and grabbed a cookie, Rose said, "I've missed you lately."   
  
"Me, too," said Finn, reaching out and arresting Rey's hand. "I'm worried about you, Rey."   
  
She blanched, almost to the color of the white snow suit and boots she wore. She became more stiff and uncomfortable as she looked toward the door.   
  
"There's no reason to be. I was just giving you more space," said Rey, trying to be nonchalant.    
  
"Rey, I've asked you to hang out with me three times, and another with both of us. You've ignored us and just leave the house at odd hours. What's going on?" asked Rose. "Are you afraid of seeing Ben right now? Did he say or do something?"   
  
"Do we need to throw snowballs at him or something?" asked Finn seriously.   
  
"You can't if he's not here," said Rey, finally dropping her head onto her arms, saying it out loud.   
  
She had been holding back tears ever since November 26th. She had been determined to move on as though nothing had happened, but that wasn't the case. She couldn't lie to herself any longer. When Rey let out a choked sob, both rushed to her side and held her.   
  
"What happened, Rey? Did he break your heart?" asked Finn, ready to go find him.   
  
"Yes…. and no," she replied. "He didn't mean to, but he did nonetheless. All he did was care and love me."   
  
That set off tears that Finn hadn't heard in a long time, not since she had been asked to leave the village to go to Luke's school. She was excited to learn, but she was so afraid of leaving him and the orphanage, afraid of the unknown.   
  
"I don't understand," said Finn, running a consoling hand at her back along with Rose. "Isn't that good? Isn't that what you want?"   
  
"No! Not if it means he wants to stay up on Mount Mustafar to protect me from Poe and everyone else here because I'm different," she said through tears. "It can't work. I belong here, just like he does."   
  
Finn shook his head in confusion, trying to understand Rey's words. It didn't work, so he just focused on trying to console her.   
  
"Doesn't he understand that people accept him more now? He's wrong about you; everyone loves you," said Finn, ignoring what he remembered of the village council meeting he attended.   
  
"I told him that, but he doesn't believe me! He's insistent everyone will turn against me because I agree with him."   
  
"He's an idiot. Don't worry about it. He will see in the upcoming days," said Rose confidently. "He'll see you and how you interact with others."   
  
"I hope so. I just dread seeing him but also at the same time miss him so much. It feels so strange," she said, pulling herself in just a little more. "I left him. I broke his heart for sure, just after he told me he loves me."   
  
"But you told him you love him, too, right?" asked Finn. "He'll survive."   
  
Rey froze for a second, giving herself time to consider her feelings. Did she love him? Love was big, scary, and a mess unlike anything else she knew. It was a risk she rarely took, except with Finn and maybe Rose, as well as Leia and Han. Nonetheless, what she felt for Ben was very different from all of those feelings, those choices she made. When she looked at the many swirling emotions regarding him, she decided to figure it out later. She couldn't love him; they didn't know each other that long, she reasoned.   
  
"I didn't tell him. I left. Me, who was so afraid of being abandoned by someone I love, left the man who laid his heart bare for me. What was I thinking?" she stated, voice rising at the end.   
  
"You were being reasonable. You can't live up there forever. How are you supposed to work?" asked Rose.    
  
"Exactly!" cried Rey, looking up with tear-stained eyes and surprising them both. "I don't even know what I want to do, anymore than he does. We can't just love in limbo as we have been the last few months. I have to do something. I need to find my place, find a purpose and a job."   
  
"Haven't people been giving you ideas?" asked Rose innocently.   
  
"Too many of them! I can't decide, mostly because none of them feel completely right and fit as I expected. I don't know why. Sorry, Rose,” she interrupted herself with as she saw Rose become sad that she didn't want to be a teacher. “I'll keep trying, but I don't know how much longer I can go with listening to everyone. Even when I walk out at peculiar hours, I still get villagers suggesting things I ought to do. I can't escape them!"

 

It didn't help matters that every time a villager welcomed her into their home or suggested she do something, she wondered if they would accept her knowing who her parents were. They had been slowly warming to Ben, but she feared betraying their trust when she told the full truth of her heritage.    
  
"You don't have to listen to them if you don't want to. You have to be happy, to do what's right for you. If it means finding your purpose first, then do that," said Finn, hugging Rey.    
  
"I am. I just wish Ben would, too. He's so capable. He has a caring heart and could do just as much as me," said Rey, unfurling her fingers and laying them flat on the table in defeat.    
  
"He'll figure it out. Just let him be and focus on you. Let's go out; I think you need to be around people," said Rose, encouraging her to get up.   
  
"Okay," she said after drawing strength and eating one last cookie. "I'm ready."   
  
They walked a few blocks, and Rey grew quiet again. Both Finn and Rose exchanged looks before Finn said, "Anything else on your mind?"   
  
"Yeah, there is. Ben finally tracked down who my family is," said Rey, looking at the ground. "I was so happy about it, and yet, I feel like an outsider now because of it. There's just something about the whole thing that bothers me - of course! The building," she said, looking at what used to be her parents' place of work. "Why did he destroy it, or the other one for that matter?"   
  
"Who knows? I thought it was the first one he saw," said Rose, shrugging.    
  
"Something is rotten in the state of Jediville," said Rey, not pleased before suddenly appearing cheery. "My only connection to them, gone. Where are we going for food?"   
  
"You always like the diner-"   
  
"No. Something different. What about Chicken in the Pot? I've been curious about it since trying its take-out," said Rey, yearning for some connection to Ben, as long as it wasn't the Falcon. She wasn't ready to see his family and their disappointment at losing him again.   
  
"Sure, why not? Neither of us have tried it. Let's go."   
  
They were almost there when Poe appeared, he walking slowly until he saw them. Then, he made a beeline to Finn, hugging him. "Buddy! What brings you three out this way?"   
  
"Rey wanted to try Chicken in the Pot, so we're going there. Want to join?" asked Finn, hoping more company would help.   
  
"Of course! I always knew I'd get Rey in there at some point," said Poe, giving Rey a smug look. He was disappointed when she seemed to not respond at all. Her eyes seemed hollow and her face pale. It was a little discouraging to him; he wasn't used to seeing Rey so downcast.   
  
They walked the rest of the way with Poe and Finn catching up as Rey trailed behind with Rose. When they made it inside, Poe greeted the elegant, older man with darker skin and a fine cloak who stood at the front desk.   
  
"Lando, my buddy!"   
  
"Poe, have you brought me new customers?" asked Lando, coming forward to hug Poe.   
  
Rey was surprised at just how similar Lando looked to the older photos of him; the only major difference seemed to be more gray hair. She watched Lando hug Finn and Rose, and then he was in front of her.   
  
"This lady right here is someone extra special," said Poe, ready to wow Lando and make Rey blush. She barely reacted to it, which bothered him, but Lando didn't disappoint.   
  
"Her face seems familiar. Why? I'm Lando. Lando Calrissian."   
  
"I'm Lydia Leann Lucas Calrissian. You can just call me L3 or Lydia," said a woman who wedged her way in to shake hands with Rey first. "Who are you?"   
  
Rey finally shook herself out of her shock at meeting two people who were important to Ben.    
  
"I'm Rey. Just Rey."   
  
Lydia smiled and looked impressed while Lando gave her an assessing look.   
  
Lydia started to say, "Rey? The co-judge of the Christmas Contests-"   
  
"No. Rey, the woman who makes Ben smile and brought him back to his family," disagreed Lando, coming in and hugging her at once. "Thank you, Rey, for all you've done. You've brought hope back to that family when they desperately needed it."   
  
"It's hope for the whole village, really," added Lydia when it was her turn to hug Rey. "I didn't think anyone would ever welcome him back as they have. That's all because of you and those contests."   
  
Poe was equal parts pleased and worried about the idea of Ben being welcomed back, but he tried to remember what he had discussed with Kay, finally allowing the lingering feelings to pass so that he could focus on his victory. Hope was what the village needed.   
  
"This is a great surprise. Come on in; we'll eat with you," said Lando, leading them to the back.    
  
Poe, Finn, and Rose watched as Rey slowly came out of her shell. At first, Lando and Lydia had to drag answers out of her, but as soon as they brought up Ben Solo, she straightened up and became more attentive and energetic. They were all too happy to tell stories of him, and that was when she was most interested. At the end of the dinner, she hugged them both eagerly, and they made her promise to come back at some point.    
  
All had been hopeful that her good mood would continue after that, but they became disappointed. She grew withdrawn once more until she seemed to recognize that she was being too quiet, and then she forced herself to be cheerful. Finn and Rose were exchanging worried looks and not doing something, so Poe decided to take matters into his own hands.   
  
"Rey, something's off with you. You've been much more quiet than usual. You've never had to force yourself to be cheerful. What's wrong?"   
  
"I, ah, it's complicated," she said before adding, "I'm not entirely sure. Something has been bothering me, and I'm trying to leave it in the past. I'm just not doing a good job of it yet."   
  
"That's because I haven't seen you recently!" cried Poe, clapping her back. "You've missed out on light decorating and caroling, and I know how much you love those things. Why don't we go caroling tomorrow? I bet Kay could arrange it."   
  
Rey looked at him, suitably impressed before nodding. "You're right. I have missed out on all my immersion into Christmas. Caroling will be just the thing to lift my spirits if we can go to the senior home."   
  
"Perfect! Let's aim for later in the morning, then? You all don't teach tomorrow as I recall," said Poe, grinning at seeing the happy faces of all.   
  
"Nope. Let's do it," said Finn, a little more hopeful.    
  
\------------   
  
The next day, Poe went to the Falcon to ask Kay to join them for caroling. He was shocked to find Ben Solo waiting tables instead, not to mention sporting the beginnings of a beard.   
  
"Where's Kay?" he asked awkwardly, looking toward the kitchen.   
  
"She's at the senior home, doing some paperwork that no one else knows how to do. I told her I'd take care of things here until Dad came back," he said, looking up briefly before going back to wiping down tables. When he was done, he went to the register, banging on it to make it open. "You're still here," he commented, not looking up. "Why?"   
  
Ben seemed just as withdrawn as Rey. Poe expected it of Ben, but after his recent behavior, Poe was beginning to wonder if the two were connected. If it would make Rey happier like she had been when talking to Lando, he'd do it. It might also start to repair things between him and Ben.   
  
"Rey, Finn, Rose, and I were planning to carol at the senior home in two hours. I was here to recruit Kay. Would you be interested in joining since you're not helping out at the school?"   
  
He had seen Ben there ever since November 26th. Leia had been in the best mood ever, and Ben had been moody and withdrawn,  if great with the children while Rey took a few days off. Poe was shocked to see just how much Ben brightened up after giving him a long look.   
  
"I'd love to, that is, if you're okay with it," said Ben, trying to restrain his excitement.    
  
"I wouldn't be okay with it if I didn't ask. Rey's been acting odd according to Finn; she needs some caroling in her life. See you there in two hours."   
  
After Poe left to find Kay, Ben stared at the spot where Poe had been. Poe had been remarkably....selfless in that moment. It had been unexpected and enlightening. He started wondering just how long his father would be out when Han walked in with a grin and extended his thumb, pointing it toward the back door.   
  
"I heard your conversation with Poe. Go on, get out of here. You've got a girl to go win."   
  
"Dad, I-"   
  
"I don't care. If you're not with her after today, then I'm calling in back-up. Don't screw up with her, not when she makes you so happy. If it weren't for your grandfather being around you constantly, I think you'd be as silent as the snow."   
  
"It's not the same without her. My life feels...."

 

He struggled with words as Han gave him a knowing look.   
  
"Incomplete? Yeah, tell me about it. Now you know how I feel after arguing with your mother and she throws me out.” Han had considered stopping there, but he decided to add more softly, “It's been rough these past few years without you. I'm glad you're home."   
  
"Thanks," said Ben, giving his father a side hug. "I'll get ready."   
  
"Bring her home for dinner if you can! She needs to have the full family experience," called out Han as Ben jogged out.    
  
Ben spent the next two hours brainstorming what he would do with his life, but he didn't have much. All he did know was that he needed to continue what he had started with Rey, going around fixing things to spread goodwill and love. He could do that when not helping his mother with school repairs. He was teaching as his mother wanted, a welcome presence to her and the kids, even though he knew that wasn't his calling. Helping others until they trusted him was his goal. Once he accomplished that, he would open their eyes to the true spirit of Christmas.

 

With that in mind, he hoped that was enough for Rey. When he arrived silently at the senior home, he watched the caroling group. He was pleased to see Poe was getting along well with Kay, and she seemed very happy about it. Finn was alright, and Rose seemed overjoyed. However, both became concerned when they looked at Rey, who was indeed more quiet than usual. All her usual cheer and hope was gone. It pained him to see her so upset; he was the cause of it at some level.   
  
"Rey!" he called out, wanting to see how she would respond.    
  
\---------

  
All turned at the sound of his voice. Rey was first, her heart leaping in surprise at hearing it. When she saw him giving her a yearning look, equal parts afraid and excited to see her, she couldn't breathe. All she did know was that her feet carried her to him faster than she had ever run before, eagerly embracing him.   
  
"You came back," she breathed, holding him tight.    
  
"Of course I came back. I'm not about to miss an opportunity to see my grandfather in person for the first time in years, nor am I going to stay up there without you. My place is beside you, wherever you are. I'm determined to stay here as long as you are," he said, squeezing her just as hard. "You can't get rid of me that easily."   
  
She gave a nervous laugh even as a part of her rejoiced. She hadn't lost him; he didn't choose to abandon her because she had left him.    
  
As she stood there hugging him, she realized with blinding clarity that she did in fact love him. It hit her with all the weight of an overgrown reindeer flying at top speed that she was most worried about losing him, even as she fought for his and her happiness. There were few people she would risk herself for like that, but she realized she would for Ben as she witnessed him there, eyes full of love and hope for them. 

 

She held him closer, even as cold dead filled her that it had finally happened. She had found love. He could hurt her without meaning to as he already had, as not being with him physically hurt, just as much as having an argument with him did. She couldn't stop it from happening any more than they could stop Christmas from coming. It came all the same, and she couldn't ignore it anymore after all that her friends had said in seeing the difference in her.

 

While the fear was there, it slowly became smaller the longer she held Ben's gaze. He saw her as no one else did, had so much hope in and love for her that she felt stronger because of it. However, she needed to do right by them both, even if it took tough love.

 

"Don't think I'm going to just come away with you because you came back," she said softly, new steel in her voice.    
  
"I know," he said, his hands rubbing her back. "I just want to talk."   
  
"We will. After this," she said, pulling away and giving him a stern look. "How long have you been here?"   
  
"I left soon after you did," he said.    
  
"He's been at the school all week," added Rose, coming forward along with the rest who were all baffled by the interaction between them.   
  
"He's been fixing everything lately," said Finn. "I see him everywhere, updating things and fixing chairs and desks."   
  
"Even I've seen him there, and I've gone there twice," said Poe, wanting to be involved.    
  
Ben looked at him a second before nodding, even as Rey looked on in shock.   
  
"Good," she said. "Shall we do some caroling?"

 

All went toward the elderly who were waiting patiently for them. As Rey looked around for Anakin, Ben whispered in her ear, “Grandfather's not here. He's at my mother's house for the foreseeable future, until I leave. Thanks to you, I've been able to spend time with him every day.”

 

Her heart melted just a little at his warm words before she remembered that she was supposed to be limiting how much she was talking to him. She said, “I'm glad to hear that. I hope you plan to stay for some time because of him.”

 

“He understands better than most that sometimes you just need to go. This is all about you, Rey,” he said before standing beside her, looking pleased with himself.

 

She grit her teeth. “I don't want it to be, and you know why,” she hissed.

 

“I'll explain it all later,” he whispered, making her face away from him, much to his displeasure. 

 

As a result, her heart just wasn't in the caroling. Everyone else was, especially Ben. He was glad to see Kay take charge of the carolers, as well as steal most of Poe's attention. Even when Poe did look at and interact with Rey, he saw Poe less as competition and more as the catalyst that would drive Rey away from the village, for better or worse. He didn't want Rey to be hurt by him, but until she came to her senses and saw what was happening, he would watch and do everything in his power to protect her. Eventually, she would be driven from the village. When she was, he'd be ready. He felt so sure that she didn't belong in the village any more than he did, but he didn't know how that corresponded to work and purpose. 

 

When Rey persisted in her not looking at him and staying lackluster in her singing, Ben took it upon himself to cheer her up. When the group took a water break, he made several suggestions to Kay for songs, and she was happy to lead those. That was how they ended up singing “Winter Wonderland” with Ben ringing some random jingle bells he always kept in his pocket. He rung them in Rey's face until he got a reaction out of her, and soon she was stealing them to return the favor. He simply wrestled them out of her grip once she was close before linking arms with her. The other two couples followed suit as they sang, and Rey found it difficult to stay quiet and mad at that. Soon, she was getting into it, and when the next song was Jingle Bells, she grabbed the bells from the ground to ring them in his face. He let her, just glad to see her getting into it before she passed the bells around the group. After that, she was fully engaged in the caroling.

 

After the caroling was done, both Rose and Finn individually went up to Ben and thanked him for drawing Rey out of herself.

 

“It's not often she's like this,” confided Finn quietly. “Usually something big happens, big enough to shake her world. She questions things, which is rare for her.”

 

Ben responded just as seriously. “A lot has happened recently. I'm not sure how much she told you of all of it-”

 

“She told me enough. You're imagining things with regard to Poe. History won't repeat itself.”

 

Ben gave Finn a skeptical look.

 

“That's what you think. I already see it happening,” said Ben, gazing at Rey as she talked to an older woman.

 

Finn sighed and left, which led to Poe and Kay approaching. Kay said, “You have such a knack with Rey. Thanks for coming.”

 

“I'm relieved she's in better spirits,” added Poe before they left. 

 

Then, he was left alone with Rey. He was equal parts afraid and excited, and when Rey turned to face him looking less enthusiastic than desired, he wondered what Rey wanted to discuss. He pointed toward the hill where they had gone sledding together before, and she nodded. Normally, he would take the shortest route to the empty area, but based on his reading of her mood, he decided to take long way around the village.

 

They followed the outer walls and fences until they found more mountains. Then, they stayed on the lowest portion of the hills and mountains that cradled and hid the village from the rest of the world. After some initial discussion about what had happened at the family dinner with Anakin and what he had done with his grandfather since, Ben decided to just jump in.

 

“Having this time with Grandfather is something I didn't think I'd ever have again.”

 

“It's more reason to stay here,” she replied, glancing up at him briefly before going back to watching her step. 

 

“So you're unwilling to consider any possibility of life and work that involves you not living here?” he scoffed.

 

With pink cheeks and fiery eyes, she stopped and glared at him. “You always talk in absolutes. I'm open to anything  _ reasonable,  _ but at this point the main  _ logical _ options are here in the village.”

 

“What about the North Pole?” he asked, half mocking and serious.

 

It was meant to make her question things, not himself. He doubted she had given the North Pole much thought since leaving school because she had gotten so caught up in the village. If he could have read her thoughts, he would've been right. The problem was that it was making him reconsider old dreams that he had dismissed for so long. 

 

He'd be lying if he hadn't considered it at one point. It had been his main dream after school, but that dream had been dashed after he was deemed a failure and lacking Christmas spirit according to his family. He could at least aim for the level of his grandfather; anything higher was crazy talk, something he ignored. 

 

“I'd love to be there if I could find my place there. I just don't know what it is,” she said, looking away sadly. “Have you figured it out yet?”

 

“Not completely-”

 

“Then why are we talking?” she shouted, suddenly incensed. “I thought you didn't lie-”

 

“I'm not. I have a short term solution, which is more than I had before,” he said, allowing her to groan before he continued, “I’ll be doing more of what you did on your days off, but all the time.  If I’m going to be an example of service and selfless love, then this is the way to do it.”

 

“Agreed,” she replied curtly.  “However, what about long-term? What do you want to do?”

 

“Not be here,” he said, looking away wistfully.  “I know this isn’t where I belong. Eventually, you’ll realize it, too.”

 

“But what will you  _ do _ at the North Pole?” she asked, still frustrated.  “Don’t you have some idea? Will you do what your Grandfather did?”

 

“I’d like that.  I’m just not sure if that’s the best fit for me, though,” he said, giving it serious thought before admitting the main reason why he hadn't gone further with the idea. “It would use some of my gifts and knowledge, but not all of it.  I can’t help feeling there’s something more out there.”

 

That restlessness still ate at him. If he had been given such magic, he ought to use it. He just didn't see many rational options. 

 

“So you’re about as well-off as I am,” she said, looking heavenward.  “Aren’t we in a good place.”

 

“At least we’re here together,” he said, taking her hand suddenly.  “We’ll figure it out together.”

 

“But how can we help the other if we’re both stuck and confused?” cried Rey, pulling away from him and needing a reason to avoid the earnest, boyish eyes that urged her to stay with him.  “You’re just not seeing the magnitude of how bad this is for both of us! You talk about me with my big ideas-”

 

“You do. Normally,” he emphasized, taking her shoulders.  “You don’t now because you’re scared.”

 

“Not as scared as you!” she retorted, pushing away from him with ease, he too much surprised to respond back. “I’m stuck, but I’m trying to move on.  You’re not. You just want everyone to agree with you and apologize for what happened to you previously.”

 

“Would you like it if everyone you thought you loved and supported you turned against you? Wouldn’t you be scared?” he demanded, his voice rising as he tried to rationalize his anger and situation.

 

“Yes.  I was scared until Unkar Plutt left the village.  Even then, I  _ still  _ lived in fear,” she replied softly, making him calm down.  “I simply had the opposite reaction to you; I tried to fit in.”

 

“You’re still trying; let go of that,” he said.  “It’s holding you back. Accept that you’re different-”

 

“The same way that you have?” she said indignantly and in disbelief.  “You’re still holding on to anger and fear, and it’s preventing you from seeing and appreciating the love that’s …..right in front of you!”

 

At that moment, she realized how close she had come to admitting her feelings for him.  This wasn’t the time or place, and she was afraid that she wasn’t going to be able to help him like she wanted.  She needed to get away, so she started walking quickly toward the center of the village.

 

“Rey!” he called, chasing after her at once.  “We’re not done yet.”

 

“Why did you burn down my parent’s shop? Or for that matter, why the toy shop? Why destroy anything that you love so much?” she asked angrily, making him stop in his tracks.  “That was my only connection to them. They-”

 

“The people who took over were not good owners.  They were breaking multiple health code laws and paying health inspectors to look the other way,” he said, meeting her eyes.  “They had mice inside, and they were well on their way to getting mold or something worse. They  _ had  _ to be stopped.  I’d been watching it for a while.  Since the law wasn’t helping, despite my leaving multiple concerns, I took matters into my own hands.”

 

She opened her mouth, but he stopped her.

 

“No, it’s not right or a good reason to burn down something, but that business was dead.  Something new needed to take its place, and in my anger, I decided to burn it down.”

 

“What about the toy shop?” she asked accusingly, still not happy but slightly pacified.

 

“The man who owned that shop was the same man that encouraged my grandfather to try to become Santa Claus.  Grandfather said that old Palpatine had cursed him, manipulated him, and more. I saw him as the cause of my family’s misery.  I always thought it was odd that he died the same day that I became the Sith. I’m fairly certain he was the Sith for a time.”

 

“He’s the only Sith to ever exist then,” said Rey, jumping in while he took a second to breathe, “because you’re no Sith.  It is in name only. You love Christmas, even more than I do-”

 

“That’s not possible,” he said, his hands slashing in front of himself.  “Perhaps as much as you, but even that is debatable.”

 

“So you burned down that toy shop to avenge your Grandfather?” asked Rey, trying to get back on point.

 

“Yes,” he said unrepentantly.  “I’d do it again for him, and I’d do even more for you.”

 

She shivered, scared and excited by the intensity in his eyes.  She had no doubt about that. He would forsake all for her just like that, and she loved that about him, his inability to love a little.  There was only an all-consuming passion that could burn her if she wasn’t careful. It was also the same passionate love that could do and inspire great things when applied properly.

 

“That’s not what I want right now, Ben.  I want you, but not like this,” she said, deciding that it was time to go.  “I need some space, some time away from you to figure this out. I’m too afraid that I’ll stay here, stuck, despite all your comments about letting go.  We’re both way too stubborn.”

 

Ben rushed to her when he saw her determination.  

 

“Rey-” 

 

“Ben, please,” she begged, touching his face.  “This hurts me just as much as it does you. Not knowing where you were, not having you around even, for the past few days was torture.”

 

“Then why-”

 

“Because I want to be a better person for you and for the sake of our village,” she said, letting out a big breath.  “Right now, I can’t do that while I’m arguing and exchanging barbs with you, focused on things other than what I need to be.  I’ve put this off long enough, just like you. Please give me space.”

 

His hand reached out to brush some stray hairs out of her face before he took a step back.  He saw how seriously Rey was worried about it, and he wasn’t about to get in her way. Her hurt eyes bothered him, but if he was causing it, then he was ready to stop.  “I will. Find me when you’re ready,” he said, trusting in her love for him to bring her back. “I’ll be ready by then.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, drawing in another heaving breath.  

 

She was holding herself in place.  Her arms were wrapping around her midsection, and she was becoming more stiff.  He saw all of it and knew she was holding something in, no doubt emotions that she didn’t want to show around him.  He walked away quickly, wanting to give her what she needed. He was barely passing the first building he came to when he heard her release the long-held breath.  As he walked through the gap between buildings, he spied her sitting on the ground in the snow, hands covering her face. He went for Finn at once.

 

“Ben, what’s going on? Why are you dragging me to the outskirts of the village?” asked Finn after he followed Ben without hesitation when he said that he needed him.   


“It’s Rey.  She wants space, time away from me.  I didn’t think it could hurt her as much as it did me, but I think I’m wrong,” said Ben, stopping short of the same buildings he had last seen Rey between not long ago.  He pointed her out to Finn. “She’s been there for twenty minutes at least. She needs to get inside before she gets sick or freezes. I want to go to her, but-”

 

“I’ve got her.  Thanks, man,” whispered Finn, giving him a side-hug.  “I’ll take good care of her.”

 

When Rey was inside Rose’s home, Ben felt a little better but was still troubled overall.  It was in that state that he returned home.

 

“Ben! What happened? Are you alright? Or is it Rey?” asked Leia, getting up from the sofa and her book to hug him.

 

“It’s Rey.  I know what she had asked for before, but the full weight of it has only hit me now.  I don’t know how I’m supposed to overcome this. I have to for her, but-”

 

“You’ll figure it out.  You always do,” said his mother with a soothing voice.  “Why don’t you go say hi to your grandfather? Maybe talk it out with him?”

 

“I’ll do that,” he said, grateful for his mother and her motherly intuition.

 

“Good.  I’ll try to keep your father distracted as long as possible,” said Leia, sure that Lando was going to be found. 

 

“Thanks, Mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey argues with Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! I'm here to give a kick in the butt to all our favorite characters so they can all grow. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_ So drifting through the dark _

_ The sympathy _

_ Of night's mercy _

_ Inside my heart. _

_ Is your life the same? _

_ Do ghosts cry tears? _

_ Do they feel years? _

_ As time just goes on and on and on. - Back to a Reason II _

  
  


Rey wasn't sure what would happen when she asked for space, but she supposed it was something like what she got. 

 

If she and Ben happened to see or run into each other, one would usually wave awkwardly, eliciting a smile from the other. That awkward dance of waving and smiling was noticed by whoever was with them, usually Ben's family or Rey's friends. To Rey's immense relief, Ben usually looked surprised to see her, and he was always relieved when she smiled back at him. 

 

That was perhaps the easiest aspect of the two weeks that followed after asking for space. Ben's family was still warm toward her, and her friends still greeted Ben regularly once she explained what she had asked for. Finn and Rose didn't quite understand why, but they were supportive. 

 

Rey only wished everyone else was not as supportive. The whole village seemed to have caught on to her desire to find her place. It seemed every day brought another person appearing out of the woodwork to suggest what she ought to do, from the students she taught to random strangers on the street who recognized her from the contests. 

 

What she liked most about her conversations with random people was when they brought up Ben. More and more were seeing him about town, and he became known as the backup mechanic/plumber/electrician everywhere. Even Hux brought him in to make sure that city hall was wired correctly to avoid future power outages. It encouraged her that he would find his place in the village, even if he was only a simple electrician. She still thought he was destined for something greater, for something that could use the magic he had, but she was unsure if he wanted to do it. From what little she watched him work in the village, he seemed to take satisfaction in the work. It was more than he had had before; of that she was sure. 

 

She felt just as much satisfaction in all the things she filled her life with, and she found herself trying more things in those two weeks, working herself to the bone to avoid thinking about Ben and attempting to find the job that fit. She was sure she would know it when she performed it, but there was nothing, no spark.

 

She was leaving a council meeting with Finn and Poe early in the morning when Finn got delayed by questions from a councilman. Poe took advantage of the time together while they stood outside the hall, waiting for Finn.

 

“Do you think Finn would make a good mayor?” asked Poe, curious to hear her opinion.

 

“Yes,” she replied after a few minutes of thought. “He's not afraid of anyone in there, and he has good ideas. Everyone seems to like him as well.”

 

“They do. I didn't expect them to take to him so quickly, but he has a no-nonsense approach that is refreshing,” said Poe, checking the doorway. He added a little more quietly, “As much as I like being mayor, I can't help but wonder if I ought to step aside for him. Between Kay, Finn, and you discussing the greater good, I think it's finally sinking in.”

 

“That's it's about far more than you?”

 

Poe cringed slightly but nodded before giving his trademark smile. “Yes. Something like that. I don't know what I'll do instead, but I'll figure it out. I always wanted to do this.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I'm in the same place,” said Rey with feeling. “There's so much I could do-”

 

“There is! You're talented, and we're lucky to have such a committed member of the village.”

 

She felt a small twinge of her conscience at his encouraging words. The secret of her parentage being nothing to the village was burning a small hole there, and she didn't know how to bring it up. She felt like she was living a lie. 

 

“The problem is that I've tried just about everything in this village. I want to be a part of it, but how can I if I can't find work that uses all of my talents?” she asked, giving him a pleading look. “Nothing seems to fit perfectly like I thought it would. Lots of things are good, but, oh, it's hard to explain-”

 

“I get it,” said Poe seriously before nudging her. “I guess this means Finn and I don't have to worry about you wanting to run for mayor.”

 

She laughed loudly before turning a smiling face to him. “No, you don't have to fear me. I have no desire to do that for the village. It feels like there's something more out there for me, but what else is there within the village?”

 

“I think you're limiting your scope too much,” replied Poe, patting her arm and giving her a hopeful look. “Why haven't you gone to the North Pole yet? That's just an extension of our village, and an important one at that. I don't think you've given those people a chance yet. We only support them here.”

 

Rey's eyes widened as her mind took in the possibilities. Before Poe knew it, she was hugging him tightly.

 

“Thank you, thank you, Poe! Why didn't I see and think of that?”

 

“You're welcome,” he said, hugging her back.

 

As Rey was pulling away from Poe, she saw the wide grin on his face, and she mistook it for admiration. 

 

“That was a totally friendly hug. Nothing more. Just, you know, because you're a good friend,” she said, stumbling over her words and trying not to sound like a terrible person.

 

It was Poe's turn to laugh. When he was done throwing his head back, he patted Rey's shoulder.

 

“I know, Rey. It took me a while to figure out that you're not interested in me and never would be. I might've been upset previously, but we're cool now. We just never jived together, and we're both interested in other people.”

 

She heaved a relieved sigh before grinning. “So you're with Kay at last? She's had the biggest crush on you.”

 

He looked at the ground awkwardly before rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, we are together. I'm not sure how I missed it for so long.”

 

“It happens,” she said, shrugging. 

 

“But what about you and...the Sith?” he asked, lowering his voice as he used the moniker. He still wasn't comfortable using Ben's name; he didn't have enough goodwill toward him yet. 

 

She blinked before taking an assertive step toward Poe. “Ben? When are you going to stop using that false name to describe him? It's the worst possible fit for him. He loves Christmas way too much,” she said before adding for the heck of it, “From all that I see among those in the village, he has the most Christmas spirit.”

 

If she was going to admit her feelings, then she might as well go all the way.

 

Poe's mouth dropped in shock, unable to believe it. “That can't be. He, he-”

 

“If you would let go of the past and try to talk more to him, this wouldn't surprise you so much,” she interrupted, giving him a look. “Everyone else has slowly warmed to him.”

 

“He's destroyed parts of our village! How is that forgivable?” shouted Poe, throwing up his hands. 

 

“What about mishandling the funds and taxes of our village? How much have I helped you save this year? Have you ever checked?” retorted Rey, raising her voice in kind. “Ask Phasma and see. You might be surprised. See how it compares to what you spent to salvage Ben's destruction.”

 

“That's ridiculous,” he scoffed, turning to head back inside. “You're just making up excuses now to justify your feelings for him. Why you would choose someone who hates everyone-”

 

“He does not!”

 

She surprised him by the fervor in her voice. It was frustrating to see her waste herself on someone like Ben, even as he wanted someone who would fight for him like that. He stopped for a moment before turning around, determined to make her see.

 

“Fine. He hates all but you and maybe his family,” he allowed, rolling his eyes. “But he doesn't care or worry about the rest of us-”

 

“Yes, that's why he fixed the building you're about to enter, along with countless others. Do you even see the way he is with children? He-”

 

“He  _ abandoned _ us for five years. Five years, Rey. Think about it,” said Poe, drawing close to her. “What about that?”

 

“His presence never left, even if you never saw him. Didn't you ever wonder why he knows everything about the previous years’ contests-”

 

“He could read the newspapers thrown out,” said Poe, discounting it at once. 

 

“So it's just a coincidence that Ben knows that you were accused of favoritism for the last two years, and that you always tell awkward, bad jokes right before receiving the Holiday Cheermeister award, despite that not being recorded anywhere? Or why this building and others had random power outages, despite him being gone? Usually conveniently timed?” she continued.

 

He paused at that, as he had always wondered about those things. “Even if he did, it just proves he doesn't care-”

 

“There was  _ always  _ a reason. Don't you get it? Everything was done for a reason. It may not seem legitimate to you, but do you think it was an accident that you lost power right before the contests for so long? No. He did it because the school was short a teacher-”

 

“That's a stupid reason-”

 

“Not for the kids who need to learn, or the overwhelmed teachers there, like Finn and Rose,” insisted Rey.

 

Poe opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to think of a good retort. “He could have asked-”

 

“ _ Before  _ the contests? Really, Poe? You were so insistent I be there all the time-”

 

“Because I thought that you had the interests of the village in mind and loved Christmas!” cried Poe, throwing up his hands. “Clearly I was wrong-”

 

“What!” 

 

“You heard me,” said Poe, getting softer. “You're just as bad as him. You're encouraging him-”

 

“Not in that respect! He knows I don't like him destroying things or causing trouble. But, if he didn't visit the village often, he also wouldn't have known who needed help. I was able to do so much for others because he pointed it out to me,” she said, trying to get back on topic, thinking she had absolved herself.

 

“So you're telling me that you were talking to him  _ before  _ the nominations? All that time?” roared Poe, very close to losing it. “For all I know, you've been colluding with him from the start-”

 

“That's reindeer droppings!” replied Rey, making Poe raise an eyebrow at the familiar term from Ben and other Solos. “I had never met him until I came back here after returning from Luke's school, and even then, I had no idea who the Sith was. Or did the whole conversation we had about him my second day escape your memory?”

 

“You could've been lying,” said Poe. “You could be an excellent actress.”

 

“I can't lie to save my life, or hide my feelings for that matter, and you know it,” she returned, done with him. “If I'm mad or sad, you know. Just accept the fact that Ben is not as bad as he seems-”

 

“That's what you've wanted this whole time, isn't it? You cooked up that second judge idea just to get him here, didn't you?” accused Poe, pointing at her.

 

“Yes. Yes, I did,” she said, her eyes daring him to speak. “And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Everyone in this village needed healing after what happened five years ago. Ben needs it. You  _ definitely _ need it. Most of all, though, the village does.”

 

“They're just fine-”

 

“They were afraid of him. Fear leads to anger.  Anger leads to hate. Hate is the opposite of what we stand for in our Jedi Code,” she said, making him stare in horror. “The only way to stop it is to bring the wound into the light and take care of it, so that's what I did,” she said. “There's so much hate, and it prevents everyone from having the Christmas spirit I thought missing when I first arrived. Since then, it's gotten so much better-”

 

“So the contests worked,” he interjected, making her glare at him until he shut up.

 

“The contests worked because Ben was a part of it. Everyone saw him and learned not to fear him. Every time you argued with him, people lost a little of it. That pettiness and anger-”

 

“He's just as bad as me!” insisted Poe, not ready to give up.

 

“Before, yes. He's improving now, thankfully,” she said. “You'd know that if you tried talking to him more and gave him a chance-”

 

“Give me one reason why,” he said. “Give me one good reason why I should even believe you at this point, that you're not just here to finish what he started.”

 

“Ben had no idea I even nominated him.  I had to argue it out with him for  _ hours  _ to convince him to do it,” she said, even as Poe looked leery.  “Ask him yourself. He wanted to stay up on Mount Mustafar and give you the satisfaction of having driven him away rather than come back down.”

 

Poe chuckled at that.  “Now  _ that  _ I believe.”

 

“On November 25th, he went back to Mount Mustafar.  He wanted to stay there for the rest of his life,” she went on, making Poe blink rapidly. “He asked me to stay up there with him.  He thought I didn’t belong here in the village. I disagreed with him. I told him we both belong here.”

 

“That’s poppycock! He certainly doesn’t, and now I’m wondering if you-”

 

“Think what you want of me.  I don’t care. Christmas will always be at the center of my being, and I will make it my mission if I have to show love to all to bring the true spirit of Christmas back,” she said, even as the idea warmed inside her at how much she liked it.  “What I won’t stand for is you doubting and hating another, preventing both of you from enjoying Christmas as you ought. Do you  _ want  _ others to be petty and angry-”

 

“Of course not!” he shouted.

 

“Then stop modeling such behavior as mayor!” she shouted.  “Why do you think everyone is losing Christmas spirit? You’re doing it even now, losing sense of what’s most important in the light of your past, and it disgusts me.  You care more about yourself and your hurt feelings than trying to do what’s best for the whole village-”

 

“I’m the one who’s in charge,” he snarled.  “Not you.”

 

“You’re also the one who was accused of playing favorites so that you can stay as mayor.  Do you like helping others, or do you just like the attention and power?” she asked, her words stopping his breath.  

 

When she saw that he had been shut up by that comment, she added, “Ben Solo is a good man.  He is flawed, yes, just like all of us. However, he wants to change. You need to give him a chance and figure out your priorities.  Do you care more about yourself or the village?”

 

“That’s, that’s,” he defended weakly, not able to finish the thought.

 

“Think about it.  Seriously,” she tried, giving him a pleading look.  “All I want is to see the two of you reconciled. Ben’s hated it from the start, just as much as you, but there comes a time when enough is enough.  You both need to grow up and move on from this. Tell Finn I’m sorry for not waiting for him,” she said before turning around and leaving.

 

“You know, maybe you should take him with you to the North Pole! There are a lot of misfits there, ones who don’t fit in like you,” called Poe, wanting to take out his anger and frustration on her.  

 

“Happily,” she said, turning to meet his eyes briefly before starting again on her journey home.  “If you can’t appreciate him, at least I will.”

 

“Only because you’re blinded by love, or whatever it actually is!” he yelled, the tension leaving his shoulders for a moment as she left his field of vision.  

 

A few minutes later, he felt awful, worse than ever. That was when Finn found him and put a hand against his forehead.

 

“Poe, you alright? You look sick.”

 

“I’m fine, I think.  I just need to go inside and talk to Phasma about something.  I’ll catch you later-”

 

“What happened to Rey?” asked Finn, looking around worriedly.  

 

“She went home.  We had… a bit of an argument.  We just need to cool off,” he said, moving until Finn grabbed his shoulder.

 

“What about? Tell me.  You don’t look so good, and now I fear for her.”

 

“She’s just angry and defensive about the Sith-”

 

“He has a name.  It’s Ben. He’s actually a decent guy,” said Finn, ready to stand up for him. 

 

“Did you know she was talking to him before the nomination ceremony?” asked Poe, needing to know.  “Has she been lying to you this whole time, too?”

 

“Lying? When did she lie?” asked Finn in disbelief.

 

“I thought she had never met him until right after the nomination-”

 

“Where did you get  _ that  _ impression from?” asked Finn, shaking his head.  “She met him the first day she arrived technically since he saved her from the tree out back falling on top of her.”

 

“ _ She  _ caused that? Why do we even associate with her then? That is a sacred tree-”

 

“Only someone with good intentions could harm it.  She has the  _ best  _ of intentions.  She’s as selfless as they come.  She had no idea who he was at all.  She didn’t believe a Sith even existed at first.  He left her gifts at Rose’s door for months-”

 

“Of course she loves him then!”

 

“That was a small part of it,” said Finn, waving his hands.  “She’s spent time with him. Talked to him on a few occasions.  I was shocked at first-”

 

“How long have you known she’s been talking to him?”

 

“Ever since the nomination night,” said Finn with conviction.  “I remember that night well. I thought she was crazy.”

 

“She is,” said Poe, the thought now stuck in his mind.

 

“No, she’s not.  She’s a well-intentioned person who has odd solutions.  She doesn’t lie, and she’s not doing all this to gain attention.  She hates it. She hates public speaking,” said Finn earnestly.

 

“She-”

 

“Poe, I’ve known her far longer than you.  Trust me on this,” said Finn, clapping one of Poe's shoulders. “I’m sorry if she said something that upset you, but she hates arguments, very much because of what it leads to.  However, she loves Christmas most.”

 

Poe looked skeptical. “I don’t know if she does-”

 

“Dude, you need to get your head examined.  I know no one else who compares. It’s all she talks about,” said Finn, miming knocking a fist against Poe's forehead.

 

“What about me?” cried an indignant Poe.

 

Finn paused. “You do, but-”

 

“But what?” asked Poe, still defensive.

 

“But you still talk about yourself.  How  _ you _ made it better.  Rey doesn’t do that.”

 

At that, Poe sighed in defeat. He asked, “Does that prevent me from being a good leader sometimes?”

 

“Maybe once in a while, but you’re not perfect.  Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I already am.  Thanks for your honesty, buddy,” said Poe, turning around.  “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Okay,” said Finn, giving him a worried look before heading to Rose’s home.

 

As Finn walked away, Ben stuck his head out from the shadows behind a building close by.  He had heard Poe and Rey talking right before the argument and had been listening since. To say he was upset and worried was an understatement.  He wanted to throttle Poe and comfort Rey, but he had a feeling that she didn’t want to see him right then. He was torn between self-recriminations at not doing more to talk to Poe and wanting to give Rey more reasons why they should go back to the mountain.  There was no point in staying; Poe was against them both solidly. Poe was talking just like he had before, and now he wasn’t hiding his feelings about Rey. It was only a matter of time. 

 

He felt awful for Rey, that he was dragging her into this, even though it had all been her fault to begin with.  She didn’t have to fall in love with him, though. That was what he told himself, that he was unworthy of her love, and love in general.  It wasn’t worth all this pain. Instead of moping or destroying something like he used to prefer to do, he chose to find a more constructive outlet.  He could save the village money in the process. He raced for home, seeking the one person he knew who had a still-intact connection to the North Pole.  When he got inside, huffing from pushing himself so hard, he found Anakin around the table with his two children, they looking at old photo albums. 

 

“Ben? What’s wrong?” asked Leia, getting up when she saw Ben’s troubled look.

 

“Luke, you need to go to her.  You need to talk to Rey. She needs you.  She needs to go to the North Pole," said Ben before rushing out of the room, spending as little time with Luke as possible.

 

All three stared after him until Luke got up.  “Looks like I’m going to make it there after all.  I was worried I’d have to disappoint Obi-wan.”

 

Leia stood with her brother. “I’ll go talk to Ben.  Something bad has happened, and I fear for him.”

 

“Maybe you could convince him that he ought to go to the North Pole? It’s high time he did,” said Luke, looking sad.  “I’d tell him, but I don’t think he’d believe me.”

 

“You think I’m better equipped? Me, the one who called him crazy and originally drove him away?” snarked Leia before Anakin laid a hand on hers.

 

Luke nodded.  “Yes. You’re his mother.  He’ll listen to you, after you resolve your differences.”

 

She gave him an uncertain look.  “I don’t know if he’s ready-”

 

“Assume he is.  He needs you, now more than ever,” said Luke, remembering how Ben had been acting of late.  “He’s finally found love and a reason to stay. He’s starting to fit in. He’ll be much more open to you now, and you can explain yourself.”

 

“l’ll try,” she said before noticing Luke’s ready answer, “Fine. I will.”

 

“Good,” said Luke, kissing his sister’s forehead.  “I believe in you. You’re his mother. He has a special bond with you.”

 

“Thanks.  Take care of Rey.  I hope she finds what she needs,” said Leia, looking toward Ben wistfully.

 

“She knows what she wants.  It’s always been there. She just needs to acknowledge it and give it a chance, to believe in her dreams,” said Luke, sure of all of it.  “Just like Ben does. All the signs are there; he has to choose it.”

 

“So you really think-”

 

“Yes,” said Luke, putting a finger to Leia’s lips.  “Not so loud. Tell it to him, not me. I’ll figure things out with him after he’s talked to you.  We’ll have three hours to do so, the way I see it.”

 

“You always did like to look at the horizon,” said Leia, hugging her brother.  “So full of hope for the future. Good luck, and may peace and love be with you.”

 

Anakin held out his arms, and as Luke hugged his father, Anakin whispered, “I’ve found him.”

 

As Luke left to find Rey, Poe found Phasma, who was talking to Hux about dinner.

 

“What’s up, boss?” asked Hux, in a good mood.  

 

“I need some honest answers about our treasury and money situation.  I’ve just had an argument with someone, and I want to prove them wrong,” said Poe.

 

“We’ll do what we can-”

 

“Hux, I need you to leave.  Please,” asked Poe, looking between the couple.  “I’m afraid you’re a little biased.”

 

“Numbers don’t lie, but I understand,” said Hux, a little miffed.

 

Phasma got up and gave her husband a peck. “I guess you’ll be allowed to make dinner tonight after all.  Sorry, but it’s probably for the best.”

 

“I know,” replied Hux, slightly mollified.  “I’ll see you at home. Don’t keep her too late!”

 

“I won’t! Promise,” said Poe as Hux left.  

 

When they were alone, both remaining sat down.

 

“What kinds of numbers do you need? I want to know who’s asking, but I can tell you don’t want to share,” she said, turning on her computer.

 

“I need to know how much money was saved on the contests this year thanks to Rey.  I think it was quite a bit,” he said, remembering a conversation with Hux after one visit from Rey.

 

“It was quite sizable,” she said, digging up her excel sheets of predicted costs versus actual once she logged on.  “Here are the numbers, without taking into consideration the sleigh contest.”

 

“How much more would that be?” asked Poe, feeling much better.  There was a stark difference between his waste and Ben Solo’s destruction.  He knew  _ those  _ numbers by heart.  The current amount was maybe a fourth of it.

 

“By my estimates, this much,” she said, adding in another column and row and showing him the results.

 

“Thank you,” he said.  “This is a real difference.  Now I’ve learned. Just think how it’ll grow in years to come.”

 

That was when a horrible thought came to mind. That was just the waste of the current year.  How much had it been in the past two years?

 

“Poe? Is something wrong?” asked Phasma, noticing how pale he had become.

 

“I think I’m fine, but I need another number,” said Poe, trying to collect himself.  “Based on how much was saved this year, how much was wasted during the two years that I was mayor? Or for that matter, how much more for the contests the two years when we first started doing it?”

 

“Hang on.  I think I know what you’re asking.  Let me bring up some old things,” she said, losing herself in excel spreadsheets.

 

Fifteen minutes later, she motioned for him to come look at her screen.  When he saw the final number, his heart sank.

 

“So that number… is this year and all the other years, right?” he asked, looking worried.

 

“No, that’s just all the previous years.  With this year, you would add in this, giving you a grand total of-”

 

“Too much.  Way too much,” he said, feeling ashamed and backing away.  “I can’t believe it.”

 

“What are you talking about?” asked Phasma, frowning.  “It’s a large number, but very much within budget.”

 

“Only because we raised the taxes.  We didn’t need to based on all these savings,” he said, feeling sick to his stomach.  “I’ve been ridiculous in my spending.”

 

“Who, exactly, did you talk to?” she asked, starting to get suspicious.  “The council? Are they asking you to step down?”

 

“No, it wasn’t them, but I should step down.  I just can’t believe I wasted more money on all this than it took to rebuild everything from those tantrums five years ago,” he said, sitting down with his head in his hands.

 

“This is what it’s all about? Ben Solo?”

 

“Why don’t you call him the Sith?” asked Poe, his head shooting up.

 

“Because he’s an old friend who deserves a second chance,” said Phasma, shurgging.  “That cost was not that much, really. He’s redeemed himself in my eyes. He did the contests when he clearly didn’t want to.”

 

“You could tell that?” asked Poe, surprised.  “I thought it was all an elaborate plot between him and Rey.”

 

Phasma laughed, her rigid body shaking up and down in a jerky manner. “Those two? Hardly.  Neither of them can lie to save their lives. Ben just wanted to stare daggers at you and monopolize Rey.  Rey was bound and determined to spread Christmas cheer and force everyone to go along with her, no matter the cost.  She can be charismatic like you when she wants to be.”

 

“Would you say she’s a better leader?” he asked, before adding, “Be honest.”

 

She looked at him with raised eyebrows before saying, “With respect to dealing with the people’s opinions and taking care of money, she has shown herself more capable, yes.”

 

“Those are the two most important things!” he cried, raising his hands and then letting them fall just as quickly. 

 

“She doesn’t want it.  You do,” said Phasma, trying to console him.

 

“That’s not what matters.  Why do I, though? That matters.  I thought I knew myself. I don’t,” he said, getting up.  “Thank you for your help. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up too bad, Poe!” cried Phasmas as he left.

 

If Poe would’ve known that he was not alone in his misery, then he might have been glad to know.  As it was, he was questioning himself, just as Ben and Rey were. Rock bottom had finally been found, and now there was only one way to go: up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


	17. Rey's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey visits the North Pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. I'm just here to spread peace, love, and heartwarming goodness everywhere.

_ Got to get back to a reason. _

_ Got to get back to a reason I once knew. _

_ And this late in the seasons, _

_ One by one distractions fade from view. _

_ I'm looking for you; _

_ I'm looking for I don't know what _

_ I can't see there anymore, _

_ And all my time's been taken. - Back to a Reason II _

  
  


“Rey? What happened? Why are you slamming the door?” asked Rose as Rey made her way to her room. 

 

“Because Poe is selfish and stubborn, and I'm tired of dealing with him!” she replied, stopping just short of the door. “Ugh, how does Kay do it?”

 

“Love is strange,” said Rose, shrugging before capturing Rey in a hug. “Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here. It's going to be fine.”

 

“I know. It's just - I want him and Ben to get along so badly, to just reconcile already. They're both so stubborn,” said Rey, taking deep breaths.

 

“Wait, this isn't about you?” asked Rose, giving her friend an odd look.

 

“Well, technically he said some things to me and about me that I resent, but I'll survive. I've heard worse.”

 

_ Except about being a misfit and not belonging. _

 

She ignored that part, focusing on what he had said earlier. Surely much was said in anger. 

 

“Besides,” said Rey, “I said something that he hates me for. He was bound to retaliate. I just wish he'd let his beef with Ben go already.”

 

“That man is so lucky to have you. He has no idea,” said Rose in wonder. 

 

“Oh, I think he does. More than you realize,” she replied, hugging Rose tightly. “Thank you. I needed that.”

 

“Rey? Are you okay?” asked Finn after using his spare key to barge in.

 

“Finn? Did you run all the way here?” asked Rose with concern. “Sit down! You're wheezing.”

 

“I had to,” he said between breaths. “Poe was upset. I was worried about Rey.”

 

“Rose has been talking to me. I feel a little better now,” said Rey, kneeling in front of her friend while Rose grabbed some hot chocolate. “Thanks for checking on me, my friend.”

 

“Anytime. So what all was said between you?” Finn asked as Rose came forward with a hot mug.

 

Rey was about to respond when a knock was heard at the half-open door. All turned to see an unexpected visitor. 

 

“Luke!” cried Rey, getting up to greet her old teacher. “What brings you here?”

 

“I was told by Ben that you would need to see me. Something about needing to go to the North Pole?”

 

Rey chuckled as Finn and Rose exchanged glances.

 

“Was he wrong? I can go if I'm interrupting,” said Luke, pointing behind himself.

 

“Oh no! Ben was right. It seems he hasn't quite given up on watching everyone,” said Rey, shaking her head. “Let me grab a couple things from my room, and I'll be ready.”

 

As soon as Rey entered her bedroom, Finn approached Luke with some hesitation. 

 

“So he seriously asked you to come here?”

 

“He didn't ask. He told me, almost demanded really, that I go to Rey. He never speaks to me or asks for my help; I know this is serious,” said Luke. “Besides, it's high time Rey went there. She needs to see where she belongs.”

 

“You think she'll find it there?” whispered Rose curiously. 

 

“I  _ know  _ she will,” he said mysteriously. “She has to figure it out for herself and choose it, though.”

 

“What are you talking about?” asked Rey as she joined the three.

 

“Your future,” said Luke, motioning for Rey to head outside. “I hope you're ready to see an old friend.”

 

Rey finished hugging her two friends as Luke spoke. Her eyes grew wide with excitement before she dashed out, yelling, “Is it Artoo? Oh Christmas, it is! Hiya, big boy!”

 

“Artoo?” asked Rose as Finn followed Rey with anticipation after hearing the familiar name from letters.

 

“He is a very old reindeer from the North Pole. He used to pull the sleigh when Qui-Gon first became Santa. He was the second reindeer - hence R2 - until he proved himself worthy to lead.”

 

“So kind of like Rudolph?” asked Rose as she beheld the reindeer with a blue and white striped collar who Rey was currently squeezing around the neck. Finn looked on in awe at finally seeing a reindeer until Rey prodded him forward. Then he, too, was hugging and touching Artoo, and Artoo loved every second of the attention, even if he showed a marked preference for Rey. 

 

“Kind of like? My understanding is that he was the inspiration for Rudolph,” said Luke to Rose, smiling fondly at his favorite reindeer. “The reindeer were named after Qui-Gon suggested it. That led to songs of all sorts. I take it you've seen a reindeer before?”

 

“Once, when Paige first left for the North Pole. It was awe-inspiring to see the full team. But why isn't Artoo doing it anymore?” she asked, watching Artoo nip at Rey’s hair.

 

“Because he was old when Qui-Gon came. Now he's ancient. He was happy in retirement until one day I came to visit. Ben was about seven at the time, and I was there visiting my father, showing off the present Ben had given me, this little “Best Uncle Ever” pin that had a picture of the two of us together, surrounded by some art he drew.”

 

Luke's eyes grew misty at the remembrance of the gift that he still held on to, one of the last things he had from before his father had been convinced by Palpatine to rebel, changing everyone's lives. His hand patted a side pocket where the simple gift was kept before he continued on. 

 

“As soon as I arrived, Artoo approached and followed me around the whole day, so all agreed I could take him home with me. He's been mine ever since,” said Luke, looking proud. “I’ve always been fond of him, and him of me; I never understood why. The only people he likes more than me are Santa, Ben, and Rey.”

 

Rose nodded, not surprised in the least by Artoo’s preference for Rey.  She was interested in everyone and everything, and Artoo was no exception as she marveled over how much weight and muscle he had gained since she last saw him. 

 

Soon after that, Luke and Rey hopped into the green sleigh with blue trimming that Luke used to travel between the village and the North Pole. Rey settled easily into the red cushioned seats covered in velvet that Luke had installed himself, along with a storage area in the front for food and drink. Blankets were pulled out from under the seats, and all their belongings were placed in the back seat that stretched across the back end of the sleigh. Once they left the walls of the village, Luke shared with her a thermos of his special brew of hot chocolate, and then they grew quiet.

 

After a long enough silence, Luke jumped in with his usual aplomb.

 

“So what, exactly, did my naughty nephew do? Was he the cause of your recent concern? ”

 

Rey laughed and took a moment to compose herself before she spoke.  “Ben didn’t say why?”

 

“We’re still not on speaking terms. I'm not proud of it, and I haven't wanted to face that for a time

I've had time to see otherwise, though. It’s a cool silence and pointed ignorance of each other until he’s ready,” said Luke, shrugging and trying to seem nonchalant, even as his eyes looked sad.

 

“He’s ready.  You just need to reach out to him.  I’m sure of it,” said Rey, smiling at Luke warmly.  “I know he’s upset about what you and Leia did previously, but after all the progress he has made…..”

 

“That’s what I told Leia as well.  I’m hoping she’ll get things rolling before we come back,” said Luke.

 

“Good,” said Rey.  “Now I just need to get Poe in a similar spot as Ben.  “I really don’t like him right now.”

 

Her teacher blinked in shock at her frank confession.  “Rey, that’s a serious, strong feeling for you.”

 

She sighed before speaking, trying not to raise her voice but failing miserably. “Yes, but he’s being  _ very _ unreasonable about Ben! All I want is for them to talk, and now I’m afraid I’ve made it worse.”

 

“What did you say to him?” asked Luke before Rey related the argument.  He chuckled at several of Rey’s points until she got to the end. By then, he was more grave.  “Rey, you do realize that you’ve gone and insulted one of the few people able to influence a lot of villagers at once, right? Why do you think Ben left as he did?”

 

“I know. I know.  He warned me about this happening before now.  I don’t care,” she said. “Someone has to advocate and stand up for him.  Might as well be me, someone who cares about him and understands him well.”

 

“I suppose.  He doesn’t deserve all that from you,” said Luke, shaking his head.  “But, I imagine if something were to happen to you, Ben would do whatever he thought necessary to bring you justice,” he added with confidence.  “Are you upset about what Poe said about you? You need to forgive him if you want to remove those feelings close to hate. It’ll-”

 

“I know perfectly well what hate does since it’s the opposite of love.  It’ll pass in time,” said Rey, shrugging and not worried. “Yes, I’m upset, but it’s a combination of things why it upsets me.”

 

“I don’t understand,” said Luke, attaching the reins to a specific spot on his sleigh, indicating for Artoo to lead the way without his help. Artoo picked up the pace in excitement at going back home. 

 

“It’s just that, well, I’m worried.  I’ve been struggling to find my place and purpose here in the village since I came back.   Nothing just seems to be the perfect fit like I thought it would be,” she explained. “I thought I’d be a teacher or be fixing things, but even that didn’t call to me like I thought it would.”

 

“Rey,” said Luke, giving her a disappointed look.

 

“I know, I know! I know I should be meditating with the Whills, but nothing they said made sense!” she exclaimed defensively.  “Everything pointed to an empty, dark room.”

 

“So that’s why you’ve been doing every odd job in existence in the village?” asked Luke, giving her his patented teacher glare.

 

“Yes,” she said, grimacing.  “None of them were what I thought they would be, but it’s worse than that.”

 

Luke gave her a look to go on, so she took a big breath and added what really had been on her mind.  “Not only did I try everything, but I asked others for their opinion about what I ought to do.”

 

“You didn’t,” he replied, giving her another disappointed look, cut off by her rushing in.

 

“I did, but I realized my mistake eventually.  They don’t know me and what I need, and now I know that.  Plus, I’ve gotten  _ really  _ tired of hearing their opinions.  Based on what they say, I could do just about anything in the village.”

 

“Of course you could,” muttered Luke.  “You were taught well, and you’ve got lots of talent. So, who are you, or rather, what are you after all this time?”

 

“I'm not defined by what anyone says or what I do for a living,” snapped Rey crossly before pausing. 

 

Luke grinned with satisfaction as her words sunk in for a moment. She had never heard it said quite like that before, but she knew instinctively that it was the truth. 

 

When she was ready, she said, “I'm just Rey, a girl who loves Christmas. I'd like nothing more than to spend my life increasing the love of Christmas and nurturing Christmas spirit within everyone here.”

 

Luke nodded as she took a sip of hot cocoa and continued, “Now I know that I can’t look outside of me to find what’s best for me.  I have to look within,” she said, mentioning the one thing that she had gotten out of the two weeks of space. “I wish I understood what the Whills were suggesting.”

 

"What do you dream about?” asked Luke, probing.

 

“Nothing in the village proper, which scares me a lot,” admitted Rey.  “All I’ve ever known is here. What else could ever feel like home and have a family of sorts like here? At first I thought that Jediville was only just this village. Now after talking to Poe, I should be considering the North Pole as part of the village as well,” she said seriously, at least until Luke snorted and threw the cookie crumbs on his fingers behind him.

 

“That's not a part of the village. He was just saying that to make you feel better. It's its own world up there, Rey. Make no mistake about it,” said Luke.

 

“So is it for misfits?” asked Rey, terrified of the answer.

 

“Yes. Jediville is a small village. One full of people with small minds, usually ones that are afraid of the unknown,” commented Luke, a smile curving up. “By their definition, the North Pole is for misfits. However…. That's not what it truly is.”

 

“I've heard so much about it from you and Ben. Some seem to look up to it, but otherwise it's a big unknown,” she said, looking away.

 

“I knew I should have taken you there sooner. I could've prevented this. I'm sorry, Rey. I've failed you and Ben in this respect. I kept hoping you would just wake up and decide you wanted to go there, that you wanted to work there, but I was wrong,” said Luke, feeling ashamed. “I forgot how attached you are to the past. It's time to fix that.”

 

“Why did you assume that I would want to go there?” she asked curiously.

 

“Because I thought I taught you well enough to follow your dreams. The Whills are involved in those, just as much as your meditating.”

 

She blinked, uncomprehending. 

 

“My dreams are confusing, and frankly, a little impossible,” she replied, thinking back on what she had shared with Ben before. “It can't be right. I don't even know how it would work.”

 

“I know all about crazy and impossible,” replied Luke, taking out one of the chocolate chip cookies Han had given him for the trip before warning her, “This is not going to go the way you think. Christmas is built on crazy, impossible dreams and is full of magic that is unexpected. That makes this trip automatically special. Whatever happens there, believe in yourself. Nothing is impossible if you believe in yourself. We need you to believe and dream, to keep that magic alive.”

 

“What if I don't trust myself? What if I don't have the best interests at heart? What if I don't deserve it?” she asked as Luke gave her a quizzical look, doubting her entirely. “No one but Ben and myself know who my parents are, and I’m afraid that I won’t be welcome here once they all find out.  I plan to tell everyone, but I don't know when.”

 

“Who, exactly, are they?” asked Luke, giving her a skeptical look as he took another bite of cookie. “I doubt it matters.”

 

“The Jakku family, the eggnog makers,” she said, making him spit out his cookie. 

 

“Well, I'll be. They were right to some degree,” he said, smiling mysteriously. When she continued to give him a look that told him plainly that he wasn't helping matters, he added, “The villagers with their limited point of view might be upset at first, but they'll get over it. No wonder you make such good eggnog. Don't focus on them, however. Your family believed in something and followed through. Do justice to their memory and do the same, keeping an open mind to everything while you're here,” said Luke, pointing at familiar landmarks to suggest that the North Pole was close.

 

Rey wanted to ask more about what he knew, but she got the feeling that he wasn't about to say much more. He didn't pry and insist on knowing, which to her meant he had his own ideas about where she belonged. She let it go momentarily so as to memorize the layout of the land in front of her. After going a mile through and around ice formations, she saw the candy cane striped gates. 

 

“We're actually here,” she breathed. “Are you going to show me to where you think I belong?”

 

“Where I think you'll be and where I hope you'll be are two very different places,” said Luke. “I think I've prepared you for both. The final decision will be yours. I can't tell you what it is or what to do.”

 

“I suppose you have the same problem with Ben?” she asked, surprising him.

 

“Yes, although his case is a little more clear cut in my mind. There are too many coincidences,” said Luke. “He is - what the-”

 

“Artoo, stop!” ordered Rey, seeing a herd of reindeer come galloping toward their sleigh. 

 

As Artoo stopped, both riders heard muffled screams in the background. “Come back here! I still need to groom you! This is most peculiar, I must say!”

 

“Threepio,” sighed Luke, facepalming. “I should've known. Some things don't change. They never do this just to see Artoo or me, though.”

 

“Then we should help Threepio get them back inside,” said Rey, hopping out of the sleigh. As she did so, all the reindeer surrounded her. Finally, Artoo lowered his head, and she began petting him. As soon as he did, all the rest of the reindeer followed suit, nudging Rey. “Luke, you never told me they were so affectionate! I know they can only fly when Santa arranges it, but I thought you said that they only really like Santa.”

 

“They do,” said Luke, smiling and now more convinced than ever. “However, I'm told they're also fond of anyone with magic.”

 

Rey froze before glancing at him, a question wanting to be asked. Luke shrugged and said, “Shall we take them inside?”

 

She nodded and walked toward the stable door, where several older men stood watching with smiles. Eventually one came forward, a tall, skinny guy with golden glasses and straw all over his red coveralls. “Thanks for bringing the reindeer in, miss. I've never seen you here before. I am Threepio. It's a pleasure, I must say,” he said, reaching out a hand. 

 

“I'm Rey. This is my first time here. I'm so excited to finally be here!”

 

“Welcome!” cried Threepio, clapping his hands. “Everyone is very excited to have you here. Come over here and meet some of my good friends.”

 

Luke was already talking to the two older men, and he was ready for introductions when she came over.

 

“Rey, these are two of my oldest friends, Obi-wan Kenobi, head of the toy-making elves since my father left. This much shorter man is Yoda, master of all the elves. He's been here longer than Qui-Gon has.”

 

Rey shook hands eagerly with both before they led her inside, leaving Threepio in the stables with the reindeer. They were barely inside before another familiar face popped up. 

 

“Master Yoda! There's been an accident in the kitchen! We need all hands on deck!”

 

“Paige?”

 

The nurse and part-time firefighter's eyes widened as she grinned. “Rey! It's so good to see you. We need your help! There's a huge fire, and we're trying to find a way to put it out. Everything I've tried hasn't worked.”

 

As the two women ran off with Obi-wan and Luke trailing more slowly, Yoda shook his head and smiled, all too familiar with sudden, mysterious fires. 

 

“Welcoming one of its new caretakers it is. Come at last hope has. Tell Qui-Gon I should.”

 

While Yoda hobbled over to speak to Santa, Rey and Paige were able to single-handedly put out the fire thanks to some quick thinking and random toys lying around. When they were done, both were congratulated by the men before Paige left to see to the injured. Rey also made suggestions to the chefs about cookies and eggnog to make, and they were eager to make food according to her ideas. Afterward, Obi-wan showed them into a sitting room completely decorated in reds, golds, and greens.

 

“Rey, this is the area where I work.  Have you ever considered working at the North Pole before?” asked Obi-wan.  

 

Looking around in awe, she replied, “Yes, but I’m not sure what I’d do.  I’ve heard so much.”

 

“Let me show you a toy issue we're having right now. I'd love your input on how you'd fix it. After that, let’s give you a tour, shall we?”

 

Working on the toy with Obi-wan gave Rey the most excitement she ever had about a job as she considered just how many children might benefit from it. She was floating on air as Obi-wan gave her the best tour she could ever hope to receive.  With every step she took, she was more grateful to Poe for suggesting the idea, while at the same time thinking of Jediville less and less. The only one she did think about was Ben and how much she wanted to share it all with him. 

 

As they ventured through the whole North Pole, she was introduced to all the elves, who all took a liking to her and her bubbly enthusiasm at once.  She saw where the elves worked, lived, were educated, and saw how they made their small town run. Obi-wan also described his job in great detail and what she would be doing day-to-day if she chose to do that job.

 

“As you might recall from Luke’s classes, the current Santa undertook to putting in electrical lines that connect us to Jediville’s power from the local plant,” said Obi-wan.  “They’re buried in the ground using some sort of magic that only Santa knows. All the lights in the main square here run like spokes of a wheel into the various parts of the North Pole, all ending here.  When we have big announcements or parties, they’re always held here, with Santa leading. Would you like to meet him?”

 

Rey’s gaping mouth and slow nod were enough for Obi-wan to lead her toward the last area she hadn’t seen.  On their way, Obi-wan described what Yoda did, at least until Yoda appeared out of nowhere with a serene look and cryptic smile on his face.  

 

“Like the North Pole you do?” asked Yoda, showing her another room reserved for him while he worked.  “Questions for me you have?”

 

“A couple, yes,” she said as she was led into a room filled with greens and whites.  He showed her all the lists and things he took care of, as well as showed her a compilation of all the knowledge he had of the various elves over time.  When Rey’s curiosity was satisfied, she was led out of the room.

 

“Thank you, Master Yoda. I really appreciate being able to learn all this.  I’ve never been more excited about work before,” she said, giving him a warm smile.

 

“Not the right fit it is, though,” said Yoda with a confident look, pointing behind.  “Still one last person to meet you need. Find your place you must.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, unnerved by his first sentence but hopeful about Obi-wan’s position as she hugged him. 

 

When she turned around, she met a new face. This man looked so familiar, even if he was totally new to her.  The sparkling eyes full of mischief and the warm, kindly smile surrounded by a giant, white beard was enough to tell her she had finally found the man she had been hoping to meet.  

 

“Rey, the girl I’ve heard so much about. It’s an honor to meet you at last,” said Santa Claus, reaching out a gloved hand.  

 

“Santa, the honor is all mine,” she said before going in for a hug, surprising him.  “There’s so much I want to ask you.”

 

“You’ll get the answers you need in time, I promise,” he said, hugging her tightly.  “I’ll do everything I can to help you. Hopefully it’s not about what I think you ought to do in life,” he said, giving her a discerning look similar to what Ben gave her.

 

“Your knowing that, that look, that can’t be a coincidence,” she said, really looking at him.  

 

“Of course not. How else am I supposed to know what to get for millions of children every year?” he asked, touching his nose with a wry look.  “Let’s go to my office. Luke, are you coming?”

 

“Yes.  I want to be here for this conversation,” said Luke, following behind with growing interest.

 

They were almost to Santa’s office when Rey felt a sudden tug, an invisible pull at her as she passed a green door with translucent, dark glass in an upper window.  “Santa, what’s behind this door?”

 

“It’s just an empty, dark room I can’t use anymore,” said Santa, not turning around. “Would you like to see inside it?”

 

Images from her meditations came flying back to her of such a room, and her hand went for the doorknob on instinct. “Yes. Very much.”

 

“Go ahead and open it.  It’s unlocked so that the elves can go in there if they choose to.”

 

Slowly turning the knob and opening the door, Rey wandered into the room, and she was transported to a familiar place at last.

 

“I know this place,” she said softly, touching a book on a bookshelf before running a hand along the arm of an armchair next to the bookshelf and fireplace.

 

"Built many generations before you or me," said Qui-Gon, smiling.

 

“You’ve seen this place. You've seen this room,” said Luke, face neutral.

 

“Only in dreams, while meditating with the Whills,” said Rey, taking in the feminine decor, plush furniture and knick-knacks full of reds and whites.  “What is this room?”

 

She didn’t see the satisfied grins on both men’s faces before Santa replied, “This used to be my wife’s room before she passed unexpectedly. Her joy, love, and special brand of magic still linger here, though, and the elves like coming here to remember her.”

 

“Magic?” she asked, clinging to that word with interest. “I thought only Santa had magic.”

 

For so long, she felt that she had been able to discern how much Christmas spirit people had.  She assumed until coming back to the village that others could see it as well, and once people started asking her how much she saw, she realized that it was a rather unique gift.  She hadn’t understood how or why she had the gift, only that she did. 

 

Santa looked at Luke, who held up his hands like Han, suggesting that he hadn't taught that. Luke calmed when Santa sighed and focused on Rey once more. 

 

“That would be incorrect.  It’s a little-known fact that Mrs. Claus also has magic of her own with regard to Christmas,” said Santa, motioning for her to follow him out of the room.  

 

“So your search for the next Santa and Mrs. Claus… why do you do it? If they have the magic, then isn’t it a done deal?” asked Rey, refusing to move.

 

“Not necessarily.  They have to choose to accept it.  After a given period of time, if the magic and position is rejected, then two new people will be born with the magic, as the Whills dictates,” replied Santa, before pointing to the hall.  “Shall we?”

 

Rey was reluctant to leave, but she could sense that Santa didn't like being in there. She was last out of the room, staring at it until a door blocked her view. 

 

When all were seated in Santa's room with Luke seated off to the side to watch, Santa asked, “Why are you so unsettled, Rey, despite being happy and knowing who you are?”

 

“How do you know that?” she demanded, surging forward in her plush armchair. “You're just like Ben.”

 

“If I told you that I just know that sort of thing, would that help any?” replied Santa, giving her a playful look.

 

She shook her head with a slight smile. “Yes and no. It just confirms what I think about Ben.”

 

He chuckled. “Good. He needs more believers. He's still afraid.”

 

“Afraid? Of what?” she asked. “I've talked to him. He's not afraid of the people-”

 

“Are you sure? You think he isn't afraid to be rejected, just like you?" interrupted Qui-Gon gently. 

 

"I do fear rejection," said Rey, looking down. "It's only recently I've seen the acceptance, but I am afraid it'll vanish. In the heat of the moment, not always, but usually later, yes."

 

"Why do you fear rejection now? And why is it that you don't always feel that fear when you should?" prodded Santa.

 

"I knew rejection so much as a child; I don't want to go back to that. I can't really explain why I fear later on; I suppose it's because I'm not as focused on someone else then," said Rey, making Santa give her a significant look. As realization struck, she added, "I suppose you want me to never fear rejection, don't you?"

 

"Yes. What is right is not always popular. You've done pretty well so far," said Santa. "You've pushed for unpopular things and people because they were right."

 

"Well, if you saw how much Christmas spirit Ben had - wait, can you?" asked, hoping she had finally found one such person.

 

"No, I never could, but I knew someone a long time ago. Someone I loved dearly," replied Santa, looking sad. "Is your ability to see Christmas spirit, your magic, something that makes you worried?"

 

"Oh no! People have always heard me talk about it and seen it to be true, except with regard to Ben," grumbled Rey. "I wish they would. His level of Christmas spirit is on par with yours. It's astounding to me how much Ben has, and what he could do with it."

 

"Indeed. However, there's something more important in the way first.”

 

He looked over at Luke, who squirmed slightly before saying, “I haven't been able to talk to him.”

 

“Try harder. Do you want him to think it's a family curse?” he replied, pulling on his white beard. “He won't take a place that previously created fear and hate for his family. That would only confirm everything they think to some degree.”

 

“So it's true?” asked Rey, interrupting them. “Ben is supposed to be the next Santa Claus?”

 

“Yes. I hadn't felt that spark of magic come alive in the village until the singing contest. It's been a long time coming,” said Santa. “He's almost ready.”

 

Rey was about to speak when she remembered what Santa had heard earlier. “I can't tell him he's meant to be Santa Claus, can I? Because he has to choose it?”

 

“Yes. Now you know my struggle,” said Luke, looking resigned. “We can only lead and encourage him toward it.”

 

“I've got to find a way to make him use that magic he has. There's more he hasn't explored. Perhaps that would help. We need him,” said Rey, pressing a fist into an open hand as her mind considered what other magic he might have. 

 

“You should've discussed this with her sooner. She's got the practicality you lack,” said Santa to a rueful Luke. “Clearly you care about Ben-”

 

“It's more than just that,” said Rey in a small voice. “I love him.”

 

“That's good. Love makes us stronger and is an important part of keeping Christmas alive. But why do you say that we, not just you, need him?”

 

Rey gave him an odd look, confused as to why he would ask such a question when it seemed so obvious. “Because the whole village needs him, whether they want to believe it or not. That feeling has only gotten stronger the longer Ben has stayed in the village. He's bringing healing, and I think our ideas are finally taking root.”

 

“It's interesting that you think so similarly, isn't it?” commented Santa,  looking at his right hand. “I wonder why.”

 

“Because we both want what's best. Nothing more, nothing less,” said Rey, sitting back. “It's not about us.”

 

“Indeed. Though, you do have to admit that you're being the best catalyst and symbol for it.”

 

“No one else is. I'm not going to let them stay as they are,” said Rey with conviction as she sat up straighter. “They're stuck.”

 

“Is this part of what unsettles you?” asked Santa gently, eyes meeting hers. “The lack of Christmas spirit and their lack of enthusiasm to change?”

 

She nodded. “Yes. All I want is to get them back to the Jedi people I know they can be, loving and accepting of all, with a deep love and understanding of Christmas.”

 

“Is that what you want to do with your life? To inspire that hope and love of Christmas in them and many more?” asked Santa, clasping his hands together, face drawn expectantly. 

 

She raised her index finger but found herself unable to speak as his words settled deep within her. She was silent for several minutes as she contemplated what he implied. Finally, she said, “I do have a bad habit of thinking on a small scale, don't I?”

 

“You care very deeply about your village. It's very admirable,” said Luke, making the other two glance at him briefly.

 

“Yes, you do. However, don't be afraid to think bigger,” said Santa, face encouraging. “I imagine you do want similar things for the rest of the world.”

 

“I do want that for everyone,” she said, speaking her mind. “What you said just feels...right. It's a feeling, a sense that I've been seeking ever since I came back to Jediville. I'm so afraid of not belonging, whereas Ben just rejects it. I'm beginning to think neither is the answer.”

 

“The truth is always somewhere in between.  It's all about finding a balance,” said Santa, leaning in and patting her knee.

 

“Yes,” she said, looking down. “Does that mean that the North Pole is a part of Jediville?”

 

“If you want it to be, it can be,” said Santa, grinning. “You have the ability to make things happen, to make it so if you choose. Right now, they're not as connected as they once were. We don't have a steady group of people coming to the North Pole. Paige is the first in a long time.”

 

“We should change that,” said Rey with determination. “If more came and were a part of this, I think they'd appreciate that. They'd grow outside of their small view of just the village - oh fine, yes, I am very much a part of that group, too,” she said, interrupting herself, looking at Luke. “You and Ben both have told me so or made me see it. But this is what I know-”

 

“I know,” said Santa. “You understand this, so you try to change it. Keep trying...It's working. I have much more hope for the village since you came back.”

 

Her face softened as she stared up at Santa in awe. She had expected many things, but not that compliment. 

 

“However, it doesn't change the fact that you need to look outside of your immediate surroundings. You have a gift; you should use it more,” he said, pointing at her, “to help others. Look outside of what is known. Christmas is about all the things that you speak of, but the love you show isn't just for your everyone in your village.”

 

“It's for everyone around us,” she said, “even those we dislike and don't know.”

 

“There is much pain and suffering in the world. One person alone cannot solve it, but one person can still make a difference, a positive change. Making that love come alive in everyone's hearts is an admirable goal,” said Santa, looking at her warmly. “How do you think you can do that?”

 

“I'm not sure. It won't be in the village proper; it has to be here,” she said, losing her confidence as she blurted out, “But when will it get easier to accept that it's not in Jediville?”

 

The older man with a beard gave her a compassionate look before asking, “What is the best way to drive out fear, to make it seem inconsequential?” 

 

“Love,” said Rey automatically, looking at Luke in her periphery. “I hadn't been able to believe it at first in school, but Luke eventually drilled it into me. The more I worked with others and Ben, the more I saw it was true,” she replied after a long pause. “I had to see it in action to believe it fully.”

 

“What about within your own life?” prodded Santa. “Did the love of others ever help or change your perspective?”

 

Her eyes and mind left the room a moment as she considered his question seriously. “Yes, now that you mention it. I never really reflected on it, but between Finn, Leia, Han, and Ben, I've grown a lot,” she said. “Ben was there to help me face the public. Finn helped me see the love within the orphanage. Han and Leia are the family I've always wanted.”

 

“Your feelings for Ben make that entirely possible,” commented Santa dryly. “You glow whenever you speak of him.”

 

Looking bashful, she replied, “I'm not surprised. We both act like that, I suppose.  He keeps saying that we should be together, and I agree with him. It feels right deep down.”

 

“But?” prompted Santa, leaning back and bringing his hands together, looking ready to talk. 

 

“But how can I help him see past his fear? I've tried so much.”

 

“You've done your part. It's time for others to do theirs,” said Santa, looking at Luke pointedly. “Others are at fault for why he acts as he does. You've given them the opening they need.”

 

“And we're grateful for it,” said Luke, grimacing. 

 

“Ben was never the Sith, right? Those powers were there long before he was the Sith,” said Rey, wanting confirmation. 

 

“Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, Palpatine was the Sith. He is part of the reason we stopped bringing in as many villagers here. There was too much fear that another Sith would come into our midst,” admitted Santa, looking troubled. “We allowed him to thrive. He fed off of Anakin's fears and hopes, and it changed so many things here and in Jediville. A divide was created. He left before he was discovered. We figured it out later.”

 

“When?” asked Rey curiously. 

 

“When he died on the day Ben declared himself the Sith. The rule of one still applies to the Sith, even when one isn't truly the Sith. He just has to believe it.”

 

“And Ben certainly did,” said Rey, looking sad and resigned. “He believed it so much.”

 

“You changed his perspective, though. That's what matters. Others have seen it within him as a result,” said Santa.

 

“Why is it children mostly?” asked Rey, very confused by the phenomenon. 

 

“Because children don't have preconceived notions. They trust. They believe in everyone, as innocent as they are. In that respect, we could all become more like them,” explained Santa. “They aren't cynical about the past. It is harder for older people with more experience. That's where you and Ben come in.”

 

“I'm trying,” she said, making the man in red give her a look.”Alright, I'm doing something about it.”

 

“Better. In that respect, Yoda is right. Do or do not. There is no try,” replied Santa, nodding his head. “Any other questions?”

 

“How can I help Ben now?” she asked, giving up on asking him what she ought to do. She was sure he knew, but she doubted he would tell her. In that respect, she had finally learned her lesson and just needed to find the right job at the North Pole that allowed her to spread and increase Christmas cheer. 

 

“You've done all you can. Keep on showing him the love he needs,” replied Santa gently. “Anything else?”

 

“How do you know what each person needs, just as Ben does?” she asked.

 

“That's just Christmas magic, I'm afraid,” he said, shrugging. I just know things. I know that you want healing for Jediville. Ben knows you want it just like I do, but he can't give that to you, I'm afraid. He has healing of his own to do before he can do anything like that." He looked at Luke, who stared at a window intently. "But give him time. He's on the right path. He just needs to figure it out for himself. Trust in yourself, and don't be afraid to be unpopular and stand up for what you believe in, even when all seem against you or ready to reject you. Trust in Ben and his sense of responsibility. Believe in love. You have magic of your own; use it well.”

 

“I will,” she said, nodding.

 

“Excuse me, but I'm afraid the elves have an emergency,” said Obi-wan, sticking his head in. “May I borrow Luke and Santa?”

 

“Of course. I should head out anyway. I need to go back to Jediville,” said Rey, getting up to hug Santa.

 

“Thank you for understanding. This is our busiest time of the year,” said Santa. “I'm glad we could finally meet. May peace and love be with you, Rey.”

 

After they hugged, Rey embraced Luke. Then, the two men made their way out, leaving her with Obi-wan. 

 

“I'm needed there as well, but I can lead you back to Paige. She volunteered to take you back,” said Obi-wan helpfully. “Are there any other questions you have for me about what I or Yoda do? Any other place you'd like to see?”

 

She stood silently for a moment, her eyes and attention going back to the room next to her.

 

“Could I go in that room next door? There's something about it.”

 

“Of course. If you've seen it before, then it must mean something,” said Obi-wan as he led her to the adjoining room and opened the door. As she walked in, he said, “These are your first steps.”

 

She didn't ask what he was referring to. She was too distracted at that point, trying to understand why she had been shown this room by the Whills. What did it mean? 

 

Was her crazy dream of before not so crazy after all? Was she meant to work and be in this room? In what fashion?

 

“Obi-wan, how does one become Mrs. Claus?” asked Rey, not looking at him as she memorized the room.

 

Had she done so, she might have seen him smile in a way he hadn't in a long time. Instead, he replied, “There are various ways to get there. There is only one prerequisite, though: marriage.”

 

“That's what I thought,” she said, sitting down in the chair in the center of the room, near the fireplace. As she sat, a fire started all by itself in the fireplace, and the candle on top of the bookshelf lit itself, bringing new light to the room. 

 

Rey looked about in wonder as the room restored itself to its former glory while Obi-wan and various elves who passed by observed her unobtrusively. All were curious to see what else she might do, and eventually, one of the chefs came by with homemade eggnog and cookies for her. 

 

“I love these!” she cried in elvish after enjoying both offerings in quick succession. “They're perfect. I could eat these forever.”

 

“Thank you. It means so much to all of us to have your blessing,” said the chef before leaving her with a batch to take home with her.

 

She pondered in her heart everything she had heard since arriving. When she was satisfied, she looked around the room one last time before turning to the older man. “Alright. I'm ready to leave...for now. You're retiring soon, aren't you?”

 

“Yes, I am. So is Yoda. It's time for new blood here,” said Obi-wan, smiling. “Why?”

 

“Just curious. Something inside me has always been there, but now it's awake,” she said, hoping that she could take his place and learn about Mrs. Claus more while she waited for Ben to take care of himself. She could build toward becoming Mrs. Claus. That was a realistic goal in her mind.

 

As they walked toward Paige and the reindeer, Rey asked, “How often are people given magic of their own?”

 

“Rarely. It's always with a purpose,” said Obi-wan, hiding another knowing smile. “Paige, here's Rey. I'll leave her in your capable hands.”

 

“Thank you, Obi-wan,” said Rey, hugging him. “I appreciate all this. I can't wait to do more here.”

 

“Come back soon,” said Obi-wan. “Christmas is almost here. Bring a friend if you desire.”

 

“I'll see what I can do,” she said, grinning at the prospect of walking around with Ben.

 

With that, he left, and the ladies took a sleigh ride back to Jediville with two reindeer. They chatted amicably about Rey's and Paige's hopes while working at the North Pole, neither realizing that they wanted the same thing in the short term. When they finally arrived, all were amazed to see Paige again. 

 

By some miracle, Rose and Finn were outside, on their way to dinner. They were the first to find the new arrivals and ask how things had gone. 

 

“Rose! It's so good to see you again,” said Paige, hugging her sister. “There was a toy emergency at the North Pole the other day. I made a suggestion about how to fix it, and the guys are going to try to make it work! I'm so excited.”

 

“That's amazing! I'm so glad they are listening to you,” said Rose.

 

“I'm hopeful that this means that I'm going to be staying there for quite some time. I'm also excited that I might have company. Everyone was very excited to see Rey there,” whispered Paige to her sister. “There's something about her that's different. Even the reindeer recognize it.”

 

“There's no one quite like Rey when it comes to Christmas,” said Rose, both sisters looking at her as she chatted animatedly with Finn. 

 

“That's for sure. She has great ideas for the North Pole; I hope she'll be back soon,” said Paige. “Did you have dinner yet?”

 

“Nope! Come with us. We'll drag Rey along so she can tell us what she discovered while there,” said Rose as the two sisters headed toward their friends. 

 

“How was the North Pole?” asked Finn after he had hugged his best friend. “Do you feel better about everything? Are you still mad at Poe?”

 

“I feel like I haven't been gone that long, and yet, I feel as though everything is clearer now,” said Rey. “They answered so many questions I had. They won't answer others, but I think I know my path now,” she said.

 

Finn sighed in relief at seeing her hopeful look. She certainly felt more sure of herself, and that was all that mattered. 

 

“As for Poe, it's all water under the bridge. I needed to let that go, and I have. At some point while walking around there, I stopped worrying about him. I believe in Ben; that's what matters,” she said with a shrug.

 

Poe looked on the happy scene with curiosity. After Rey had left so suddenly in the morning, he had been unsure how long she would stay, or if that would change what happened to her there. She seemed happy, and he was only more upset with himself as a result. He left the main square, not sure of his destination until he stood in front of the Falcon. Then he knew who he needed to see.

 

Inside, the object of his thoughts greeted him immediately. “Poe! This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?”

 

“Rey came back from the North Pole with Paige. I thought you'd like to know that,” said Poe.

 

Kay's face grew troubled at once, just as Han's did in the kitchen at learning that Luke hadn't come back. Nonetheless, she excused herself and went to the kitchen.

 

“Han, I need to take a personal day. Can you handle this without me for a bit?”

 

“Sure. Go talk to Poe. Sounds like he needs it,” said Han, recalling Poe's less than enthusiastic words.

 

“Thanks.” When she had put her apron away, she approached Poe. “Let's go to my place and talk. You look like you want to.”

 

“How do you know that?” asked Poe, walking toward the door with her.

 

“I like to think I know your moods pretty well. C'mon. I'm here for you,” said Kay, leading the way and taking his hand. 

 

In that moment, Poe realized with clarity that Kay didn't just like him the way he liked her; she loved him. Not many would put up with him as she had consistently, nor care so much.  He only hoped that he could one day deserve what she gave him so freely.

 

“Why don't we go sledding instead while we talk?” he suggested, making Kay stop short. “There's at least one sled in the lobby in city hall.”

 

She turned. Smiling brightly, she replied, “Sure! Let's grab that one and go.”

 

Had Ben known what was happening even then with Poe, he might have been even happier about current events. As it was, he was in a good mood, and he was glad to see Rey much happier than she had been in a while.  It only confirmed his thoughts that she belonged at the North Pole, just as he did. He approached her quickly, wanting to tell her of his good news.

 

It wasn't until he was close to the group that the two reindeer suddenly broke free of their reins and ambushed him, looking for attention. He gave it to them happily, not understanding why they liked him so much, just like Artoo. Rey grinned at finally understanding why, and Paige gave him a look, not fully trusting him yet even though Rey clearly did. When he finally got the reindeer to leave him alone, Rey was there, waiting for him and eager to help him up. The others were close by, looking on anxiously.

 

“Rey. Was my uncle able to help?” he asked as he stood up, dusting himself off without breaking eye contact.

 

“Yes. Thank you for suggesting it to him. He is cryptic as always, but he helped guide me, just as Santa did. I hope that you'll take a chance and go to the North Pole soon. I bet Luke would take you if you asked. I think you'd find what you're looking for there.”

 

He gave her a look, not quite sure how to interpret her remarks. He believed her and knew she meant nothing ill, and yet she still suggested Luke of all people. He sighed, knowing that it was time to confront one of his last demons of the past.

 

“Perhaps I should ask him. We probably have much we need to discuss on the way to and from,” he said, taking her hands. “Will he be back soon?”

 

“I don't know. There was some sort of toy emergency needing him. I'm sure he could take you tomorrow after he's rested,” suggested Rey hopefully. “You definitely have things to discuss, but you know how I feel about your family.”

 

“Then you'll be happy to know that I've reconciled with my parents completely,” said Ben, giving her a significant look. 

 

“Oh, Ben!” she shrieked, hugging him at once. “I'm so happy for you. It's about time.”

 

“You would say that,” he said ruefully. “Thank you. I'm talking to them more soon, after I pick up some items from the grocery store. We're going to make dinner together. Will you join us?”

 

“Not this time. Make the most of it tonight, and I'll come sometime later this week. I'd love that very much,” she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek lightly. 

 

She had never seen him blush like that before; she found she very much liked it. His cheeks turned bright red, just like his ears, and his eyes darted around to look at everyone, nervous at finally showing others how he and Rey felt about one another. When no one seemed to bring a pitchfork out for him defiling the beloved Rey, he became less nervous and focused on her.

 

“Consider yourself invited for dinner every night going forward,” he said, squeezing her hands. 

 

“Thank you, Ben. I'll see you soon. Let me know if you ever get a chance to talk to Luke. I think he will be able to help you as he helped me in finding my place.”

 

He gave her a disbelieving look that Luke could illuminate anything but nodded before she gave him another peck and skipped back to her friends. The conversations with his parents had helped tremendously, but he still had some lingering doubts. However, both of them were smiling; things were starting to look up at last. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We have had Rey's great moment; it's Ben's turn next!


	18. Ben's Big Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben reconciles with his family and visits the North Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Can you spot the Lion King lines I shamelessly used? I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_ Is this what it seems? _

_ Allure of a dream _

_ And I'm afraid to walk back through that door _

_ To find that I've awakened. _

_ The night seems to care. _

_ The dream’s in the air. _

_ The snow's coming down; _

_ It beckons me dare. _

_ It whispers; it hopes. _

_ It holds and confides _

_ And offers a bridge _

_ Across these divides: _

_ The parts of my life _

_ I've tried to forget. _

_ It's gathered each piece _

_ And carefully kept. - Back to a Reason II _

 

When Luke left the house to take Rey to the North Pole, Ben slammed the door to his room. It gave him some modicum of an outlet for the anxiety that swirled within him. 

 

At first, his thoughts had lingered on Poe. What Poe was thinking, what he might do, how he would say it when he told others, and more. All it did was make Ben angry as he paced about his room. When a small voice inside his head that sounded an awful lot like Rey reminded him that his anger was childish and useless, he stopped where he stood. 

 

“This was so much easier when she wasn't here. I wish she wasn't right,” he grumbled softly.

 

Instead, he focused on Rey. The problem with doing that was that his mind quickly went down the path of asking why he was still in Jediville with Rey. That question only angered him more, as he still didn't know what was best to do with his life. Doing random acts of kindness wasn't a job. Being a mechanic or teacher wasn't an option, nor did he want to be involved in politics. He had ruled those all out long ago, but it left him just as adrift as Rey. It was easier not facing that problem and talking about hers, but there was no more time for that. Rey needed him to find his way, just as much as he did. It was the only way he would find inner peace.

 

With that decision made, he put on instrumental Christmas music and sat cross-legged on the floor, ready to meditate with the Whills once more. Music was the only way to clear his mind from all the chaos swirling within, and just as every time before, it worked like magic. He meditated weekly, usually with a purpose, but he avoided asking about his place in life. It was a can of worms. 

 

He asked once more, but the same image for the last ten years came to mind: a young Anakin handing him a Santa hat, asking him to finish what he started. 

 

“Remember who you are. Know where you came from, and be proud. Let Christmas forever live in your heart, building up rather than tearing down.”

 

Those had been Anakin's last words to him before he had gone off to school. As soon as he had come back, he had raced to see Anakin, wanting to present himself to his grandfather and show him how he had grown up and lived up to his grandfather's encouraging words. However, as soon as Anakin saw him, he had grown deathly quiet, unable to form words. He had smiled warmly and looked at him so proudly, and that was when he had said to Ben, “I've found him.”

 

At first, Ben had thought that Anakin was glad to have his grandson back. After he said it repeatedly, everyone thought his grandfather had shown his true colors or had been punished for trying to become Santa Claus. Ben had staunchly defended and believed in his grandfather, certain that it was a puzzle for him. After a year without a change, Ben began to wonder if he had gone crazy, or if the puzzle went deeper. The him was referring to himself; of that he was sure. Why it mattered that Anakin found him didn't make sense, at least until old Palpatine died at the same time he left the village. Then, he began to wonder if it was connected. He could never confirm that Palpatine was the Sith, but he did know that Palpatine had said some threatening words to Anakin at one point right after Anakin came back. He had found Palpatine, who had warned him never to explain the circumstances and how it involved Palpatine to anyone lest dangerous things happen to him. Anakin had never said what those things were, but later on, he mused that Anakin had indeed told Ben everything. He had gone against Palpatine’s wishes, so was that the result? But why then, right when Ben came back? Why was then different than before? It wasn't as though Anakin didn't know where he was. But why else did it matter that he found Ben?

 

It wasn't until he meditated one day much later that he made the connection between the timing of the babbling and the image the Whills showed him. Why would Anakin ask him to finish what he started?

 

It was obvious to him that his grandfather wanted him to make Christmas come alive in the village again, to bring his ideas to fruition - to bring love and the true meaning of Christmas back. He thought it had been enough for the longest time to just be on the council and influence decisions of the village. However, it didn't fully explain the Santa hat. So many other things could represent Christmas. 

 

That hat represented Santa, and when he realized that Anakin wanted him to become Santa, he had been scared. 

 

He had never been so scared in his life that both he and his grandfather were crazy, and he stopped meditating for a time. After he became the Sith, though, it became necessary to do more meditation. As soon as he did, that image would come. The image always confused him at first, and then it mocked him after he left the village. It depressed him more than angered him because he couldn't live up to his grandfather's wishes, or those of the Whills. It seemed impossible. 

 

Now, things didn't seem as hopeless, but he was too reluctant, too afraid to claim what seemed to be his. Rey thought he had the most Christmas spirit of anyone; could he have such a thing?

 

That was when he heard a knock at his door.

 

“Ben, it's your mother. May I come in?”

 

Since he wasn't getting anywhere by himself, he replied, “Yes, it's unlocked.”

 

He was surprised by the hurry and strength she used to push the door open, as though she needed to see him, to know he was still there. That wasn't surprising, given his past. He had a tendency to disappear or break things, when really he should've been fixing everything he broke. 

 

Leia didn't get far into the room walking at her normal, stately pace before she saw the concern in his eyes. Then she raced to his side, sitting beside him on the bed.

 

“What is it? What happened to Rey? You have that look in your eyes from long ago, from that fateful day when you left. Is it Poe? Do I need to slap him?”

 

Ben hadn't cried in a long time, not since the day his grandfather had gone crazy and Ben lost his closest friend. He didn't cry beside his mother, but he did embrace her, clutching her as tightly as he could. He didn't know how she understood so well, but he was glad. He held her until he could find the right words to explain.

 

“Yes. History is going to repeat itself, and there's nothing I can do about it,” he said, choked up. “I feel useless. Powerless. And it's all because she stood up for me.”

 

“Benjamin Nicholas Solo, look at me.”

 

His mother had no problem using a stern voice with him. However, it wasn't often that she used his full name and that tone. He let go and did as he was bid, meeting his mother's eyes. 

 

When she was satisfied that he was listening to her, she said, “Listen to me, and listen well. History doesn't have to and won't repeat itself.”

 

“It already is. You don't get it,” he replied bitterly, turning away, hands gripping his red comforter. 

 

“I think I understand it better than you think,” she said softly. “You forget one important thing in all this: she doesn't feel as though everyone she loved betrayed her. They all still care about her…. I just wish there was some way to make you see that about me.”

 

His hands stopped gripping everything at her words. He faced her slowly, choosing his words carefully. 

 

“While I doubted your love when everything first happened, I quickly realized that wasn't the case when you tried to follow after me. At that point, I had caused a mess and hurt you. After so much hurt, I thought it was better to stay away.”

 

“Then why did you keep coming back?” she asked, truly baffled.

 

“Because I missed you and Dad. I missed the village. I kept thinking that would be the time I came back and fixed what I broke, but every time I came, I saw Poe. Everything - all the hurt, anger, and jealousy - came back, and I lost it. It was a vicious cycle,” he said, looking down. “I felt so ashamed. I was letting the whole family down.”

 

“No, you weren't. You only thought that because you never spoke to us,” she tried, but she stopped when he got up quickly and started to pace.

 

“Yes, I was,” he insisted. “You told Poe in the main square on several occasions that it was shameful-”

 

“When are you going to learn that eavesdropping is never the answer!” interrupted Leia crossly, standing up to face her son, making him pause yet again. “If you had listened the whole time, you would've heard that it was shameful that you didn't come and  _ stay _ back.  _ Not  _ that you had done it. We all do things we're not proud of, myself included.” 

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ben anticipated her words, but he was too late to stop them as he put his hands on her shoulders. 

 

“My son, I let you down. I'm not proud of the things I said to you on that fateful day. If I could take it back-”

 

“I know,” he said, voice choked up slightly, his hands grasping her tighter to beg her to stop. “I heard you talking to Rey about my past. I heard all of that; I'm the one who called you. I wanted to hear all of it.” After a short pause, he tried to comfort her and added, “I didn't know that was why you sent me to Luke's school. I never understand why. I thought you just hated that I was with grandfather and didn't want to deal with my mess anymore.”

 

“No, never!” cried Leia, cradling Ben's face with tears in her eyes. “I loved you! I didn't want you to feel all that pain that the kids caused you. There was another, bigger reason why I wanted you to be taught by Luke: all I really wanted was for you to be better trained to follow in the family business like Luke and Father...and to become Santa,” admitted Leia slowly.

 

His jaw dropped at the revelation, and he stared at her as though she were flying through the air and snow like it was no big deal.

 

“I know it's a surprising thing to wish for, but I always hoped you would one day became Santa Claus because of those coincidences with your birthday and your ability to give the best gifts,” explained Leia, touching his cheek. “I've suspected you have more gifts, more magic, but I haven't seen more manifest as much. I've just assumed.”

 

“Why did you never tell me this?” he demanded, his voice becoming irate. “I  _ needed  _ to know this. I  _ needed  _ to know I wasn't alone in all this.”

 

She sighed, looking at her folded hands. When she looked up, she responded, “ I didn't know if you would want to hear it, or if you would be afraid of it because of the stories you heard from your grandfather.”

 

“I wanted it very much,” he said, hands coming down on her shoulders. “I wouldn't have been so afraid if someone had just  _ talked  _ to me about it. Why didn't Luke? He had time and opportunity.”

 

“Because Luke has very peculiar feelings about telling you how to live your life. He's refused, essentially,” she said, looking annoyed - as though she had had that conversation many times before. “He wanted you to discover it for yourself. I'm not beholden to his way of thinking.”

 

“I did discover it, and I was taught only to fear it because of how it affected the family, not to mention how we're perceived,” he said angrily, turning away. “Just saying you were proud of him for standing up for doing what was right, or that you appreciated him, would've gone a long way.”

 

“I'm sorry. We failed you and him in that respect. It was too draining, too painful, to talk about him for so long,” she said with regret. “I'll continue to try to remedy that by letting him stay here permanently after Christmas.”

 

“Really?” he asked, lighting up like a Christmas tree. “He can stay? No conditions?”

 

“None. He needs more company, and we need him,” she said before adding thoughtfully, “It'll be nice to have the whole family together for Christmas.”

 

“It will be,” he agreed, looking toward his bed. 

 

Both sat in silence until Leia spoke up, a question still on her mind from earlier. 

 

“Just how often did you come here before Rey if you heard all that?”

 

“Almost every day,” he admitted. “I've gotten better at controlling myself; it helps not interacting with anyone. I'm always here, even if just for a short time.”

 

“Why?” asked Leia, looking at him oddly. “Just because you miss us?”

 

“No, not just that,” he admitted softly. “I only missed the family and the comfort the village as a whole brought. I hated everyone for rejecting me; I was disappointed in them because they wouldn't listen to me.”

 

“We hurt you the most, didn't we?” she asked, her face and eyes sad.

 

“Yes. I was a failure to you. You didn't believe in me, in what I saw, or what Grandfather did,” he said, his voice rising a little at the mention of Anakin.

 

“You were never a failure! You had a vision that I could see but not fully appreciate. It took losing you for me to see how important family was,” she said. “After that, seeing my father was too hard because he reminded me of you, of all that I had lost. But why never contact us if you loved us? We missed you.”

 

“Because our vision of Christmas is too different. You still tell kids that gifts are the point of Christmas; that's wrong,” he maintained. “It never will be, even if to try to please me. It did the opposite.”

 

“Clearly,” she grumbled ruefully. “It was hard to let go of that answer after that; I didn't want to admit that I was so wrong and losing my Christmas spirit. I kept pushing it after that, even though I should not have. It took Rey to wake me up.”

 

“She woke all of us up in a sense,” he said, smiling warmly. “Her idealism and compassion are beautiful, and she makes Christmas come alive for all because of how much love she has. How can I be the most spirited person she's ever seen?”

 

Leia grinned at that description, not surprised in the least. “Probably because she can't see herself. Do you know what to give yourself for Christmas? You never used to.”

 

“I still don't,” he said, shaking his head. “Rey knows me well, better than I know myself sometimes. It's almost as though she was pushing me toward what you hoped, even without any encouragement from you. Did you know she encouraged children to come to me to tell me what they wanted for Christmas?”

 

Leia gasped. “How? Why?”

 

“Who knows?” he asked, shrugging his shoulders. “She seemed to think it felt right and natural. They all came up to me without prompting to ask; she pushed them toward me and encouraged me to listen to them.”

 

“Children always seem to know and see the truth,” said Leia thoughtfully. “Did she do other things?”

 

“Yes. Numerous things,” he answered,  imagining them all. “I just don't understand why they didn't come to me until the Christmas Contests.”

 

“Perhaps you weren't ready?” suggested Leia softly.  

 

“That's probably it. I was harboring too much anger and hurt toward everyone. Rey helped me break free of all that with her love. Mine feels so little in comparison.”

 

His head drooped until his mother's left hand gently grasped his chin. When she lifted his head to meet her gaze, she said seriously, “It's not. You'd move mountains and more for her. You'll protect her with everything within you, won't you?” 

 

He gave her a disbelieving look, asking her why she even doubted or needed to ask.

 

“Yes. Always. She saw something different in me. I'm not sure what it is, but it's different from what you and I see,” he said. “I’ve always known there was something different about me. I know it, just as the whole family knows it, it seems. It's whatever magic I have, that allows me to know certain things about everyone, such as how good they've been or what they most want or need,” he said, fidgeting. “I didn't understand how I knew. It was easier to watch the village and say that was how I knew rather than admit to myself that I had magic that is very similar to Santa Claus,” he said. “I didn't want to admit I'm crazy.”

 

“You're not crazy,” soothed Leia. “You never were. Your ideas may seem crazy to the village, but they're not, any more than you are. If so, then the whole family truly is crazy, and you're in good company.”

 

She cracked a smile, but he didn't. Seeing that he didn't appreciate the joke, she added, “Either way, you're not crazy. What you think and feel is not crazy at all; it's a perfect fit for you, honestly.”

 

“You really think so?” he asked earnestly. 

 

“Yes,” she said, patting his hands. “You'll be able to help children everywhere, do something substantial for Christmas with your ideas, and make it come alive for everyone. We need you now more than ever. You're our last hope.”

 

“More like Rey is. If she goes, then all is lost,” he insisted. “I'm capable on my own, but she's the glue that keeps me together and makes me whole. It wouldn't be the same without her.”

 

“She's not leaving you anytime soon,” said Leia, waving off his words. 

 

“I beg to differ,” he replied, looking annoyed. “We're not speaking to one another right now. We're not together.”

 

“Then you-”

 

“Should do something about it. I'll help you,” said Han, standing in the doorway looking sheepish. “You're talking about Rey, right?”

 

“Yes. However, there is one - alright two - question that I need to ask you first,” said Ben, the men's eyes meeting. “Do you think I'm crazy?”

 

“No,” said Han without hesitation. “You have a good head on your shoulders, and you care about making Christmas like it used to be, just as Rey does. Why?”

 

“Would you think I'm crazy if I wanted to become Santa Claus?” asked Ben, getting up without breaking eye contact.

 

“It's a surprise, and yet not really,” said Han, shrugging and not concerned. “You don't seem to fit here, and that would explain all the odd things you can do. There had to be magic involved for you to be that strong and to know exactly what to get your mother for Christmas every year.”

 

Both mother and son laughed at Han's words and agreed heartily. As they died down, Han came forward until he was touching Ben's right cheek. 

 

“However, if you intend to do that, take off that mask of the Sith,” Han said softly, with a firmness earned from years of running his own business. Ben took a deep breath, and Han continued, “You don't need it. Not here. Not with me, your mother, Rey, Poe Dameron, or anyone in the village. Let them see the real you, the one who loves Christmas and cares about others. Let them see the one who can fix anything if he tries hard enough. Let them see the face of my son, the one I'm most proud of.”

 

Throwing his arms around his father, Ben said in a choked voice, “Thank you.”

 

“I've missed you so much, son. I'm sorry I didn't encourage your mother more at that decision, that I didn't come after you like your mother did, and that I didn't do more or try to explain things better. I'm sorry I had to ask you to leave,” said Han with emotion, trying to keep it together. 

 

“I'm sorry, too. I didn't make it easy,” said Ben in return.

 

“If I had told you how much I loved you more often, it would've been different, though,” said Han, hugging Ben tighter.

 

When the men were done hugging, they pulled away and looked at the floor in sync. Leia smiled at the similarities between father and son.

 

“However, we can't dwell on the past anymore,” said Ben. “I've seen it and come to better terms with it. I think I'm learning. We should focus on the present instead. On us.”

 

“True. Let's cook dinner together, as a family,” suggested Han, getting excited as his eyes gleamed.

 

“Good idea. I'll go grab all the cookbooks. We haven't done that in such a long time. I don't count Rey's visit,” said Leia, getting up off the bed.

 

“It wasn't all of us,” said Ben, beginning to warm to the idea. “Now it will be. Grandfather can help, too.”

 

“Of course. Let's go,” said Leia. 

 

For a long time, the family talked and argued about what to make. When they finally decided and found all the ingredients they did have for the four course meal, all four got to work on preparations until they ran out of prep work and dinner supplies. That was when Ben left for groceries and saw Rey. Now more certain than ever that Rey belonged at the North Pole at seeing her joy, he approached her, and they talked until they went their separate ways. He was more hopeful for both their futures after that, and he looked forward to her visiting.

 

The rest of the night was one of healing and conversation, even if everyone had flour thrown at them at one point. It was far more than anyone at the table had hoped for. When Ben finally went to bed, he was excited for what he might do with his family the next day, and he felt a little more certain about his path in life, even if he wasn't completely ready to accept it. He expected more conversations with them to figure that out. 

 

What he didn't expect was to open the front door the next morning and find Luke there, about to knock. Luke didn’t waste time and threw back his hood.

 

“Hey, kid. You doing anything today?” asked Luke, motioning behind him. 

 

“No. Why?” replied Ben, immediately growing suspicious. 

 

“Because you have an old friend behind me who'd like to spend some quality time with you… and I'd like to talk to you while we went for a ride. I think it's time you visited the North Pole.  I’d like to show it to you,” said Luke.

 

He said it with certainty, even if his eyes looked scared. Ben knew those scared eyes well, and compassion filled him, an odd thing after all the negative feelings of the past.  Luke was always so certain, but he was not with Ben. He avoided Ben as much as Ben avoided him. Memories of Leia’s earlier explanation came back to him, that she had encouraged Luke with the compromise; perhaps he wasn’t as much of a failure as he thought.  Did Luke feel similar to Leia?

 

After seeing what happened with his parents and relishing the newly-formed bond with them, a part of him ached to have that with Luke as well.  He was so close to having the complete family he had always longed for, the family that loved and accepted him, that believed in him. Was it possible Luke did, but refused to say it? Did he regret doing all that from before? 

 

There was only one way to find out; he had to actually talk to Luke.  He silently made his decision, hoping for reconciliation at last, while also finding his path in life with Luke. He nodded slowly before turning to yell at his parents in the kitchen. 

 

“If anyone comes looking for me, I'm going to the North Pole with Uncle Luke for the day. I'll see you all later.”

 

After a chorus of “have fun” and “be safe” was said, Ben turned back to face a surprised Luke. He continued to stare in surprise at being called Uncle Luke until he got ahold of himself, and then he moved out of the way so that Ben could see Artoo. At that point, Ben smiled at Luke momentarily before grinning at Artoo. As Artoo sprinted toward him, he ran with open arms, excited to see an old friend.

 

“Artoo! I've missed you.”

 

His back was sent flying to the ground as Artoo gave him kisses.  Luke went to the sleigh and got the blankets out. When Ben separated himself from Artoo, he hopped into the sleigh and took the passenger seat, only for Luke to stop him.

 

“Ben, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to drive.  I think it’s more important that you learn the path there.”  

 

Ben didn’t sit down and gave his uncle a hard look.  Luke  _ always  _ wanted to drive the sleigh when they rode together.  

 

“Besides, I’ve been driving through the night instead of sleeping as much as I should.  I’d feel more comfortable if you led, even if Artoo knows the way.”

 

That was the practical, safe reason, but as it always was with Luke, the first reason was the most important.  It was cryptic but standard for him as he slid along the bench and allowed Ben to take the lead in driving. Ben had watched Luke do it dozens of times, so he sat upright and gripped the reins tightly before giving them a quick snap.  Artoo, who had been looking expectantly at him, immediately turned around and began heading out of the village. For the first twenty minutes, Luke let Ben try to figure out how to drive on his own. 

 

When Artoo began doing his own thing in heading toward the North Pole, Ben looked at his uncle expectantly.  “You never did like explaining everything at first. Have I floundered enough to your satisfaction, or was I supposed to know instinctively how to lead?”

 

“I wasn’t sure how much you knew.  You don’t always appreciate my offers of help, as I recall,” said Luke, remembering the school days.  

 

“Only because you made it seem like you were being forced to do it out of necessity, not because you wanted to do it, such as now,” said Ben, facing Artoo and away from his uncle’s hurt look.

 

After a long pause, Luke said, “When the school first started, yes, I felt like that.  As the years went by, though, that mindset changed. That’s not the case now. It  _ is  _ necessary, but I want to do it.  I just don’t know what to say now, after all that’s happened.”

 

“Did you come back to say that you forgive me for all the trouble I caused and ruined your name? To save the family name?” asked Ben bitterly.

 

“No. I don’t care what others think of me, my school, or the family name.  That was shot a long time ago. As it is, it means I’m left alone. If anything, I should be thanking you for that,” said Luke, making Ben’s mouth gape.  “But the truth is something else. I failed you, Ben. I’m sorry.”

 

“In what way?” queried Ben, not wanting to risk looking at Luke yet.  He was too afraid to see Luke’s face.

 

“I gave in to your mother’s persuasion when I shouldn’t have.  I took the easy way out, and in the process, I alienated and lost you.  It didn’t take me long to see that you were my best student. Rey’s a close second, but you…..you’ve held on to your ideals, even when your family didn’t seem to believe in you.  That takes strength. You closed your heart, but you’re taking a second chance now, one I want. Can you forgive me?”

 

Ben forgot how to breathe. He stared in awe as he took in Luke's face. 

 

When he was sure Luke was telling the truth, he said quietly, “Yes.  I forgive you, if you can forgive me for holding on to hate and believing the worst of you."

 

“You’re forgiven,” said Luke instantly, making Ben sigh and collapse in relief.  

 

Thus emboldened, Luke moved closer to Ben, grabbed more hot cocoa and cookies, and starting giving pointers about how to hold the reins and what to do in different situations when guiding reindeer.  

 

After Ben had taken some time to try the tips and become successful in leading Artoo, he paid even more attention to the travel path, attempting to memorize it for the day he came back.  When things remained silent for a time, Luke began telling stories he had heard from Yoda of Qui-Gon learning to guide the reindeer. 

 

“He had many screw-ups along the way, but at the end of it, he had a great deal of experience in knowing all that can go wrong.  The best advice from him that I can pass along is the following: ‘Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don’t think. Trust your instincts.’ If you can do that, you’ll stay with the reindeer, who very much live by their instincts.”

 

Ben tried not to read into why Luke would bring up Santa and guiding reindeer and failed miserably.

 

“Why are you telling me all this? There’s always a reason with you.”

 

Luke chuckled and said, “True. There always is.  Can you guess why I say all this?”

 

“Of course I  _ can _ ; the better question is will I? No. I’d rather you tell me,” said Ben, hoping to have his assumption confirmed.

 

“Then you’re going to be waiting a very long time,” said Luke, pulling away to put down his empty thermos.  “I’m just as stubborn as you, if not more so. You’re better off telling me.”

 

“What if I don’t want to tell you? I’m afraid it has to do with who I am,” said Ben, hedging.

 

Luke chuckled again, seeming pleased.  Ben had no idea how glad Luke was that he had at least given his true identity some thought, so that he wouldn’t have to hint at it.

 

“That’s an excellent question.   _Who_ are you?” prodded Luke.   

 

“I thought I knew.  Now I’m not so sure,” said Ben, revealing his fear.

 

“Well,  _ I _ know who you are,” said Luke, leaning in as though to tell Ben a big secret.  Ben took the bait eagerly and leaned in, only for Luke to say, “You’re the seer of reindeer droppings.”

 

Ben glared at his uncle as though he had gone crazy from being alone for so long.  “What is that supposed to mean anyway?” growled Ben in frustration before moving away.

 

“It means that you’ll forever see reindeer poop since reindeer like you so much.”

 

“I  _ think  _ you’re a little confused,” said Ben dismissively, focusing on Artoo and his travels north.

 

“Wrong! I’m not the one who’s confused; you don’t even know who you are,” insisted Luke.

 

“Oh, and I suppose you know,” quipped Ben, rolling his eyes.

 

“Sure do,” said Luke, elbowing his nephew and making him groan.  “You’re the grandson of Padme and the son of Leia. You have their fierceness in protecting those you love and a natural ability to lead, even if you have about the same amount of gift for public speaking as your grandfather.  You’re the grandson of Anakin and the son of Han. You have the deep love of Christmas of Anakin, and the heart of your father. You even have odd quirks and an amazing ability to fix things, just like me. Yours is a rich history.”

 

“That’s dying,” said Ben, dismissively.  “The Christmas spirit is dying, Anakin’s crazy, and the family is broken up.”

 

Even as he said it, a part of him screamed that it wasn’t all true.  He didn’t want it to be true. Then, there was Uncle Luke.

 

“Amazing.  Every word of what you just said was wrong,” cracked Luke with a small smile, just as he liked to say in the school. “Our Christmas spirit has been reborn thanks to you and Rey showing us what its true value is: family and love.  Anakin was never crazy, and we both know it.”

 

Ben sighed at hearing that, glad that Luke agreed with him.  They had never discussed it before, more because Ben had been afraid to hear Luke’s answer.  

 

Luke continued, “The family has been brought back together at last, as it always should have been.  I’ve stayed away for too long, and Leia knows that our father deserves nothing but the best after all he tried to do for us, even if it was misguided and done out of the wrong kind of love.  Look here, and see your family and how you fit into it.”

 

Luke pulled a mirror out from a red, burlap bag under the seats.  They switched possession of the reins and mirror, allowing Ben to look into the mirror.  Ben gazed at himself, noting that the goatee that he had started to grow out had turned into a full-blown beard across his whole face.  Parts of it even covered his scar, making him appear more rugged and unkempt. He saw the expressive eyes he was always trying to hide, not to mention his big ears. 

 

“That’s not my family.  That’s just my reflection,” replied Ben, blowing hair out of his face after a long pause.  He tried to hand the mirror back. 

 

“No….. Look  _ harder _ ,” said Luke, pointing to his cheeks and pushing the mirror into his face again.

 

Ben did as he was instructed.  This time, he started with the cheeks that Luke pointed to.  At that, he noticed the similar facial structure to his father.  He smiled at that, and when he did, he saw a smile that reminded him of how Anakin used to look at him every day after school.  Even his eyes seemed lighter in that moment, and he could see his mother there, always seeing everything and trying to help everyone.

 

“You see….. We live on in you.  Our spirit, our memory, our legacy lives in you.  As Master Yoda has said, we are what you grow beyond.”

 

“I don’t understand,” said Ben, shaking his head before looking at his reflection again.

 

“You are our legacy; when we leave this world, we leave it to you.  You’ll be how we are remembered.”

 

“That’s a lot to put on one person, and what about the past? Not all of that was good!” cried Ben, rebelling against it, against the chains that Luke seemed to want to put on him.

 

“You’re right.  It  _ is _ too much. I’m sure that is part of the reason why you ran away, why you stayed away and did your own thing, right? Because you wanted to make your own way in the world, correct?” asked Luke, startling Ben.

 

“Yes.  That is part of it deep down,” admitted Ben.  “I’m scared, but I also want to be free.”

 

“You have forgotten what it means to be a Skywalker, then,” said Luke, making Ben furious.

 

“No, that’s not it at all! I'm  _ not _ controlled by fear! That’s not our way, nor is it supposed to be how a Jedi lives out his life. It must be centered in love, not fear. I  _ want _ to finish what Grandfather started, but I don’t know how.”

 

As his voice lost volume, Luke nodded with understanding before placing a hand on Ben’s shoulder. He had never been happier to hear Ben’s answer.

 

“But do you know what, exactly, he started? That is very important,” said Luke.

 

“Well, he started to bring about change to ensure that Christmas was remembered and celebrated properly.  I want to do that,” said Ben, making Luke roll his eyes.

 

“Yes, he does want to do that.  That’s the spirit of it, but how, precisely, did he do that?” asked Luke, trying to guide him.

 

“He tried to become Santa Claus because he was convinced that Qui-Gon was not doing it right.  Are you suggesting that I become Santa Claus? Do you think I have the abilities and qualities needed to become Santa?” asked Ben, point-blank.

 

“Look inside yourself, Ben.  You are  _ more  _ than what you have become so far.  Why else does Rey keep pushing you away?” asked Luke, neatly avoiding the question and making Ben sigh.

 

“Because she thinks there’s something greater out there for her and myself.  I have this magic that I’ve never been able to explain. Does that necessarily mean that I should become Santa?”

 

“Why did father not become Santa?” asked Luke, smiling.

 

“Because he had no magic to speak of.  I do...many things similar to Santa, in fact. I haven’t explored and discovered I have more magic, though.  I’ve been afraid,” admitted Ben, looking down. 

 

“But  _ why  _ are you afraid?” asked Luke, continuing to prod him, even as he earned a dark look from Ben.

 

“I should think that’s fairly obvious,” intoned Ben dryly.  “The last time someone in this family tried that stunt, he was rejected by everyone, including his family.  He was called crazy and was even struck that way for unknown reasons. That’s not a good enough reason to be afraid?”

 

“What is it really?” insisted Luke, placing a comforting hand on Ben’s.

 

Ben let out a breath and looked at his hands. He tried to find the right words to describe his deep fear. 

 

The young man said quietly, “What if the whole family really is crazy? What if Grandfather is? What if I am for imagining and wanting this? What if I’m just making the magic up to draw attention to myself, to justify my actions? What if I'm rejected by all?”

 

“Ben, look at me,” demanded Luke sternly in his best teacher voice.  When he had Ben’s attention, he went on to say, “ _ No one  _ in this family is crazy.  Your grandfather was influenced by the real Sith, and then he was cursed by him.  Your grandfather brought this on himself, but he is not, nor ever will be, crazy. He is just a normal man who loves his family and Christmas.  You aren’t insane, either. You've already been rejected by everyone, and yet, they've welcomed you back. You even found love. That love is far more powerful than all the negativity. They don't understand your magic, but Rey does, even encouraging it. You’re too consistent with your magic.  I’ve watched you carefully; I would know.”

 

Ben heaved a sigh of relief before grabbing Luke and pulling him in for a hug.  “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

 

“You’re welcome.  I should’ve talked about these things with you sooner.  If I had made it clearer that I noticed or even appreciated you and your magic, then you could’ve come to me instead of running away.  If I had-”

 

“There’s no point in what-if’s.  They’re useless at this point,” interrupted Ben.  

 

“Very true and wise,” said Luke, smiling at Ben's desire to stop the pain for Luke but not himself. He reflected that Ben really did care about others, that his father's heart would make him the best Santa yet. Then he handed the reins to Ben again.  “It looks like the winds are changing. Go on, try leading again as sunlight starts to show. You’ll be happy to see what this place looks like in the rising sun.”

 

“Thank you,” said Ben, eagerly taking the reins.  He added, “Where does that leave me now, though? I have to overcome this fear if I want to change and become more than what I am now.”

 

“Yes, you do.  Change is good,” said Luke, nodding.

 

“Yeah, but it’s not easy,” replied Ben, looking chagrined.  “I know what I have to do, but doing this means I’ll have to face my past.  I’ve been running from it for so long.”

 

All of a sudden, Luke picked up the whip that was on the floor of the sleigh and whacked it on top of Ben’s head.  

 

“Ow! What was that for?” screamed Ben in pain, rubbing the area where the whip had hit his head.

 

“It doesn’t matter! It’s in the past,” said Luke, grinning like a lunatic.

 

“Yeah, but it still hurts,” said Ben, glaring at his uncle with concern, trying to understand the lesson.

 

“Oh yes, the past can hurt.  But, the way I see it, you can either run from it…..or, learn from it,” said Luke, picking up the whip again and going to hit Ben again.

 

However, that time, Ben was ready.  He stopped Luke’s hand and the whip from coming down on his already bruised head and ego, making Luke laugh at being caught.

 

“Ha! You see? So, what are you going to do now?” asked Luke, putting his hands on his hips, whip still in hand.

 

“First, I’m going to take that whip and ensure that you don’t hit anybody with it except Artoo,” said Ben, smiling now and neatly manhandling the whip out of Luke’s grasp.  “Second, I’m going to pay attention to my path ahead so that I can remember how to get here in the future.”

 

“Smart man.  Definitely one of mine, even if I want that whip back,” muttered Luke, smiling in spite of his words.

 

“Not going to happen,” said Ben primly before moving the reins and yelling to Artoo, “Artoo, faster!”

 

The reindeer responded well and began to cantor toward his old home.  After enjoying several minutes of the bracing air flying in his face and feeling the wind rush through his hair, Ben turned back to his uncle.

 

“How far do we have left to go?”

 

“Not long now.  Maybe an hour. I see a familiar landmark ahead.”

 

Soon, Luke was explaining all that Ben saw, and he kept up the commentary until they could see the North Pole on the horizon.  Then, Luke wasn’t sure who wanted to be there faster: Ben or Artoo. It was as though Artoo could feel Ben’s excitement and need to be there as he pushed himself faster, and Ben kept shouting encouraging words until they were pulling up in front of the stables.

 

As soon as they stopped, Luke said, “Ben, get out of the sleigh, and brace yourself.”

 

Ben gave him a face of disbelief but did as told before Luke added, “Believe me, you’ll thank me later.  I’m speaking from experience.”

 

“Oh my!”

 

Sure enough, all of the reindeer in the stables came pounding toward Ben, and even Artoo broke free of his reins to join the herd.  Ben found himself overwhelmed with affectionate reindeer as he tried to read the tags on each of the reindeer before petting them.

 

“What is the meaning of this?! First they ran away for a visitor, and now they've gone and done it again,” said Threepio as he hustled outside, looking for his missing reindeer. “Oh dear. Oh my. This is unique.”

 

“Threepio, remind me to buy you a pint of hot chocolate later in repayment for all the trouble I caused you with visitors lately,” joked Luke. “I have a good feeling this is going to happen more often.”

 

Threepio's face fell. “Even their growing restless for the last hour...whenever he comes to visit?”

 

“The last hour?” parroted Luke and his nephew in surprise. 

 

“They knew we were coming for the last hour? Do they miss Artoo that much?” asked Ben, not quite willing to believe it was because of him.

 

“No, certainly not. They used to see him and Master Luke all the time; they've never acted this strange around anyone but Santa...and now you and Miss Rey. It is most peculiar,” commented Threepio, resting his chin on his right hand as he tried to figure out the puzzle.

 

“I thought they hated everyone,” replied Ben, glad all the same that he was an exception. “That's what I was taught at least.”

 

“Oh, it's very true. You don't have to clean out their stalls every day, or else you'd know it, too. Nasty things,” grumbled Threepio with distaste. Upon seeing Yoda and Obi-wan appear with troubled faces, he added, “But if that is where you need me most, then I'm happy to work here.”

 

As Luke approached, the reindeer finally left Ben and trotted back to their warm stalls. Luke whispered to his nephew, “He complains a lot, but he's harmless. Very hardworking, and they've slowly warmed up to him. He did it temporarily when the last keeper died suddenly, and he's become permanent.”

 

Ben nodded, grateful for the information. Threepio was a transplant from the village from many years ago if his wrinkles, scraggly beard, and bald head were any indication. 

 

“Ben, this is Threepio. Beside him is Master Obi-wan, and Master Yoda is the shortest one. Watch your knees and shins with him,” warned Luke playfully, making all but Yoda chuckle. 

 

Yoda rolled his eyes and said, “Short of stature I may be. Still able to injure you for impudent comments am I.”

 

“I know, Master Yoda. I know,” said Luke, smiling as he waved toward the indoors. “Are we going inside, we are we going to stand out here and freeze together?”

 

“Let's go inside,” said Obi-wan before turning to Ben. “How much has Luke told you about what I do?”

 

“In school? A great deal. Has it changed in ten years?” asked Ben curiously.

 

“No, not really. Toy-making has its own set of rules and problems. However, something I forgot to mention to our visitor yesterday is that my position as leader of the toy-making elves is about to be combined with Yoda's position. I could easily do them both, but Yoda has had more difficulty doing everything as he has aged. I also want to retire.”

 

“What does that mean for someone who would take your place then?” asked Ben, looking worried. 

 

“You want to do this?” asked Obi-wan, very surprised. 

 

“No, it's not for me! It's for… someone else,” said Ben, not wanting to bring up Rey's name until he was sure that she wanted to do it. “My interest lies elsewhere, with someone not here.”

 

“Busy with supply emergency Qui-Gon is. Show you around we will until then,” said Yoda, looking pleased.

Ben had had many expectations about what the North Pole would look like after hearing so much from his family, but his imagination still paled to the real thing. Every room was bigger, the colors brighter, the elves more energetic and noisy, and more. As he stood in the center of the North Pole, he found himself wandering over to the grandstand set up in the middle, where he assumed Santa would be. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he stood there: some great enlightenment, a sense of power, or more sense of Christmas perhaps. Instead, once the feeling of rightness passed, he felt overwhelmed and a little humble as elves walked by and smiled at him, not bothered in the least that he stood up there. They seemed to accept him without hesitation, something he wasn’t used to. He wanted to do right by them, but even more than that, he wanted to know  _ everything.  _ Everything good and bad, and how he could improve it. Everything about everyone so that he could make the world a better place with more love and Christmas spirit in all. 

 

When he joined the men watching him patiently, he requested to see the toy shop next. As they walked, he asked,”Is it normal for people to stand where I was in the center there?”

 

“No,” said Obi-wan, shaking his head. “However, you’re a special guest. How did it feel?”

 

“At first, really cool. There was this sense of rightness I can't explain,” he said in awe before adding, “at least until I imagine everyone standing around and looking at me. Then it was overwhelming and a little humbling.”

 

“Being up there requires a lot of responsibility and a desire to lead by example and sacrifice. Are you ready to live that kind of life?” asked Obi-wan, leading him toward the toy shop.

 

“Yes. If it meant that everyone believed in Christmas and had a better experience, then that's enough for me,” said Ben, thinking back to his past. “I hid from that responsibility before, and I hated myself for it. As soon as I came back and did more, everything got better. That's no accident.”

 

“It certainly isn't,” said Luke solemnly as Yoda beamed.

 

When they made it to the bustling toy shop, Ben was amazed at the organized chaos inside. Elves everywhere worked furiously on that one last gift needed for boys and girls everywhere, other elves holding lists and checking that everything was there and accounted for, or would be made in time based on what was available. It took all year to make so many toys, but the elves seemed to love doing it, if their smiles, laughter, and singing were any indication. 

 

When they came to the west end of the toy shop, they found several elves arguing.

 

“Trouble there is. State it,” said Yoda, used to their theatrics. 

 

“We went back to get more wood to make these toys, but all that's left is cracked or broken. We can't decide what to do. I want to order more, but he thinks we don't have enough time. These broken pieces, however, aren't big enough by themselves.”

 

The other elf showed the wood and the order form and time needed on a list. “It's just not feasible! We need to make do with what we have-”

 

“But you don't have a good plan to use it! What's the point?” countered the other.

 

The two oldest men looked at one another before turning to Ben with cryptic smiles. Ben was quickly discovering where Luke picked up the habit from. 

 

“Any ideas, Ben?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” said Ben as he took the prints for the toys in his hand. “How long are the shortest and longest pieces?”

 

After receiving the numbers and doing a quick calculation, he laid out a plan for using what they had, as he, too, did not believe there was enough time. While both elves were skeptical that it would work, Ben didn't care and quickly found some scrap wood to use as a demonstration. When he showed how it could work, all were impressed.

 

“Good plan you have from Master Solo. Use it you shall,” said Yoda, looking pleased. 

 

“Solo? As in related to Skywalker?” asked one of the elves.

 

“Yes. I'm the grandson of Anakin,” said Ben, deciding to get the unpleasantness out of the way.

 

“Why didn't you say so, sooner? We trust all Skywalkers with toys,” said the same elf with a grin before shaking his hand. 

 

“We're honored you helped us, Master Solo. Usually it's only those two or Santa,” said the other elf.

 

“What about Mrs. Claus?” asked Ben in horror.

 

The thought of not having Rey beside him while repairing toys and fixing problems seemed impossible. It was only possible in his mind if she was beside him. She loved doing it as much as he did, and she was just as clever and capable as him. It was an injustice to keep her out, a waste of talent. 

 

“What about her?” asked Luke, looking smug.

 

“Doesn't she get involved in all this with me-Mr. Claus?” he stuttered, trying to hide his feelings. 

 

“Not since Qui-Gon took over, I'm afraid,” said Obi-wan. “She wasn't interested in this sort of thing, and then she died so soon into coming here that no one is used to having her here in the shop.”

 

“Well, that should change. I bet she would have lots of good ideas as well.”

 

“Big change that would be,” said Yoda, eyeing him.

 

“I'll talk to the current Santa right now and make it possible. It seems pointless not to have someone who loves Christmas and making toys that much not be involved,” Ben replied, looking for the exit. “Where is Santa right now?”

 

“In the store room. We'll show you,” said Luke, looking positively gleeful at Ben's bringing up of Rey so quickly and protectively. 

 

It boded well for their future together if Ben wanted her beside him every step of the way.

 

The walk to the storage area wasn't far, but Ben quickly realized why there was such a big domed area in the middle. It was to hold all the raw materials and toys already made. The size of the piles of stuff and wrapped items was truly impressive. After navigating through a veritable maze of carefully labeled shelves, they first heard Santa as he talked through a problem with elves. Following the voice, Ben soon saw him.

 

For one brief second, he was deeply afraid of meeting Santa. After all the history between Santa and his grandfather, he worried Santa harbored some lingering ill-will toward him, and he would have understood it. 

 

What he failed to realize was that, just like the elves, Santa forgave easily and remembered the good of Anakin. Even before they announced their presence, Santa stopped and excused himself while speaking to the elves.

 

When he turned around, Santa smiled warmly at Ben before beckoning him forward. “Welcome, Ben, to the North Pole. I've been eager to meet you after all I've heard of you from your family and Rey. Come here. I'd love to have your perspective on this problem we're having.”

 

Ben had never been more relieved. All self-consciousness was lost as he discovered yet another problem to solve. Order had to be brought back to all this disorder. 

 

After much explaining and discussion, a solution was found between Ben and Santa.  When the elves had everything under control and were back to work, Santa turned to Ben. 

 

“Thank you for your assistance, Ben. Not many would just walk into that sticky situation between elves like that without a second thought. Why did you?”

 

“Because I wanted to help,” said Ben. “Usually there's a simple solution if you look at it and think about it with a clear mind. If it involves or helps with Christmas, then I want to help.”

 

“That's good. Thank you for your help. If you have any questions-”

 

“I do,” interrupted Ben seriously. “Is Mrs. Claus really not allowed to be in the toy shop? That sounds counterproductive to work getting done. Can that be changed?”

 

“Why do you want to know?” asked Santa, gesturing for Ben to follow him out of the room. As they headed to Santa's private room, the other three went off in another direction, content to let Santa handle the rest. 

 

“Why does it matter?” returned Ben. “I'm worried about Mrs. Claus here, not me. Sure, she doesn't currently live, but when you retire, a new Santa and Mrs. Claus will be here. She shouldn't be left out just because of a stupid tradition.”

 

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with you?” asked Santa, opening his door. “If so, then why even have this conversation? I'm only making changes for my replacement. Perhaps his wife isn't interested in such things. Why force her?”

 

Ben saw no way around it; he had to tell Santa  _ something  _ of his plans to make it work. For Rey's sake, he needed to do this. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't, and he hated not having her there with him.

 

“Because you wouldn't be forcing her in this instance,” said Ben slowly before stepping into the room quickly. 

 

“How do you know that?” asked Santa as he walked in. 

 

When the door was closed, Ben answered, “Because I believe I'm meant to be the next Santa Claus-”

 

“Meant?” interrupted Qui-gon, giving Ben a hard look.

 

Ben took a deep breath, preparing himself to say the whole truth.

 

“It's more than that. I  _ want  _ to be the next Santa Claus. I've dreamed about doing so since I was young, maybe six or seven,” he admitted. “I have unexplained magic. It only makes sense to do this, and after coming here, I  _ want  _ to do it.”

 

“You want to deal with all these problems daily?” asked Santa, looking impressed. 

 

“If it's for the greater good of Christmas, always. If you love what you do, it's not a chore. It feels right. The Whills has made it clear I should, but I was afraid for so long.”

 

“You're not anymore? Not afraid of how others will react to you wanting to do that? Not afraid of being called crazy?” commented Santa, smiling and sitting down.

 

Ben sat across from him and grimaced. “No. I've already been called crazy. I'll survive and prove to them why I should be. Besides, those who matter most support me.”

 

“That's a nice change that you know  _ this _ time. If only you had known previously,” muttered Santa ruefully. 

 

“It's in the past. I've forgiven and moved on, determined to learn from the past," explained Ben calmly. 

 

Santa gave him another questioning look. “You've forgiven everyone?” 

 

“Almost everyone. Just not Poe,” said Ben, looking embarrassed. “I can't-I don't know how to reach out to him and make this work-”

 

“Patience, my boy. All in good time. Just know that if you do want to take up this mantle of responsibility, you must forgive him completely. Hate and unforgiveness go against everything Christmas is. Having that love and lack of concern is the only way to not let others influence you improperly, just like your grandfather was. His love and pride were warped; don't let it happen to you,” warned Santa. 

 

“He was influenced by someone very skilled at it,” said Ben, trying to justify his grandfather. 

 

“True. Palpatine was the Sith, hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike. However, if Anakin hadn't already had some kernel of distrust and desire for more there, then Palpatine would've moved on to another. He's still responsible in the end for going through with all of it.”

 

“Agreed,” said Ben, relieved that Santa didn't seem to hate Anakin as he feared. “But I don't know how long it'll take to figure this out with Dameron.”

 

“Then I suggest you hurry. Christmas is coming. I'd like you to be more involved,” said Santa. “I believe that you can do this, and will do it well.”

 

“However, I can't do this without Rey. I love her; I think she's meant to be Mrs. Claus,” said Ben, looping back to their earlier discussion. 

 

“I think she is, too. She has all the compassion and love of Christmas needed to do this, and has the magic that will make others accept her without question.”

 

“Which is why we need to change the policy in the toy shop for Mrs. Claus. Rey  _ loves  _ making and fixing things. She'll want to do it, and I want her beside me,” said Ben, pleading his case. “She  _ belongs  _ there.”

 

“Then it shall be done. It could be done when you take over, but sooner works for me,” said Santa, glad that that had been resolved. 

 

“I'd rather it be now. It'll probably take some time before they accept me as Santa and trust me implicitly as they do you. Then they'll have to adjust to Rey as well. That will all take time, but we'll transition into it,” said Ben, laying out his brief plan. “They'll get used to her by degrees.”

 

“What about with regard to you, though? What do you plan to do about her in the interim?” asked Santa curiously. “Are you waiting to marry her for some reason? You already love her.”

 

Ben wasn't shocked that the older man somehow knew. 

 

“I know she loves me, but we haven't known each other long. I wanted to give her more time to adjust to us as a couple before I asked to marry her. I want to. It's only a matter of time-”

 

“Time you don't have,” reminded Santa. “In these sorts of situations, you just know or you don't. Once you know, don't let her go. This is the voice of experience talking here.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Ben, not understanding as he leaned forward on his hands.

 

“I waited to ask my wife because of the huge responsibility it was. I didn't spend as much time with her as I should have, and when she got sick soon after we were married, we ended up only having three months together. So much wasted time because I was afraid. Don't make the same mistake I did, Ben,” said Santa, looking sad. “That is one of my few regrets.”

 

“What are your other ones?” asked Ben curiously, wanting to know for the future. 

 

“I didn't kick Palpatine out when I should have, nor spoke to Anakin enough to prevent this. As a result, that disaster happened. I was forced to not let anyone else from the village stay. That has hurt all of us, and now we're having to learn the hard way.”

 

“So when I see a problem, deal with it immediately, and don't react with a knee jerk response. Got it,” said Ben. “I guess we're more alike than I thought.”

 

“Yes. It comes with the territory, I'm afraid. You have a lot to do between now and Christmas. As much as I'd like to sit and talk more with you, I think your time is better served going back to Jediville for the time being. You must be ready to deal with the backlash and being called crazy even more,” said Santa, getting up. “Any last questions?”

 

“No. You've been very helpful. Thank you for believing in me,” said Ben, shaking Santa's hand. “I look forward to coming back here soon with Rey.”

 

“Good. Let's go find Luke, shall we?”

 

They made their way toward Yoda's room, sure that all were situated in there since it was the biggest and most comfortable. Right before they got to the door, it opened, and Paige came out, smiling.

 

“Paige!”

 

“Ben? What are you doing here?” she asked, giving both men a puzzled look. “I thought you hated Christmas.”

 

“Only the version perpetuated by Jediville. It's a perversion of what it should be, what's here. What we learned about is what I believe in and love,” said Ben, ready to stand up for himself as he approached her with open palms. “I want the same things as you. You want to rise above what your parents did. You want to help here, just as much as I do. You want to make your family proud, and you will by doing this.”

 

“How did you know all that?” she asked, shocked that he knew so much.

 

Not even Rose knew that. She was too afraid to admit it to Rose. 

 

“I just do, the same way I knew what to get you for Christmas each of those years at school,” he replied, shrugging. “It makes sense for you after losing your parents as you did.”

 

Her face fell at the mention of her parents, but she gave Ben the benefit of the doubt. He had always had a certain way about him that made him different, and she had assumed that it was because he was actually the Sith. Why the Sith would give presents so eagerly had baffled her, but now she was really confused how he knew. 

 

At least until she noticed the proud hand of Santa on Ben's shoulder. Santa didn't seem bothered by it, and the fact that Santa had always been able to know things about her, especially what she wanted, began to set off connections in her mind as she looked between the men more carefully. 

 

“Ben?” asked Paige to Santa, her voice raised ten notches.  “Seriously?”

 

“That was fast,” muttered Ben, making Santa grin. 

 

Santa replied, “She was always fast on the uptake, if you recall from school.”

 

“I do,” replied Ben.  “However, she didn’t look at me with such disbelief back then.”

 

“Can you blame me?” she returned, glaring at him.  “How is this going to work?”

 

“About as smoothly as it usually does when it involves a Skywalker,” said Santa, smiling mischievously, making Ben sigh dramatically.

 

“Which means it can still get more screwed up before then.  Somehow he always makes it work, and I guess I’m just going to have to trust,” she said, seeing the inevitable in how Santa spoke.  “Ben, please tell me you don’t plan to screw up anymore.”

 

“I won’t make a promise I can’t keep,” he replied, frowning slightly.  “I never intend to.”

 

“Good thing you have support this time, eh?” said Santa, elbowing Ben.

 

Ben brightened considerably, and Paige was amazed by the big, goofy grin that overcame his face. What did that mean?

 

“Yes. I don't deserve Rey, but I'm doing my best for her,” said Ben to Santa, the big smile still in place.

 

It wasn't until Ben was entering the stables that Paige finally put it all together. Walking up to Santa, she said, “Is that why they both came? She makes total sense, but how did they even meet?”

 

“Love is strange; it's best not to question it sometimes,” said Santa, motioning for them to head back. “I think you'll find that you'll warm to him quickly. You used to speak well of him, as I recall.”

 

“That was before all that with him happened. However, I trust you.”

 

“Thank you,” said Santa. “Believe in them both. They're going to need it for what's ahead.”

 

Meanwhile, back in the stables, Ben was attacked by reindeer kisses again. Threepio had been knocked over in the stampede to reach Ben, so he lamented to no one in particular, “This is madness! It's not fair.” But only after saying “Oh my” for the one hundredth time that day. 

 

“Cheer up, Threepio. This is going to be happening a lot as Ben comes more often to take his rightful place,” said Luke dryly as he pulled Threepio's head out of the mound of hay.

 

“We're doomed,” bemoaned Threepio, throwing up his hands. “Thank you, Master Luke.”

 

“It's always a pleasure to see you again, Threepio. Never change, especially for Ben,” said Luke with a wink before calling Artoo forward. 

 

Soon after that, Ben managed to extricate himself from the herd of reindeer and hopped into the driver's seat again, much to Luke's pleasure. Using his newfound confidence and the words of advice from Luke, Ben was able to successfully navigate his way out of the North Pole. Once they began to see the same flat lands of snow and ice, Ben was more talkative.

 

“It was good to see Paige again. I hadn't talked much to her after school since we went down such different paths; I was glad at least she went to the North Pole last year.”

 

“She deserved it,” agreed Luke, nodding. “There was much discussion about when to bring her there.”

 

“It should have been sooner. She was ready; I watched her,” said Ben, not worried about how he sounded. “She was so happy to go…I wanted to be jealous, but I couldn't hold it against her after how hard she had worked.”

 

“ _ You _ may have felt she was ready sooner, but Maz didn't think so,” said Luke, letting him in on one of the secret spies for the North Pole. “She was insistent that Paige needed more time.”

 

Ben narrowed his eyes slightly before saying, “So that's who it is. I guess I should have known since she used to be up there. Paige is a good fit with her nurse and firefighter training.”

 

“She is. The elves all like and trust her now,” said Luke. “They didn't for a time.”

 

“She's dedicated and hardworking. They were bound to. I'm just surprised they took to me so quickly. I knew grandfather was well-liked before he left, but not  _ that  _ much.”

 

His stormy eyes were only pacified by Luke's cringe and slight ducking of shoulders. 

 

“Oh yes, he was well-liked. I should've mentioned that a little more. They wanted me there afterward, but there was a need for me elsewhere. I had sensed it, as had others. I'm glad I found that, thanks to your mother,” said Luke humbly.

 

“Teaching us?” asked Ben, shocked. “You think that's where you were needed most?”

 

“Yes. Someone had to prepare the next group of people to run the North Pole when I'm gone,” said Luke. “I've done many things in my time. Teaching was the most frustrating and rewarding.”

 

“How much frustration because of me?” asked Ben, eyes kept straight ahead. 

 

“Not much during school. I worried most about your safety when you disappeared so often. I didn't realize where you were going, but I should have,” said Luke, shaking his head.

 

Ben hunched forward and scowled. “It was a habit by then. I couldn't help myself-”

 

“There's no need to justify yourself to me, Ben. I understand,” Luke, placing a calming hand on Ben's shoulder, allowing him to relax. “I didn't try to ask you about any of it growing up like I should've. I taught and encouraged what was naturally there, but you didn't need much after all your time with Father.”

 

“So I was more frustrating after school? After I became the Sith?” asked Ben, sneaking a peek at his uncle.

 

“I was frustrated at first that you were going down a path I couldn't follow, one that was the opposite of where you belonged, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was more at fault. I was more frustrated with myself,” said Luke thoughtfully.  

 

The two continued discussing the past until they were almost to Jediville. When they could see the mountains, Luke began giving more directions about things to look out for when traveling. It was the closest Ben had ever felt to his uncle in a long time as they compared travel paths from mountains to the village, and what methods they liked for climbing mountains. 

 

“Not that you really need any of those things to go up,” said Luke, chuckling. “You've got magic for that.”

 

“I've never tried - oh wait,” said Ben, remembering past times with Rey. “Maybe I have without meaning to.”

 

“Rey really helped you a lot more than I give her credit for. I hope you intend to do right by her soon,” said Luke. “After hearing from your parents about how she would look at you-”

 

“How did she look at me?” asked Ben. “How did Mother describe it?”

 

“As though she had love shining from her every time she looked at you, or just finished talking to you. I've seen snatches since coming back, and I'm inclined to agree.”

 

“So you think she would agree to marry me?” asked Ben. “Soon?”

 

“You're considering it? Good. Yes, I think she would,” said Luke as they passed the gates of Jediville. “Don't be afraid when it comes to her.”

 

“If only it were that easy. Everyone has walked away from me, even her,” said Ben, looking sad.

 

“Only because you were ignoring your true calling, and she at some level realized it,” said Luke. “It's called tough love, Benny boy. Get used to it from her.”

 

“You haven't called me that since….I don't actually remember,” said Ben, looking thoughtful.

 

“It might have happened once after Father left the North Pole, but it was rare. I know I wasn't as cheerful after that,” said Luke, looking ashamed. “However, you'll always be a kid to me. Unless of course you grow out that beard more.”

 

Ben chuckled. “Rey likes the idea of me with a beard. I don't think she knows what she's asking for.”

 

“She had none whatsoever. She'll survive and shave it off in the middle of the night if she hates it that much,” said Luke, making Ben choke on a sugar cookie he was munching on. 

 

“She doesn't hate  _ anything _ . I think she'll really like this beard,” said Ben, touching his beard protectively.

 

“Then she really dislikes Poe.”

 

“That's because I'm stubborn. I'm going to fix that,” said Ben. “I  _ have  _ to reconcile with Poe. I wanted to wait until after I became Santa, but Qui-Gon was pretty clear about it. I'm not taking any chances.”

 

“It's for the best,” said Luke, nodding. “Then you'll be back to where you were before Father went crazy, right after you came back to the village. I was proud of you, of the way you held and celebrated Christmas within you. You've slowly come back to that thanks to Rey.”

 

“It's not hidden, or that's how Rey explains it. Did you ever lose complete hope in me?” asked Ben seriously.

 

“No. I never could. I always remember how you were growing up, how you were at school. It was impossible to do that,” said Luke, pulling out the old gift that he had been fingering in his pocket. “This old gift of yours has always kept the hope alive.”

 

“You still have that?! After all these years? I remember making that,” said Ben, staring wide-eyed at the beaten up, crinkled card. “I was so young.”

 

“Even then, I wondered,” said Luke, smiling at the gift. “Turn a little. It's easier to navigate into the village at an angle.”

 

Ben did as instructed, and they slowed down considerably as they finally entered the village. Suddenly, all Ben could think about was Rey, wondering where she was and how soon before he could see her. When they stopped the sleigh near the Solo home, Ben wrenched his attention away from Rey to look at his uncle again.

 

Luke's weathered, wrinkled look and tired eyes spoke of his age, but the proud smile on his face said that he still had much hope. Hope in Ben. To know he wasn't a failure, that he wasn't crazy unless everyone around him recently was, gave him the courage to lean in and hug Luke briefly, hoping that this was the beginning of something good between them.

 

“Thank you, Uncle Luke, for believing in me.”

 

“Always, kid,” said Luke, hugging him back after a pause of realization. 

 

With that, the two separated and headed inside. After a brief conversation with his parents and a hug for Anakin, Ben went in search of Rey. Now more than ever, he wanted Rey to be there with him, to share in this new joy and understanding he had since it was all because of her.

 

It was near dinnertime when Ben jogged up to Rose's home. He knocked frantically, wanting to speak to her or just see her. As soon as the door opened, he saw feminine boots and gasped, “I've missed you so much.”

 

“I've...missed you, too, in the twenty-four hours since I last saw you,” said Rose, looking awkward before noticing someone beside her. Then, she grinned. “However, I think there's someone here who's missed you a lot more than I have.”

 

Rose moved back amidst giggling and muted whispers to get away until Rey stepped into the doorway, her eyes hopeful and curious. “Would you like to come in, Ben?”

 

“Yes. Also some hot chocolate if you have it,” requested Ben as he walked inside, past the open hands of Rey that waved him in. 

 

“Sure,” she replied, closing the door, only for Ben to back up against it, making her draw closer to him. She tilted her head up, eyeing him carefully. “Why are you here?”

 

“It's not enough that I miss you?” he intoned, crossing his arms sullenly. 

 

“No. Actually, it is,” she replied with a sly smile, placing her right hand on top of his before using her left to yank his shoulder and head lower to meet her face. “Hi. I've missed you, too.”

 

He knew he shouldn't, but he did it anyway. It was meant to be a small peck, but as his hands found her waist and neck, he buried himself in her - in her minty taste, her familiar feel, her comforting warmth, and her vanilla scent - as much as he could, wanting to memorize it forever. She kissed back with equal fervor, forcing him against the door as she pressed herself against him. When they finally pulled apart with pink cheeks and bruised lips, they were both pleased, if a little breathless. 

 

“Please tell me you're here...for more than just missing me,” said Rey as she caught her breath. 

 

“I am,” he admitted, taking her right cheek. “I went to the North Pole today. I spoke to the people I needed to, and I reconciled with Uncle Luke. I'd say it was a good start to the day.”

 

“Only good?” asked Rey skeptically. 

 

“It's now the best because of you,” he said honestly, holding her left cheek as well. “You make everything brighter and better with you in it. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?”

 

She stopped breathing. As her eyes took him in, beyond shocked that he would ask, he added, “I know what I want to do with my life. The solution was always there, even if I ignored or feared it. You forced me to see it and bring it to life, though. It's not complete without you, though,” he insisted. “Have dinner with me. Please.”

 

“I thought you'd never ask," said Rey, grinning. “Where would you like to go?”

 

It was right about then Ben realized the flaw in his plans. He hadn't thought far enough ahead, and he stammered awkwardly as he thought of every place that he wanted to visit that might accept him. Finally, after a few minutes of floundering, he suggested, “Chicken in the Pot? I haven't been there in a very long time.”

 

“I think they'd love to see you, too. Sure, sounds perfect,” said Rey, taking him by the hand and leading him quietly over to the hallway. When they stuck their heads silently around the corner, they found Rose and Finn listening raptly. “I knew it! Now Ben gets to stay for dinner,” said Rey triumphantly. 

 

“Sure, as long as you both agree to tell us all about the North Pole,” said Finn. 

 

“Dinner is just about ready anyway. Did you see Paige while there?” asked Rose of Ben as the four went to the kitchen.

 

“Yes,” said both Ben and Rey in sync, raising eyebrows at the other in response.

 

For a time, the four discussed how well Paige was adjusting to the North Pole before describing the general layout of the area. Everyone enjoyed the conversation and new knowledge, not to mention the funny stories of Threepio and how both got trampled by reindeer. 

 

When dinner was done, Finn tried his hand at the piano that Paige had used to play while the rest sang Christmas carols. It was a joyful noise as Rose sat alongside Finn on the wooden bench, and Ben and Rey stood with arms looped around the other comfortably as they sang proudly, much more sure of themselves than ever before. Eventually, Rey leaned her head on Ben's shoulder, and he brought his head closer to enjoy the moment more. 

 

When Ben finally left, Rey walked him to the door. 

 

“When are you having dinner with my family? I want you to enjoy it with everyone there for once. It's truly something special now,” said Ben. “It's all because of you that this happened. I think you want to see this.”

 

“You only think?” said Rey, giving him a pointed look.

 

“I could know if I tried, but I'm not. I've learned to control the magic in that respect,” explained Ben. “I don't have to see and know unless I knowingly choose to do so. However, you've always been honest about what you want.”

 

“True. Either two nights from now, or soon after that,” said Rey. “It'll have to be soon since I'm also assisting Rose with wedding preps before the wedding.”

 

“Is it really one week before Christmas Eve?” asked Ben, despairing at the thought of so little time to talk to Poe. 

 

“Yes, but we'll make the most of it. Thank you for this, Ben,” she said, giving him one last kiss. “I'll see you soon.”

 

“I hope it comes quickly,” he said, his eyes resting on her lips with interest. 

 

Rey was soon shooing him out, and then Finn and Rose were pouncing on her.

 

“What is he doing? What's this big career for both of you?” asked Rose.

 

“It's time for us to accept our destiny. Finn should know already to some degree after all he saw during the contests,” said Rey mysteriously. 

 

Rose glared at Finn, who seemed dumbstruck. “Destiny?” asked Finn, scratching his head.

 

“The forces of destiny are at work here. Why else would we have magic?” she said before wishing them both good night.

 

Rose continued to be confused, and Finn puzzled until his puzzler was sore. It didn't quite make sense, but nothing ever did when it involved Ben Solo. He just didn't realize how involved both of them were in each other's futures. 

 

When Ben got home, Han was at the door. “How was dinner with Rey?”

 

“It wasn't just the two of us, if that's what you want to know. It was with Rose and Finn, too. Tomorrow will be special,” said Ben, smiling warmly. “I'm going to explain it all tomorrow.”

 

“Good. Then it's imperative we visit Lando tomorrow,” said Han. “Chewie and I are going with you.”

 

“I'm going there for dinner with Rey. No need,” said Ben, trying to get out of it.

 

“Then we're definitely going. First thing tomorrow, no excuses,” said Han, giving Ben a firm look.

 

Ben sighed. “There’s nothing more special than awkward father-son bonding time after all.”

 

“That's the spirit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Just as a heads up, there might be slightly more of a delay with these last four chapters since I don't have those written.


	19. The Week Before Christmas Eve: The First Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben visits Lando with Han and company to get advice, and then Ben and Rey go on an actual date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!!
> 
> Sorry about the long delay. Life happened, and then I decided to finish writing the whole thing before posting again. 5 chapters and an epilogue left....let's do this!
> 
> I own nothing. If you squint, you'll see lots of canon references.

_ Somewhere in the dark _

_ Beyond all the cold _

_ There is a child that's part of my soul. _

_ That's part of my soul. _

_ Got to get back to a reason. - Back to a Reason II _

  
  


"You're quiet this morning; you're nervous," said Han at the breakfast table.

 

"No, I'm not. It's excitement. It's an actual date with Rey-"

 

"About time," said Leia as Han whistled.

 

"We're seeing Lando this morning," said Han, checking his watch. "As soon as we finish here."

 

"I don't need dating advice," insisted Ben.

 

"That's why you told the girl you love that everyone should aspire to be weird like her," intoned Leia, making Ben cringe.

 

Even Anakin glared at Ben before slapping his face. Luke looked impressed by Ben's inability to talk to women.

 

"I'm not perfect," said Ben, not terribly bothered.

 

"Clearly. That's why we're leaving shortly. Let's grab Chewie and find my old friend," said Han before taking his last bite of food. "Princess, will you take care of the dishes?"

 

"Since you're the one who didn't teach him right the first time, you better help him now," said Leia, waving the men out. 

 

Han shrugged and got ready while the rest of the family snickered. Luke was elbowing Han the rest of the way to Chewie's house next door, and Ben kept trying to find a way to sneak away. Alas, his family wouldn't let him.

 

"Look, everything's going to be fine. Trust me," said Han to his son as they approached the restaurant. 

 

Chewie sniggered. Han gave him a dark look. Lando met them at the door with open arms.

 

"Why you, angry, building-burning, Christmas-hating Sith. You got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled."

 

All stared in concern, except Ben. He raised an eyebrow, not believing the words at all based on how he read Lando. "I'm not the Sith, and you don't believe it, either."

 

After laughing, Lando said, "Welcome home, Ben." The two hugged warmly, Lando glad to see the once little boy at knee height now tower over him. 

 

Luke gave Han a look, who just waved him toward the old friend as Lando approached.

 

"Han, old friend, it's about time you set foot in here and had my food. How's my diner?"

 

" _ Your  _ diner? Hey, remember you lost her to me, fair and square-"

 

"I think you remember differently than me," said Lando, winking at Ben and Chewie. "How you doin', Chewbacca? Still hanging around with this man of questionable food content?"

 

Chewie guffawed as Ben and Luke tried not to laugh too hard. Han was slightly miffed. 

 

"It's not questionable in the least," muttered Han. "It's just greasy and delicious."

 

"Hello, what have we here?" Lando asked, eyeing Luke. "Is this my favorite toy maker? It's been too long," said Lando, hugging Luke. 

 

"It's good to see you again, Lando," said Luke, who was really just along for the ride like Chewie was. "I hope you have some time to talk."

 

"I always have time for my favorite people, especially the Holiday Cheermeister," said Lando, showing all to a table. "L3, we have special guests!"

 

Once everyone was seated and forced to order something, L3 visited the table with eggnog.

 

"Welcome, gentlemen. Here's our specialty eggnog. I'll be back later to chat, but I have work in the back right now. Enjoy!"

 

As all passed around the white mugs tastefully decorated with sky blue snowflakes, Lando's face grew more serious. "What have you done this time? How can I help you today, my friends?"

 

"Ah, repairs. I was hoping you could help Ben out-"

 

"I don't need help. She loves me, even if she refuses to admit it out loud. She'll say it when she's ready," insisted Ben. 

 

"Do you want to tell him what you said, or shall I?" asked Han, making Ben sigh.

 

"It was just the one time calling her weird-"

 

"Along with many awkward pauses and staring," said Han before Chewie made a comment about the contests. "Oh yeah, good point, Chewie! He-"

 

"I saw him during the contests," said Lando congenially. "He was a mess and not doing himself any favors with Rey. However, she still likes him a lot, from what I could tell when she visited less than a week ago."

 

Ben sighed in relief ...at least until the older men spoke again. 

 

"What sort of issues is my Little Starfighter having with Rey now?" asked Lando, leaning in with a conspiratorial grin. "Tell Unca Wanwo everything."

 

Ben felt warm and awkward. "I-"

 

"He can't talk to Rey," said Han, making Ben turn toward him. 

 

"We've carried on many conversations-"

 

"How many not including arguing?" asked Han.

 

"More than you and Mom," shot back Ben, making everyone but Han bust out laughing. 

 

"You certainly argued a good deal during the contests, though," said Lando, trying to redirect the conversation. "What's your goal with Rey?"

 

"To marry her so that we can become Santa and Mrs. Claus," said Ben seriously.

 

Lando stared, wide-eyed, while Luke looked on proudly. Han kept exchanging knowing looks with Chewie. 

 

When Ben saw the wide range of reactions, he asked, "What's wrong? It's the truth. I love her, and I want to marry her."

 

"Ben, you are a refreshing man in the world of half-truths we live in," said Lando finally, patting Ben's arm. 

 

"Then why is my father looking at me like that?" asked a stormy Ben. "I thought he'd be happy since he's been encouraging us."

 

"I  _ am _ happy. However-"

 

"What else is there?" asked Ben, starting to raise his voice.

 

"Ben, most women aren't prepared for your kind of honesty," said Lando frankly. "Especially if you tell them you want to be Santa."

 

"Exactly. It's your delivery of all this. You have heart, Ben, but you lack...finesse," said Han, making vague hand gestures.

 

"Not like you're much better," grumbled Ben, looking away from Han, earning more laughter.

 

"However, there is one important aspect you're forgetting in all this," interrupted Luke, feeling it necessary to speak. "This is Rey we're talking about. She's different."

 

"That's what I like about her!" said Ben, defending her. "She's perfect as she is. Faithful and compassionate, optimistic and loves Christmas. I've never met her equal for encouraging others."

 

"Did I mention he's different, just like her?" said Han with a proud smile.

 

"Like mint and chocolate," said Luke, earning a grin from Ben. "Perfect together."

 

"Well then, my boy, I think I see how I can help you," said Lando.

 

Ben rushed on to say, "But you don't even know the reason  _ why  _ we weren't talking. How can you help?"

 

"Because I know women, and I've met Rey personally. I know for a fact that she brightened up the moment anyone spoke of you, and that she wanted to know anything I would tell her about you," said Lando, looking pleased. 

 

"I don't understand," said Ben, looking dumbfounded. 

 

"Have you resolved the reason why you're not talking now?" asked Lando.

 

"Yes," said Ben hesitantly. "I thought I had it at first, but now I really do. That's why I want to marry her and become Santa Claus."

 

"Do you really think she wants you to become Santa Claus?" asked Lando, doubting Ben entirely.

 

"Naturally. She made me a suit and everything," said Ben, shocking Lando.

 

Lando blinked, not expecting  _ that  _ answer. When he recovered, he just rolled with it, getting too used to crazy things said by everyone in Ben's family. 

 

"Well then, my boy, there's only one thing left to do: buy her a ring," said Lando, spreading out his arms magnanimously. "She loves you for who you are, and actions speak louder than words to her. Get her a ring, and she'll know you're serious. Then she'll admit her love for you."

 

Han stared at his friend like he was speaking great wisdom from on high. Ben was suitably impressed, and Chewie and Luke rolled their eyes, sure that they could have told Ben that. 

 

"And whatever you do when you do propose, make sure you don't call her weird.  Different works, but not weird," suggested Lando, as though imparting a great secret, leaning in and patting Ben's back. "Congrats, Ben. I think you two will be very happy together. I'm a little surprised you want to be Santa after what your family went through previously-"

 

"You want a new deep fryer for Christmas, as well as a new building for it, one more centrally located, even though you get plenty of business," said Ben without blinking an eye.

 

"I never said I doubted you," said Lando with a wink. "I saw you up there with Rey. You two will bring the true spirit of Christmas back to Jediville. I believed in you before, and now I really believe in you. What about L3?" 

 

As Lando whispered his last question, Han and Chewie laughed. 

 

That was when Luke cracked, "You should have done that sooner, Han."

 

Then everyone but Han was laughing, while he looked huffy and mumbled his excuses.

 

"What are you bunch getting up to over here? I hope you're hungry," said L3, appearing with a cart of food. "Scoot over, husband."

 

"My demanding wife. There's no one like her," said Lando, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for making all this."

 

"Have you helped Ben?"

 

"Yes, he has," answered Ben. "Thank you for all this. It smells amazing."

 

"Wait until you try it. You'll want to come here every day," bragged L3.

 

Everyone was inclined to agree with her once they started eating. Dinner conversation turned to Christmas Eve and Christmas Day plans, and it was decided to bring back the old tradition of Lando visiting. All was pleasant, and it was hard leaving the restaurant. Ben was glad at that moment that he was coming back soon.

 

As he hugged Lando goodbye, Ben whispered, "You're lucky. L3 wants a fryer just like you, but she's afraid to say anything."

 

"You are a treasure," said Lando, squeezing him tighter. "I'll keep a special spot ready for you tonight."

 

\--------------

 

"Ben, why are you nervous?" asked Leia as Ben paced before Rey came over.

 

"I want to propose to her, but I need a ring. I don't want to buy her something big and gaudy, and all the places I saw on the way home today had nothing suitable for Rey."

 

Leia took pity on her distressed son by calling out to her father, who wheeled himself into the room, ready to help.

 

"I think I can help," said Leia, smiling. 

 

"Not really. I don't even know her ring size," said Ben. "How do I ask that casually?"

 

"You don't. You simply pretend it's not for her," said Leia, waving him forward. "I'm going to find you one of my old rings. I'm fairly certain Rey has the same finger size as me. Ask her to try it on, thinking that if it fits her, it will fit me. You'll see quickly if it's true."

 

"That ...would work," said Ben, impressed. "What would be perfect for Rey, though?"

 

"Father, will you go with me to the bank tomorrow? We can go to the safe deposit box and get mom's ring for Ben," said Leia.

 

She wasn't sure who was more excited: Ben or Anakin. Anakin was grinning from ear to ear, eager to leave at once as he stood up and clapped his hands. Ben was happy, if in shock.

 

When Ben gained the ability to speak once more, he said to his grandfather, "I don't deserve that. That is-"

 

"I've found them," said Anakin, taking both of Ben's hands before squeezing the left hand and pointing to the ring finger. "I've found them."

 

"There, you see? Father wants you to have it," said Leia, taking Ben's right shoulder. "It's perfect for Rey. Let's get you a ring."

 

Ben couldn't believe his luck. He had seen the ring once, and he remembered it being beautiful. Not too large and the perfect color combination of emeralds and rubies on white gold. He stood in awe until Leia came back, an old ring in hand.

 

"Now you're ready. You look well, my son. I'm not sure if I'm fond of that beard-"

 

"Rey likes it. She'll comment on it, and you'll see," he said, certain that she would like it, even if it did grow abnormally fast.

 

"I'm here. Now Rey can arrive," said Han, sliding into the room. 

 

Leia gave her husband a look as Rey knocked on the door.

 

"It's open!" yelled Ben, heading toward her. 

 

"Ben? Has it really only been a day since I saw you? Your beard seems so much … fuller now," said Rey, surprised.

 

As she ran toward him, Ben opened his arms and welcomed her warmly. Rey snuggled into his warmth.

 

"He's too scruffy!" yelled Leia

 

"Don't listen to her. I love it," murmured Rey, looking up to touch his goatee turned full beard.

 

Ben grinned and stuck a thumb toward his mother. "Make sure you say that a little louder to  _ her _ later. Are you ready?"

 

"Yes, I am. I'm hungry," said Rey, her stomach grumbling in agreement. 

 

"We're heading out. Good night," said Ben turning to wave at his family as Rey kissed his cheek. 

 

Leia rolled her eyes at seeing Rey kiss part of his beard but remained silent. Han gave them two very enthusiastic thumbs up. Luke stuck his head out long enough to silently tell Ben to get on with it; the couple complied happily.

 

"What have you been up to today?" asked Rey innocently as they walked through the streets, hand-in-hand. 

 

"I…"

 

Ben panicked and floundered until he remembered his mother's idea. He cleared his throat.

 

"I was looking at rings. I want to get my mother something special for Christmas." 

 

Both statements were true, even if not related, and Rey couldn't see him sweat. Perfect. 

 

"Do you know her size? Are you trying to surprise her?" asked Rey, clearly delighted.

 

Ben was relieved at not having to stretch the truth anymore. "Yes. She mentioned that she has a similar hand size to you-"

 

"Oh, we do! I once found her wedding band on the floor at school. I wore it around all day until I saw her."

 

"Would you be willing to try one on for me?" he asked, eyes wide and talking quickly. "I have a possible one with me."

 

"Sure!" she cried, stopping and looking at him expectantly. 

 

He dug around in his pocket until he found the ring. When she offered her left hand, he found himself eagerly slipping on the ring. When he started to slide it onto her ring finger, he marveled at the perfect fit and at how right it felt.

 

Rey had offered him her left hand without thinking. All she had wanted to do was help Ben, but then as he began to put the ring on her, she had been filled with such excitement, the likes of which she hadn't thought possible. She hadn't offered him her ring finger, but he had done it naturally. Seeing the ring perched there and knowing it came from Ben was one of the best feelings in the world… until she realized that she wasn't actually engaged to him. 

 

Ben seemed to make the same realization at the same time, as he blushed and then covered her hand with his right one, before sliding it off from below with his left.

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it like that. That would give-"

 

"The wrong impression," finished Rey, shielding the ring while he hid it. "Yeah. But now you know that it's a good size."

 

"Perfect, actually," he said, glancing down. "Thank you."

 

"Anything for you," she said, leaning in.

 

Ben forgot himself and leaned in as well. He almost kissed her and then glanced away, worried about who was watching. Thankfully, no one seemed to be around.

 

Rey pouted, and Ben was secretly glad. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

 

"We shouldn't do this in such a public place," he said, straightening himself and offering an arm again. "This alone is going to look suspicious."

 

"You're imagining things. I want our relationship to be public," she said, almost whining. "I'm tired of hiding."

 

"Are you sure? There could be unintended consequences-"

 

The image of being run out of town by the villagers because of who her parents were filled her with dread for one moment. However, that wasn't going to stop her from pursuing the man she loved. He loved and accepted her despite it, and that was all that mattered.

 

Kissing him, she threw all their reservations behind them. 

 

"Quite sure," she replied breathlessly. "Let's go."

 

He was on cloud nine, floating beside her as she chatted amicably about all the wedding preparations occurring for Rose. She didn't mention all the missed opportunities she had to tell her friends about her real family, or how the keeping the secret gnawed inside of her until there was a pit in the bottom of her stomach from it, as she didn't want to give him a reason to stay apart from her, so she talked about everything but that. He responded when needed but mostly just kept looking at her like he had been given the best Christmas present to ever exist. It gave her all the reason she needed to bite her tongue.

 

People gave them odd looks as they walked together, but the couple ignored everyone for once, as focused as they were on one another. When they arrived at Chicken in the Pot, Lando was waiting at the door for them.

 

"Well aren't you adorable and sugary sweet? Right this way. We've been expecting you."

 

Rey gave Ben a questioning look, and he grinned, whispering, "I also visited here earlier in preparation for tonight."

 

"You didn't have to do that!" she cried, making Lando look back at them with a charming look.

 

Everyone saw the couple as they walked to the back of the restaurant. Some gossiped while others just stared. Ben and Rey never noticed. Lando did, and he was proud of them for how well they forgot about the rest of the world. That they loved one another was obvious, and it only grew more obvious as the night went on as he continued to observe them.

 

He and L3 took turns visiting their table in addition to observing them, and both hated leaving the table when business called them away. Inevitably, they were discussing the North Pole or Christmas/Christmas Eve preparations, and there was an excitement between them that only seemed to grow.  

 

Both L3 and Lando loved learning more of the North Pole, and they were disappointed at first when the discussion turned to what both were doing around Jediville in preparation for Jedibration. 

 

"What's wrong, Lando?" asked Ben, stopping when he noticed Lando's crestfallen look.

 

"You're not talking about the North Pole anymore. I know almost nothing about it; I've enjoyed listening in."

 

"So you would like to learn more about the North Pole?" asked Rey inquisitively. "Much more?"

 

"Yes, as would my wife," replied the restaurant owner.

 

"Interesting," said Ben, thinking of his uncle.

 

Soon, the conversation went back to Jediville. The various contests and then the weddings were all discussed at length, and despite attending those celebrations all their life, there was still something new and special about it when those two discussed it. 

 

Indeed, the only time the energy level between the two had been low had been in the middle of the meal. Lando had noticed and gone over discreetly to investigate. What he heard from behind a bush surprised and pleased him to see how Ben spoke.

 

"All this talk of marriage...it  _ is _ wonderful to see, but sobering as you suggest," said Rey, leaning in.  "I know it's made me stop and think about my life and future, just as visiting the North Pole did."

 

"Do you ever wonder if those things are intertwined: our future, the North Pole, and marriage?" asked Ben, speaking lower.

 

"Until recently, I hadn't. Now, I feel differently," said Rey, taking Ben's hands. 

 

"I hadn't been willing to include the North Pole in my plans, despite dreaming of it for so long," said Ben quietly. "I do now. I have thought that our futures were tied for some time now-"

 

"Yes, I know," she interrupted, squeezing his hands. "I didn't think they were as deeply connected as I do now."

 

"So you see it?" he asked, voice rising eagerly as his eyes brightened. "Do you see the path ahead of us?"

 

"I do. I'm not sure how long it'll take to get there, but I'm… open to it now," she said, looking away briefly. "There's a lot to it."

 

"Yes, there is, but there will be no room for fear, especially mine, when I have you and your love."

 

"That's right. You'll always have me," she replied, kissing Ben. 

 

"Starting now. No more hiding." 

 

Ben's hands found her face and pulled her back in for another kiss. 

 

"No matter how long or quickly it takes."

 

Rey was quick to respond in kind, and Lando was proud of Ben. The fact that they kissed in plain sight and that Ben had managed to find a way to verify that Rey was receptive was well done. They hadn't discussed what Ben planned to do for his career had yet, but he had the feeling that it was a topic that had caused much angst between them.  Lando snuck away then to give them a little privacy before coming back with a free dessert. L3 had rather insisted on it after seeing how much in love they were. 

 

As the couple left, L3 said to her husband, "I wish he had proposed to her tonight. It would've been the perfect setting."

 

"I think it's too public for them," said Lando, patting his wife's arm. "They're not like us in that respect. Soon, though."

 

Outside the restaurant, they started walking around the village. Arm-in-arm, the two received strange looks, but neither noticed. Both were caught up in the open feelings and loving looks the other shared with them. For once, Rey was completely lost and in no hurry to go home, losing all sense of direction as she continued to focus on Ben. She hadn't realized how his intense stare was only a small part of all the feelings that he had, and now that he didn't hide his feelings, it was so much better than anything she had ever known before. His quiet solicitude and loyalty was all she had ever wanted, and she basked in his presence. 

 

Ben was of a similar mind. Part of him had been afraid Rey wouldn't actually follow through in showing her emotions, and he was thrilled to be wrong. The love she had for Christmas seemed a mere reflection of what she was capable of giving and showing in that moment, and it left Ben speechless. 

 

They continued to walk aimlessly until Rey started to get cold. At that point, both realized they had wandered over to the northern edge of the village and made their way back. Rey had to jog to keep up with Ben's punishing pace to see her home and warm, and they made good time. 

 

When Finn opened the door at Rose's house, his face turned accusatory as soon as he saw Rey panting. Her bright eyes and reddened face immediately turned protective as she put an arm out in front of Ben, as though shielding him. 

 

"Ben did nothing wrong-"

 

Finn's face became apologetic. "But it's late-"

 

"If I want to stay out late with my boyfriend, I will," said Rey as Ben put an arm around her. As soon as he did, the protective fire in her eyes melted away as she glanced at him. 

 

Ben still wasn't used to Rey doing such things for him, but there was no reason to cause stress between the best friends right before Christmas. Distracting her from Finn by giving her one last hug for the night worked perfectly, and soon Finn was able to witness the way the two had stared and smiled at one another all throughout the night. Finn left the doorway to give them privacy, satisfied that Rey had gotten what she wanted in dating openly. 

 

"It  _ is _ late, and you're cold. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner at my parents' home," he said, leaning in to kiss her. 

 

There was something different about the kiss they shared. Neither one understood why in the moment, but when they broke apart, both looked like fools in love, even if they stayed quiet. The silent understanding that existed between them was enough to know that they'd see each other soon, and yet not soon enough. As Rey waved goodbye to Ben as he took off, Finn came up to her with hot chocolate. 

 

"Sorry about that, Rey. I was getting worried about you," apologized Finn. "I'll find Ben tomorrow."

 

"Thank you," she said, giving him a side hug and taking a sip from the mug. "I'd like that, and this is perfect."

 

"So, when are you telling him you love him?" asked Finn, making her spit out her drink. 

 

"Eventually … I wasn't sure," she hedged. "He hasn't brought it up again, even if we've made it pretty clear that our futures are intertwined."

 

"You should tell him. What if you don't get the chance like his parents never did?" asked Finn, closing the front door. 

 

"I … never thought about it like that before. I should," she said, growing thoughtful. "But he hasn't specifically said what-"

 

"Nothing indirectly referenced? I find that hard to believe if you are referring to marriage and love already," scoffed Finn, motioning for them to go to the living room to join Rose.

 

"Well, technically he did-"

 

"Then tell him, silly!" cried Rose, getting off her couch. "He probably wants to hear it."

 

"More like needs it," said Rey, earning questioning looks from her two friends. "Fine. I'll tell him before Christmas Eve."

 

"Better. Then he'll be in the best spirits when he marries us," said Finn. 

 

"It won't be just snow in the air that day," said Rose, making googly eyes at Finn. "Love will be all around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm posting 2 chapters a week. Get ready!


	20. The Week Before Christmas Eve: The Last Few Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ben and Rey cement their bond, Poe discovers more about himself and others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. I'm just here for fluff and family moments.

_ Got to get back to a reason I once knew. _

_ And this late in the seasons, _

_ One by one distractions fade from view. _

_ The only reason I have left is you. - Back to a Reason II _

******  
  
**

The next day, Finn found Ben at the grocery store as he prepared for the big family meal. 

****

"Ben! Sorry about last night. I'm not used to Rey acting so careless-"

****

"Or dealing with me," said a resigned Ben. "I know. I wonder sometimes if that'll ever change."

****

"It will once they see you two happy and together," said Finn confidently. "I saw it a little before, but last night opened my eyes. Others will need adjustment time, but they'll be happy for you."

****

"We'll see," said Ben, still not believing as he prepared to leave. He hadn't noticed any odd looks around Rey last night, but he was sure some hadn't liked the image they presented. "Thanks."

****

"You'll see!" said Finn, waving goodbye.

****

Ben was less than optimistic about everyone, but he knew it would take time. With a long engagement, he was more hopeful. Such plans and the thought of moving to the North Pole put him in a good mood as he went about the rest of his shopping and assisting others. Helping others gave him the excuse to visit the school, where Rey was teaching once more. She was glowing that day, and the fact that it was related to him allowed him to run into Poe later on and not become angry on the spot. 

****

It also helped that Poe was more confused and conflicted than normal. 

****

"It's one week until Christmas, Dameron. Cheer up," said Ben, switching the grocery bags from one hand to another. 

****

"That's rich, coming from you," said Poe, his initial confusion transformed into a mask of careless indifference. 

****

"I'm smiling; you're not," pointed out Ben before adding, "You'll run heedlessly into any other situation with a smile; you ought to be now when you have every reason."

****

"On the surface, yes," replied Poe, looking at the ground. 

****

"Then you know how I've always felt, but I the opposite way," said Ben before leaving. 

****

Poe stared after him, trying to come to terms with what Ben implied. When nothing made sense, he found Kay and invited her over to his house. Just before he unlocked the door, his next door neighbor flagged him down.

****

"Poe! I'm so glad to see you! I'm trying a new type of logs in my fireplace tonight; you should come visit with Kay!"

****

"We'll consider it, Officer Jar Jar," said Poe as he opened the door. "Enjoy your night."

****

Kay followed him inside, and Jar Jar waved to both of them. "I will! See you later!"

****

\-----------

****

When Rey knocked on the door of the Organa-Solo household, she was surprised to see Luke answer the door. That he was much happier than she had seen him in a while was testament to the fact that love was powerful and the best healer. 

****

"Ben would've answered the door, but he burned himself while baking … again," said Luke with a slight eye roll. "I've never seen him so distracted."

****

"I know he's burned himself in the past-"

****

"Three times today," said Luke, giving her one of his patented teacher stares as they walked in. "It's all because of you." Then he smiled. "I've never seen him happier-"

****

"Or more patient in the kitchen," said Leia as she came forward to hug Rey. "It's about time you came back for another meal. We've missed you."

****

From the kitchen, Han yelled, "Even if we understand why you stayed away from the awkward mess that is our son-"

****

Leia pulled away to shake her head. "He's  _ your _ son, especially when it comes to talking to women-"

****

"I'm right here!" yelled Ben from somewhere close to Han.

****

"That's why they're saying it," muttered Luke, ushering Rey and Leia into the kitchen. 

****

"We're just glad you're finally being open about your relationship," said Leia, lovingly taking Rey's arm. 

****

"It was obvious the last time you came as well," said Han as he stirred a saucepan. 

****

Ben left his pot to embrace Rey. In her ear, he whispered, "Save me. Take me away from my wacky, embarrassing family."

****

"No chance," said Rey, kissing his cheek and nuzzling his beard. "Besides, you love it, even if you won't admit it."

****

"I'm getting used to it," he hedged, making Rey smile. 

****

As she stepped away, she mentally noted that Ben's beard had somehow gotten fuller and grayer overnight. Shaking her head to not worry about it just then, she took the time to hug Han, Chewie, and Anakin after that. Even if it was warm and crowded, all stayed in the kitchen to chat in the relaxed atmosphere filled with the smell of Italian herbs.

****

"Food's ready!" yelled Han.

****

"Everyone grab something and take it to the table, except Dad," ordered Leia.

****

After much commotion, all were gathered around the table. Anakin sat at the head of the table proudly, with Leia and Luke on either side of him. Han sat between his wife and Chewie, and Rey sat next to Luke while Ben sat opposite Anakin. The dinner was just as noisy between bickering and who would get the last piece of garlic toast, and Rey couldn't have been happier.  After dinner was done, everyone had gathered in the living room when someone else knocked on the door.

****

"Who's that?" asked Han, getting up to answer. 

****

"I made another stop after grabbing groceries," said Ben with a smirk. "You'll appreciate it."

****

"Han, old friend!"

****

"Lando! Get in here and bring that cheesecake your wife is holding with you."

****

If it was possible, the raucous noise in the house became more lively and loud. Memories were shared. Parts of cookies were thrown at one another (Han shot first). New memories were made. 

****

And Ben and Rey were in the middle of all of it, seated on a loveseat, Anakin next to Ben and Chewie beside Rey. 

****

Sometimes, it was at the height of their revelries, when their joy was at its zenith, when all was most right with the world, that the most unthinkable disasters descend.

****

That moment came when the village's universal siren for fires screamed, stopping all conversation and making everyone freeze. 

****

Leia was the first to get up, followed closely by Rey. The teacher and later principal fell into her role with ease. "Han find the gloves. Ben grab the towels. Everyone else get water; we can't afford to let the fire spread."

****

Ben and Rey were the first to leave the house, and once the smoke was spotted, Ben was gone in an instant, rushing to a house a couple blocks over that seemed vaguely familiar. 

****

Just before the fire sirens had gone off, Poe and Kay had been inside Poe's home, finishing up dinner. That was when Kay had looked outside and noticed the black smoke coming from next door.

****

"Poe! I think Jar Jar's in trouble. Look!"

****

Poe saw, and he jumped into action. "Alert the fire department. I'll go over and make sure he's safe."

****

By the time Poe had circled the house and pinpointed where the smoke was billowing from the living room windows, the siren was alerting the whole village. Jar Jar was nowhere to be seen.

****

As soon as Poe saw Kay, he made a split second decision. "He's inside. He's probably asleep or unconscious. I'm going in."

****

"Poe, wait! Help is coming-"

****

"The fire's growing too fast!"

****

With that, Poe was inside, and Kaydel began worrying. Nearby neighbors soon appeared with buckets of water and began throwing it at what they could reach. Ben and Rey came soon after, right before the fire department arrived with their truck and hose. 

****

"Where's Jar Jar?" asked Ben.

****

"I don't know, and Poe went in after him," wailed Kay, now worried. "He should've been out by now or said something-"

****

"I need help!" yelled Poe near the front door. "He's too heavy when unconscious."

****

"Ben!" cried Rey as he ran toward Poe. "You're not trained-"

****

"I'm the strongest and closest," he replied as he reached the door. Yanking the door toward him, it separated from the house, and he dashed in. Taking hold of Jar Jar's thighs and torso, the pair were then able to bring Jar Jar to a stretcher that had been brought with the fire department. 

****

As Jar Jar was brought back to consciousness, the firefighters put out the flames.

****

"What happened to my house?"

****

"The better question is: why were you in bed when a fire started in your living room? Did you leave the new logs in the fireplace going?" asked Poe, concerned. 

****

"Of course! They always burn out."

****

"Not this time. You're lucky you're alive.  _ Never _ do that again," demanded Poe sternly.

****

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I didn't mean to start a fire-"

****

"We know, Jar Jar. Just don't do that again," said one of the firefighters.

****

Rey rushed to Ben, throwing her arms around his neck when he was close enough.

****

"Ben! I was so worried about you! What if the house had fallen on you? What if-"

****

"I'm here. It doesn't matter," he replied, shushing her with a finger to her lips. "It would take much more than fire to separate me from you."

****

“Oh, Ben,” she said, kissing his cheek.  The words came rushing out without a thought.  “I love you. Don't do that again."

****

He wanted to laugh, but all Ben could do was beam and gently guide his girlfriend away from the scene. 

****

As they started to walk away, Ben said, "We should go caroling tomorrow, just the two of us."

****

"I'd like that," said Rey right before Poe yelled over to them.

****

"Solo! Thank you … for your help. You're surprisingly strong."

****

Ben blinked before glancing at Poe, surprised by what he saw. "Anytime, Dameron. I want to do the same thing as you: serve others."

****

As Ben and Rey followed the rest of his family home, Poe stared at Ben curiously.

****

"What's wrong, Poe?" asked Kay as she tugged on his sleeve to go inside. 

****

"Solo just said something peculiar. It's like he could-"

****

"Read your innermost thoughts and wants?" suggested Kay, smiling slightly. 

****

"Yeah, something like that," said Poe, still confused as he headed into Kay's home. "It was weird. He used to do that in school, too, at odd times. I never understood how."

****

"He's different," said Kay with a shrug. "Just like Rey."

****

"They're a little too alike in that respect. It's a little fishy if you ask me-"

****

"Enough about those two; let's focus on us instead," interrupted Kay hurriedly.

****

"You don't like when I talk about them?" asked Poe, surprised. 

****

"Not when you tend to speak ill of them. They don't deserve that, especially after all they did during the contests," reminded Kay. "Besides, you still sound jealous of them, or at least of Ben. I thought you liked me."

****

"I do!" said Poe, rushing to assure her and pull her close. "Only you. I liked the idea of Rey, I think, but it was for all the wrong reasons. I can't trust her. You're different, something I need." Kay gave him a doubtful look, making him splutter, "Look, I can't trust Solo and by extension Rey-"

****

She left his side. "Even though he came to help immediately tonight-"

****

"He's built. He could've carried Jar Jar all by himself," muttered Poe, slightly miffed that Kay walked away. 

****

"I just can't believe Jar Jar did something so stupid … again," sighed Kay, sitting down on the sofa.

****

"He's a clumsy idiot. However, saving him did help me in a strange way," said Poe, looking in the distance. 

****

"How?" she asked, glancing up as he began to pace.

****

"Ever since I talked to Rey and Phasma about how much I've spent as mayor, I've wondered if I should give up my leadership role and do something else. I didn't know what, though, until tonight."

****

"You want to be a firefighter?" asked Kay, getting up in shock.

****

"Yes. I've always loved being popular, being known by all. But popularity is still so fickle, as I've seen. I loved being mayor. I thought it was for that and for being able to help others. Now, it's like Solo was saying; I want to serve. There was no guarantee that Jar Jar would make it, but that was the greatest feeling ever, going in there," said Poe. "Even better than half my days as mayor."

****

"That's serious," said Kay, somewhat pleased. "But I'm glad. You'd do well there since you just like to jump into situations and help. Ever since Paige left, the fire department has had no leader and is down one person."

****

"I'd enjoy doing that," said Poe, growing thoughtful. "I just won't be in charge of money."

****

\--------------

****

The next day, Ben and Rey caroled in various parts of the village, starting in Ben's home. All of his family loved it, and he was forced by Han to visit Chicken in the Pot to sing there. They received many compliments, and Rey had to bite back her annoyance and anxiety whenever people told her she should become a famous singer since she had no family. The couple also sang in the main square on the way to and from the restaurant, and it was on the way back when Rey convinced him to go to the senior center. After singing there for some time, they started to make their way home to have dinner with the Solos again. 

****

It was as they walked that they discussed their favorite moments while caroling. Ben had been trying to find the right time to propose to Rey ever since he got a hold of the ring, and had the fire not occurred, he would've proposed that night. Now he was glad he had waited, as Rey had admitted her feelings at last. He had walked on air home, and his family could tell something had happened. 

****

When he had left for caroling, Leia had said, "Don't be afraid, Ben."

****

"Just don't make a plan to propose; it won't turn out like that. Make it natural," said Han, earning him a scoffing look. 

****

"I'm already nervous, thanks. I'll find a good time," said Ben before leaving.

****

Now, as they walked back together, Ben was struck again by how well they complemented one another in action and in song. They wanted all the same things, and yet they did it differently.

****

"I can't remember the last time I sang 'Baby, It's Cold Outside', especially with a partner," said Rey. "That was one of my favorite moments. I'm glad that Maz was in the square and requested it."

****

Ben nodded, bringing his arms closer around Rey to keep her warm. "I loved every second of it. I'm here anytime for you, Rey."

****

"Thank you, Ben. I'd like that," she replied,  grinning and squeezing his hand.

****

In that moment, Ben saw what he had been looking for: an opening. His free hand went into the pocket containing the ring. His other hand tried to grab her fingers. 

****

"If you'd allow it, I'd keep you warm and company every day for the rest of our lives," said Ben, making his girlfriend stop and blink repeatedly.

****

"What are you trying to say?" asked Rey, getting into his face. 

****

"I love you, Rey. I started falling for you quickly, the more I watched you when you first came back. I didn't know I loved you until the contests, as you sang onstage. I know it's too soon to discuss marriage-"

****

"We've known each other for a few months only," said Rey softly, her hands taking his cheeks, "but I feel as though I've known you my whole life."

****

"I feel the same way!" he said, eyes bright as he grew more excited. "As though you're a part of me. Everything makes sense in the light of you. Now that I've been to the North Pole, it makes more sense."

****

"Why?" she asked. "What did you learn? What do you want to do?"

****

"I need to accept my past, not fear it. It shapes who I am now. I want to finish what my Grandfather started: I want to change the focus of Christmas to what it should be and share that love of Christmas with all," he said, growing quieter as he slowly brought out the ring box. "I want to become Santa Claus, and I want you to join me and be an integral part of it. It wouldn't be the same without you."

****

Opening up the box, he asked earnestly, "Rey Jakku, will you marry me?"

****

Rey had expected many things of Ben, but not this. The shock that suffused her face made him look away and start to pull away, only for Rey to arrest his movement. 

****

"Ben, you didn't let me respond," she said, sounding hurt. "I didn't think you'd do this so soon."

****

His head shot up, a new light entering his eyes. "So you've thought about it?"

****

"Of course I have," she said, smiling. "It's just strange to imagine us up there, running it together-"

****

"It doesn't have to be right away," he rushed to add. "We can have a long engagement. We can get everyone used to seeing us together if you'd like, and you can have more time to make sure you know me enough. I know I want you, though. I'd marry you tomorrow or on Christmas Eve if you wanted."

****

Rey was overwhelmed. He was so ready to tie himself forever to her, no fear whatsoever after how she had acted in the last month. It was astonishing but heartwarming. 

****

"When I was at the North Pole, Santa suggested not waiting, if only because our time could be short. If I knew, then I should hold on to you, not to let you go. And I know with you. There was never a doubt in my mind," said Ben, his free hand touching her cheek. 

****

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, however crazy this all seems," said Rey before kissing him. "I want to be with you; there's no one else for me. I want to do right by you and everyone else; I'm not sure if I'm worthy-"

****

"You are," he said without hesitation before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Much more than me. We need you. You're perfect. You can do other things in the meantime to prepare for that role if you want."

****

"I'd like that," she said. "We can take our time and do this right."

****

As their heads pulled away, both were caught up in the other, Rey smiling beatifically while Ben was still surprised Rey wanted him. When Rey realized he still hadn't moved otherwise, she nodded down, making him look in the same direction as she put out her left hand. 

****

"Well, are you going to give me the ring or not?" she asked, slightly amused.

****

"It's my Grandmother's ring," he said before sliding the ring on her finger. "Nothing else seemed right."

****

"I love it. Shall we go tell the rest of your family?" she asked, excited. 

****

"Let's go," he said before glancing at her exposed hand. "Put your glove back on. We can surprise them and see how long it takes them to realize it."

****

"Alright," she said, giddy. 

****

The two were almost home when Ben brought up a flyer he had seen while shopping. 

****

"Rey, what do you know about this Present Pass-It-On?" he asked. "This is new."

****

"So you recognize it?" she asked, happy. "I just happened to suggest an eerily similar idea as you for Jedibration to celebrate this anniversary after Finn suggested a new tradition."

****

"He gets wiser by the minute," said Ben. "And the name?" 

****

"Poe suggested it," said Rey simply.

****

"How did you manage that?" he asked, stopping to stare in surprise. 

****

"Hard to say, but I'm sure he liked the idea back then," said Rey with a shrug.

****

"I can't believe it. You must have been very enthusiastic about it," he said, eyeing her.

****

"I was. I wasn't going to pass up a chance to make your idea come to life," said Rey. "It's a great idea."

****

"One that'll become a yearly tradition with any luck," said Ben before knocking on the front door to his home.

****

"There you are! We were wondering what kept you so long. Dinner's ready," said Leia, hugging both briefly before herding them toward the dinner table.

****

Ben removed his outer garments first, and Leia looked between the two of them repeatedly. Softly she said to her son, "Something's different. I'm not sure what - oh!"

****

That was said when Rey removed her gloves. As soon as Leia saw the familiar ring, she went over to hug Rey. 

****

"Welcome to the family, Rey. We're so happy and lucky to have you. I need your glove."

****

Rey grinned before nodding, slightly confused until Leia took the glove and used it to lightly slap Ben's upper arm. 

****

"You're supposed to announce that sort of thing immediately, not make us guess," muttered Leia before hugging her son. "It's about time. Congratulations."

****

"Thanks, Mother," he said before Leia extricated herself and strode toward the dinner table.

****

"Ben and Rey are engaged!"

****

"At long last," said Han, making Rey giggle.

****

"It was only a matter of time," said Luke thoughtfully. "And just in time, too."

****

Ben had never received so many hugs from his family at once. Rey basked in the familial love. Both of them had never seen Anakin look so excited before, or see him stand for such a long time as he hugged them. The dinner went by quickly after that, Ben and Rey neatly avoiding all discussion of when they were getting married since they didn't know. When Rey finally left for the night, Ben walked her home.

****

"Are you going to tell Finn and Rose when you arrive?" he asked. 

****

"I planned to if they were awake," she said. "They'll want to know the good news."

****

"Finn apologized to me earlier today; I'm sure he would want to know," said Ben, making Rey look at him curiously.

****

"But?" she asked, sensing more.

****

"But let's keep the focus on them for now. Let's tell them after they get married. We'll tell everyone on Christmas Eve," he said after some thought. 

****

"Very well. A few days won't hurt, especially since it will be busy," said Rey, crushing down the horrible gut feeling of yet another secret to hide. She hated doing so, and it made her more nervous for Christmas Eve. "Paige is due to arrive tomorrow, and the rehearsals are going to keep us both busy."

****

"What will I have to do, exactly?" asked Ben. "I've only watched on the day of."

****

The couple discussed logistics until Rey arrived home. Early the next morning, they saw each other again as all met in the main square with everyone else involved. With seven couples getting married on Christmas Eve, Ben would be busy officiating all of them. Each couple was allowed up to two bridesmaids and two groomsmen since there was a smaller number of couples for this group wedding, and Rose had chosen Rey and Paige for hers. Finn had chosen Poe and a guy named DJ. 

****

All but Paige were there on time. Several of the other brides had wanted to start without her, but Ben, Poe, and Rey were all vocal in waiting. 

****

"Paige was never known for being late," said Ben, "and she's coming from the North Pole. Let's give her an extra fifteen minutes."

****

Sure enough, Paige did come within that time, but with an extra passenger in her sleigh: Yoda. All were pleasantly surprised to see Yoda, but all were shocked when the two reindeer pulling the sleigh broke free of their restraints, ran through the crowd, and tackled Ben and Rey to the ground with affection.

****

"Master Yoda! Welcome to Jediville. It's been too long," said Poe, coming up to greet Yoda like an old friend.

****

"Good it is to be back. Important announcement I have to give on Christmas Eve."

****

"That's exciting news! We can't wait to hear it," said Poe, leading him toward the stage. "Will you stay and watch over our proceedings?"

****

"Watch I cannot. Prepare I must," said Yoda, shaking his head. "Find Luke Skywalker I must. Arrives on Christmas Eve does Obi-wan."

****

"That's incredible! Then we'll help you find Luke so you can prepare," said Poe as Kay stepped forward. 

****

"May I lead you to Luke?" asked Kay with an outstretched arm.

****

"You may," said Yoda, smiling. "Carry on."

****

A new sense of excitement filled the villagers as they wondered what the big news was. Some guessed that a new Santa Claus would be announced. Others thought a replacement for Yoda or Obi-wan would be told. 

****

Luke and Ben were in discussions with Yoda as often as Ben had time between rehearsals. Luke and Yoda often watched from afar, and even Anakin came to watch the day before Christmas Eve.

****

"Why is  _ he  _ here?" asked Poe as he noticed the new visitor.

****

"This is all new compared to the last time he came out into society; I'm sure he's curious," replied Rey as she stood between him and Paige. 

****

"He feels like a bad omen for what's coming tomorrow," said Poe, cringing. "He shouldn't be here."

****

Both Paige and Rey glared at him.

****

"He should. That's what Christmas and Jedibration are about," said Paige.

****

"Agreed. Everyone should be together at Christmas. He's harmless now and been abandoned by all for so long. He deserves our compassion," said Rey as Finn and Rose came closer to listen.

****

"But he-"

****

"That was a long time ago, Poe. He stopped. Why won't you give him another chance?" asked Rey.

****

Poe couldn't help but wonder if Rey was talking about Ben or Anakin then. It didn't matter much, anyway. 

****

"No."

****

"What about forgiveness? All Jedi are called to forgive and show compassion," said Rey. "What if they want to change, and your hatred is preventing them-"

****

"I never said I hated them!" hissed Poe, getting in Rey's face. 

****

Paige and Finn were quick to separate them.

****

"Then why won't you talk to them? You'll take Ben's idea for a name easily enough-"

****

"How do you know about that?" asked Poe, upset.

****

"Leia told me," said Rey before storming off. 

****

When Poe looked around, he saw that Ben had finally arrived. He, however, was looking at Poe with a mixture of hurt confusion and anger as Rey entered his arms. The anger disappeared as soon as Rey touched him, though, and there was only tenderness as he comforted her. That alone made Poe wonder what had happened to Ben, as he wasn't one to just stop getting angry. When Yoda came forward and whispered something to the two of them, though, that was when Poe had to stop and question things. 

****

Why was Yoda approaching them? Why did he keep talking to Ben? 

****

"Did you know that Ben has been visiting the center regularly, fixing everything and bringing it all up to code? He even finished the last wing that I could never afford," said Kay, touching Poe's arm. "He didn't want to be paid. He's trying to change, and others are noticing. Why won't you let go of the past?"

****

"I don't know," said Poe. "I just - I don't trust him not to destroy and ruin everything again. Rey is too close to him, which makes her suspect."

****

"I think you're imagining things," said Kay. "You need to deal with this. If you don't, don't expect us to last. They're my friends, whether you like it or not."

****

She walked away after that, leaving Poe to stare. Everyone but him seemed to accept Ben now. As he stared at the hugging couple, one of the city council members came forward. "Why is she so determined to bring all those crazy Skywalkers back into the village?"

****

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out," said Poe, unable to believe the simple reason given just before.

****

"The council worries about it, as well. Join us," said the councilman. 

****

As Poe walked off with the councilman, Yoda pointed at Poe. "Confront your past you must."

****

As Ben saw the need to speak to Poe and resolve things once and for all, Rey was reminded of her own past, of her family. No one knew yet, and she knew she needed to tell everyone at some point.

****

"What is it, Rey?" asked Ben when Yoda had left their side.

****

"I'm planning to tell everyone who my parents are on Christmas Eve. We'll just add to the big announcements, right?" asked Rey, trying to appear cheerful.

****

"Everyone will accept you for it. If not, it doesn't matter. We're not staying here very long anyways," said Ben. "We'll both have duties at the North Pole to keep us busy. I'm betting Yoda's going to announce that you're taking his position, and then everyone will see that family past doesn't matter."

****

"I hope so. What will you do if that doesn't happen?" asked Rey, worried.

****

"Let's not think about it," said Ben. "Just know that I'll support and defend you no matter what."

****

"Thank you," she said as she embraced him again. 

****

All the same, Rey was worried. Ben had that gleam in his eyes as he said he would defend her, as if he would move galaxies for her because she was what mattered. She just hoped that everyone would be accepting on Christmas Eve. 

****

She had a bad feeling about Poe, and she didn't get the chance to speak with him again until Christmas Eve. Between him disappearing frequently and discussions with Hux about Cheermeister coordination - they were both becoming Cheermeisters due to popular opinion - Rey and Ben remained busy, and Kay, Finn, and Rose barely saw him. It wasn't until the ceremony was ready to begin that they even saw Poe for longer than five minutes, but he was too focused on his job. 

****

"Welcome, Jedi, great and small, to Jedibration! This is the one thousandth anniversary of our beloved village, and this promises to be the most memorable Christmas Eve ever! Join us for a night you'll never forget!"

****

Poe had no idea how right he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Now that all the setup is in place, be on the lookout for many more Grinch references going forward as we come to Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.


	21. Christmas Eve: Jedibration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve: nothing goes the way they think it does during Jedibration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing. Here's some fluff and angst that I've been super excited to write, as well as the return of more references to the Grinch movie.

_ And the light that's out there; _

_ It just hangs in the air, _

_ As if it was just hesitating. _

_ And the snow it comes down, _

_ And it muffles the sound _

_ Of dreams on their way to tomorrow. _

_ And when they appear _

_ This night will hold them near _

_ For where they will lead _

_ She will follow. - The Lost Christmas Eve _

******  
  
**

Christmas Eve started innocently enough. 

****

"Wake up, Rose! It's Christmas Eve!"

****

Rose had been sleeping peacefully … at least until Rey had thrown off her covers and shook her shoulder, squealing loudly. 

****

"Rose, get up! It's the big day for you! I'm so excited! C'mon!"

****

Rose groaned and shut her eyes more tightly. "Rey, what time is it?"

****

Rey glanced at the red and white striped alarm clock nearby and shrugged. "It's four in the morning. Why?"

****

"We're going to be up late tonight celebrating. Go back to sleep," moaned Rose loudly. "At least a few more hours."

****

"But it's Christmas Eve-"

****

"Rey, I love you, but we both need more sleep. Go away," said Rose. 

****

Rey's face fell, but she left Rose's room. She tried going back to sleep, but she couldn't. After an hour of twisting and turning, she got up and made breakfast for herself before heading outside. She wandered the streets aimlessly for a time until she ended up in the main square, standing in front of the main Christmas tree. There she stayed, eyes fixed upon the twinkling lights and imposing tree that stood proudly year after year. 

****

Every year growing up, she had looked forward to spending time in front of that tree, and she still did now. The only difference was that she wasn't at peace like she normally was. She had woken up early, nervous about the upcoming day. Something seemed off, and she didn't understand why. It should have been the greatest day ever, between celebrating Christmas, Finn's wedding, announcing her engagement to Ben, and all the Cheermeister activities. Why, then, was she so worried? Was it really just the secrets? 

****

She remained uncertain until she heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind her. When she turned around, all her nervousness vanished at the sight of Ben. He seemed so happy to see her, and she was sure that he was equally excited for Christmas. 

****

"I couldn't sleep," said Rey, taking a step toward him.

****

"Nor I," said Ben, smiling slightly as he put out his hands. "My excitement-"

****

"Yes, I feel it, too," said Rey, going into his arms. "And something else … a restlessness. I'm not sure why."

****

"You know the truth; just say it," asked Ben with certainty, touching her cheek.

****

"Are you afraid, too?" she asked nervously, holding his gaze.

****

"Yes," he replied, both of his hands cradling her face. "I'm afraid of screwing up and losing you."

****

"You won't. You'll never lose me," promised Rey, kissing him. "I love you too much to let go of you now. We're engaged, remember?"

****

"Yes," he said good-naturedly. "I still can't believe it."

****

"You better start believing; we're going to be telling everyone tonight. I can't wait," said Rey, placing her hands on either side of his face.

****

"Are you nervous about us?" he asked, trying to draw the truth out of her.

****

"Uh, no, not exactly," she replied as she searched her feelings. "It's tied to it, though."

****

"Too soon?" he asked.

****

"No!" she said indignantly. "I believe in you and trust you."

****

"Then tell me what it is. Just say it. You can tell me every fear you have; I'll listen. I'll help you," he said, drawing closer. "Say it."

****

"I - it's about me, not you. I'm afraid of how it'll affect us," she said after thinking about it.

****

"Rey."

****

His imploring look told her all she needed to know: he wanted to know everything, however small and silly it was.

****

In a small voice, she asked, "What if they don't accept and welcome me when I tell them who my parents are?"

****

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, relieved that she admitted the truth.

****

"Then we'll go to the North Pole sooner. We know what I'm going to do, and what you plan to do while we prepare to marry. We'll work side-by-side even then. I'm sure that Yoda's announcement is related to you," said Ben, confident.

****

"But you can't go yet. What about Poe?" asked Rey. "You haven't forgiven him yet."

****

"Have you?" asked Ben skeptically. 

****

"Yes," she replied, sure of it after how it had all melted away while at the North Pole. "But you haven't. You need to talk to him. Today."

****

"I will," he replied. 

****

"Please do," she urged. "For both of our sakes."

****

He nodded before they embraced once more. After that, they simply stood in front of the tree, arm-in-arm. Both knew what they wanted to have happen that day, as well as knew what was scheduled to happen. Whether all of that actually happened was another matter entirely, but both hoped for the best. For Ben, it was the first time he was hopeful in a long time. 

****

Right before he dropped her off at Rose's home to start getting ready for the weddings, he said, "Much will happen today. However, I believe that at the end of all this, we will end up where we need to be. I can't say why, but I do."

****

She grinned. "Because it's Christmas. There's a certain element of magic about this time of year. Everything seems possible."

****

"That's because anything  _ is  _ possible," he said, kissing her afterwards. "You'll see."

****

"Rey, get in here! You're late to get your hair done!" yelled Rose as she swung the door open.

****

"I'll see it … after I get through this wedding," muttered Rey, making Ben chuckle. 

****

"I'll see you soon," he said before releasing her.

****

"I better," she said, tugging on his full beard now. "This seems lighter in color somehow. It was gray before."

****

Ben raised an eyebrow at her examination of the beard that continued to grow in length now, but Rose interrupted and dragged Rey inside. 

****

After that, it was one thing after another in quick succession. There was food, hair, makeup, flowers, photos, and all the other preparations for the weddings that kept Rey busy until it was time for the actual ceremony. 

****

Likewise, Ben went home to get ready. He was a little disturbed when he looked closely in the mirror and saw pretty much all gray hair within his beard. He used his normal hair products, but he made sure to hide the gray as much as possible before resolving to ask his father and mother about it.

****

"You're looking well," said a proud Leia when Ben appeared ready for the ceremonies.

****

"Thank you. When did Grandfather start turning gray?"

****

"Gray? Oh, it was within the last twenty years or so. Your father has barely begun. Why?" asked Leia, confused. 

****

"What about me?" grumbled Han as he entered the living room.

****

"You started turning gray recently."

****

"I saw some a little sooner than that-"

****

"Were they at my age?" asked Ben, now more worried.

****

Han looked stricken. "No! I'm better than that. Why do you ask?"

****

"Because my hair grows faster than anyone's does, and it's turning gray," said Ben. "I don't understand."

****

"How old is that beard? It looks like a month's worth," said Leia, scowling slightly. "It was a dark gray yesterday, but it seems black now."

****

"Only a week old, which proves my point. I darkened it today because it's lighter than yesterday. No matter," he said, waving off the concerned looks of his parents. "Rey loves me, and we've chosen our path together."

****

"Good luck. We'll be there to cheer you on when you announce the wonderful news," said Leia.

****

"Chewie and I will yell the loudest," said Han, nudging his son's shoulder.

****

Ben looked uncertain about wanting  _ that  _ kind of attention. "Thanks. Until later!"

****

Ben walked quickly, determined to talk to Rey before everything began in earnest. However, his slight jog stopped when he entered the heart of the village. Red and pink hearts were strung up with red and white snowflakes throughout the sky, small twinkling lights and gossamer fabric covered the main stage, where red carpet led the way to the front. 

****

Already guests were gathered, jockeying for the best seat. Some bridal parties had also arrived. The brides paced or spoke shrilly in excitement, while the bridesmaids did their best to calm down their brides. Rey was certainly one of the ones who did her best to calm down Rose, along with Paige. Rose seemed ready to tase anyone who abandoned their cause right before the big event happened, especially if it prevented her from getting married. Ben went to his appointed spot and checked in with Hux, who seemed to be in his element. He had his clipboard and list of events for the day, and every detail was planned perfectly. 

****

"You have exactly twenty-four minutes and thirty seconds to be back on this stage," said Hux as he glanced at his snowman watch. "Any questions?"

****

"None, so long as I can see Rey before all this madness begins," said Ben, making Hux chuckle.

****

"People have been spotting you together more often. I wish you two well. Just don't be late, or let your personal feelings interfere with our plans. We're counting on you."

****

"She'll keep me in line," said Ben with a grin, his eyes lighting up. "Thank you."

****

As he walked toward Rey, Hux sniffed.

****

"What's wrong?" asked Poe as he and Phasma approached. 

****

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing for once. It's just … beautiful is all," said Hux, motioning to all around him instead of just Ben like he actually was. 

****

Hux was truly happy for his friend, who had turned his life around. Now he could finally enjoy everything, and they had him again … without all that dreadful destruction. 

****

"Of course it's beautiful; we designed and oversaw everything," said Poe proudly.

****

"With many ideas to improve it from Ben," added Hux, determined to help his old friend out a little. It was almost Christmas, after all.

****

"And Rey was in her element as she thought of clever ways to achieve them," said Phasma. "I do hope she opens up a decorating company one day. Do you remember her tree from the contest?"

****

Poe shrugged and made his way to Finn. He watched from a distance as Ben and Rey embraced. In that moment, he had to agree with all the local gossip: Ben and Rey were together without question. Some wondered how after so short a time of knowing another, and Poe was one of them. However, he kept his thoughts to himself until the right moment.

****

When it was time for everything to begin, Ben went to the front and took his spot. He straightened as music started.

****

All the audience turned its attention to the back. The first couple's bridesmaids and groomsmen came from opposite sides and met in the middle before walking up the aisle arm-in-arm with poinsettias. When it was their turn, Rey and Paige came out at the same time, along with Poe and DJ. As they walked up, Ben had to restrain himself from going forward to Rey. She smiled brilliantly until her eyes met Ben's; then she seemed to glow as she approached him. Ben found it hard to concentrate on anyone else while Rey stayed so close. 

****

When all were gathered up front, the music changed to "Christmas Waltz", signaling the audience to stand. At that, the first couple appeared at the back and began walking toward one another before meeting at the center aisle. As certain couples met, cheers and sniffles of joy could be heard in the audience. 

****

When it was Rose and Finn's turn, both appeared solemn for a moment, at least until their eyes fell on one another. At that point, it took  _ much  _ self-restraint to walk toward one another. Both had eyes for one another only, and there was a current of excitement between them as Finn took Rose's arm while she - just like every other bride - carried a red poinsettia and candle.  They walked down the aisle so ready to begin their next stage of life together, and Rey was overcome with joy for her friends. 

****

When all the couples were situated up front, Ben began the ceremony. After years of group weddings, the vows had become streamlined and focused on groups. 

****

"Do you promise to love and cherish one another as long as you both shall live? In better or worse? Do you vow to hold Christmas in your hearts always, to live like every day is Christmas with one another? Will you be examples for all of love, joy, and peace?"

****

As all the couples responded to each question, their answers - as was tradition - grew louder each time.

****

"Will you always put one another first?" As all responded enthusiastically, Ben grinned and replied, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride. Husbands, you may light your new bride's candle, the symbol of your new love and beginning together. May the light of your love shine in the darkest of times and always be an example to others."

****

As everyone screamed and threw candy cane pieces in the air, the couples kissed before lighting their candles. Then, the celebrations began in earnest. Eggnog was passed around, and toasts were given. Cake was cut, and random bouts of caroling sprung up, along with dancing. Each new couple decorated a tree together - Rey's idea - before the brides threw their poinsettia behind them to the single ladies in the crowd. Ben laughed when Rey caught Rose's poinsettia, and he looked forward all the more to their big announcement. All the couples provided a different part of the meal for a potluck dinner, and tables were set off to the side for those who wished to sit. 

****

When all of the wedding celebrations were done, the couples went home to change as necessary into their traditional Christmas garb for Jedibration. Ben wore his least favorite family outfit, and Rey wore plastic saucers and tumblers of fake eggnog on red and white checkered cloth.  Within an hour, Poe was back on stage, along with Ben and Rey. 

****

"Thank you, everyone, for all your participation so far. However, there is still so much to come! Our grand event is just about to begin." Poe paused dramatically as drum rolls began. "Welcome, Jedi, great and small, to Jedibration! This is the one thousandth anniversary of our beloved village, and this promises to be the most memorable Christmas Eve ever! Join us for a night you'll never forget! First, let us begin by lighting our candles. Let's welcome Rey and Ben, our Holiday Cheermeisters."

****

They came forward and then recited the Jedi Code proudly before Poe started narrating again. 

****

"Please light your candles and share your light with all around you. As they share your light with those around them, together we will be the spark of Christmas, the undying light that will always stand in the dark."

****

Ben and Rey lit each other's wicks before passing their flames to Poe, Hux, and others onstage before going offstage. When every Jedi had a candle lit, they held a moment of silence before beginning the main celebration. 

****

When Poe thought enough time had passed, he stepped forward. "May Christmas forever be in our hearts, and may we celebrate it for another one thousand years!"

****

The crowd screamed its approval, and Poe was pleased. "In honor of having two Cheermeisters this year, we've gone ahead and created a second Chair of Cheer! Ben and Rey, your chair awaits."

****

The crowd roared their excitement as the pair walked toward their green chairs shaped like Christmas trees. Rey jumped in it giddily while Ben eyed it, not trusting it at all. However, once Rey was settled in, he hopped in and allowed everyone to take hold of the long handles and carry them to the first contest of the night, The Jedi Pudding Cook-Off. Homemade pudding of all sorts was brought forward for each to try, and when all had been sampled, Ben and Rey decided on a winner.

****

After the pudding, their stomachs were given a chance to digest while they did Christmas Conga, where the entire village got into a line and made a slow, steady parade around the main square. Jedi young and old made fools of themselves as they danced and followed the lead of Ben and Rey. Rey was definitely the mischievous one who kept on whispering ideas of what Ben should do in his ear. 

****

When that was all done, Ben and Rey were taken up in their Chair of Cheer once more. As they were put down, they took a seat for the next contest, Fruitcake Fa-La-La. Ben actually really loved fruitcake, so it was his favorite contest of the night. Both of them shoveled in piece after piece of fruitcake, and people cheered them on or sang carols at the edge of the crowd. When all the entries had been tasted, a winner was chosen, and Poe distracted the crowd long enough to announce that one of Rey's kids, Cindy, had the closest guess to the right amount of Christmas ornaments on the village's tree. 

****

After that, Ben and Rey took a ride on their chair before sitting down once more for Fudge Judge, the final food-tasting contest. There, Rey shined as she adored all fudge, and Ben loved watching Rey. Even Han and Lando entered the fudge contest, even though neither of them won. That honor went to Paige, who had been perfecting her recipe at the North Pole.

****

"Next is the sack race! Will all children under the age of ten who want to participate please come forward? You shall all be going up against our two judges," said Poe as volunteers set up ribbon around the big Christmas tree and passed out burlap sacks. 

****

Ben and Rey had way too much fun pushing and elbowing the other while racing each time with various children, so they never won. For them, it was much more fun to watch the kids whoop and egg on the other since they ended up beating the other three times each. The winner of the sack race sat with Rey in her Chair of Cheer and took a turn around the square before the final contest occurred: the bauble spoon race. 

****

Village glassmakers every year made Christmas ornaments in the shape of peppermints in a wrapper for the contest, and the glass baubles were placed on large spoons that teams had to transfer to another fastest to win. Whoever participated got to keep the bauble, in whatever form it remained at the end of the contest. Ben and Rey teamed up for their relay race and managed to keep the delicate glass piece whole, though they only got third place for speed. Rey was much too slow and cautious despite the lead she inherited from Ben. 

****

Finally, the couple were picked up in their chairs for the last time that night as they were brought back to the stage for the final event of Jedibration: Present Pass-It-On. 

****

"As everyone knows, we're starting a new tradition this year in honor of our one thousandth anniversary of our village, thanks to our very own Finn, and the idea for it comes from Rey. I'm going to read a story, and every time you hear the words left or right, I want you to pass your gift accordingly. At the end, everyone shall have a gift, and if you so desire, you can even give a more personalized one," said Poe, beaming.

****

All the villagers gathered in a circle and waited with baited breath to pass along their wrapped gifts. As had been requested by the flyers put up all over the village, everyone found something they didn't want and wrapped it nicely, and there was a great deal of bustle once Poe got started. There was a long series of lefts and rights mentioned so that everyone ended up with a gift from far down the line, and little exclamations everywhere were released. It seemed some recognized the gifts as something they had given others in some cases, while others loved the items.

****

When the story was done being read, Poe called Finn onto the stage, along with Rose. Ben and Rey came forward to welcome them, even though only one of them had any notion why. Nonetheless, they prepared to exchange gifts while Yoda slowly moved through the crowd, heading toward the stage. Ben couldn't help but hum "Christmas of Love", the song that had been playing while he had made his gift. 

****

Before making his announcement, Poe noticed that Ben and Rey each had another gift in their hands.

****

"Have our Cheermeisters something they want to exchange with one another?"

****

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Rey, grinning and dragging Ben to the microphone. 

****

It wasn't often Rey wanted to be in the spotlight, but it was high time to stop keeping secrets. She wanted to be free of them and lived in hope, just as Ben did. She made the first step.

****

"As some of you may have noticed, I changed my traditional family outfit for today. This will be the only year and time I wear it, as there are changes coming."

****

"Have you found out who your parents are, Rey?" asked Finn excitedly.

****

"Yes! It was actually Ben who did the searching and found the proof I needed. It was a little bit of a shock to me, but I wanted everyone to know because I always want to tell the truth. Ben, open your gift."

****

Neither one had told the other that they were doing something special for Christmas Eve, but both had been ready. Rey used her gift to serve two purposes: to surprise Ben and show the village what she was capable of. She had been working late at night after the wedding preparations to make it all, and she had been very pleased with the result.

****

Ben opened his gift with relish, and all gasped when they saw the large gallon jug of eggnog and multiple batches of cookies. 

****

"I know you're fond of mint-flavored anything, so I made you this. I've been experimenting with this eggnog recipe. I started by using what I thought was my parents' recipe for it, and I've made some modifications accordingly," said Rey evenly, earning some shocked noises from the crowd, especially the older folks.

****

"Rey, your family makes eggnog?" asked Finn, the only one onstage able to speak at that moment. 

****

Finn hadn't put two and two together, unlike Rose, Poe, and Hux. Ben was biding his time. 

****

"Yep! All of their stuff, even their building, was lost some years ago, but that's all in the past," said Rey, reaching to remove her left glove. 

****

"Why?" asked Rose cautiously. 

****

"Because I'm not going to be a Jakku for much longer," said Rey, removing her gloves and showing the engagement ring. 

****

As all gaped in surprise, Ben handed Rey his gift. "I made this for you as well, Rey. It will be the first Christmas ornament for our tree together as a couple."

****

Rey opened the wrapping and box to reveal an angel meant for the top of their tree. 

****

"You'll always be my Christmas guardian angel, the one who believed in me," said Ben, choking up slightly. "This is all made from scrapped jewelry and parts in the garbage to show that something beautiful can always come from something abandoned or forgotten."

****

"Oh, Ben!" sobbed Rey, wiping her eyes before putting her arms around his neck and burying her face there. "Thank you."

****

When the two pulled apart, they had expected to hear congratulations or something of the sort. What they got was … rather the opposite. Had they seen the grin on Yoda's face or the Solo family, they might have realized that some did wish them well, but it was overshadowed by the fear that existed in the faces of villagers everywhere.

****

Finn and Rose stood in slack-jawed awe, not able to say anything as both were feeling a little hurt and betrayed. Poe, however, had plenty to say as he reached for the microphone. 

****

"So all this time, Rey, you've been hiding the fact that you don't belong in this village?"

****

"What?" she asked, whipping her head to face Poe. "Well, a little yes if my knowing for the past month counts. It was quite recently I found out. But my parents left, not me. Why should it change how you treat me?"

****

"Because it does!" shot back Poe. "It changes everything. You've been helping your future husband from the beginning-"

****

"I have not! I never met him until I came back to this village all of a few months ago!" returned Rey, stepping in front of Ben.

****

Ben clenched his hands but remained impassive. He trusted Rey more than himself just then.

****

"Then how are you getting engaged so soon? You barely know one another," scoffed Poe, sure that he had her.

****

"Because we share the same values," she said primly.

****

"Sure, you do. To get that Sith welcomed back into the community so that he can ruin and take away our Christmas," said Poe. "We all know how your family really feels about the Skywalkers-"

****

"That was in the past! I am  _ not  _ my parents!" cried Rey, stepping forward. "They made a conscious choice, and I have made my own since I grew up away from them. I want to be here with all of you. I love Christmas!"

****

"But you love the Sith! Your love of Christmas is compromised by it. Don't you see? Your ideas have all been radically different, just like his," said Poe, looking away from Rey and addressing the audience. "I, for one, am worried about what will happen to this village if we continue to listen to their ideas, especially since we know the truth about her. How can we trust her? She hid it from us!"

****

"That was never my intention!"

****

"Just like your feelings for him, of course," replied Poe, pointing to Ben. "How do we have any idea he's changed?"

****

"Because I haven't come forward and strangled you or destroyed this entire village yet for what you've said," said Ben, an edge to his voice. He stepped forward, and both Poe and Rey fell back in the light of his anger. 

****

When Ben got mad, his entire face showed it in all its intensity. Now was no different. However, he still rested a hand on Rey's left one, using her as an anchor as he chose his words carefully.

****

"Do you hear yourself, Dameron? You're accusing Rey of hating Christmas. She, the self-proclaimed lover all know and adore. Why does that change now? Why distrust her when you really just distrust me?"

****

"She's been pushing your ideas since she came to help-"

****

"Because you pushed her to join your idea committee, long before she knew me well," replied Ben calmly. "She and I have similar ideas about what Christmas is, so naturally she will say things similar to me. She's never hid that. She only hid what she did because of me, because I was afraid you'd kick her out, just like her parents."

****

"She ought to be!" yelled Poe, making Rey cringe in hurt. She blinked back tears when others in the audience called for the same thing, even though it was mostly councilmen shouting it, along with their families. Ben's family was still reeling in shock. "She's threatening our way of celebrating Christmas, just like you. You're trying to change what was already good. You don't understand Christmas."

****

"No, Mayor Dameron. It's  _ you  _ who don't understand," shot back Ben, getting in Poe's face. "I'm not trying to change Christmas; it's  _ you  _ who are. I'm trying to recenter it on what matters. For you and countless others, though, it's about these meaningless contests that everyone will forget in a few months that make you feel important."

****

"That's not all of it!" shouted Poe. "There's more. Like the gifts."

****

"The gifts." Ben stared at Poe as if he were a first-class idiot. "That's what it's all about, isn't it? That's what it's always been about! Gifts."

****

One finger drew up and pointed at Poe before Ben turned and faced the audience accusingly. "Do you want to know what happens to your gifts?" He walked off stage and pointed at various people as he continued to speak. "They all come to me. In your garbage. In your garbage!"

****

Countless people shied away from him and tried not to make eye contact. He continued on, determined to speak up for Rey and their ideals. "And the avarice. The avarice never ends!

Look, I've made waves and said I've hated Christmas, and it's all because its meaning has changed for so many of you. It's become commercialized and focused on ourselves only. When did Christmas become all about status, about how much another person is worth to you? That's not what Christmas is all about!"

****

"According to you, Rey, and your crazy Grandfather!" yelled Poe, making Ben turn. 

****

Ben was angry for a moment, and then he grew deathly calm. He made his way back to the stage before asking, "Just why did you bring Finn and Rose onto this stage? Didn't you have an announcement of your own to make?"

****

"How did you know?" asked Poe, slightly scared.

****

"Because I can see your deepest wants and desires, and right now, frankly, they disgust me. Let me give you one last piece of advice," whispered Ben. "The council is using you for your power. When they get what they want, they'll abandon you, just like the popularity you always seek. You know it's true. At least you're doing one right thing," said Ben, moving to stand beside Rey once more.

****

"It's not because of you I'm doing this!" sputtered Poe as he turned red at what Ben insinuated. "This has been after much thought; I'm stepping down as mayor and joining the fire department. I want Finn to be our next mayor, and I want him to decide Rey's fate."

****

Finn stared at him with daggers, and all the rest onstage glared at Poe. 

****

"Why should I make a decision now? It's almost Christmas," said Finn, seeing the betrayal in Rey's face. "We should wait. We need to discuss this. She should not be punished because of her parents-"

****

"Rey, what are you going to do in this village if we let you stay?" asked Poe.

****

Rey tried to speak and found it difficult. Finally she said, "I'm not sure that what I'm meant to do is actually located here within the village. I believe I'm meant to work at the North Pole, just like Ben."

****

"So you two can spread your ideas there? No!" shouted Poe, along with others.

****

"That's where we belong," said Ben. "Why else were we chosen to study with my uncle-"

****

"Because your ideas needed to change, and clearly they didn't," said Poe hotly. "You don't belong here. Neither of you do. You certainly don't belong in the North Pole-"

****

"Yoda, what's your big announcement?" asked Rey, spotting a worried Yoda. "Won't you come onstage and stop all this arguing? This isn't what we should be focusing on."

****

"Don't try to change the subject, Rey! You're an outsider!"

****

Many of the crowd murmured, their fear of the unknown and of outsiders making then forget about every other aspect of Rey. 

****

"No, she's not. She belongs here more than you do. She's got more Christmas spirit than you ever will," shot back Ben. "She's going to do amazing things, and you're rejecting the best part of Christmas. Tell them, Master Yoda."

****

"Retiring I am, just as Master Obi-wan," said Yoda, not looking at anyone onstage. "When we leave, our positions shall be combined, and we have chosen our replacement: Paige Tico."

****

Paige almost fainted, and Ben turned red. Rey paled as Poe said triumphantly, "You see? There's no place for Rey at the North Pole right now."

****

"Then if there's none for her, I'm not going," said Ben, much to Rey and Yoda's horror.

****

"Ben, no! You have to take your place-"

****

"How can I? I'm not taking that role without you beside me," said Ben, angry. "If they won't acknowledge you now, and these idiot villagers won't, we should leave. Let's go, Rey."

****

"No, Ben," she said, back straight and voice determined. "There is another way."

****

"It doesn't matter now. They won't accept me when I tell them what I want to do," he said, resigned.

****

"Especially if it's related to becoming Santa Claus. He's the worst for the job," said Poe, earning himself death glares from Rey and Yoda. 

****

Poe wasn't often afraid of others, but in that moment, he was afraid of Rey and Yoda. He'd never seen the short, ancient man in green look so angry.

****

"Too hot-headed to lead you are," pronounced Yoda, pointing at Poe.

****

As Poe gaped, Rey went to Ben. "Ben, they don't understand. We can show them-"

****

"No, we can't. We tried, Rey, but it's no use. It'll take something big and dramatic to convince them," said Ben, feeling betrayed once more. "We have to give up and leave."

****

"And go where? Mount Mustafar?" she asked indignantly. 

****

"It's as good as any place," said Ben, shrugging. "Yoda knows the truth, but he's not supporting you. You, of all people! You should be much angrier than this! Why aren't you doing something to Dameron right now?"

****

"Because I forgave him, just as  _ you  _ need to," said Rey, folding her arms across her chest. "You didn't talk to him, and this is what happens. History repeated itself because you refused to do something more about it."

****

"Rey, why are you taking their side? I love you! I'm the only one who has stood up for you so far," said Ben, backing away from Rey.

****

"Ben, I'm not rejecting you or taking their side. I'm trying to bring you and everyone else together, to unite you once more! We need to be rational and show love, even in the face of hostility! That's what we're called to do-"

****

"Sometimes, love isn't enough. You have to act, too, and you're not doing enough," said Ben, disgusted. "I'm leaving."

****

"Ben, wait! Come back!"

****

He rushed to the dumpster exit and opened the door. He had been tempted to burn down the Christmas tree or do something else equally destructive, but he remembered all his promises to himself, Rey, and his family. No more destruction. If everyone else wanted to reject him, then so be it.

****

He heard his family calling out his name, but it was too late. Snoke bounded up to him, having freed himself from Chewie, and together they journeyed back to their old home.

****

"I just wanted everybody to be together for Christmas," said Rey, close to tears. When the door closed on Ben, she turned to Finn. "How could you? How could you just stand there and not say more! How are you showing love and inclusion when all you do is show fear of anything unlike you?" She left the square and headed to Rose's home.

****

As Finn tried to reach out silently, Rose stopped him. "Let her go, Finn. She needs time to be alone."

****

"You're doing the right thing, buddy," said Poe, laying a hand on Finn's shoulder.

****

As Finn yanked himself away from his best friend, Kay also appeared onstage. 

****

"Don't touch me!" cried Finn to Poe. "You've turned my best friend against me and ruined her happiest day and possibly her future marriage! What's wrong with you? Why do you look so happy?"

****

"I'm trying to save our village-"

****

"Just like you saved it money, I suppose," said Hux, making Poe glare at him. "It's true. You've spent so much-"

****

"I was wrong. That's why I'm leaving-"

****

"Then isn't it possible you're wrong about Rey … and even Ben Solo, too?" asked Kay. "Until you're ready to admit that, we will  _ never  _ be a couple."

****

At that, she left the stage and stormed home, and Poe looked on forlornly. 

****

"I'm leaving, too. Poe, you're wrong. I'm not sure how I feel about all this, but this isn't right. Everyone go home and prepare yourselves for Santa and Christmas."

****

"Four hours until Christmas!" yelled Maz as she checked her watch.

****

All the villagers dispersed at that reminder, and Finn went to comfort Rose, who had started to cry.

****

"But why didn't she tell us?"

****

"I don't know, Rose. Probably because of how the village reacts to outsiders. It's not with love, even though it should be," said Finn, the words making him think.

****

"Perhaps. But it's all a mess! How can any of this be helped? What can we do? We've screwed up."

****

"Let's give Rey until the morning, and then we'll talk. We'll figure it out, I promise. I don't want to lose her, unless there is some way for her to work at the North Pole. Not sure how, but we'll ask tomorrow. C'mon."

****

"What do you think Ben wanted to do? Do you think it was related to Rey?" asked Rose aloud. She was about to say more when Paige nodded expectantly. 

****

Soon, the whole stage was empty except for Poe. All but the councilmen remained in the square, and when he walked toward them, one of them said, "You should have made me mayor, not Finn. He doesn't care about the village. Not like you or I do. You should've talked to us first."

****

At that, he and the rest of the council left, and Poe was left truly alone. As he sat on the stage and bemoaned his choices, he heard a soulful cry of anguish high above. 

****

"He deserved it," said Poe, trying to comfort himself. For a moment, it worked. Then, the Jedi Code came back to him, as well as what Finn and Kay said to him. 

****

_ There is no self-doubt; there is peace. _

****

When had he not doubted himself and taken it out on Ben Solo to some degree? The answer made him hate himself.

****

_ There is no sadness; there is joy.  _

****

Why did he wish so much harm on Ben? Why did he focus on him and not himself, like Kay wanted? 

****

_ There is no hate; there is love.  _

****

When had he gone so far down the wrong way that he had ignored his friends and alienated all of them, just for the sake of proving he was right about two people, including one who had never actually hurt him? How had he shown love to anyone besides his ego?

****

He sat up suddenly. "I do hate them, don't I?"

****

As the truth struck him that they were right, and that even Ben was right as he considered what the council had said and done, he sat down once more, hands covering his face in defeat.

****

"I've screwed up. Where do I go from here?"

****

That was the question on the mind of Ben and Poe at that moment. 

****

Both had never felt so alone after all that had happened recently, and that it happened right before Christmas … it made both feel emptier inside all the more.

****

Where Poe went to bed, determined to begin anew after sleep and some time away, Ben was the opposite.   _ Now  _ was the time to act, while he was still fresh and feeling it most keenly.  Atop Mount Mustafar, he paced quietly and furiously in a circle until he developed a six inch divet in the snow, questions plaguing him.

****

At the height of his frustration, he burst out, “Afraid I’ll stop Christmas, are you? But how can I? You can’t stop Christmas; it comes all the same!”  Then he stopped, his eyes twinkling. “However … this is not what I consider Christmas. No, this is the commercialized version of it. Snoke, come here! It’s time to go inside and develop a plan.”

****

Snoke yelped and ran forward.  However, because it was so dark outside and the full moon was on the opposite side of the mountain peak, he didn’t notice the divet.  Snoke tripped and fell face-first into the snow, and Ben rushed to pick him up by his collar.

****

“Snoke, are you - you’re a genius!”

****

As Ben had picked up Snoke, some of the snow had stayed plastered to Snoke’s lower face and whiskers, leading to Snoke having a slight white beard.  The sight gave Ben an idea.

****

An awful idea.

****

A wonderful, awful idea.

****

“I know what I have to do,” he said, grinning maniacally and hugging Snoke.  “Thank you, old friend. It’s time to steal Christmas, and with any luck, save it as well.”

****

As Ben and Snoke headed inside, an eerie calm settled over Jediville.  All were awaiting something, but no one could have predicted what was going on just north of them.  

****

It was time to change the course of Jediville and Christmas history … once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	22. Christmas Eve: The Christmas Caper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to steal Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, especially the songs I reference here from the Grinch and from the Nightmare Before Christmas. It's the songfic portion of the fic that was inevitable. I hope you enjoy it!

_ For here in this city of lights, _

_ This evening awakens _

_ The dreams that it might. _

_ The winter it conjures _

_ The spells it will weave. _

_ The snow gently covers the ground: _

_ Christmas Eve. - The Lost Christmas Eve _

 

A new kind of peace settled over Ben as he began to plan out in his head what he would do.

 

“If it’s their presents and contests they love so much, I’ll take it all from them, light by light if I have to.  I’ll bring it back here. If that doesn’t show them, then there really is no hope, and Rey will see it. At that point, I’ll have to talk with Qui-Gon and see what’s best.  Rey not be Master of Elves - how is that even possible? How is she supposed to go there and learn if she doesn’t do that first? Unless … “

 

His mind conjured images of himself.  He had no idea what he was doing, for that matter.  

 

“We’ll learn together, then.  It should be enough that we’re engaged.  Why didn’t I think of that before?" His mind reminded him of Rey saying there was another way. Too late.  "Surely they all know she has magic, too. I’ll visit her first.”

 

With a good plan forming, Ben smiled and began whistling favorite Christmas carols as he gathered materials.  It wasn’t until he came across Rey’s hand-made gift of a suit that he paused. It seemed like the wrong time to be wearing it.

 

Doubts assailed him.  Why was he doing this? Was it only to prove himself and his grandfather right? 

 

No.  This was to make them all see and prove that Rey had put her trust in the right person.  Who else was going to do something about Christmas if he didn’t? It was his favorite holiday, and for too long, he had done nothing. Now, it was coming back to bite him. He had caused this mess; he was going to make it right. 

 

He put on the suit.  “With this coat and this hat, I’ll look just like Saint Nick.”

 

Something like glee filled him as he looked in the mirror, his beard fuller and more gray hairs showing despite coloring it earlier.  Evidently, whatever magic he possessed had other effects as well, probably to give the image that everyone expected of Santa Claus. He was gaining a little weight, too, if the extra fat around his belly was any indication. He wished he had realized all of it came from the magic sooner.

 

Snoke barked as he patted his belly.  “Does this look like a little weight to you? It’s not that much, and this is all I’m gaining.  I promise.”

 

Snoke’s bark sounded like a chuckle, and Ben glared at his dog.  “You’re not helping. Regardless, I look even more like Santa now.  I bet Dameron would think I’m blaspheming the name and image of Santa.”  In a voice similar to Poe’s, Ben said shrilly, “Mr. Sith, take off that suit.  You don’t need it, or deserve it.”

 

Pleased that he was finally doing something right, a new song formed in Ben’s head, and he began singing as he found his sleigh design and welding torch.  He was going to need a bigger sleigh for all that Christmas paraphernalia.

 

“You’re a mean one, Mr. Sith.   You really are a heel.  You're as cuddly as a cactus; you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Sith.”

 

The shape of the sleigh remained the same; Ben was determined to prove to Rey that this shape was aerodynamic enough to fly without needing additional help from magic.  The width, height and length all increased by fifty percent using the random scrap he found in the dump, and in no time, he had the skeleton of his creation.  

As he finished painting the sleigh in the traditional colors, he sang, “You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel.  You're a monster, Mr. Sith.” 

He surveyed his work; it was all very good.  The Jedi below no doubt wouldn’t believe it, and he didn’t care at all.  “Your heart's an empty hole. Your brain is full of spiders; you've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Sith.  I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole!”

As he refurbished and added on a motor, rocket, fuel tank, and other related items to allow the sleigh to fly, he continued singing his new favorite song.  It made him smile for unknown reasons. “You're a vile one, Mr. Sith; you have termites in your smile. You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Sith.  Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the … seasick crocodile!”

Next came all the steering mechanisms, and Ben was eternally grateful that his father had shown him how to fix a car or two; his uncle certainly never had since he had never even driven a car before.  He, like others who had spent much time in the North Pole, didn’t use cars; they just used sleighs. Finding old car parts was easy, and he had that working in a jiffy. He thought of another verse for his song as he did so.

“You're a foul one, Mr. Sith. You're a nasty wasty skunk! Your heart is full of unwashed socks; your soul is full of gunk, Mr Sith.  The three best words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote: stink, stank, stunk!”

Once the sleigh was ready to go, he focused his efforts on creating a device to accomplish his goals.  Going to every house and stealing everything would take far longer than he had, and he would need something to speed up the process.  Thankfully, after taking one look at an old vacuum cleaner, he had a brilliant idea: create an even bigger vacuum for all of the items.  He would bring coolers for all the food and simply hide it away in plain sight.  

As he brought the abandoned motor forward and patched up some long, plastic hose to suck up everything, he looked at everything he had done.  Santa wouldn’t take all the gifts away, but then, if Rey couldn’t reach them, then it fell to him.  He would be Santa Claus, and he was going to help them make Christmas even better than it ever had before.  He was finally going to take up the mantle that he had been called to, albeit in the exact opposite way.

Another new song came to mind, and he began singing once more as he put the finishing touches on his creation. Snoke lay at his feet, and he sang to his old friend. 

 

“This time, this time …  making Christmas … making Christmas is so fine. It's ours this time, and won't the children be surprised. It's ours this time.”

Had anyone seen him as he worked, they would have thought him working quite frantically, given the speed at which he moved around his workshop.  He, however, had a very tight deadline, and he had to alternate between work and checking to see when the current Santa finished. By his estimation from previous study, he had approximately forty-five minutes left before Santa would take off for the North Pole.  As it was, he had arrived on time, and that was all Ben needed to know.  

As he piled all of his equipment into his sleigh,  he continued his singing, pleased that he was about ready to perform the first of his acts as Santa in order to make Christmas come alive.  “Making Christmas … Time to give them something fun they'll talk about for years to come. Let's have a cheer from everyone; it's time to party! Making Christmas, making Christmas … Gifts and toys get wrapped up so nice with tissue wrap and pretty bows.  It's ours this time.”

The thought of taking all that tissue wrap and those handmade bows gave him some measure of satisfaction. He pushed open the doors to his old home and carried the sleigh outside.  When it was all in place to head down the mountain to Jediville, he stopped and noticed that Santa was finally leaving. It was time for action. Still, he paused.

“I don't believe what's happening to me.  My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies.”

This wasn’t what he thought he would be doing as Santa.  However, nothing in his life had gone according to plan so far, and if that was going to be his legacy, then so be it.  He started climbing into the sleigh until he realized an oversight on his part.

"Forgot about the reindeer."

He had no reindeer, nor anything to give the sound of Santa. But did that stop him? No.  He stood, puzzling until his puzzler was sore … at least until he spied Snoke.

“If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead. Oh, Snoke!”

Snoke ran inside, seemingly sensing Ben’s ideas for embarrassing him. Ben followed him, and then he took some red thread and tied a big antler on top of Snoke’s head … after much coaxing and promises of treats when they returned. 

Grabbing a large number of jingle bells, the two hopped into the sleigh, and Ben turned on the motor for the lowest setting to fly down to Jediville.  As they lifted into the air, Ben grinned, glad that the design was working, and he finished the song. “This time, making Christmas … It's almost here, and we can't wait, so ring the bells and celebrate. 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb, we'll all sing out it's Christmastime!”

Ben and Snoke soared into the night, and Ben finally understood why so many people dreamed of flying.  He had experienced it in dreams, but it had always been tempered by the idea of flying with reindeer. To simply do it was a rush just like sledding, and he couldn’t wait until he had reindeer with him.  His high continued until he landed on Rose’s roof, and he grew contemplative. 

It was time to see if Rey would join him.  

All the windows were dark; quiet snow filled the air. All the Jedi were all dreaming sweet dreams without care when he came to the first little house on the square. He rang as many bells as he could find to cover up the sound of his motor, and when he was settled, he climbed on the roof, empty bags in his fist. Then he tied a long rope around his midsection to assist him in going up and down the chimney.  As he dove in, he got stuck only once, for a moment or two, cursed his waterweight that he had recently gained, and sucked it all in before he tumbled the rest of the way down. Once inside, he went to the Christmas tree, preparing to place it at the opening of the chimney to make it easier to be sucked up.

That was when Rey’s sleep-filled voice reached his ears.

“Santa Claus? I thought I heard sleigh bells.”

For a moment, he was filled with pride at being addressed thusly.  Rey had been the first to truly encourage him, and now the first to say and see him as such.  It seemed only too fitting. “Yes, it’s me,” he said, stepping out from behind the tree.

Rey gasped at hearing his voice, and then she became as silent as fallen snowflakes as she took him in.  Gone was the hesitancy and fear of before, and in its place was something much stronger and deep-seated. This was a man who knew his purpose.

“Ben! You’re delivering presents now? That’s incredible!” She ran to him and threw her arms around him.  “I’m so proud of you.”

“Rey, that’s not why I’m here.  I didn’t deliver these; I’m here to take them away,” he said, making her freeze.  “I have a plan. I’m going to make them all see-”

“Ben, it’s Christmas! We need to put aside all of this and enjoy this special day-”

“No, Rey.  They won't put this aside, and neither should we. It’s time to make our plans come to life.  It’s time to act; will you join me?” he asked, pulling away to see her face.

There was nothing but denial there, something that tore at both of them. “No, I won’t.  Something needs to be done, but-”

“But nothing.  They had their chance; now I’m going to show them exactly what their Christmas looks like.”

“Ben, wait,” she said, putting her arms out. “Stay here, with me.  We can talk about this. I saw Finn and Rose pass by earlier tonight; I think they’re on our side! We can end this.  Don’t you want that?” she asked earnestly. “Do you know what your actions will do?”

“Yes, I do.  That’s why I  _ must  _ do all this. You should want it, too, Rey.  Talking hasn’t helped; Poe won’t listen. He has to see to understand.”

Her voice cracked. “Ben-”

“No.  If you won’t help me, then I’ll do it myself.  Stay out of my way, Rey. We tried your way, and now I’m doing mine.”

Rey stared long and hard at him, but what she saw both pleased and disturbed her.  She had never seen him look so certain about something in her life, except for his proposing to her.  His heart was set on this path, and there was nothing she could do or say that would deter him. As much as she hated the idea of him taking anything, she knew that when all was said and done, it would result in them both being banned or else the crazy idea could actually work.  Seeing as the first was already bound to happen, she stepped away from him. 

“May peace and love be with you, Ben. I won't stand in your way."

Ben was hit again by the sense of loss. The betrayal was there, at the edge of his consciousness, but it was nothing compared to the idea of Rey not standing beside him and encouraging him as she always did. 

When she was upstairs with the door closed, Ben continued his plan for stopping Christmas by stealing it. He slunk to the icebox and fridge, removing all the food and hiding it just outside the walls of the village while everything - even the tree - was sucked into his modified vacuum and stored on his sleigh. 

A part of him focused on Rey's unwillingness to trust him. Why she didn't want to was beyond him since it made sense. What he failed to understand was that her refusing to stop him, to simply let him go, was its own form of support that she had done previously whenever she couldn't quite explain why she should do it, but felt strong enough that she shouldn't do otherwise. 

By the time he finally finished everything at Rose's home, he had moved on from accusing Rey. His focused his ire and sense of betrayal on Poe and everyone else to push him to continue on. 

While the children were all nestled asleep in their beds, dreaming of the feast they would share, the toys they would play with, and more, the self-proclaimed Sith turned Santa prowled through the village, giving them the reckoning he felt they needed with a smile most unpleasant. He went from house to house, taking every gift, tree, stocking, and log they owned - anything that would be used to celebrate Christmas. 

The visit to Jediville was not completely without incident. Poe's and Hux's cats screeched as he tried to take everything, and he was amused when Snoke pushed BeeBee into the suction of the vacuum. However, the resulting hairball created definitely slowed him down and shut off the vacuum momentarily until he could release the hose to save BeeBee from the vacuum. 

When BeeBee ran away in fear after that, Ben crept into Poe's bedroom, a mischievous idea coming to him.  Revenge was not normally something he ought to be contemplating or doing; however, under the circumstances, he did it anyway.

Ben was pleasantly greeted by a sleep-talking Poe.

"Kay?"

Raising his voice to a falsetto, Ben said, "Yes?"

"Have you ever kissed a man who's had his tonsils removed twice?"

Ben's eyes glittered with terrible purpose as he picked up Snoke. Continuing in his falsetto, he replied, "No, but I've always wanted to."

Poe groaned and puckered his lips, making a smooching noise. Ben approached him, and Snoke started to grow anxious as his butt was pointed toward Poe.

"Kiss me, you fool," said Ben, leaning forward with Snoke.

A moment later, Snoke's butt was pressed against Poe's lips, causing Snoke to yelp in surprise and Poe to grin suavely. Snoke busted out of Ben's arms and Poe's house after that, finding the nearest snow there was to wipe his butt.  Meanwhile, Ben left Poe a small gift. 

When the deed was done, Ben walked out of the former mayor's home feeling better than ever. In fact, he was almost inclined to forgive him now that he had had his fun and gotten it out of his system. Once he had given numerous dog treats to Snoke, his dog returned with him to the sleigh, and they finished their dastardly deed.

The last home he visited was his family's home. It was painful entering and having to take all their stuff, but he had a point to prove. He made it through the hallway, dining room, and kitchen without incident, getting everything easily. It was as he picked up the tree gently  - he wanted to protect his fine handiwork, of course - that he heard a sound, like the coo of a dove. 

He put down the tree and saw his grandfather, who had left bed for a cool cup of water. Ben rushed to his grandfather's side.

"I can explain-"

"I've found him!" said Anakin, smiling proudly and cupping Ben's face. "I've found him!"

In that moment, Ben knew that he was doing the right thing. His thought was confirmed when Anakin rolled over to the tree and held out his arms, as though to help catch and carry the tree.

"You don't need to help-"

"I've found him," insisted Anakin, hands at his hips. 

There was no arguing with his grandpa, so Ben proceeded to lift up and hand the top end of the tree to Anakin. Soon, they were outside, and the tree was stood up on the side separately. When that was done, Anakin grabbed his cup of water and headed to bed, not before kissing the top of Ben's head. He was pleased to see his grandson finally acting. 

Ben finished his work in stunned silence, trying to hurry. When he was done with the houses, fresh, falling snow greeted him, and he went to the main square to find the necessary electrical panels. After a few adjustments, he ensured all the village's Christmas lights wouldn't come on, and then he twisted one of the lights on the main string of the Christmas tree so that even if they fixed the power, the tree wouldn't light up. Thus satisfied, he made his way back to his sleigh amidst the falling snow.

It was growing close to the wakeup time for Maz when Ben finally finished, and he knew he needed to leave the village before she saw him and did - or said - something. While all was hushed and the village still sleeping, he made his escape.

With everything secured, Ben started up the motor of his sleigh, and it sputtered to life just like the other times it had worked that night. It lifted into the air for several moments, at least until the full weight of the sleigh decided to team up with gravity. At that point, the motor whirred harder and used up every last bit of fuel it had to propel itself up and forward … but to no avail. The fuel gauge dropped to zero, and Ben regretted not grabbing some reindeer or dogs for this possibility. He had trusted too much in his abilities and not planned ahead. In that moment, he could hear his mother telling him that he was his father's son, and he shook his head as he tried to find another way to leave. There was no way Snoke could carry all of them, so Ben sat in consternation and considered his options.  

After ten minutes of pondering, he said, "Qui-Gon always does it so easily with a team - but wait! Why didn't  _ I _ think of that sooner?"

 

Ben got out of his homemade sleigh and sighted Mount Mustafar in the distance. That was his goal. 

 

"If Santa and his reindeer can fly, then so can we," he said, earning a bark of laughter from Snoke, as though he thought Ben were crazy. "Snoke, come here."

 

Snoke trotted forward until he saw the reins that Ben grabbed. At that, he whimpered and dashed for the sleigh.

 

"Snoke, come! We're going to do this together," said Ben, pointing toward him and the reins. To emphasize his point, he wrapped the reins around himself, making Snoke finally walk with his tail between his legs toward him. "Good boy."

 

Soon, both were ready, and Ben checked his watch. He had less than fifteen minutes before Maz was likely to show her face outside for her daily rounds. He steadied himself and took a deep breath. 

 

Crippling doubt chose to assault him then. 

 

He stared at his shoes and began moving his feet restlessly. There was no way he could do this. Who was he kidding? He wasn't Santa.

 

Not yet. 

 

That was the thing: he  _ wanted _ to be Santa. Santa wanted him to take over as well. He had the magic already, and since magic always trumps physics, he knew he ought to be able to do it.

 

But knowing in his head he could was not the same as knowing it within his heart. It was too much. It was crazy. 

 

Just like he had gotten used to hearing. Just like his grandfather got used to being called. For that matter, Santa was crazy for trying to visit the whole world in one night! He was in good company. 

 

"I can do this."

 

He thought of the love his parents and family had for him. Of how proud they would be when they woke up. At that, the sleigh started to lift off the ground slightly. Thus encouraged, he thought of Yoda, Obi-wan, and Qui-Gon encouraging him, and the sleigh lifted a little higher, making Snoke bark in surprise. 

 

"That's still not enough."

 

His doubt and fear continued to disappear, but not enough to let the belief take over and let him truly fly away. So he went deeper. He remembered his grandfather and the kiss he had bestowed on his grandson not long ago. That vote of confidence jolted the sleigh to his head height.

 

"C'mon, Snoke. Let's get out of here," he said, plucking a barking Snoke from the air. 

 

He jogged out of the village all the way to the edge of the slope going up. By then, he was starting to tire, and he would never make it before everyone else woke up. 

 

"It's not enough, Snoke. What else is there?"

 

The sleigh bobbled in the air, and Ben turned to face the village. The desire of before had left him now that he had gotten everything out. There was still something hanging on his shoulders, and he knew that it was his inability to forgive Poe. To some degree, he didn't blame Poe; he still distrusted himself and had moments of doubt if he should forgive himself. 

 

However, it was at that moment that he looked down upon the village and saw smoke coming from a house in the middle of all. There weren't many who were awake at that hour and were resourceful enough to find more wood.

 

"Rey."

 

At that, his heart soared. Despite knowing exactly what was coming, she was awake and ready to welcome the day. 

 

Of course she didn't want to go with him; someone had to explain his reasoning. 

 

Whatever fear and doubt had been there fled, for fear of being smothered by the bright love of Rey that stole inside him. At that, the sleigh propelled itself forward, yanking a startled Ben and Snoke with it as they lifted off the ground. 

 

Ben was quick to use the reins like a swing to get Snoke into the sleigh while he steered. After that, he used his newly-found confidence in himself to climb a little up the mountain, and as he watched the sleigh move, he believed in himself all the more. That belief got him to the cliff at the top of the mountain, where he could finally rest. He leaned against his creation, and he listened. 

 

Now, it was time to wait. He was good at waiting on top of that mountain, after all. He would wait, and the future would unfold as the Whills willed.

 

He wouldn't have to wait long before all awoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day: a day of peace, hope and joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. I just want to make all the references right now, okay? Congrats, you've made it to the last official chapter! Next up is the epilogue. I hope you like fluff....

_ On this night when no child's forgotten, _

_ No dream sleeps where he cannot see. _

_ No man here is misbegotten, _

_ And this night's dreams are still yet to be, _

 

_ Realizing that the past can be forgiven, _

_ The future be rewritten. _

_ On this night where every child is safe _

_ And that dream we've dreamed most, _

_ That every child is held close, _

_ On this night that dream won't be betrayed. _

 

_ All as one: _

_ Raise your voices! _

_ Raise your voices! _

_ All as one _

_ On this Christmas Day! _

 

_ All rejoice: _

_ Raise your voices! _

_ Raise your voices! _

_ All rejoice! _

_ Anno Domine! - Anno Domine _

 

“Wake up, you sleepy-heads! Rub your eyes and get out of bed! It’s Christmas Day!”

 

That was the greeting Maz shouted joyfully to all as she waltzed down the streets covered in the fresh powder.  Most ignored her, but at least Rose’s house seemed to be awake, based on the lights that appeared. Maz wasn’t surprised in the least by Rey’s behavior; Ben’s, however, did.  

 

There was no doubt in Maz's mind that Ben Solo was the cause of the lack of inside Christmas trappings.  Indeed, the more that people awoke and fled outside, the more that everyone got the same idea.

 

Rey got up, cautiously optimistic that Ben’s plan would work.  She went downstairs and was rather shocked to find no food inside the house, but she managed.  She always kept an emergency supply of crackers and instant coffee squirreled away under her bed out of old habits.  Before long, she even found some old, covered wood at the side of the house to start a fire. She hadn’t been down long before Paige could be heard exiting Rose’s room.  Rose had chosen to stay at Finn’s house for Christmas Eve, which had worked out well. Rey was curious to know how Paige would respond.  

 

Paige walked up sleepily, stopped, blinked several times, and pinched herself.  “What in the name of Christmas happened in here?” shouted Paige when she became awake.

 

“Any guesses?” asked Rey, trying to appear neutral.

 

“What was Ben thinking? Did he go to every house in the neighborhood and do this?” asked Paige in horror.

 

“I believe so.  He was here rather early last night,” said Rey.

 

“And you didn’t stop him?” cried Paige, running to Rey and staring at her as though she wanted to strangle her.  “Why?”

 

“Because one of two things can happen: either we’re both kicked out, like we’re likely to be already, or everyone finally realizes that it’s not about the gifts at Christmas time … it’s about love,” said Rey, sipping her coffee.  “Want any coffee?”

 

Paige took an unsteady step back and stared in amazement at Rey.

 

“You really do believe in him.  That’s … something else,” she said before heading to the coffee pot.  “I don’t think I could be so rational right now if my future husband pulled a stunt like this.”

 

“He believes very strongly in Christmas and in all the same things as me.  However, some are more … resistant to change,” said Rey, choosing her words carefully.  “Some need a wake-up call, something I’m unwilling to do. I’d rather talk about it. However, Ben is different.”

 

“He’s like Santa in that respect.  He just goes and does things, and we wonder why sometimes.  Later on it proves to work out just fine, but still!” Paige poured herself a coffee and sat across from Rey.  “I wasn’t one hundred percent ready to accept Ben after his past, but now, after seeing how far he’s willing to go, I think I can forgive and accept him.”

 

“I’m so glad!” exclaimed Rey, getting up and embracing Paige.  “Merry Christmas!”

 

“Merry Christmas to you, too.  Wait, does that mean-”

 

Rey pulled back, curious what revelation Paige had.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“Is that why Ben was so upset yesterday? He wanted you to be head of the elves in preparation to become Mrs. Claus?” asked Paige in disbelief.

 

Rey had the decency to blush. “Something like that, yes.  We weren’t sure everyone at the North Pole would welcome me right away the same way they seem to like Ben.”

 

Paige snorted.  “Hardly. All they did was talk about you after you left.  They’ve wanted you to come back ever since you left.”

 

“Oh,” said Rey, thunderstruck.  “That’s unexpected.”

 

“Why? Everyone likes you, especially there.  You love Christmas even more than they do; Yoda and Obi-wan have even said so.  Besides, how can you go up to the North Pole just engaged? That doesn’t seem normal or according to tradition for Mrs. Claus; she always came already married to Santa, if I recall,” said Paige, thinking back to her days with Luke.  “If you love one another, why not just marry? Clearly you trust him.”

 

“I, uh, I never thought about that before,” said Rey, a little shocked as she made to get up.  “I suppose you’re right. I should go and see him-”

 

“No! Not yet,” said Paige, standing up.  “We should go to the main square and see how Poe is talking first. Once you know one way or the other, then spend Christmas with Ben, or whatever it is you plan to do.”

 

“I’m hoping he will bring back everything he stole once it all calms down,” said Rey, ever optimistic as she made herself comfortable across from Paige.

 

Paige sat once more, in a much better mood than before. “That would be nice.  Santa said he had a special gift awaiting me this year. I’m a little annoyed I have to wait longer, but at least this way I’ll do it with my family.”

 

“Oh yes! It’s always better that way,” said Rey as her eyes sparkled.  “And did you see the way Rose and Finn were around one another yesterday? There’s so much love there.”

 

The two continued to talk pleasantly about Finn and Rose until they heard more stirring outside, as well as a police siren.

 

Jar Jar Binks wasn’t the brightest cop on the force, but he had the biggest heart and was most likely to injure himself.  He also didn’t always think things through, which was how he ended up waking up, expecting to find his decorations and gifts, and then didn’t.

 

“What an embarrassment! I’ve been robbed!”

 

Soon, he was waking up everyone far earlier than normal as he blared the police car’s siren. Poe was the first to be woken up by him, and not in a pleasant way. Ben's special gift - Poe refused to call it a clever prank - resulted in every rope of Christmas lights on Poe's home being pulled off, along with all the heavy decorations on his roof. One moment, Poe was sleeping, and the next, he heard a siren. He was used to the siren, but not to the large  _ thump thump thump  _ that ran across his roof for five minutes before he heard screeching from something plastic rubbing against his gutters. He dashed out of his home at that point and discovered that his full life-size Santa and reindeer collection of plastic items had been somehow attached to his Christmas lights, and all of them had been torn off by a speeding police car.

 

Poe stood stupefied for just a second before he finally flew into action.

 

"Jar Jar, stop! Stop, you idiot! Look behind you!"

 

When he realized that wasn't going to help him over the siren, he ran after the car in his reindeer slippers and robe, and if the villagers weren't awoken by Jar Jar, then they were by the colorful things that Poe said, all wanting to know why he would say such things. 

 

Rey was surprised when she heard a siren, but she no longer was when she saw that it was Jar Jar doing so. He didn't stop to ask questions; he just reacted. What she found hilarious was the longest string of lights she had ever seen, white lights tied and knotted hastily at its ends with colorful lights and other lights of differing types, followed by twelve life-size, plastic reindeer all sliding through the snow on their sides, with Santa bringing up the rear, being dragged by his head.  

 

Rey had to restrain herself when she heard Poe calling out to Jar Jar.

 

"Stop! You're destroying my lights and display! Are you blind?! Somebody help me out here!"

 

However, due to how slow he was compared to the car, he lagged behind and never noticed Rey. However, she knew better than to think there wouldn't be repercussions. 

 

"Paige? You ready to leave?"

 

Rey walked inside to find Paige rolling on the floor. 

 

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! Did you see how red he was? It's just some plastic reindeer for goodness' sake!"

 

"C'mon, let's calm him down," said Rey, waving to the outdoors. 

 

Paige huffed and got up, putting on her coat. "Fine. This should be fun to watch."

 

The girls ran out and joined Kay, and soon Leia, Han, and others. All gathered inside the main square, where Jar Jar finally parked to go inside the station. Needless to say, he flinched when plastic reindeer came torpedoing into his rear windshield and cracked it.

 

"What is the meaning of this?!"

 

"Jar Jar, why didn't you look behind you? I was yelling at you the whole time!" screeched Poe, stopping when he saw the wreckage.

 

As he skidded to a halt, he stared in horror, and Jar Jar's mouth gaped. 

 

"Oh, dearest me! I'm so sorry, Poe! I had no idea-"

 

"Enough! It's fine," said Poe begrudgingly. After a moment of thought and seeing how dejected Jar Jar looked, he put a comforting hand on the police officer's shoulder and said, "It's just something plastic. I can replace it. You are way more important than any of that, or even your car. The car can be replaced. You can't."

 

He had said the words more to ease Jar Jar's mind, but soon Poe's head exploded at the truth of those words. It worked to Jar Jar's favor since it allowed him to bear-hug Poe without any attempt to escape, and Poe was forced to come back to reality as he was lifted into the air.

 

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Poe! You are so kind! I am forever in your debt!"

 

Rey and Paige ran up just then, and no one was entirely sure what had transpired, but evidently something good. When the two split apart, Poe remonstrated Jar Jar, saying, "Just make sure you look behind you from now on! But enough of this; it's Christmas."

 

He turned and noticed Rey, making his face darken. He had been about to playfully clap Jar Jar's shoulder, but he had moved away, so instead Poe hit the plastic reindeer. 

 

"Rey. I wonder who could've done this. This is all  _ your _ fault!"

 

He hit the reindeer with enough force to unlodge them and the glass, making it all rush toward him. Rey just reacted, diving for Poe and pushing him to the ground, before any of it could touch him. He watched in shock as it all came tumbling down onto the spot where he had been standing, and then he stared at Rey, who thankfully only got hit by the reindeer slightly.

 

He scrambled up as soon as Rey moved away. "Why did you do that?"

 

As she got up without help, she gave him a puzzled look. "Do what?"

 

"Save me when I was trying to get you thrown out of here. It makes no sense," said Poe, coming toward her. "You invited …  _ him _ back, and now he's gone and stolen everything, effectively stopping and wrecked, no, pulverized Christmas. Is that what you wanted?"

 

"No, it's not," said Rey. "If your heart was in the right place, none of this would matter to you, too," she said, pointing at the decorations around her before looking at Paige, Leia, Finn, and others. "People, my friends, matter most and make Christmas come alive."

 

Poe stuck out an accusing finger. He was able to hide most of the stutter in his voice at her flipping the tables like that, as though she knew exactly what he had just realized. Sadly, he still couldn't totally let go, especially after the fresh batch of humiliation. "I hope you're proud of what you've done. You are-"

 

"Right, as usual," said Finn, stepping in and putting himself between Poe and Rey. "If she isn't, then I am. I'm glad Ben took our presents."

 

Poe looked shell-shocked, and Rey lit up. 

 

After opening and closing his mouth a few times, Poe got out, "How, Finn? Today is Christmas, the day kids are supposed to wake up, open their gifts, and have fun. They're supposed to bang on tong-tinglers. They're supposed to blow their floo-flounders. They're supposed to crash on jing-jinglers. They're meant to bounce on boing-bounders! And you want to deny them all that? Have you gone mad?"

 

"No," said Finn, narrowing his eyes. "I'm finally seeing it right for the first time in forever. You can't hurt Christmas, Poe because it isn't about the gifts, or the contests, or the fancy lights."

 

That was when Finn turned around faced the gathered crowd. "That's what Rey's been trying to tell everyone. And me. She's been trying to tell me ever since she came back, long before meeting Ben Solo."

 

"Finn!"

 

"No, Poe!" cried Finn, facing him once more. "You still don't get it. She's my friend. And your friend. And everyone else's friend. She loves all of us, and Christmas even more so! She's never the one to attack you first because it's not in her nature. She only defends that which she loves: us. All she wants to do is change our outlook, and you're stubbornly living in the past-"

 

"Because it works!"

 

"Clearly, since you stepped down," said Leia.

 

Poe lost all his bravado and stepped back, hurt. 

 

Finn saw his opening. "It doesn't, Poe. Our village is better than this. We can do so much more than this, than to be afraid of anything or anyone new. We should be welcoming it! That's what Christmas is all about!"

 

"Finn, that's enough," said Poe, feeling embarrassed. 

 

"I don't need anything else for Christmas than this right here," said Finn, putting arms around a grinning Rey and proud Rose, "my friends and family. Merry Christmas, everybody!"

 

All around, villagers nodded and smiled as everything fell into place. To see Finn stand up for Rey, to see the love of friendship overcome the love of self and comfort, and to see Rey's willingness to save Poe was all the proof they needed that Rey wasn't dangerous or unwelcome. They began greeting one another joyfully with shouts and hugs of "Merry Christmas", and Rose gave Finn an especially passionate kiss in honor of the occasion. 

 

Poe walked away from the happy scenes around him, still confused and wondering where he had gone wrong. He didn't get very far before Yoda hobbled up to him, beckoning him to lean down.

 

When Poe bent over, Yoda cleared his throat and said, "Love. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the love around you; here, between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere, yes. Without it - without others - it is all meaningless."

 

Poe blinked and watched Yoda and his walking stick approach the Skywalkers and Solos with open arms, just as they did toward him. Bright eyes and smiles filled the air, and he wondered what they had that he didn't. 

 

Was it really as simple as love? His desire was to serve, right? 

 

That was when he glanced over and saw Kay standing by herself. She looked sad for a moment, but then her parents appeared beside her, and she was happy once more. 

 

She still had family alive; now he didn't. He used to have friends and a girlfriend. Now, he had driven them all away. 

 

But how? He had tried to give them what they wanted. He had spent so much time in conversation to give them what they wanted, and for what? He tried to make it good for them, to keep the nostalgia of before. They had loved it then; why not now? 

 

He refused to believe Rey - and by extension Ben - was right. It couldn't be that simple. 

 

And yet … 

 

What was the point of gifts and contests if there was no one to share them with? Why spend all that money when he would never make everyone happy? It wasn't the big, flashy things that had made them all happy; it was the simple things, like caroling and building things together. They were all smiling despite having nothing. 

 

In the next moment, he watched in shock as Jedi, the tall and the small, all took one another's hands and began caroling. Rey watched them start, and she stole away to Mount Mustafar, determined to bring Ben back at last. 

 

"Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome Christmas, come this way!

Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day!"

 

The singing was a merry sound, and in that moment, Poe knew that Christmas had come all the same, without ribbons, tags, packages, boxes, or bags. None of it mattered to them; why should it matter to him?

 

"Welcome, welcome! Fah who rahmus!

Welcome, welcome! Dah who dahmus!

Christmas Day is in our grasp!

So long as we have hands to clasp!"

 

He watched as people who argued with one another regularly suddenly hug and make up before holding hands and caroling. He saw families that barely talked to one another come together in new ways as they focused on what mattered most.

 

It was everything he lacked, now more than ever. And it was all his fault. 

 

"Maybe Christmas …  doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas …  means a little bit more," said Poe, sniffling and hiding his face.

 

He hadn't cried in years. Such vulnerability was frowned upon, and out of habit, he hid his face. Not now. He didn't need to make his situation any worse. 

 

That was when Finn looked up and saw Poe covering his eyes. He pointed to Rose, who nodded. The two broke away from the circle of carolers around the tree and headed toward Poe, as did Kay when she saw Poe. 

 

As Poe tried to hold it together, he was suddenly crushed from all sides in the biggest hug he had ever felt.

 

"Poe, my friend. It's alright. It's Christmas. We're here for you," said Finn.

 

"I'm sorry-"

 

"We still love you," said Rose.

 

"And we forgive you," said Kay.

 

For a few seconds, Poe sniffled, and then it turned into sobs as he lost it. "I don't deserve this-"

 

"We don't care," said Finn as the three embraced Poe harder. "That's what friends do. If you are truly sorry-"

 

"I was wrong," said Poe, quickly getting it back together. "About Christmas. About Rey. And most of all Solo."

 

"Good man," said Finn, looking around to find Rey.

 

"In fact, we should pardon them and welcome them back with open arms," said Poe. "We've seen the error of our ways. We should-"

 

"Let's just find Rey first, alright?" said Finn, grinning. "We'll definitely pardon them and Rey's family."

 

As the four spread apart, Rey landed on top of a garbage pile in the dump and went in search of Ben. She didn't have to look hard to find the gigantic sleigh full of stuff at the edge of a cliff.

 

"Ben?"

 

Perhaps he was sleeping? After all the work he did, she was sure he needed rest. She decided to give him a few minutes while she searched for her actual Christmas present for Ben. It was probably at the bottom of the pile, but she had time.

 

Or so she thought. 

 

Ben was, in fact, near the entrance to his home, having gone lower to search for evidence that his plan had worked. When he heard the sirens, he grinned. It wouldn't be long. 

 

Sure enough, he felt it at the same time as he heard it. Merry voices sang as one, welcoming Christmas at last, and Ben couldn't have been prouder as he sang along quietly.

 

"Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome Christmas! Bring your cheer!

Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome all who's far and near!

 

Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome Christmas, come this way!

Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!

Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day!

 

Welcome, Christmas! Fah who rahmus!

Welcome, Christmas! Dah who dahmus!

Christmas Day will always be!"

 

In that moment, he forgave Poe from his heart, knowing that the love was worth much more than the unforgiveness and hate that resided there for Poe. Poe meant well, even if he was wrong. That was when he sensed that Poe had a very different wish now: to be reconciled with himself and Rey.

 

Then he knew that it was his time to return to Jediville. He headed up the mountain to see the sleigh rock unsteadily from side to side in the wind, and he rushed forward. 

 

That was when a great guest of wind blew and caused the sleigh to start sliding down, off the cliff. 

 

"No!"

 

"Ben?"

 

Ben watched in horror as Rey happily stuck her head out of his sack of stolen things, only to gasp when she saw where the sleigh was headed.

 

"Ben!"

 

"Hold on! I'm coming, Rey!" Ben had never run so fast. He dove head-first toward the runners on the bottom of the sleigh, grabbing hold. "Can you jump out, Rey?"

 

"I'll try!" She did try, but as soon as she moved, the sleigh almost tipped over, so she went back to where she was. "I can't!"

 

"Hang on, Rey!"

 

"I believe in you, Ben!"

 

Ben gave the sleigh a tug and knew that it was the heaviest thing he had ever tried to move. However, he didn't let it daunt him as he drew from whatever strength he had as he looked at Rey. She didn't seem scared as she gazed at him; she trusted him completely. It gave him all that he needed.

 

He pushed his feet in and under the sleigh as much as he could before finding a rock. Using that as an anchor, he pulled the sleigh backwards until it was on even ground. He went to change the direction of the sleigh, only to see her pride and love. Without quite meaning to, he picked up the entire sleigh - the top edge of the ten foot red burlap bag dancing in the wind - until it was above his head.

 

"I've got you, Rey!"

 

"I always knew you did, Ben," she said tenderly. 

 

The sleigh was put down as Snoke ran up to see the ruckus. Ben quickly slid the reins onto Snoke, who seemed a little more willing now. Then, he turned around and found Rey, who tackle-hugged him.

 

"Thank you, Ben! Merry Christmas. I love you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't help you last night," she said into his shoulder. 

 

"It was better this way. I had to prove something to myself," he replied, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for thinking of me."

 

"How could I not? You're my fiance and the man who single-handedly saved Christmas!"

 

"I'm not the Sith who stole Christmas?" joked Ben dryly.

 

She shook her head before squeezing him a little harder. "Absolutely not. You saved it; you have no idea how proud of you I am. I've missed you."

 

He squeezed her tighter. "I've missed you more. I heard the singing. Are they-"

 

"Yes. They finally understand," she said.

 

"Most of all, Poe does. I think we can finally have that talk that needs to be had," said Ben before Rey kissed his cheek.

 

"Good. Let's go back to Jediville, shall we?" 

 

"Yes. All is well. Climb in, Rey. It's time to fly."

 

She gave him a look but took his outstretched hand. As they sat beside one another, Ben called out, "Snoke, to Jediville!"

 

"But he can't-"

 

The words died as she watched Snoke run, only to lift off the ground, along with them. 

 

"I can, however," he said, touching his rosy nose. 

 

As the sleigh picked up speed, Rey clutched onto Ben around his waist, and he had the time of his life as he watched and heard Rey's excitement. Her eyes sparkled as she slowly let go over the course of the ride, even to the point of putting her hands in the air, and she screamed with delight. Soon, they were flying over the gates and walls of Jediville, aiming for the main square.

 

The singing in Jediville stopped when Paige shrieked. Some had already been singing less as they realized that Rey had disappeared, and Leia was the first to look up. When she saw Rey and Ben, she grabbed Han and Luke to help her wheel Anakin out to see them fly in. Paige, meanwhile, had sensed that Santa was nearby, just as she felt it when in the North Pole.  Her shock upon seeing Ben instead soon woke up everyone as they watched in wide-eyed wonder as Ben and Rey came flying toward them in a replica of Santa's sleigh, even Snoke flying level with them. 

 

Poe didn't understand what he was seeing since there clearly was a motor and jetpack under the sleigh, but they didn't seem to be turned on. Somehow the sleigh just slowed to a stop above them as the two waved excitedly, and then the floating carrier of Christmas goodies glided straight down, which raised another issue: safety.

 

"Everyone clear the area! Give them a place to land!"

 

Mass chaos erupted as all scrambled to get to the edges of the square. As Ben landed the sleigh, all wondered how he managed to do it. Finn kept on blinking as images of children lining up to talk to Ben suddenly came to mind, and Paige grinned.

 

"Great job landing, Ben," said Rey, giving him a kiss. "Shall we?"

 

"Yes."

 

As soon as Ben had helped Rey out, he walked over to Jar Jar, head hung low as he tried to avoid the gaze of his whole family, who had just arrived. "Officer, I need to report a crime I committed. I stole everyone's Christmas decorations and gifts. I'm sorry I did that. Can you forgive me?"

 

The response came from an unexpected source: Poe. 

 

"Forgive you? We'll pardon you!"

 

"I second that motion!" cried Finn, brightening at once. "It all seems to be here and accounted for. Merry Christmas, Ben."

 

Rey was too happy for words. She embraced Ben with a beatific smile and lightness to her step. As she pulled away, Poe came up to them.

 

"I need to apologize to both of you. I - I've been - I'm sorry."

 

"I forgive you," said both in stereo.

 

Poe looked up in surprise as Rey raced over and hugged him, and Ben laughed. When Rey left to hug Finn, Ben made his way to Poe.

 

"Thank you, Dameron. I know I didn't make it easy-"

 

"I have no room to talk. I've been as stubborn as you. I refused to see or believe it for so long, when I should've been focusing on what matters: the villagers and my friends. I got lost along the way."

 

"So did I. I lost hope," said Ben, glancing at Rey. "But sometimes hope comes in unexpected ways."

 

"You're good for each other. I've never seen you smile like this," said Poe quietly. "It's the strangest thing. The only thing stranger is how you managed to land that sleigh. How did you do it?"

 

"Well, uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Ben, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "It's related to last night. It's the same way I just know things. Magic."

 

"Magic?"

 

"What about magic?" asked Finn, coming forward. "Are you trying to say you have magic, despite not being the Sith?"

 

"Yes. Yes, I am," said Ben, taking off his hat and ruffling his hair nervously while looking for Rey. 

 

He wasn't ready to tell the whole village his secret. Nerves kicked in at odd times, especially when surrounded by others and not Rey. He wanted to become Santa first, so they couldn't try to stop him. 

 

However, fate has a way of flying in and taking that choice away, such as Qui-Gon did when he appeared in the sky above them all just then. He paused above them all like Ben had before; he, however, had a full team of reindeer. 

 

Poe's eyes lit up like Christmas had come all over again. Ben chanced a look at Rey to see that she was quite ready for whatever he had to say. 

 

What he didn't expect was Rey going to his side, leaning in, and whispering warmly, "Do you want to get married today?"

 

"To, Today? Now?" he stuttered. 

 

"By Santa? Yes. I rather like the idea. We love one another, right? We can just skip the trial period since everyone in the North Pole likes us already, at least according to Paige."

 

"Wait, really? You want to marry me today?" asked Ben, still in shock and unable to move past that.

 

Rey giggled. "Yes, I do. Very much."

 

He nodded. "My mother's going to be upset at not having a special ceremony, but she'll live."

 

"It's Santa. She'll be just fine," said Rey, not concerned. 

 

Meanwhile, Poe, Paige, and Rose all ran ahead toward Santa, eager to see him as soon as he stopped moving. Finn, on the other hand, was finally putting two and two together. 

 

"Santa did the same thing as Ben! How did they - oh!"

 

Finn's eyes grew larger than saucers as he looked between Rey, Ben, and Santa. It was as Rey laid her head on Ben's shoulder that everything fell into place. 

 

One moment, Rey was enjoying the moment with Ben. The next moment, Finn was enveloping her in a hug and was tearing up. 

 

"Finn?"

 

"When did you figure this out? When were you going to tell me you were leaving me again?" asked Finn, making Ben stop and stare as well.

 

"I, I'm not sure-"

 

"You're going with Santa to take his place. Both of you," said Finn, looking between them. "Rey makes total sense. She always did, but why didn't I see it sooner about Ben?"

 

"Because no one wanted to, especially me," said Ben ruefully. "But things are different now."

 

\--------------

 

Just as Santa touched down, Anakin wheeled himself forward, excitement in his eyes. He was ready.

 

Close by, three gathered around Santa, and he stepped out before addressing each individually. 

 

"Paige, I hope you're ready to use all that you've learned to help my replacements. They'll be coming with us. They're very fortunate to have someone as passionate and organized as you."

 

Paige stepped back in awe, and Poe dashed forward.

 

"Santa!"

 

"Not for much longer," said Qui-Gon with a twinkle in his eye. "There's someone else who needs your help in getting everyone used to the idea of him as Santa."

 

"Tell me who. Gladly," said Poe, practically vibrating.

 

"Ben Solo," the old man replied, pointing to Ben. "And his soon-to-be wife will be Mrs. Claus."

 

Poe's face fell for just a moment as he looked between Santa and Ben, fear in his eyes.

 

"Poe, there's no need for fear; he forgave you, remember? And neither of us hold it against you for your past; it has shaped Ben into the man he needs to be now. Remember that, and what you've learned. Change can be good, and let love guide you, not jealousy or fear. Then you will always keep others at the forefront and keep Christmas alive in your heart."

 

Poe hugged Qui-Gon, unable to speak. When he finally let go, Rose came up to him, eager to meet him as a grownup.

 

"Rose, you have been singularly blessed to have such friends and family. Hold them close and visit them often, especially with your children," said Qui-Gon. "You never know what they might be inspired to do."

 

Rose patted her stomach and looked between him and Finn. That was when she noticed that Finn was talking to Ben and Rey urgently.

 

"What's-"

 

"Let's find out," said Qui-Gon, giving her an arm. "Congratulations, by the way."

 

Rose blushed. It disappeared quickly when she made out the end of Finn's words.

 

"-But why didn't I see it sooner about Ben?"

 

Rose was confused until she saw Santa grin. 

 

"Because no one wanted to, especially me," said Ben ruefully. "But things are different now."

 

"That they are, my boy," said Qui-Gon, stepping forward. "You've done everything I asked of you, save marrying Rey."

 

"We're working on that," said Rey, grinning as she gave Ben a knowing look. "Would you be willing to officiate it for us?"

 

"If you do it today, gladly," said Qui-Gon, smiling. "You're both needed in the North Pole. You have much to learn."

 

"What are they learning?" asked Rose, surprised. "Yoda said-"

 

"That Rey wasn't meant to be a master of the elves, correct. That is because she has a much more important job," said Qui-Gon, raising his voice. 

 

"What else is there?" shouted Maz, perfectly aware.

 

The current Santa Claus gave Ben and Rey a look, telling them to make their intentions known. Rey sighed, allowing Ben to speak first, his eyes fixed on Rey as he raised his voice. 

 

"I am the next Santa Claus. The ability to fly you saw earlier, the strength I have, the magic you've experienced … it's true. It's all true. I'm stepping up to take my rightful place replacing Qui-Gon, and Rey is going to be my wife, my better half. She is the future Mrs. Claus, and you couldn't have anyone better."

 

"And it is my pleasure to acknowledge Ben Solo and Rey Jakku as the next Santa and Mrs. Claus," said Qui-Gon, looking at Anakin.

 

As if on cue, Anakin suddenly stood up and cheered. 

 

"It's about time!"

 

"Grandfather?"

 

"Dad?"

 

All the Skywalkers stared in awe as Qui-Gon and Rey looked on with joy. 

 

"That hateful Palpatine cursed me; I couldn't speak properly until Ben was acknowledged as Santa. I'm sorry for losing hope in you, Ben-"

 

"I'm just glad you can talk again!" cried Ben, rushing to hug Anakin.

 

Soon, the whole family was embracing one another, all glad that Anakin seemed to have found the ability to stand up without the use of the wheelchair, as well as talk coherently. 

 

When the family stopped the group hug, Anakin motioned toward Rey. "You're a part of this family now, Rey. Join us." She ran over and hugged him, only for him to say, "Because of you, my family found hope, peace, and unity once more. For that, I will be eternally grateful. For making my grandson happy, I will welcome and love you always."

 

When the group finally broke up, Qui-Gon had to hide tears. Thankfully, Yoda was nearby and gave him a handkerchief. Obi-wan just grinned.

 

When he had recovered, Qui-Gon surveyed the audience to see that some in the village were starting to come to terms with Ben and Rey's new career. Thus satisfied, he said, "Ben, where did you hide all that food? There needs to be a great feast in honor of this occasion."

 

"It's over here!" Ben cried, running over and uncovering an unusually large pile of snow to reveal coolers. 

 

"We'll make some food!" cried Lando.

 

"I'll make more!" yelled Han, always competitive.

 

"So will I!"

 

"Me too!"

 

Soon, villagers all over the place were volunteering, and Ben was overwhelmed by all the support. When they had all that they needed, Qui-Gon said, "Thank you, all. We will gather in four hours for a wedding, the official swearing in of Rey and Ben, and then sit down to a Christmas feast, the likes of which you've never seen. Be ready!"

 

All the village was agog, those who had volunteered running off to their kitchens while the rest chatted excitedly and unloaded Ben's sleigh. Everyone flocked to Ben and Rey. All congratulated Rey wholeheartedly, and some even apologized for their behavior from the night before and previous to that. Toward Ben, a few accepted him, but the majority did not. However, when it became abundantly clear that he could in fact tell what a person wanted without even seeing the person, most were easily convinced. The rest learned to forgive and let go of the past, taking all his recent good behavior as the sign they needed that he was ready to take on his new position. 

 

Rey and Ben got dragged in opposite directions to get ready for the wedding. Ben was given various gifts that his family had been saving for him, and he was shocked when Finn and Poe went out of their way to find him poinsettias. Once Ben made it clear he was staying in Rey's suit, they focused on finding him better, more comfortable boots and outfitting him for his new life in the North Pole.

 

Amilyn Holdo found Rey immediately, and within two hours, the Mrs. Claus suit was tailored to fit Rey perfectly, thanks to the combined efforts of Amilyn, Leia, and Maz. Rey had never felt more comfortable or beautiful, and she was given a bouquet of poinsettias to take down the aisle, a candle situated in the middle of it. 

 

When four hours had passed, the square had been transformed. Even more twinkling lights had been hung, and villagers had dragged their rugs and tables outside so that they could all eat together. A long row of tables were set out to hold all the food buffet-style, and Lando and L3 outdid themselves by dragging out their new, portable fryer to cook up as much fried chicken and fries as they could to supplement the roast beast that was being served. Han had received Rey's Christmas present early, the recipe to make the family eggnog, so he and Chewie made as much as they could, stealing hands and buying all the supplies available in the grocery store. 

 

With everyone seated around various tables, Qui-Gon took center stage. 

 

"As you have heard, today begins a new chapter in the life of the North Pole and Jediville. Ben Solo shall become the next Santa Claus, and Rey will be the nurturer and protector of all that Christmas is as Mrs. Claus. May this be the beginning of greater bonds between the two villages, making both more welcoming homes to all who wish to honor Christmas. Please rise."

 

Finn and Hux stood to one side of Qui-Gon, and soon Ben appeared after escorting his mother and grandfather to their respective seats. Rose and Kay preceded Rey, and the "Christmas Waltz" was played in a duet by Obi-wan and Paige as Rey floated down the aisle to Ben.

 

Both were in a haze as they stared at one another, finding it hard to believe they had finally managed to do it. However, it became real as soon as the marriage vows ended and their next vows were asked to be repeated. 

 

"Do you promise to take on your role not for yourselves, but for the greater good? For the love of Christmas, to spread joy, love, and cheer everywhere? Do you vow to live as prime examples to all Jedi, to welcome all and promote imagination and creativity, so that the magic and love of Christmas will always stay alive? Do you vow to create, rather than destroy?"

 

"I do."

 

When they replied in tandem, Qui-Gon smiled and placed his Santa hat on Ben's head, and then put a special wreath onto Rey's head.

 

"Then, by the powers invested in me as Santa Claus, I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Claus. Congratulations. You may now kiss the bride."

 

All the crowd erupted in shouts, and candy cane pieces taken from Mount Mustafar were thrown into the air. Kids everywhere tried to catch the pieces midair while others ran to Qui-Gon and Ben, already set to tell them what they wanted for Christmas next year. A select few kids hugged Rey, telling her how happy they were to have her, as well as begged her to visit the school often. 

 

A large feast was shared, and the party went long into the night, more eggnog and caroling than they had had in some time. Amidst the caroling, various kids and couples danced.  Kay caught the bouquet, and she and Poe made up after that. The Skywalkers all gathered around the chatty patriarch, and even Obi-wan, Yoda, and Qui-Gon joined in, eager to speak to Anakin again. 

 

When the party finally ended, all those who needed to return to the North Pole did in two sleighs, along with Anakin in Ben's sleigh. Ben had reindeer that time, as many were eager to welcome him and his wife. 

 

As all got ready to enter the sleighs, heartfelt goodbyes and embraces were shared. The Skywalkers hated letting go of Rey and Ben, but it was for the best of reasons. Han slipped a special gift of cookies and spiked eggnog for the happy couple that Han and Lando had made together. Finn and Rey hugged longest, determined to talk frequently, and Ben and Poe regretted becoming friends just as they were to be split up, not having enough time to talk during the reception. 

 

"I'm truly sorry, Solo. When you come back, you'll have this entire village behind you. I'll see to it myself," vowed Poe earnestly. 

 

"Thanks. You don't need to-"

 

"Yes, I do. Call it penance, trying to right wrongs, or whatever you want. I'm determined to fix this mess I've made."

 

"You're on the right track with Kay and Finn," said Ben earnestly. "Just remember to encourage Kay to be more of a leader at the center and speak up. She wants to do it, even if she won't admit it out loud. I think you're the best person to help her achieve it."

 

Poe tilted his head in wonder before nodding and grinning. "I will.  Consider it done. Good luck, buddy."

 

"Thanks. I need it. It's still unreal," admitted Ben. "Good luck here."

 

They shook hands, and then Poe brought him in for a hug. Rey and Finn cackled at seeing Ben's shocked look. 

 

"C'mon, you two lovebirds. We've got a long ride ahead of us," said Anakin from the empty sleigh (other than all the worldly goods of Ben and Rey that had been packed during the day), who was already tired but determined to see the North Pole again.

 

"Rey?"

 

"Let's go, Ben. Our new place awaits," said Rey, taking his offered arm.

 

Soon, the sleighs were lifting into the air. Anakin looked on with pride as Ben and Rey waved to the village, and as they flew out of sight, they called, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months and a year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Here's more of the fluff fest!

_ Christmas time _

_ On a cold December morning. _ _   
_ _ All is calm, _ _   
_ _ And the world is still asleep. _ _   
_ _ Christmas lights  _ _   
_ _ That have been caught without warning  _ _   
_ _ Gently glitter on, _ _   
_ _ Stars to wish upon. _ _   
_ _ All the world is at peace. _ _   
_ _ Christmas time and the year will soon be leaving  _ _   
_ _ Cloaked in time till it's just a memory.  _ _   
_ _ Christmas stays if we don't forget its meaning.  _ _   
_ _ Days go quickly by, _ _   
_ _ Years they multiply, _ _   
_ _ And we go searching for thee. _ _   
_ _ And the dream is still alive  _ _   
_ _ From that first December morning,  _ _   
_ _ And it always will survive  _ _   
_ _ As long as we can see  _ _   
_ _ That the dreams we find in life  _ _   
_ _ Are the dreams we tend to seek. _ _   
_ _ And Christmas has its promises to keep. _ _   
_ _ Christmas time  _ _   
_ _ And the moments just beginning  _ _   
_ _ From last night  _ _   
_ _ When we'd wished upon a star. _ _   
_ _ If our kindness  _ _   
_ _ This day is just pretending,  _ _   
_ _ If we pretend long enough, _ _   
_ _ Never giving up,  _ _   
_ _ It just might be who we are. _ _   
_ _ And so it's good that we remember  _ _   
_ _ Just as soon as we've discovered  _ _   
_ _ That the things we do in life  _ _   
_ __ Will always end up touching others.

 

~Six Months Later~

 

"Children, let's gather outside! It's time for the big announcement," said Rose, gently shooing her summer students toward the hallway and outdoors.

 

In the back courtyard, the stubby trunk of a tree that Rey had students decorate had now grown - some would say magically - three feet. It had sprouted its first needles on Christmas Day according to Leia, and now it had several sprigs of needles peppered around it. 

 

Rose plodded behind her students, already worn  out from having to visit the bathroom several times. 

 

"How far along are you now?" asked Jessika, pointing to Rose's belly. "When will you know the gender of the baby?"

 

"Hopefully in a few weeks, when my next checkup is," enthused Rose. "I'm already ready for this baby to come. Nine weeks now."

 

"That's so exciting!"

 

The pair of teachers closed the doors behind them and saw Leia and Luke at a podium, with Finn close by. The children who didn't need to attend summer school gathered in the playground as well, waiting for recess to play with the rest of the kids.  

 

Along the edge of the fence, Yoda, Anakin, and Obi-wan stood quietly, and Qui-Gon even climbed down from his home on Mount Mustafar for one of his monthly visits. All of the people who had once lived at the North Pole visited Qui-Gon weekly to meditate together, and they tried to make themselves more of a presence to encourage more unity between the two areas. Finn had suggested the idea, and all had liked it. Many villagers came for the big announcement, as the school had been the source of many rumors lately. Finn, along with several members of the council, stood close to give their official approval. 

 

Once all were seated and quiet, Leia came forward. 

 

"As you know, there have been many rumors floating around about us bringing in foreign exchange students. I'm delighted to announce that -  after much discussion with the new village council, mayor, and school officials - we shall be hosting six exchange students come late August."

 

All the children started talking amongst themselves, but it was nothing compared to the discussion happening among the villagers. Bringing in outsiders had always been frowned upon, and this seemed to go against everything that they had believed for a time.

 

Which was why it needed to change. Having a compassionate, charitable mindset meant welcoming others, regardless of who they were. That hard lesson learned was still taking it's time to make people warm to change, but small steps were happening. 

 

After five minutes, Leia made an attempt to quiet people down. When they finally grew silent, she continued, "Several of us got together and created an application for students to fill out. As a result, we chose the six most enthusiastic applicants, and two from each grade/age, to ensure that they don't feel alone. I'll be hosting all of the females at my home, and the Huxes have graciously offered to host the males in their large home."

 

After more waiting for people to stop talking, Leia finished her announcement. "If the exchange student program goes well, we'll invite more students to visit, and eventually, bring in others to stay."

 

The flurry of conversation reached a fever pitch, however, when Leia said, "The second announcement is more personal: starting in the new school year, my brother, Luke will be becoming a teacher for a new required class to learn about the inner workings of the North Pole, with each class visiting the North Pole at the end for the given area they learn about. He will be bringing in various guests to teach as well, all former denizens of the North Pole. Luke has stated that he'd be willing to teach another class at a later point as the need arose. Thank you all for attending. Children, you may now go to recess."

 

As the children began running around, Leia and the teachers all gathered near the new teachers.

 

"I still can't believe you got that idea approved," said Luke, glancing at his sister. 

 

"Don't look at me; I didn't approve it."

 

Leia shrugged and pointed to Finn before standing next to Rose. The two women had become much better friends since losing Ben and Rey, and Rose loved the maternal affection and advice given once Rose discovered she was pregnant. 

 

"I had help, didn't I, Kay?" asked Finn as he slid an arm around his wife. Rose appreciated the extra warmth on both sides.

 

"Yes. We all agreed," said Kay, one of the new council members. "Poe's excited to show the new kids around the village."

 

"And to show you off, Managing Director," said Obi-wan, smiling proudly. "An engagement and a promotion. Not bad."

 

"Forced everyone to see her ring he did," said Yoda, resisting the urge to roll his eyes while everyone chuckled. 

 

"What did I miss?" asked Poe, scooting in next to his fiance before stealing a kiss.

 

"We made the announcement about the new students," said Kay.

 

"Perfect. I've been training the new recruit for the fire department. And did anyone not see-"

 

"Yes, we've all seen the ring. Multiple times," sighed Leia. "We were just commenting about how you abused your truck privileges-"

 

"It's not every day Kay agrees to saddle herself with me! Of course I'm going to kidnap her and cruise around to show everyone," said Poe, making several laugh.

 

"I never saw so many confused people," said Leia, even though she wasn't upset by it. She liked Kay and Poe too much, and Poe had done a fine job of bragging about his future wife to all.

 

"Just wait until we're married on Christmas Eve," said Poe with a gleam in his eye, making all chuckle and Kay blush and hide her face. 

 

When they were done, she said, "Rose, do you think your little one will be born on Christmas?"

 

She was relieved when all attention turned to Rose and the ongoing betting pool about when she would give birth. 

 

"C'mon December 20th! Then we can show the little tyke all the joys of Jedibration and Christmas early," said Poe, running over to hug his best friend. 

 

"That's not special; Christmas is better," insisted Finn. 

 

"You'll be busy then. Bad idea. We'll agree to disagree," said Poe for the one thousandth time. "We'll just agree that this little baby is going to be a boy!"

 

"Right on, my friend!" cried Finn, both guys at ease. 

 

The doctor had told Rose she was due on Christmas Eve, and Finn was hoping it would be Christmas Day, just like Ben and Rey. 

 

"He probably won't be," Rose replied, making Finn scowl. "I wouldn't mind if he came early so I don't have to carry as long. However, for Finn's sake, I wouldn't mind Christmas Day." Finn was restored to his big smile and stayed that way until Rose said, "But the moment I go into labor, you better believe he's coming with me, no matter what important village event is happening."

 

"Of course I will! It'll probably be in the middle of the night, and I'll be with you every step of the way," soothed Finn, ever protective of his wife and child. "And Paige will be there, too."

 

"I hope so."

 

Rey had awakened  _ something  _ in her village without meaning to, and those more discerning saw it slowly grow and mature with each day. New hope was in the air, and it was there to stay.

 

With that hope came something else equally important: love. It brought a renewed openness and desire to welcome all things and people, just as Rey had planned, causing more and more villagers to visit Anakin, to spend time with the elderly, and care for the sick. The more the people learned of the past, the more they understood. 

 

And with each new day, Rey got to see and sense the fruits of her labors, started so innocently when she had first arrived. All she had wanted at first was to solve the mystery behind the lack of Christmas spirit, which led to her wanting the community reunited, focusing on the Skywalkers and integrating them in. The hope that it would inspire more had always been there, but now she could see it, and all those dreams that she and Ben had shared were starting to become a reality. 

 

\-------------------

 

~The Following Christmas Eve~

 

"Welcome Jedi, one and all, to this year's Jedibration!" 

 

Finn stood proudly onstage, his glowing wife obnoxiously pregnant and seemingly ready to give birth to the expected little boy at any point. She sat close by, proud of her husband and of all that had been accomplished so far in their village.

 

Rose had one more reason than usual to smile. Leia had spoken to her about the possibility of training to become assistant principal of the school after her child was a few years old so that one day Rose could become principal. Her closest friends knew, and she made a special visit to the North Pole to tell everyone, much against Paige's wishes. But Rose knew the route well enough from all her recent visits and had either Anakin, Obi-wan, or Qui-Gon come with her to ensure nothing happened. 

 

"Now before we begin our celebrations, our new Chief of the Fire Department has a few words he'd like to share before we begin our candle lighting ceremony. Poe?"

 

"Before I begin, I hope you've all seen my new bride. She's radiant tonight." As Kay gave him a look, he focused on the task at hand. "I'm serious now. As you know, I recently joined the fire department. What you might not know is why. Well, you can thank this man right here," said Poe, motioning for Jar Jar to come forward. "This man inspired me."

 

"Me?" asked Jar Jar, shocked.

 

"Yes, you. When you had your fire last year, I found a new way to serve, to do something where I can really help. This amazing group of people receive so little attention, and I intend to fix that. You'll be seeing us a lot more. To that end, remember when you take home these candles to not leave them lit if you're not around. You don't want to have any issues like our Officer Binks here, who had to live in the police station for a couple months while rebuilding. Other than that, have fun, and allow me to introduce someone you've all been looking forward to seeing: Santa and Mrs. Claus!"

 

Poe stepped aside gracefully while clapping as Ben and Rey took the stage. Ben had never looked happier or have more gray hair, and Rey was all smiles and excitement. 

 

"Remember children: burning down buildings is never acceptable, even if you think you have a good reason. I learned the hard way," said Ben, glancing at Poe.

 

Poe hadn't expected that tidbit, so he gaped in response. When he finally got a hold of himself, he acted like he had planned that out with Ben, nodding and grinning. Ben and Rey just kept on going. 

 

"We can't stay due to other duties tonight, but we wanted to say hello on our way across the world," said Rey, leaning in. "We've been hard at work, and we've loved having all the children visit us. We can't wait to see more of you."

 

"So be good for goodness' sake, and have a Merry Christmas! Until tomorrow," said Ben as both waved goodbye and left the stage. 

 

The sleigh and reindeer had arrived ten minutes before Finn had been about to start speaking, and it would leave just as suddenly. All the kids tried to keep up with the couple as they walked swiftly toward the waiting sleigh.

 

"Can we build toys again next time, Mrs. Claus? Please?"

 

"Of course," she replied, stopping to kneel. "We have to begin work for next year."

 

Ben leaned down to help his wife up. "And if you come soon enough, perhaps you can help us decide which toys to make."

 

"Yay!"

 

"Now go join your families and have fun," said Rey, waving the kids off.

 

As all the children rejoiced, Rey and Ben entered the sleigh. 

 

"Shall we, Ben?"

 

"Just … wait a minute. Look around you, Rey," said Ben, smiling softly. "Look at what you've done."

 

"Me?"

 

"Yes, you," he said, leaning in and kissing her as Finn announced the ten participants for the first contest, all eyes now on him.

 

Each contest that year had a maximum of ten participants, with less contests overall. It had been a surprise to all, but there had been a lot more community-building events involving decorating and caroling instead. They had worked out well, far better than Finn had hoped.

 

As Rey looked out, the snow began to fall once more, a new blanket of glittery peace surrounding the citizens as lights of every color lit up the dark night. As people touched their candle wicks to one another's, a new, beautiful light unveiled itself before Rey's eyes, making her tear up. The inner light that had been clouded by shadow in Ben and others now burst through the seams of villagers everywhere. Children looked in awe at the soft, yellow glow permeating the whole village, and parents everywhere held their children close, embracing them and their time together as something to treasure even more so. 

 

The traditions of the past continued to live on, even as something new grew from it. In some ways, the growth took on a much more physical manifestation, especially as Ben with a twinkling eyes prodded Rey to look at Rose. 

 

Finn motioned to the contestants. "I'm going to-"

 

"Finn! I think it's time!" grunted Rose as she doubled over. "Ah!"

 

Finn froze, eyes wide. Rose had been rushed to the doctor three times that week, all too soon. As Rose cried out in pain, he turned to everyone and motioned for Hux to come forward. 

 

Finn had never looked happier than in that moment as he squeaked out, "Excuse me, but I have a wife that I need to escort …  I'm going to be a Dad!"

 

Just like that, he was gone with the two sisters, and Hux stepped in, ready with the Cheermeister to begin the contest. 

 

At that, Ben and Rey took off. When they were in the sky, Mrs. Claus turned to her husband.

 

"Do you think this will be it? Paige seemed very serious this time as she led Rose away."

 

"Yes. I think we're going to have a new addition to the feast tomorrow," said Ben, patting Rey's arm. 

 

"We'll have to bring the celebration to her," mused Rey.

 

"We will," said Ben, already planning. "Where to next, Mrs. Claus?"

 

She kissed his cheek. "As long as it's with you, I don't care."

 

"South it is," he said, putting an arm around her. 

 

"I've always wanted to travel," said Rey, enjoying the view. "I don't care where we go since we have to go to so many places."

 

"Just wait until we've done this a few years. You'll be demanding we go to certain places first," said Ben, smiling at her. "I'll be waiting."

 

As they flew along, Rey began singing her song softly. She had never been able to finish the song, not until she mentioned it to Ben. He, however, thought of the perfect ending verse.

 

"Where are you, Christmas? I think I found. This time I'll make you stay. You'll hear us singing. Bells will be ringing now and forever Christmas Day!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of this story at last... thank you to all who have been a part of it. Thanks especially to the Reylo chat group who have encouraged me throughout and given ideas when writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Expect a weekly update until this is done (July by my estimation unless I post more often). I've got 13 of the 19 chapters written so far, so get ready! It's over 100k as of right now.


End file.
